


I Love College Rooming Arrangements

by TheRegalist



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), RedBeauty - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 151,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRegalist/pseuds/TheRegalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is an orphan who finally gets to rid herself of her past to chase her dream of going to college to become a cop. Upon her arrival to Storybrooke University, she finds herself rooming with none other than the Mayor's daughter, Regina Mills. A notoriously stunning snob who has Emma completely confused and captivated upon their first encounter. Their living together initiates an unusual friendship that sparks into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time characters or story lines I am simply borrowing them, and promise to put them back. I do not wish to be sued, and am just having a bit of fun. 
> 
> This is my first fic, so please take it easy on me. I appreciate feedback, and I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading my story, and I only hope that it entertains you as much as writing it has me.

It was finally time. Finally time for Emma to get out of the horrendous group home she had been living in for the past three months to make her next big move in life: college. 

She was eighteen now, officially an adult who could make her own decisions about life. It took four years of studying rigorously, participating in after school activities religiously, volunteering, and working a part-time job to save up, but she had done it. Emma had gotten into her dream school, and in a few hours she’d be moving in. 

All Emma had ever wanted to do was become a cop. She knew early on if she wanted that dream to come true that it would be on her shoulders to make it happen. So, she did. Now it was all coming to a somewhat anti-climatic end. The ridiculous amount of pressure, the planning, the praying, all of it was done over. She was actually going. 

Since her sophomore year she had been applying to every scholarship under the sun in hopes of helping cover the costs. It wasn’t like she had any parents to help her out, and couldn’t exactly build credit when you’re moving around from foster home to foster home. She also headed almost every charity organization, fundraiser, and was head of the ju jitsu club, which she founded. They were all resume builders, and that coupled with her grades gave her a better shot at getting in somewhere decent. 

For a second, when she received her acceptance letter to Storybrooke University she almost didn’t believe it. Not only was the school notoriously hard to get into, but they had one of the best criminal justice programs in the country. They took the best; since the school had been around forever and had a seriously good reputation. A degree from there pretty much guaranteed you a job anywhere. 

The tuition was ridiculously high, seeing as how most of its occupants were rich kids who had come from private schools and Mommy and Daddy took care of everything. Emma didn’t have that privilege, but with scholarships and money from the government, seeing as how she was an orphan, she had managed to get her first year paid for. Not to mention the ten grand saved in the bank for whatever she needed. 

Her plan had somehow miraculously came together. She almost couldn’t believe it herself. Maybe she could move on to bigger and better things. Maybe she could forget that she was the girl who’s parents had left her on the side of the road. Maybe, just maybe, she could be something more than an unwanted orphan. Prove all the people who had told her she was a worthless street rat wrong. 

“Emma,” the two year old voice piped up from beside her. 

She had been so busy packing her duffle that she hadn’t seen little Henry come up next to her. He was another one of the kids in the group home who had taken a liking to her since he got there, and was less than thrilled about the idea of her leaving. He had been sleeping in her bed for the past week just to make sure that she didn’t slip away in the middle of the night. Emma found his paranoia sweet. She even understood it herself a bit, because when you have nothing you find something to hold onto, for now he had picked her. 

“Hey kid.” Emma smiled at him kneeling down to rustle his hair. She had grown kind of fond of the little boy herself, and didn’t like the idea of leaving him behind. 

“You leavin’?” he snuffled out. She could see tears forming in his eyes. It was absolutely heart breaking to see the boy so torn up over her pending departure. If she had her choice she’d pack the kid in her suitcase to take him along for the ride. But, it wasn’t option, not now at least. 

It killed her because she knew the kind of life he was going to have. It was the same one she had. If you didn’t get adopted after a year you more than likely weren’t going to be. He would grow up being tossed around foster families and group homes until he turned eighteen and was thrown back in the world. It was a horrible way to be brought up. Most kids in the system were forced into a life of crime or subjected to some serious abuse. Emma wished she could change his fate. 

It just wasn’t possible. She barely had the ability to take care of herself let alone a three year old orphan. She still had to make something of herself before she could take on that kind of responsibility. Maybe if she did wind up successful, she could come back for him. Adopt him. Give him the home that he deserved. It was a long shot, but it might be possible in the future. It was wishful thinking, but it eased her thoughts for a minute. 

“Yeah kid. I have to leave soon,” Emma sighed out letting her face drop to mirror his own sadness. 

“But…but I don’t want you to go!” he jutted his lip out pouting. Those puppy dog eyes were killer. 

“Hey now,” Emma soothed as she cupped his cheek to comfort him. He leaned into her hand as a tear rolled down his face, and she had to stop herself from choking up. She needed to be strong for him, because if anything he could cling to that memory of her in times of need. 

“No crying mister. I have to go, but I need you to stay here and keep an eye on things for me. You know that Miss Blue doesn’t always know what’s going on around here. Who else am I going to trust to hold down the fort while I’m gone?”. 

Henry had taken to the idea of being a cop as well. He looked up to Emma, she could tell. Most kids in his situation needed a role model, and she was more than okay to act as his for the time being. They had completed all kinds of ‘top secret missions’ together over the past few months, and he took it about as seriously as a FBI agent took a drug bust. She just knew it would be the perfect thing to distract him from her moving away.

His pitiful face suddenly brightened up the bit at the mention of leaving him in charge. “Like a mission?” he questioned with such hope in his voice in nearly broke her. This fucking kid would be the end of her. He totally owned her heart already. 

“Yeah, like the most important mission yet. You got to stay here and keep everybody safe for me kid. I need you to promise me that,” Emma warned as she put a serious face on for him. 

“I promise. I do,” his eager voice rang out with a look of serious understanding. It was endearing to see how much he wanted to help her out, even if it was a bullshit mission. He didn’t have to know that. She only hoped it would help distract him for awhile, so he could have time to adjust to her absence. 

“Good. Now no more tears. I need you to be strong Henry.” She was feeling the tears well up in her eyes now too as his little faced starred up at her. 

“I will,” he whispered as he threw himself at her. He wrapped his whole little body around her in a tight hug, and she just held him there for awhile before she finally let go. 

“Am I going to see you again?” he asked looking up at her. Damn. That she hadn’t been counting on. The thought of coming back here had never occurred to her before. Her plan had been to runaway from this place and never look back. Question was could she do that to this little boy now? 

“Of course you will kid. You’re birthday falls right around the time winter break does. Maybe I can stop by for a visit? I’ll even call to check in from time to time for status reports on our mission.” 

Emma would call. That much she could manage for sure. As for visiting. Heck, maybe she could swing it. She had debated buying a car to be able to get around. It wouldn’t be too hard to make a trip back here for his birthday, if he even remembered her then. Kids like him were use to people going in and out of their lives, just like people had in hers. She just hoped that she was as special to him as he was to her. 

“Right!” he cheered looking ever the more hopeful now. At least he felt better. 

“Now help me get the rest of this stuff packed up. Breakfast is in ten minutes, and then I’ve got to go so I can catch my bus.”

“On it!” Henry exclaimed as he started cramming stuff into her duffel. She laughed at his ridiculous enthusiasm to help her with anything. She was going to miss that kid. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Three hours later Emma was standing at the bus station with her duffel bag and suitcase waiting for her ride. 

Breakfast hadn’t gone over as bad as she thought it would. Emma was one of the oldest kids in the house, and as such her support was heavily relied on to help manage all the children. Miss Blue, their caretaker, was a wonderful woman who loved those kids like her own, but she could only do so much. 

Emma had helped run the place with her, watching the kids, cleaning, cooking, laundry, repair man. Whatever they needed. The old nun had appreciated her help, and was going to miss it along with her. She even handed her an envelope with a hundred dollars in it. Emma had tried to give it back to her knowing the woman made next to nothing with her job. She just hushed her and stuck it into her bag. Sweet woman. 

The kids had been the worse part. She had moved around a lot, and was use to saying goodbye, but it still sucked. Some of them even made little gifts for her. Henry had proudly drawn her a picture of the two of them and framed it with macaroni noodles. It was by far her favorite one. 

After many hugs and unshed tears she forced herself out of the house. She walked the two miles to the station, and was now waiting for her ticket out of the hell hole that was her past. The way she saw it, as soon as she got on that bus her life was going to finally begin. 

Eventually, twenty minutes late, her bus had showed. Apparently, Storybrooke, Maine was not a popular destination, because she was the only one on the bus besides a young man who was sitting in the back by himself. Strange. Emma chose to sit up towards the front, away from the sketchy guy. 

She plopped herself down in the window seat, adjusting her bag below her feet. Her suitcase was packed in the bottom storage of the bus, and other than that she didn’t have anything else. Emma didn’t have too many possessions. You learned to pack light when you changed addresses every couple of months. Things weren’t essential to living, so she had become accustomed to a simple life. She figured whatever she needed she’d get when she got there.

The driver huffed as he shut the door and cranked the giant thing into gear. They were off. Emma was expecting to feel nervous, but really she just felt relieved to get out of there. Leaving Boston behind was not a sad experience, seeing as how it hadn’t been a pleasant place for her to grow up. She had never really thought of it as home. Perhaps that’s why she couldn’t bring herself to care that she was leaving it all behind. 

She reached down to her duffel to retrieve her iPod. One of the few luxuries her job had afforded her. Emma never dropped that kind of cash on anything. Growing up broke taught you priorities, but music was a passion of hers. Even owning one was dangerous in her living situation, because more than likely if anyone knew she had it, it would have gotten stolen. Despite all that, she had bought it, and fallen in love with it ever since. 

The music flowed out of her headphones taking her mind on a trip of its own as she gazed out the window. She wondered what school was going to be like. Maybe she would make some friends for the first time in her life? All she saw in front of her were the possibilities, and that made her smile. 

A few hours later, she could tell they were in Maine and nearing their destination. It was so gorgeous up here. It was part of the reason she decided to go to SU in the first place. She had gotten into schools all over the country, but after she visited the college in the fall she had fallen in love. No other place would do. 

The trees changed colors, and the desolate towns they had been passing through turned into gorgeous forests that looked like something out of a painting. Having grown up in the city, Emma adored the wilderness. She found the whole outside world magical 

Four songs later the bus came to a halt. The door opened, and the driver made his way out to lift the hatch that contained her luggage. 

“Thank you,” Emma politely murmured to him as he handed her bag over. 

He gave her a warm smile, and then proceeded to get back on the bus. The shady traveler had made his way off too, and wandered away never to be seen again. That man had given her the creeps the whole ride, and she was glad to be rid of him. 

The University was about a mile away from the bus stop, and seeing as how Storybrooke had no cabs to hail she was stuck hoofing it. Small town USA had its ups and downs she guessed. Emma lugged her suitcase and duffel down the sidewalk as her earphones buzzed away. It wasn’t too bad. The fresh air felt great, and after the long bus ride her legs needed some stretching. 

It wasn’t long before she found herself at her new home. She turned the corner to be greeted with the huge, iron, classic gates that were wide open. The whole school had a giant stone wall wrapped around it that had ivy growing all over it. Looked like something out of a fairytale, or so Emma thought. There were four huge iron gates around the stone wall that led you in, and she had picked the first one she came upon. It just so happened to be the main entrance. 

Thankfully Emma had gotten early acceptance. Meaning she was able to get to the school a week before most of the students started moving in. The place looked deserted, but she liked it that way. 

Besides, she wasn’t sure she could deal with the madness of the first week of school. All the parents dropping off their kids, and families saying their tearful goodbyes. It was hard for her to watch sometimes. To see what she would never have. It was petty, but she figured she was allowed some leniency with such things. 

Plus, she was worried about the awkward explanation that would follow anybody asking her where her family was. Oh yea! I am an orphan. No parents to drop me off. Haha, but don’t worry about me. Yeah, right like that’s how that go over. 

College was suppose to be a new start, and if she could help it no one would know about her past. She didn’t want anyone judging her or worse, pitting her. No. Moving in early would make everything less of a hassle. 

Her communications with the school had instructed her to go to Mills Hall. At SU, each dorm building was named after some rich person who donated a lot of money to the school. Figures. 

It was one of the oldest dormitories in the whole place. As such it had undergone some recent renovations, and was suppose to be rather spectacular now. Each room was designed differently. It was part of the school’s vision to adhere to all the diversity that the world had to offer them. 

Instead of boring, cookie cutter dorms, they had uniquely crafted rooms. Part of the reason their tuition was so high in the first place. They were exquisite though. Most of them were like tiny apartments. You got a suite mate, but you each had your own room, a bathroom to share, and a kitchen/living room. It was more than Emma had ever had to call her own. 

Finally she had arrived at Mills Hall. It felt like it took an eternity seeing as how big the campus was. Of course her dorm was in the farthest building from the entrance she had chosen, and from the academic buildings themselves. That’d be a bitch when it came to getting to class. 

Emma walked in the front entrance to be greeted with what felt like a fancy hotel lobby more than a college dorm. There was some sort of living room that doubled as a waiting room to her right. It had these huge, comfy looking chairs and couches sprayed out all over it. Emma could just tell that they were super expensive, and probably the softest thing she’d ever touch. 

There were also giant televisions hung across the walls with various channels on them. The room was basically empty, which allowed for her to appreciate the classic style of the area itself. The warm colored wall paper and crown molding, coupled with the old fireplace that was actually lit with a fire, was enough to make her feel out of place. It was all so fancy. 

“Hi. I’m here to check in,” Emma greeted the petite brunette who was sitting behind a glass window that was to the left of the giant waiting room. It looked to be a sort of a reception area. 

“Welcome to SU! I’m Mary Margaret, one of the RAs here at Mills Hall. If you have any questions feel free to ask me!” the pixie-haired girl announced with such happiness that Emma felt a little bit better already. “What’s your name?”.

“Emma…Emma Swan”. 

The little brunette’s eyes flirted down to a piece of paper in front of her. “Ah yes! I see you’re here for early arrival. Anxious to get your first year started?” the brunette asked as she opened a drawer next to her searching for something. 

“Something like that,” Emma mumbled feeling a bit overwhelmed by the girl’s utter warmth. She seemed like a genuinely nice person, and she hadn’t met too many of those in her lifetime. It threw her a bit. She was at SU for about ten minutes, and already things were looking up more than they ever had in her life.

“Well, here is your welcome packet. And here is your key. Since you haven’t gotten your student ID yet, I’m going to have to buzz you in to the dorms. Usually you just swipe your card. Get ahold of that as soon as you can, because it doubles as your meal card too! Now your room is on the top floor,” the girl explained as she slid the stack of paper out underneath the glass with her key on top of it. 

“Thank you”. 

“You’re quite welcome,” she replied with a warm smile. 

Emma walked her way over to the double doors that led to the stairs and elevators to get to the dorms. She heard a small buzzing noise, and then swung the door open with ease. Once on the other side of, Emma opened her packet to see what room she was going to be in. 

It was on the eighth floor, room 801. Emma was not thrilled by the idea of being so high up, but maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. It was rumored that the top dorms had access to the roofs. Some even had little balconies you could hang out on, which was illegal of course, but no one cared. 

She pressed the up button for the elevator. No way she was walking up eight flights of steps. It took about two seconds before the doors opened and she was on her way up. The elevator was definitely new, and surprisingly fast because she was there in no time. Emma stepped out, peering out to see where exactly she was at. There was a giant hallway that had about five doors she could see from where she was standing. None of them were room 801. 

She glanced down the hall to see that there was in fact a corner. It had to be around it. Emma pulled her suitcase behind her as she walked down the hall and around the bend. Sure enough, once she rounded the turn there was a single door a few feet down that had the numbers 801 gleaming in gold on it. 

Emma let out a huge breath as she placed her key in the door. It was all so real now. This was going to be her new home. A different one than the rest. It would be her real home. The one she made for herself, and not like the countless ones she had been forced into all her life. It was really happening.

She turned the key and pushed the door open.


	2. Bitchy Brunettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I do not own of the OUAT characters or stories, I am merely taking them for a spin. Please don't sue me for it. 
> 
> I appreciate any feedback, as this is my first time writing a story, and I only hope to improve. But, please be gentle.I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own. While I have gone to college I am only improvising so, sorry if I get stuff wrong. I wouldn't call this story a slow burn, but it takes a while for the girls to come together as more than friends, and them some before any actions happens, but there will be SwanQueen sexytimes!
> 
> I love this fandom, and this story makes me smile constantly.  
> In this chapter our girls finally come fact to face for the first time. :)

Emma had been picturing this day for awhile now. What she had not pictured in the entirety of that time was what greeted her when she opened the door. 

In front of her laid the single most gorgeous little apartment she had ever seen. This was no ordinary dorm, even for SU. This was a mini mansion hidden inside the school itself. Emma was pretty sure she was in the wrong place. 

For starters, she was standing in what seemed to be a little foyer area. What damn dorm had a foyer she didn’t know. There was a neat little cubby, storage thing that was to her right. It had hooks, a long bench, shelves, and what seemed to be drawers that pulled out for some shoe storage. That was some Holly Homemaker shit right there. 

Emma gently put her duffel bag down on the bench, careful not to disturb anything in case she was in the wrong place. She was waiting for someone to come out and yell at her that she was in the wrong room. 

The blonde walked to a wooden, open doorway that framed the little foyer, to what had to be the living room but dared not cross it just yet. The common area looked to be full on formal sitting room of sorts, similar to the one downstairs. There was giant television mounted to the wall and some rather tasteful leather couches and a chair facing towards it. There was even a coffee table, and a neat little side table with a lamp on it. 

That was on the left side of the room. On the right was a little kitchenette like most of the dorms had, except this looked like something out of a magazine. There was even an island in the center of the area where it connected with the living room. An island? In a dorm room? Were those granite countertops? The appliances looked like top of the line. There was even a candle lit in the center of the countertop that smelled like cinnamon and apples. Someone was here. 

There was a small wooden staircase along the back wall. It had to lead to one of the bedrooms. Other dorms had little lofts like that too. They weren’t uncommon, but she was pretty sure this place was. The walls were covered in expensive looking cream colored papers, with all kinds of woodworking everywhere. The place wreaked of old money, but it had a somewhat modern spin on it. It was actually rather homey. 

Emma dared not step outside of the foyer. Her feet were glued to the floor there. She bent her body at the waist to peer down to see a small hallway that went off the side of the kitchenette. The end of the corridor revealed what appeared to be a rather nice bathroom. She then rotated her head to the left, to see that there was a door on the other side of room by the television as well. That had to lead to the other bedroom. 

“Where the fuck am I?” Emma proclaimed out loud before she could stop herself. 

This all had to be a dream. She knew that SU was full of rich people, but this took money and style to a new level especially for college life. Emma scrambled her way back over to her stuff where the packet was sitting on top of the bench. She started pulling the papers out to double-check more carefully this time. 

Sure enough, it read room 801 Mills Hall. Emma went back to the door opening it to look at the numbers nailed to the front of it. Clear as day they were eight, zero, one in that order. She let the door fall shut a little harder this time hoping the noise might alert whoever was there to her presence. She had seen the lit candle, which led her to believe that someone was here already. Her roommate?

She glanced down at the papers to see who that was: Regina Mills. Mills? Like Mills hall? As in a family member of whoever the rich as fuck Mills were? That would certainly explain the swanky dorm apartment. 

Whoever was here had been notified of her existence by the second time she shut the door. She heard some sort of rustling, and then a door opening on the other side of the foyer room. It had to be from the door that was by the television, one of the bedrooms.

“Hello?” Emma called out curious to who she was about to be greeted by. 

Hopefully they could clear up whatever misunderstanding was happening. Emma did not have the kind of money to pay for this place. Her scholarships had paid for her housing and meals. She was certain that their donations would not be this generous. This was taking a charity case to the next level. 

Emma froze as the person who had been making the noise suddenly appeared in the doorway. Standing tall, with perfect posture, was the single most gorgeous woman Emma had ever laid eyes on. If her looks weren’t intimidating enough, the girl had an air to her that wreaked of a complete stuck-up bitch, and the expression on her face complimented that sentiment exactly. She stood straight, almost rigid, arms crossed, with her nose lifted up a bit as she starred down Emma. 

The girl was shorter than her even though she wore what looked to be a pair of three inch heels. That certainly didn’t deter her from acting as if she was the tallest person in the room though. Who wore heels in their bedroom Emma wondered? Rich bitches, that’s who. This girl was definitely from money. 

She wore a tan pencil skirt that hugged her curves ridiculously well, with a crisp white oxford shirt that was tucked in at the waist with the first three buttons opened to reveal an ampule amount of cleavage. A tasteful, brown belt brought the outfit together. All that was missing was the navy blazer that Emma had noticed was hanging on the hook next to her bag. This girl was dressed to the nines. She could practically feel her knees buckle at the sight of her. 

Emma was wearing her tight skinny jeans, white tank-top, red leather jacket, and knee high boots as per usual. It wasn’t the girl’s impeccable taste in clothing that was throwing her off some. Emma was use to people looking down on her for her cheap clothes, if that was what Regina was doing, she had learned not to care what other people thought of her in that sense. What troubled her was the way the brunette was glaring at her, like she was fresh meat. 

Regina’s black hair fell to her shoulders, where it curled up in the cutest way possible. Her dark brown eyes were shooting daggers at Emma, as her red, full lips remained a thin line of judgment.

She was sizing the blond up, like most popular girls had done to her all her life. Emma could practically feel the degrading thoughts she must have about her hitting her as she stood vulnerable. She decided it was best to get herself out of such a weak position first, and access the hotness/bitchiness of her roommate later. 

“You must be Regina?” Emma questioned with a hopeful look. She could be charming when she wanted to be, and right now was one of the few times she wanted to be. This was going to be the girl she was going to be living with for the rest of the year. She at least wanted to be civil with her, even if she could already tell that Regina didn’t care for her. 

“How very astute of you,” the brunette quipped giving Emma the scariest smile she had ever seen. And she had seen some fucked up ones in the foster system, but they didn’t hold a candle to the manacle look that was on Regina’s face now. It faded away after a minute, much to her relief. 

“You must be Emma,” Regina stated arching a flawlessly plucked eyebrow in response. Just in case the blonde already didn’t get that she was skeptical of her worth to be speaking with her.

“That’s me.”

A very awkward moment of silence later…

“So… this place is ridiculous awesome. I was pretty sure I was in the wrong room,” Emma offered up as an ice breaker. If they could bond over anything, it would be how sweet their new set-up was. 

“It’s amicable yes, but it needs some improvements. I’ve already seen to calling the repair man about the heat. It’s been freezing in here lately. Thank heavens the fireplace works, otherwise it would be unbearable.”

Okay that wasn’t too bad, even if she found a flaw in the amazing apartment, at least she was responding. That was a start. Although, the ice queen persona was still in full swing. 

“Ah! So you’ve been here awhile then? I thought today was the first day back for early return students?” Emma asked enthusiastically as she lifted her duffle bag back onto her shoulder and made her way into the actual living area where the girl was standing. Regina even seemed a little less daunting now that they were actually conversing. 

“For most students dear,” Regina shrugged without so much as a hint to what she was implying. Guess she wasn’t under the same rules as most students. Typical.

“Right. Well anyway, since you’ve been here I take it you already claimed your room? Could you just point me in whatever direction my bed is in? I’ve been lugging these things around since I left Boston and my arms are going to give out soon, ” Emma smiled politely waiting for an answer. She was hoping that by being friendly it would melt whatever frozen heart this girl had enough to let them get along. Kill em’ with kindness Emma, she chanted in her head. 

“Upstairs. It’s a loft of sorts. There’s no door. I hope that won’t be a problem?” Regina glanced over to view the blonde’s reaction. 

She was expecting her to be angry or at least a bit aggravated that Regina had claimed the more private bedroom without waiting for her arrival first. It certainly would have rubbed her the wrong way were the roles reversed. Besides, Regina always got a little kick out of ticking people off with such simple inconveniences. 

Regina hated that she had to be paired with a total stranger, or anyone at all for that matter. She had begged her mother to allow her a private dorm, but the woman insisted on Regina making at least one acquaintance at school. Networking dear, she could hear her sing to her, as Regina refused to socialize at any type of gathering. She didn’t have time for such frivolous social matters like fake friendships where you measured who had more money as her mother often did. 

She had aspirations and tight schedule for the next four years to make them come true. She needed to stay focused, and having a friend never brought anything good in her life before. People caused her nothing but pain so, she often viewed them as a waste of her time. Emma Swan would be nothing more than that. An individual taking up space in her place.

“No, not at all. You were here first, and I’m not picky. How about you come with me upstairs while I unload and we can discuss….roommate rules?” Emma laughed at her own words. That was dumb. She was nervous. That was about as good as it was going to get when she was nervous. 

“Roommate rules?” Regina repeated with an amused tone. 

“Uh...I don’t know. I mean I think with us living together for a whole year we should set some ground rules?” Emma suggested with a half smile.

It was true. She could tell that this bitch wasn’t going to be her best friend or anything, but if they were going to live together they should at least come up with some basic living arrangements. A rule of thumb that Emma had learned quickly being tossed around so much. Always set boundaries with people you’re sharing air with.

“I suppose that’s not a horrible idea,” Regina responded dryly. The blonde had a point. She should make her expectations of her new roommate known. Perhaps, it would scare her off and Regina would have the place to herself like she wanted in the first place. 

“Great. Follow me,” Emma said with a chipper attitude as she lugged her bag and suitcase along. 

Without so much as a word Regina took the handle that Emma was using to roll her suitcase behind her. It appeared that her royal highness was going to help her with her luggage. How polite. Looks like she was raised with manners. 

“Thank you. You don’t have to do that,” Emma commented on the silent gesture, peering back towards the brunette who was now carrying her suitcase up the stairs. 

Regina merely shook her head in defiance of acknowledging that she was helping the blonde. Why was she helping Emma? The urge to grab her suitcase had just taken over her as the chipper blonde seemed weary after a long trip. How odd of her to empathize with her roommate who was suppose to be the new enemy. 

Emma just shrugged at the silent response as she made her ways up the stairs. It was as if she didn’t want Emma to mention the kind act out loud or something. Whatever floated her boat. 

When the reached the top of the stairs Emma thought she was dreaming again. Her room was totally…awesome. Sure there was no door, but what did she need privacy like that for anyway?

The top floor was just one giant landing. The ceiling eventually reached a peak making it look like a circus tent of some sorts. It was obviously the top of one the outside towers that looked like they should be on a castle, not a resident building. 

Regardless, it looked pretty bad ass. Like Sleeping Beauty’s room or something. There was a bed in the middle of the room, what looked to be a closet door on the right wall. There were drawers and shelves built into the walls that created dressers to the left, as well as a bookshelf. 

A desk was pressed up along the alcove in the wall where the only window was located. All in all, it was the best place Emma had stayed in so far. It definitely beat a bedroom with eight other kids sleeping in it. 

“Sweet,” Emma practically yelled as she threw her duffel onto the bed before her. She turned back to take the suitcase from Regina who was having trouble lifting it off the last step, and up onto the actual floor. 

“I gotcha,” Emma whispered, smiling faintly at the brunette as she eased the black box shaped thing out of her hands. The smile caught Regina off guard as it was so genuinely sweet she did not know what to say. No one ever really gave her a look like that, and it had her feeling unsure of the blonde. 

Again no response from the girl, but Emma could have sworn she saw the slightest of smiles forming at the corner of her mouth. Maybe her roommate wasn’t going to be such a pain in the ass in the end. 

“This is the coolest room ever,” Emma squealed as she spun around taking in everything. 

It was her first room. Well, she had her own room one other time but that only lasted for a few weeks. This would be her first real room. It would be the first real place she was going to live in that would be hers, and hers only. No one could take it away from her. Just that thought alone left her feeling completely ecstatic. 

“I suppose,” Regina murmured giving an unimpressed shrug to go along with it. 

Obviously she was use to better accommodations, but to Emma this was like paradise. She could care less what the rich girl thought about it. Be nice Emma you don’t even know her. Maybe she’s not so bad, her mind reminded her as Regina looked on in distaste at the brunette. 

“Anyway, lets talk about our living situation,” Emma plowed on as she unzipped her duffel. 

“Wouldn’t it be more convenient if we converse after you finish bringing in your things?” Regina asked wondering where the rest of the girl’s luggage was. 

Emma felt her face turn red for a minute. Only a minute, because she refused to let that bother her. It was an innocent inquiry. Most people came to college with boxes of things. Regina had no way of knowing that all her possessions in the world fit into a duffel bag and a small suitcase. 

“This is it,” Emma rushed out hoping that if it came out fast enough Regina wouldn’t notice. 

“Pardon?”.

Guess not. 

“I said, this is it. This is all my stuff. So, we’re good to talk.” Emma never let her eyes wander from her bag for fear of seeing the girl’s reaction. She was a bit embarrassed, but she was trying really hard not to show it. 

Regina paused after hearing that. She didn’t have anything else? Surely the girl brought more with her than that. Was she that unprepared? Then it dawned on her. She took in the girl’s appearance a second time more carefully. Maybe she really didn’t have anything else. 

Once Regina realized what discomfort she must have caused the poor girl by her stupid assumption, she felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Sure, she had the luxury of growing up wealthy, but not all of those who came to SU did. Sometimes, she forgot that, because most of the students here had money and she was just use to the rich kids who acted like they owned the world. 

How absolutely insensitive of her to assume that her roommate was one of those buffoons. Perhaps, Emma was here for the same reasons she was, to get a good education and achieve a successful future. Maybe her having a roommate wasn’t going to turn out so bad in the end. Emma might actually be a decent person, and now she had belittled her in an rude way. 

“I apologize. Most girl’s our age tend to over-pack. I know I’m guilty of it. I have a soft spot for shoes,”. Regina tried to lighten the mood by tossing the girl a small smile and gesturing down towards her feet to show off the designer pumps she was currently sporting. “It’s admirable that you’re more practical about such things.”

“That’s one way of putting it I guess.” Emma just laughed and shook her head in response. “So…before we get to the whole ground rules business. Why don’t you tell me about yourself? Like what’s your major? And why do we have this insanely awesome room?”. 

Maybe asking the brunette about herself would open her up to let that huge guard down. Emma was still holding to the idea that her roommate might not be a complete snob under all those designer labels. The girls could get along if they found a way to, and showing an interest in the girl was a good start. 

Regina was taken aback a bit by the girl’s unbridled friendliness. She seemed warm, welcoming, and…genuine. That was a new thing for her. She wasn’t quite sure how to respond at first. Emma didn’t seem to notice her hesitancy to answer, as she started unpacking her bag. 

“I am double majoring in Political Science and Economics. I also am minoring in French. What about yourself?” Regina found herself saying before she could stop herself. 

What was happening? What was she doing? She didn’t talk to people like this. Showing the girl some empathy about her lack of money was one thing, but having a conversation was another entirely. She was royally screwing up her plan to remain distant to the girl. 

She glanced over to see that Emma had pulled out what looked to be some drawings by a small child. They were nothing more than some squiggly lines in bright colorful crayons. There were a few more homemade nick-nacks next to them that she was placing on her bedside table at the moment. 

“Wow. That’s a lot to take on. You must be wicked smart and determined. I’m majoring in criminal justice with a minor in psychology.”

“This school’s program is top of the line in that department. They only accept the best.” Regina was expressed, rather impressed. She wouldn’t show it, but it seemed that she had misjudged the blonde. 

“Yeah. Still not sure how the hell I got in, but I take my blessings where I can get them.”

“You shouldn’t put yourself down, you must have some promising characteristics otherwise they wouldn’t have accepted you. Confidence is key dear.” Regina was baffled by her own words that just seemed to spew out of her mouth with ease. Was she actually offering up advice? What the hell was happening?

Emma turned back to look at the blonde with a surprised face. Did her highness just give her a compliment? Looks like she was full of unexpected niceness. “Thanks for the pep talk,” Emma joked. 

“I am merely stating the facts to which you yourself should be aware of.” Regina hoped that sounded more cold to balance out the ridiculous amount of warmth she was radiating in the girls’ presence. 

“Regardless, whether you meant it as one or not, thanks.” 

“I don’t think you understand-“

“Regina, relax. No biggie. Now lets see… my name is Emma Mary Swan. I am eighteen years old. I was born on July 8th, and I am from Boston originally.”

Regina didn’t quite care for her pushiness, but she figured moving along was best for now. The girl seemed interested and her, and she would oblige for now. Some basic facts about her new roommate might be good to know. 

“Regina Agatha Mills, eighteen year of age, I was born September 21st, and I am from Storybrooke”.

Emma couldn’t help but blow out a laugh at the middle name. Unfortunately, Regina had noticed that, and shot her a scowl. Okay don’t ask about the name, moving on. 

“So you’re a local! Anywhere around here that I can go shopping? Like a target or whatever. I need to pick up some stuff, obviously,” Emma teased as she gestured to her lack of luggage that the brunette had commented on earlier. 

Regina bit back a laugh. Emma didn’t know what a small town Storybrooke was yet. The nearest department store was about 45 minutes away. Good luck finding anything worth buying in this town. 

“There are some local shops downtown. Other than that, afraid not. You’ll have to drive to get anywhere like that.” 

“Damn. Well, I guess whatever’s in town will have to do for now. Do they sell like blankets and stuff somewhere at least?”

“You don’t have any bedding?”. That was a bit ridiculous. Did this girl’s parents not make sure she had the necessary items for school. Her mother had practically packed all her bags for her. 

“No. Had to pack light. Figured I’d just get it whenever I got here.” The lie rolled off her tongue as many before had. She was use to lying about such thing all her life. But, if she went into the details of why she didn’t have things like that Regina might get suspicious. Last thing she needed right now was her new roommate wondering about her past. 

“I have a few blankets and pillows to spare if you need, until you can find your own of course,” Regina offered then nearly smacked herself for doing so. When the fuck did she get so nice? It was the way Emma was smiling at her that had her saying such ridiculous niceties. 

“Thanks, that’s really nice of you. I may just take you up on that offer. I still have to go get my student ID thingy today, and who knows how long that could take. Might not be able to get to the store on time.” 

“Oh, you most certainly will not. The line shouldn’t be too long, but the process is ludicrously long. I will fetch you some now”. 

Regina started for the stairs, thankful that she now had an excuse to flea from the blonde’s presence. Somehow she had found herself in a full on pleasant conversation with another person, and that alone was enough to scare her off. Regina did not need this, but for some reason she found the girl’s friendliness and laid back attitude alluring. She needed to get away and clear her head for a minute. 

“No. Don’t trouble yourself. I am going to go get my ID now anyway. I won’t be back for awhile as you said. Just leave it out if you have time, if not I’ll survive. We can talk about all the roommate garble tomorrow,” Emma insisted giving the girl another one of her warm smiles. 

“Yes, well then until tomorrow,” Regina uttered in a cordial way as she clanked down the steps. She couldn’t get to her room fast enough, and as she closed the door she saw Emma coming down from her tower. 

Once the door was shut, and she was safe from the peculiar encounter, Regina leaned back against the wooden barrier for support. What was that? She hadn’t found herself so easily conversing with another human being…in well ever. 

She tried to shake off the experience, but she couldn’t quite get the girl out of her head. Regina gathered up the spare blankets and pillows she had. Her mother had bought her three different sheet sets, and she could survive parting with one. Emma needed it more than she did after all, and she had offered for some unknown reason. 

Regina wandered back up the stairs that led to the blonde’s quaint little loft bedroom. She glanced around it a second time to see if she could try and understand what about it had excited the girl so much. It was just a plain, normal room. Nothing too special, or so she thought. 

Looking down at the twin sized bed that was bare Regina felt a twinge of the earlier shame from embarrassing Emma about her lack of baggage. It had been terribly insensitive of her. 

Despite having money, Regina liked to think she was better than judging someone based off of their financial standing in life. She judged people off for the person they were, like most people. She knew plenty of wealthy folks who were just plain evil. Her mother being one of them. 

Before she could register what she was doing Regina found herself making up her roommates bed up. She had picked out navy blue sheets with little, colorful sailboats on them. Why her mother ever thought she’d like sailboat sheets she’d never know. Probably because they were designer and preppy. Two things that often suited Regina’s tastes, but not when it came to bedding. 

She placed a warm wool blanket on top, and finished off her masterpiece with a pillow that matched the sheets. All in all the bed looked a little more comfortable. It certainly would be better than sleeping on a bare mattress. How the girl found that to be acceptable Regina would at no time understand. 

Having just met the girl she didn’t know much, but it seemed that Emma Swan was not one to fuss about anything. She smiled down at the now homey looking spot for the blonde. Hopefully she would appreciate the gesture, and not think Regina was overstepping her boundaries. It was an apology of sorts she guessed.

As she looked the bed over, she noticed the little drawings were still out on the table. She couldn’t help but take the opportunity to examine them now that she was up and close to them. 

They definitely were a young child’s artwork, perhaps Emma had a younger sibling or a nephew back home. The one picture was of her and a small boy clearly, as they were labeled Emma and Henry accordingly as the two held hands. It was cute. 

The image pulled at Regina’ s heart strings. She had a soft spot for kids, and obviously Emma had one as well. Regina found herself smiling again as she thought of Emma and this small boy’s close bond. It appeared that Emma wasn’t going to be such a bad roommate. The brunette found herself smiling even more at that notion all the way back to her room. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Regina had been right. 

It took an insanely long time to get her student ID, even though she was the only one there. She had made it to the student services building just in time. The girl in charge of making the IDs did not seem too happy about Emma showing up right before closing, but whatever. She’d deal. She needed her ID to do anything on campus. 

Emma posed for her picture, which she was pretty sure she blinked in. The girl had assured her that she looked fine. Probably didn’t feel like retaking the photo. 

Then she had waited nearly an hour until the damn thing finally was printed and activated. What took so long for a little piece of plastic she’d never know, and never care enough to find out. The whole ordeal gave her barely enough time to make it to the dinning hall to grab something for dinner. 

She had skipped lunch and hadn’t eaten since breakfast. Her stomach was making whale noises at this point. Grab a snack stash when we go shopping she noted in her head. It would come in handy to have food around in case of emergency situations like this. 

Her dorm did have a kitchen in it, but Emma had never learned how to cook. It was just safer for her and everyone living in their building if she ate out, otherwise there’s a chance she may set the place on fire. Nobody wanted that. 

Emma had been able to shove her face quick enough to fend off her monstrous appetite for the night. She could get use to this buffet style eating, but she’d have to make sure to run everyday as per usual to keep in shape. She was not about to gain that freshmen fifteen. 

Exhausted from her journey to the school, Emma trudged back to her newfound mini mansion as she had now dubbed it. She was still confused as to how that had worked out, but she wasn’t going to argue. Plus, Regina seemed kind of cool, even if she was a bit stand offish at first. She had warmed up a bit once they started talking. 

The lights were all out, and the candle was extinguished when she finally made it back. Regina was clearly in bed, so Emma didn’t bother alerting her to her return. Instead, she made her way up to her newfound bedroom. She smiled at that thought again. HER bedroom, as in only hers. It was all still so unbelievable to her. 

She wasn’t looking forward sleeping on a bare mattress. The blankets weren’t laid out downstairs, so Regina probably forgot about that. It wasn’t a big deal, Emma had slept in worse places with far less than a mattress to offer comfort. She could deal for a night. 

Once Emma got herself up on the landing that was her bedroom floor she noticed her bed…it was made up? Sure enough, her bed had sheets, a blanket, and a pillow. Emma starred down at it wondering if she was imagining it because of how tired she was. 

Regina must have gone a step further and made up the bed for her. That was so…sweet. And so unexpected. The seemingly malevolent woman had a secret nice streak in her. Emma wasn’t sure how she could thank her for such a kind gesture. Her roommate had no idea how much better she just made her incredibly long day. 

Emma vowed to brainstorm ideas of how to express her gratitude as she stripped into her underwear and tank-top. She climbed into her bed noting how soft the sheets were. They were probably the softest thing she had ever felt before, and the sailboats were absolutely adorable. She hadn’t taken the brunette for this kind of style, even in sheets. Perhaps blood red satin ones or something more along those lines. 

Before she knew it her eyes were fighting to stay open, as her mind drifted off to sleep with thoughts about sailboats and snarky brunettes.


	3. Mornings in the Dorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Please don't sue me. Ya da da da. I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are my won. I'll try to go through and edit things out if I find them along the way, I do proof. 
> 
> I am warning you that there is cursing in this fic, which may offended some people. I forgot to put that one in the first two chapters. Also, this will be hopefully longer story that I have every intention of updating religiously.
> 
> As always, feedback is welcomed. I appreciate the response I've already gotten :). You guys are awesome. Hope you enjoy.

Emma groaned as the sunlight trickled in from the window above her desk falling perfectly on her head. Ugh. She needed to invest in curtains ASAP. This was the first chance she had to sleep in without the possibility of eight other kids barging into the room…fucking loudly. 

Her hand sought out her iPod which she had left next to her bed. Add a clock to the list of shit she needed to buy, otherwise she’d have no way of knowing what time it was or setting an alarm for classes. 

The top of the screen said 9:04. Well, that was a decent start for her first attempt at being a normal teenager. Emma had been up promptly at 7 every morning since before she could remember. If she didn’t wake up, then usually whoever was in charge of her did, so she could help with the rest of the kids. 

Emma sat up stretching her arms up in the air. Time for a run. 

She fished through her suitcase for a pair of shorts and a tank to run in. There were few things in life that Emma valued, and her body was one of them. It was something she actually had control over, and she exercised that everyday of her life. 

Her aspiration of one day becoming a cop required her to be physically fit, but it wasn’t just that. Running did something to her, it helped clear her mind. Working out in general was a great way of getting out all the pent of anger and bitterness that went along with being an orphan. Or so she liked to tell herself. Wasn’t 100% sure as to whether anything really helped with that. 

Emma slipped on her work- out clothes, grabbed her iPod, and the arm strap she had brought with her. All in all she was set. And today her schedule didn’t have any appointments so she could take as long as she wanted. That was a treat for the blonde. Eventually, she’d have to wander into downtown to pick up some of the stuff she needed. Anything she couldn’t find she’d just order online. 

Within ten minutes of waking up, Emma was clambering down the steps from her new humble abode towards the spectacular common room. Regina was already in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a cup of what looked to be coffee placed directly under her nose. The brunette had her eyes squeezed shut and seemed to just be taking in the scent of the caffeine. Cute, Emma mused. 

“Tell me, is stomping around like a gorilla the way you normally walk around in the morning? Or is that just a pleasant treat for me today?” Regina sneered out not even bothering to look at her. She just kept on inhaling her coffee as if that was enough to get the caffeine into her blood. 

Whoa. Someone was not a morning person. Emma chuckled a bit watching the scene in front of her. “Who stole your sunshine thundercloud?” Emma chimed. 

Suddenly, the girl’s head snapped towards Emma who was standing in front of the island across from Regina. Chocolate eyes glared at her as if she could set her on fire with just that look. Emma immediately threw up her hands in mock surrender. 

“Sorry. Apologies. I did not grow up with the luxury of peace and quite in the morning. I’ll remember to tread more carefully,” Emma added giving the brunette a sincere smile. 

Regina looked back towards her coffee without a response. What was it with her and that? It was like she was purposefully trying not talk to Emma for some reason, even though clearly she had something else to say. Whatever. She’d let her sort herself out why she was gone. It was day two, and she was not about to push the generous roommate who had loaned her proper bedding. 

“Look, I want to thank you, for the sheets and stuff. That was above and beyond. Seriously, as gratitude and an apology for my gorilla feet why don’t I grab you some breakfast on my way back from my run?”. Emma was offering an olive branch in hopes of snuffing the apparent annoyance she was already causing Regina. 

“You are going running?”. The question was clipped to sound impersonal. It was evident from her appearance of running shorts and a tank-top that Emma had planned on some form of exercise. Not to mention, that Regina had taken note to the fact that Emma was in shape from the moment she first saw her. 

“Yeah! I run every morning. Just a heads up. Usually it’s much earlier than this so I’ll be sure to be quite.” 

“Thank you for the common curtsey,” Regina snarked with a sarcastic smile. 

“Are you always so sassy in the morning?” Emma jeered with an amused look on her face. 

Regina wanted to smack it off of her. So, it was true she was sassy, and not a morning person, but it didn’t have to entertain the girl so much. It certainly wasn’t bringing Regina any joy for herself this morning. 

“Are you always so inherently chipper?” Regina barked out. 

“Yep,” Emma laughed in response, now seeing the clear disappointment on Regina’s face. The brunette was at a lost for words. 

“Look I’ll let you get back to your silent morning. I’ll be back in about an hour with food for us alright?”. Emma was already out the door before Regina could even muster a reply. 

In truth, she was glad to be rid of the ray of sunshine that was her new roommate. All she needed were songbirds chirping next to her with how happy the blonde appeared to be alive. It seemed she had a jubilant person living within her vicinity. That simply was something she had no idea on how to handle. The thought of learning how to, however, did cause a small smile to creep onto her face as she finally took a sip of her coffee. 

 

Emma had managed to get about four miles in before she felt like her chest might cave in on itself. She had pushed herself hard ,since she skipped her usual morning routine yesterday for the trek down to school. 

She let her hands go to her bended knees as she attempted to catch her breath. Her run had taken her around the campus once to get a sense of everything. After which, she had ventured into the small town that was Storybrooke, Maine. Her exercise session could double as some sight seeing, and a way of getting her bearings for the land. Emma was all about multi-tasking. 

Even though it was August, it felt more like September in New England. Emma had thought Boston’s winters had been unbearable, and now she feared what Storybrooke was going to offer her. Probably ice on top of more ice on top of snow.

Water was needed, and Emma still had to find a place to grab some food for her cranky roommate. Maybe she could just bribe Regina with breakfast foods the rest of the semester to keep her crabbiness at bay. 

On her run she had passed what looked to be a diner, and the only sign of pre-prepared food besides a market she had not seen in awhile. Emma was trying to make a good impression, but cooking was not her forte. Take-out would have to do. The blonde more or less shuffled to the front door of the joint as the pain was now hitting her legs. Damn it. She should have stretched. 

A bell chimed above her head as she entered. The small restaurant was packed, even for a Sunday morning. The patrons of the diner paid no attention to the sweaty college student who was standing in the doorway. 

She was sizing up the possible residents of Storybrooke who weren’t attending the college. Hard to believe people would actually chose to live here. It was a lovely, little town to go to school in, but it was literally bumfuck nowhere. 

“Morning,” a loud, lively voice called jolting Emma from her thoughts. 

A brunette had popped up from crouching down below the counter. The action was similar to a jack in the box Emma correlated, and that bright greeting did not help ease that comparison away. 

“Good morning,” Emma replied walking towards the counter where the girl perched herself on.

It was then that Emma noticed how absolutely gorgeous the young waitress was, not to mention dressed like a prostitute. What the hell? Her personality did not seem to fit her appearance. Emma just shrugged, even small town USA had to have its characters right?

“You new in town?” the brunette inquired, eyeing her up and down. If it had been a man doing that Emma would have felt violated in a whole new way. However, she could tell the girl wasn’t doing it out of attraction. She was just curious. 

“Yeah actually. I’m starting college here in a week,” Emma answered as she took a seat on one of the stools. “Hey you guys do to-go by chance?”.

“Sure do. Here’s a menu. Ah yes another one of the incoming freshmen. You college kids are the closest thing we get to actual change in this joint. I go to SU too.” 

“Thanks erm….Ruby! That’s great, good to meet another fellow student besides my roommate. Hopefully we’ll see each other around campus,” Emma added noticing the girl’s nametag that was placed directly next to her serious amount of boob display. 

“Not a problem…?”.

“Emma! Emma Swan.” The blonde’s cheeks flushed a bit as she realized she had been starring at Ruby’s chest. The brunette didn’t seem to mind a bit if she noticed. 

“Not a problem Emma. If you’re going to order breakfast I suggest one of the pastries or a soufflé, they’re to die for. I’m sure I’ll see you around, the campus is pretty small and so is this town” Ruby barked out a laugh with that. 

“Yeah, so I’ve noticed. It’s my first day here, and pretty sure I managed to see about half of the town on my run. You know, I’ll trust your judgment give me two breakfasts of whatever you think is best for carryout.” 

“Coming right up,” Ruby remarked as she turned to place the ticket in the window.   
“Be about ten minutes.” 

“Cool, think I could get some water while I wait?” Emma begged as she felt the dryness of her throat once more. She had really done a number on her body. 

Ruby pulled a glass out from under the counter and filled the tumbler with water from a pitcher. 

“Much appreciated,” Emma stated as she raised her glass to the girl before downing it in several large gulps. 

“Wow. Thirsty?”

“Yeah. Kicked my own ass this morning,” Emma chuckled. 

“So it would seem,” Ruby replied with an amused look in her eyes. 

“Tell me where you from Emma?”

“Boston.” 

“Seriously? Who in their right mind would leave Boston to come to this bum-fuck nowhere town?”. Emma laughed to herself at the similar description of the town she had deemed earlier. 

“I never said I was in my right mind,” Emma joked as she took another sip of the water that Ruby had replenished. 

That earned her a small giggle from the waitress. Emma started to realize just how much raw beauty the girl had. It wasn’t something she usually paid attention to in these circumstances, but it was hard not to notice how attractive Ruby was now. 

“Fair enough Swan. Still, I think you’ll find this place pretty boring compared to the busy life of Boston.” 

“I sure hope. Part of the reason I came out her in the first place.” 

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those city folks who dreams of wide open spaces types?”

“You know for a small town waitress you sure do have a wide imagination,” Emma teased. 

“Yeah well, in this town gossip like this is all there is to go on. I take what I can get,” Ruby shrugged. Then her vision diverted over to another man who was sitting at the counter openly gawking at Ruby’s attire. It seemed he did not mind at all almost being able to see her underwear. 

“Hey creep, take a picture it will last longer,” Ruby barked at the man placing a hand on her hip as she gave him a disgusted look. He huffed then decided against arguing with her. The man turned his head away from the two young girls suddenly taking an interest in the paper in front of him. 

“Perv,” Ruby mumbled under her breath turning back towards Emma.

“Seems you can take care of yourself too,” Emma chuckled. It was rare she saw a woman who dressed like that, demand respect for herself like that as well. This Ruby girl was quite the character after all. 

“Being a waitress for most of your life will do that,” Ruby answered. 

“Don’t I know it,” Emma replied. Her years working as a busgirl and a part-time waitress in the city had taught her a thing or two. It was a good thing she was a black-belt otherwise, there would have been numerous occasions where she would have had the shit beat out of her. 

“No way! Please do not tell me you have experience as a waitress?” Ruby challenged the blonde. 

“Sure do. The past three years I worked as one in Boston,” Emma recalled her steady job that had brought in the extra cash currently residing in her bank account. That reminded her, with all the money she was about to start spending on stuff for college, she’d have to find a new source of income soon. 

“Would you be interested in working here as one then?” Ruby buzzed. 

“Are you serious?” Emma asked anxious to see if one of her new problems would be solved that fast. 

“As a drug addict looking for his next hit.” 

Emma let out a laugh. Now that was funny. The waitress had such a mouth on her. “Wow that’s pretty serious. If you’re offering me a job I’m in. As long as your willing to work around my class schedule.” 

“Not a problem in the least.” 

Another bell was dinged in the distance. Ruby disappeared only to reappear a few seconds later with a bag for Emma. 

“Here, look just be here tomorrow around the same time. My grandmother owns the place, Eugenia Lucas. I’ll talk to her about you, and we’ll get everything set-up.” 

Ruby had been searching for another waitress who would meet her grandmother’s standards for months. Emma seemed ideal, she was cute and desperate for cash obviously, because what college student wasn’t? Well, correction what college student that was not from Storybrooke wasn’t? Plus she had experience! It was as if the employment Gods sent her on a silver platter. Maybe now she could take a night off to take Belle on a proper date.

“Awesome. Thank you so much Ruby! People in small-towns rock,” Emma proclaimed as she stood up to leave. 

“Yeah, yeah see how much you like me after working with me all the time,” Ruby gibed, with a devious look on her face. Emma just gazed at her wide-eyed as to what that could possibly mean. 

“Now go on,” Ruby shooed her out of the diner. 

Emma left with a smile on her face. Looked like things were going to work out here. 

 

For some stupid reason, Emma had chosen to walk the eight flights of steps to get to her room, even though she had just traveled about five miles in total. She was practically gasping for air as she reached her door. Damn it. Skipping a run one day could not do this to her. 

The key fit in the slot, and she still got a little bit of excitement from turning the knob that led to her new home. The place was void of a grumpy, brunette roommate. She was probably in her room. Emma went to the island to see what her new co-worker had ordered for breakfast. 

There were two, of what appeared to be, soufflés with cheese and spinach in them. Also, two bearclaws and two yogurts decorated with fruit bits. Seemed she had her bases covered. Hopefully Regina wasn’t too picky. She highly doubted that, but one could dream couldn’t they? 

Emma was starving after her exercise, and started munching on the bearclaw feeling no shame for not waiting for the brunette. She was damn hungry, and that usually trumped any manners she managed to posses. 

She was two bites in when the door next to the television swung open to reveal a fully dressed and more alert brunette. In her time missing from the dorm Regina had gotten herself ready for the day. And ready she was. Emma had to stop herself from starring at her insanely hot roommate. 

Sure, Regina’s taste in clothing was traditional rich girl garb, but for some reason it just worked for her. Or maybe Regina made it work for her. Whatever was happening Emma could feel her mouth go dry at the sight. Not to mention, the tiny bit of uncertainty the brunette instilled in her. 

The brunette’s hair was perfectly styled with the bouncy curl to the ends of her shinny black hair. Her make-up appeared as if an expert applied it highlighting her cheekbones, and chocolate brown eyes. 

She wore a pair of tailored, navy blue slacks that clung to her ass like magic. A white oxford button up, covered up by a v-neck gray sweater that allowed for the three buttons that were undone to show just enough to spark Emma’s imagination. The outfit of course was topped off with a pair of dark blue pumps, and a gold necklace that brought it all together. 

Emma became aware that she was gawking at the brunette, and Regina had seemed to notice too. “You’ll catch flies dear,” Regina stated flatly. Even though Emma was sure she could see a hint of amusement behind her eyes, hearing that out loud made fear trickle through her. 

Her response was to just shove more of the pastry in her mouth to give her time to think of what to say. Regina strutted up to the counter where Emma was now shoving her face like the idiot she truly was, while the flawless Latina took a seat at one of the stools letting her eyes travel down the food. 

“I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I just grabbed a bunch of stuff,” Emma reported as she swallowed the huge wad of dough that was now in her throat. Dumb ass. 

Regina reached for the yogurt. Typical, Emma mused as Regina fell into the stereotypical category of the rich girl she had classified her as. That girl probably never ate more than a salad for lunch too. 

She looked like it at least. Emma had noticed that Regina’s figure was impeccable. She either worked out, had a strict diet, or was just blessed by the good lord himself. Not that she was complaining. 

The brunette responded to Emma’s muffled words with a quirked eyebrow. “Is talking with your mouth open another one of your darling character traits as well?” Regina remarked, even though Emma could already tell that she had the answer she wanted. 

Emma just shrugged and gave the woman a crooked smile. “You’ll have to excuse me, not all of us had the pleasure of taking etiquette lessons as a child,” Emma retorted poking fun at Regina’s obvious wealthy upbringing. Two could play hard ball. 

That earned her another one of those glares, but then the brunette ignored her as she took a bite of the yogurt. “I see you discovered Granny’s,” Regina guessed as she pointed to the bag with her spoon. 

“Yeah. Actually I am going to start working there tomorrow,” Emma recanted the earlier job offer she had managed to land within 24 hours of her arrival. She was proud of herself for that one. 

“Oh. Well I suppose Ruby does need a hand every now and again,” Regina mused as she took another bite. 

“You know Ruby? This really is a small town,” Emma chuckled at the other brunette’s apparent distaste for that. 

“Indeed it is,” Regina replied. 

“So…roommate rules?” Emma stated hoping to actually finish the conversation they never started yesterday. “No stomping around like a giant…” Emma teased herself for her earlier offense. 

“Definitely.” Regina shook her head for emphasis with that one. 

“I guess I don’t really have anything I can think of? I run every morning, which I’ll be quite about. Uh, if you could maybe holler if you’re going to come upstairs since I don’t have a door? Oh! And it’s usually a good rule of thumb that whatever mess you make you clean up yourself,” Emma added remembering how wonderful that had been in her past group homes. 

“I agree to all those conditions, as for cleaning up the apartment a service crew will come every week to maintain the bathrooms and such. That will not be of our concern,” Regina stated. 

Her mother had hired them, insisting that Regina would not have time to do such menial tasks while attending university. She chose not to argue, even though she found cleaning to be therapeutic. Her mother always said it was beneath her. 

“Are you serious? Does that cost anything extra?” Emma inquired. She didn’t remember that in her housing contract, not that she was complaining. 

“No,” Regina answered quickly. She didn’t want to make the blonde suspicious. Emma did not need to find out who her mother was, or how she was able to swing things like that. Emma could just weep the benefits ignorant of their origin. 

“Alright. Weird, but so is the amazingness of this room. Won’t push my luck.”

“Smart choice. I do ask that you discuss it with me if you bring over any more than two guests at a time. And please no one here past ten. I tend to have early mornings,” Regina requested. 

“Fair enough. Don’t worry I get up early too, and I am really serious about my studies. I have to get good grades to keep my scholarships. And I am not one for partying.”

So the blonde was a dedicated student here on scholarship. Interesting, Regina thought. It seemed that she was just as determined as she was to succeed at college. Hopefully that would make their living situation more amicable. 

“Scholarships you say?” Regina asked innocently. She didn’t want to come off as snobbish. Clearly, Emma couldn’t afford to pay the ridiculously high tuition of SU without some help. 

“Mhm,” Emma nodded as she finished her pastry washing it down with some coffee. “Oh! Question about all the amazingness that is surrounding me. Did all this stuff come with the dorm or is it yours? I don’t want to mess with your property. I mean the TV is stellar, but I don’t want to use it unless its cool with you.” 

Regina was a bit taken aback by the girl’s consideration. Most people would assume that what was there, was theirs, and just use it no questions asked. “No came with the room. Feel free to use whatever. I’ll use the first two shelves of the fridge, and you can use the last two easy enough.” 

Emma did not need to know that all the furnishing were once again curtsey of her mother’s expectations and reputation. Besides, it was clear the blond did not own much, and for some reason Regina did not mind sharing it with her. It wasn’t like she’d use anything, definitely not the TV. 

“Damn. No wonder SU is so expensive,” Emma groaned. 

“Language Miss Swan.” 

“Oh sorry. Does that bother you? I have a horrible mouth. I’ll be more mindful. And Emma please. We live together, no need for those sort of formalities.”

Regina just nodded as she finished her yogurt, then went for one of the soufflés. Emma saw the move, and was a bit surprised that Regina was going to eat more than the allotted 100 calories for breakfast, that was the rich girl diet. How did she eat like that, and look like she did? Emma was determined to get to the bottom of that secret. 

“E-m-m-a,” Regina punctuated each letter for emphasis. She truly did enjoy being a smart-ass. 

Emma raised her eyebrows in response to the brunette’s apparent sarcastic side. Perhaps, she’d be fun to have around. Emma always like someone she could tease her more than a pleasant individual with no sense of humor. 

“Thank you, your majesty,” Emma quipped shooting the girl a sly grin. Regina was clearly irked by the newfound pet name, but offered up a mock offended face. The two soon found themselves giggling at their natural banter. 

“If you think of anything else, just let me know, but I am going to go take a shower now.” Emma smiled as she left the brunette to her breakfast and slipped upstairs. 

An hour later, Emma was smelling fresh, and feeling clean. Their shower had actual water pressure, another new luxury for the girl. The water had actually been hot. To think. Most of the time growing up Emma shared a bathroom with about six other kids, and never was there any hot water or privacy to spare.

Regina sat on a stool reading a book on the kitchen island. It appeared to be a textbook of sorts. Classes haven’t even started, but the brunette was scribbling notes on a legal pad next to her frantically. She was focused. Emma could tell, because her brow was furrowed and her nose was wrinkled up in concentration. It was…cute. 

“How do you have homework already? Classes don’t start for another five days.” 

“I like being prepared,” Regina replied never letting her vision leave the words on the page before her. 

“Over-achiever,” Emma joked. 

A smirk fell over Regina’s face as she continued to write something down, “Yes well, I am not sure that is a bad thing.” 

“Do you always do your homework in the kitchen?” Emma asked curious if that would be the brunette’s designated work station for the rest of the semester. 

“Not always,” was the only answer from the brunette who was trying her best to ignore Emma currently. Even with her stand-offish air Emma could sense that Regina quite enjoyed their conversations. 

“Alright roomie. I am going to go hit up some of those small town stores you were telling me all about. Should have your sheets back to you by tonight. Thanks again for that. I’d have been stuck sleeping on a bare mattress without you.” 

“Your gratitude is not necessary. Feel free to keep the sheets I have no use for them. My mother bought three sets all of which I hated. I merely picked out the most atrocious pattern to give to you. I can assure you it was not hard to part with those ludicrously colorful boats, and I do not wish to have them back.”

Again the brunette had hidden in a kind gesture behind a mouthful of jabs at her apparent dislike for the blonde. Emma was going to have fun figuring this girl out. She often entertained herself with trying to analyze the numerous people who came in and out of her life. Regina was a new challenge for her. The girl was so hot then cold she was burning her, then soothing it lightning fast. 

“Hey! I like those rainbow boats. Fine then, I’ll just have to keep them. You’ll be the one missing out,” Emma stated with the utmost certainty. She also knew that deep down Regina wanted her to keep them for some unknown reason. It’s why she acted like she did not care, she did. 

“Hardly,” Regina mumbled as she flipped the page of her textbook. 

“Catch you later. Do you need anything while I’m out?”. 

Regina’s eyes peeked up from her book at the question. It was as if she was struggling with how to respond. 

“We do need milk. If you have the time. I’d be happy to reimburse you.” 

Emma rolled her eyes at that one. “Regina we’re roommates, think we can share expenses on stuff like milk. Just get it next time or whatever.” 

In a flash the blonde was gone without another word. Regina starred at the spot where Emma had been standing for some time pondering why she felt so at ease around her new roommate. Regina didn’t like people, especially smart-ass, crass, boorish, gorilla-walking ones. Despite all of the girl’s apparent flaws, Regina still found herself enjoying the girl’s presence and thankful that she was not going to be alone this semester for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? :-)


	4. Klutzy Closeness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any OUAT characters of storylines, so please don't sue me. Once again, no beta, so sorry if there are errors. 
> 
> The feedback is always welcomed, and thank you for your already awesome responses. I try to respond, and I do read what you write to take it into consideration. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading.

The sun was starting to set as Emma carried her new purchases towards her dorm. A golden pinkish color was illuminating the sky as the sun was slowly sinking into the ground. It was beautiful here. For someone who had grown up in a city seeing all of the wonder of the great outdoors the town had to offer glowing in the natural light of the world was a sight to see. 

She was so mesmerized that she tripped and fell into a petite brown-haired, doe-eyed girl who was making her way out of Mills Hall at the exact same time. 

“Oh so sorry!” the girl shrieked as she caught Emma with both hands helping her to stay upright, instead of falling to the pavement in a heap. 

“No, it’s my fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Emma apologized frantically with a half smile. She was such a klutz sometimes it was a wonder that she hadn’t knocked the poor stranger down all together. 

“Well, neither was I so maybe we can agree that the little mishap was both our faults?” the girl negotiated with a cute smile in return for Emma. 

“Deal,” Emma agreed, as she smiled brightly back. What was it with this town and attractive women walking around? Did she somehow wind up where all the models in the world are born? Not that she was complaining, but still. 

“I’m Belle,” the brown-haired girl stated with another one of those cute, little grins. For some reason she managed not to show her teeth, but it still seemed warm. 

“Emma”. She raised her arms up which were covered in bag handles indicating that she’d shake her hand if she were able to. Belle giggled at the sight. 

“My, I see you’ve been busy. I’ll let you get to wherever you were off to. Again, I apologize,” Belle shouted the last part as she walked off towards the university’s gate, carrying what looked to be about three books under her arm.

That reminded her she needed to go to the library to see where her laptop was in the whole shipping process. . She had ordered it the night before she left Boston to be sent to the dorm. Hopefully, it would be here within the next few days, before classes started. 

By the grace of God Emma had been able to haul the heavy bags up to her room and make it to the door without losing her balance once more. She pushed her key in and turned only to find that she had spoken too soon. 

Emma’s feet tripped up as she tried to get into the door, and she felt her whole body hurl forward along with the added weight of her bags. Emma went flying across the entryway landing face first on the hard floor with a crack as the rest of her stuff scattered around her. Damn it. 

A shot of pain hit her where her face had connected with the floor. She groaned as she tried to move, only to find that her head did not quite like that idea yet. It was then, that she heard the clatter of heels against the floor etching closer to her current position. Regina must have heard her bust her ass from her room. Impressive hearing capabilities. 

“Emma?” Regina called, searching for the cause of the loud crash she had just heard. 

Mills rounded the corner to see the blonde was sprawled out in the foyer face down. 

“Emma!” she exclaimed as she rushed to the girl’s side to take light of the situation.

A few grumbles was all she got as a response as Emma squirmed around trying to get up. “Don’t move. You’ve hit your head pretty hard. Let me look at it before you try to get up,” Regina demanded putting her hand on Emma’s back to stop her movements.

Emma was trying to say she was fine, but the words would not come out of her mouth as her head dealt with the building pain from smacking against the tile floor. Instead, she chose to wait it out as the brunette inspected her, because it was entirely possible that her injuries were worse than she felt. 

Regina’s hands made busy by slowly helping her to roll over. Emma could not get her eyes to open as the light felt like a death ray to her now sensitive state. The brunette’s delicate, little hands traced gentle trails up her neck to her face where she pushed the blonde mane away to get a better look. The touch sent shivers up Emma’s spine. It was as if someone had suddenly shot small amounts of electricity into her body. A sensation she quite liked. 

The sudden spark caused her eyes to open as she felt her heart rate increase furiously, energy now flowing through her limbs at lightning speed. Emma gazed up at the now concentrating brunette who was so ever so sweetly running her fingers across her forehead that was the source of the pain. Regina’s face was painted with worry as all of her attention went to ensuring that the blonde had no severe injuries. 

Emma felt a sort of humming noise coming from her throat as an unconscious response to the continuous caressing. Regina had pulled Emma’s head into her lap to examine her more fully, and it was then that her senses were filled to the brim with the loving brunette tending to her. 

Regina smelled like apples and cinnamon, which somehow became the most intoxicating scent to ever grace her nose. Her skin was as soft as silk, and her never ending stroking was the most loving touch Emma had ever felt in her bleak life. Her breathing was steady, even, calculated which somehow gave Emma comfort, as she felt the world tilting around her. 

Those chocolate eyes were pouring down at her face, while inadvertently avoiding the emerald ones that were now focused on Regina. How had Emma never realized how beautiful Regina was before? Granted, she only known her for two days now, and the woman was a bit fuzzy in her vision. But, being this close to her allowed for Emma to see her in a different light. 

“Fine,” Emma managed to muffle out as she kept blinking so she could continue to take in the brunette’s stunning presence. The whole being taken care of idea had never been as appealing to her before now. She’d be okay with it as long as Regina was in charge.

“You are most certainly not fine. Stop trying to speak, it is distracting me from having a proper look at you,” Regina insisted. 

“Pretty…” Emma sighed out as she started to getting even more dizzy. Her head was spinning now, from the coupling effects of the fall and the brunette who was stirring all kinds of things up on her insides. 

“Pardon,” Regina responded absently without caring to look down at the babbling blonde woman who was so persistent with trying to move that it was bothersome. She had hit her head pretty hard, and Regina wasn’t all too convinced that she hadn’t given herself a concussion. A large purple bump was forming on the girl’s head. 

“You’re beautiful. You look like…like an angel,” Emma whispered the last word as the blackness took over and she passed out. 

\-------------------------------- 

Emma stirred trying to roll over in her sleep. A firm hand pulling on her prevented that from happening. Who was in her bed?

She opened her one eye to see that she was not in bed. She was laying on the couch, and a strange man knelt beside her, taking her pulse. Emma’s vision wasn’t blurry anymore as she took in the curious fellow who smelled like bad aftershave. What was he doing there? Was she dreaming? 

“What happened?” Emma croaked as she felt the man’s grip on her wrist disappear. 

“I see you’re coming to,” he announced with an expected air. He apparently had been waiting for her to wake up. She was waiting for him to answer her question. Strange men greeting you from your slumber was not on her list of shit she was okay with. 

Then the memory flooded her brain. The bags. The door. She had fallen…Regina?

“Is she or isn’t she going to be alright? You have yet to answer my question, or address a single one of my concerns. Tell me did you get your medical degree from an actual institution or out of the back of a van,” Regina bit out. 

Emma heard the words, but couldn’t quite wrap her head around what was taking place. Regina sounded so pissed, and just a moment ago she had been the kindest person Emma had ever met. Now, she sounded like a mega bitch on a roll. 

The girl was like Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde. Although, it sounded like her attitude was coming from concern for the blonde’s state, which was endearing to hear. Someone actually cared if she was alright for a change. Also new. 

“Miss Mills I can assure you that my degree from Stanford Medical School is more than authentic. It’s difficult to gage the damage of head injuries. Symptoms sometimes don’t appear until a few days after. The important thing is she is waking up on her own, and there is a definite bump meaning there is a good chance of no internal bleeding.” 

“Thank you Doc,” Emma commented happy to hear her brain wasn’t going to die on her. She could do without the throbbing in her forehead, but beggars can’t be choosers. 

“Tell me Emma how do you feel?” the man inquired looking down at his patient. 

“Like I fell and hit my head on a hard ass floor,” Emma answered with her usual crass humor. 

“Do you remember what happened? How did you feel before you passed out?”. 

Emma blushed at the memory of feeling way too attracted to Regina in that moment. “My vision was blurry, then I felt dizzy, and it just goes blank,” Emma recounted deciding to leave out the parts about Regina. 

“I see,” he said taking his chin in his hand to ponder like most brains did. 

“Not for nothing doctor-“ 

“Whale,” he finished for her. 

“Not for nothing Dr. Whale, but I think I’m fine. I fall on a daily basis. This isn’t the first time. I’ll be fine,” Emma shrugged as she tried to sit up to show she was alright now. 

Regina jumped at the sudden action and brought her hand down to her shoulder, to restraint the blonde from moving. The gesture was firm in its command to stay still registered all too well in Emma’s mind. She thought it best not to test her roommates patience right now after she had handed Dr. Whale his ass on a platter. 

“You are not fine. You fainted after taking a rather hard fall. This idiot seems to think you may indeed have a concussion,” Regina remarked starring daggers into Dr. Whale who looked like he was actually afraid of the young woman. A giggle escaped Emma’s lips at the frighten look. He was a grown man afraid of an eighteen year old teenager, what a wimp. 

Emma glanced up at Regina to see that the face she was giving him would make the President himself back down. The girl’s features were exquisite, and she used them to perfectly convey the scariest face Emma had ever seen. She swallowed down her own fear that had sprouted after getting a look at Regina. 

“I said perhaps. The only thing to do now would be to monitor her for the next 48- hours. Make sure that she doesn’t have any more fainting or dizzy spells. If she doesn’t then you’re clear, if she does bring her directly to the ward or call me,” Whale stated as he held out his card to Regina. 

The woman snatched it, which made Whale flinch. Emma wanted to laugh, but thought better of it. 

“Give your mother my regards,” Whale said as he gathered his doctor kit up. 

“Oh I will most certainly be informing her of your affections,” Regina sneered out. 

What the fuck? Emma did not understand. How did the doctor know Regina’s mother? It did not sound like she was going to have nice things to say about him either. She was a nasty little thing when pissed. 

Whale scrambled out of the room like prey running from a predator. Emma watched him go, amused by the fear that Regina had instilled in him, and concerned for his own sanity at that point. 

Regina turned back to face the blonde was still laying perfectly still where Regina had placed her. She definitely did not want to be on the receiving end of whatever attitude problem she was having at the moment. 

“I swear, I do not know how that man graduated from high school,” Regina snarked, as she took a seat on the ottoman next to Emma. The brunette was once again so close that she could smell the rich, lovely scent that was now her favorite thing in the whole wide world. They should bottle that shit. 

“What was all that?” Emma asked as she flared her hand in the air towards where their smack down had taken place. 

“Don’t concern yourself with such nonsense,” Regina assured as if it was nothing. 

“How does he know your Mom? And since when do Doctors make house calls? I thought that stopped in the 1900s,” Emma joked hoping to alleviate whatever tension Regina had built up over her clumsiness. 

“Emma you could have a serious injury and you are worried about what some moron with a medical degree has to say about my mother?” Regina stated. 

It was not a question for the blonde to answer. She could read what it meant. ‘Emma I’m going to avoid your questioning until the day I die. Now shut up and let me distract you by turning the attention back to you.’ Roger that. 

This fucking girl, Emma mused. Regina probably thought she had successfully avoided whatever questions Emma had, and she would let them go…for now, not forever. The absolutely bothersome look on Regina’s face was enough to make her heart clutch. No one had ever seemed so troubled by Emma hurting herself before. 

“No, I was more worried about the reaction he got out of you. It seemed as if his presence bothered you on a more…personal level? Do I need to kick his ass?” Emma offered.

At this point she’d do whatever the hell Regina wanted if it got her to stop stressing out over her. Emma was not use to it, and while she liked the feelings it was giving her, she was fearful of what they might mean. Better to squish them now. 

Regina laughed, despite her urge to fight it. The all too beautiful features eased as her eyes brightened up. “I wouldn’t be opposed, but lets stay focused on making sure you’re well before you go off getting into fist a cuffs.” 

“Fist a cuffs? Regina it’s like 2014,” Emma retorted once again amused that her roommate had the tendency to talk like she was from a different time. 

Regina rolled her eyes in response. It seemed that she could not get through to her. “No matter the decade Swan you need to take it easy. You heard what he said.” 

“But you said he was ‘an idiot’,” Emma said adding the quotation marks with her fingers shooting Regina a pout. 

Regina couldn’t help but smirk. The playful banter was lightening her mood, and helping to assure her that Emma was in fact alright. “Forget what I said.” 

“Seriously do I need to go after and hit him? He seemed to bother you,” Emma pushed. 

Sometimes, it took a little pushing to break threw the walls that Regina so clearly had set up around herself. Emma had heard her mention her mother in passing nearly three times in two days, but she never elaborated on the subject. All she lead her to believe was that she did possess a parent, who was female, that was it. 

“No dear. I do appreciate the offer though,” Regina affirmed patting Emma’s hand affectionately, “I can handle the doctor.” 

“You let me know if you ever need any back-up,” Emma insisted. She hardly knew Regina, but after being on the receiving end of the woman’s obvious hidden soft side she vowed to help her in anyway possible. Plus, how much the man seemed to bother her roommate did not sit well with her. 

“What would you do? Fall on them?” Regina teased. 

“Hardy Har. I happen to have a black belt in jiu jitsu,” Emma announced proudly.

It was not something she usually divulged to people. It was better not to boast about such things, because sometimes it made you a target. The last thing Emma ever would be doing, would be looking for trouble like that. In this case, it was a way of proving her worth to protect Regina, so it was alright. 

The look on her roommate’s face told Emma that she had bested the brunette for once. 

“Who’s falling on who now?” Emma mocked Regina happy to have trumped her. 

“You Swan. Always you,” Regina replied sucking away any happiness Emma had. Damn woman took her own words and used them against her. She was clever. 

“How long was I out anyway?” Emma wondered. 

“About fifteen minutes.” 

“When did Dr. Shamu get here?”. 

Regina let out a loud laugh at that. “I called him when you didn’t respond to me after two minutes.” 

Sweet. It only took her roommate two minutes of her being knocked out to call for help. Most people in her life would have left her on the floor for a day until she woke herself up. It was a refreshingly pleasant to have someone who tried to take proper care of her. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you,” Emma mumbled not sure of how to say it. From the look on Regina’s face Emma guessed she had somehow managed to do more than that to the brunette.

“You are not forgiven,” Regina replied with a smirk. 

“Hey I hit my head. You have to be nice to people who hit their head, and I am apologizing for being a total klutz. Now you know one of my badly hidden secrets,” Emma defended herself with. 

“I am never nice,” was Regina’s answer for the blonde. Although, her actions spoke differently than her words. What was it with that? She always tried to pretend like she didn’t actually care, when all it seemed was that Regina had a giant heart. Why would someone hide something like that?

“Yeah right, you were just fawning all over me and I am a stranger!” Emma exclaimed. She wanted to see if she could get to the bottom her question.

“I was not fawning, I was merely bothered by your blocking of the door. I had an appointment to get to, and could not leave with good conscious unless I knew you were alright. Do not read into my actions as any sort of liking towards you, it was purely for my own relief”. There those walls went right back up. 

“Oh whatever Regina. You were totally mothering the hell out of me. Stop pretending. I liked it anyway. Thank you for taking care of me.” The last part of the sentence was said as sincere as Emma could manage.

Her gaze dropped down to her hands as she fidgeted with them. She was not good at this sort of thing. It was a rare occurrence that she ever had someone fussing over her like this. She didn’t know what the right thing to say was. 

“You’re welcome,” Regina replied faintly after a few moments of careful consideration of how to respond. 

She could try and fight the blonde on it, but why? Emma had been there, and she had enough confrontation for one day. Seeing her roommate sprawled out like that had done something to her usually impenetrable emotions.

For some reason, Regina found herself caring about the stranger she was now being forced to live with for absolutely no good reason. It was something she couldn’t help. Emma looked like she was struggling to speak. It was as if she was having an internal battle with herself. What could she be thinking about?

“I’m not…I’m not use to someone caring like that,” Emma stuttered out. 

It was as close to the truth as she could handle right now. Regina was still a stranger, and she wanted to explain why she might have come off so defensive about the whole thing. She really did appreciate what Regina had done, she just didn’t know how to show it. 

“I guessed as much.” 

“Yeah…well thank you again. You keep saving my ass and I barely know you,” Emma said out loud more to herself than to Regina because the fact seemed to bobble her mind. 

“We might have to make it one of the roommate rules,” Regina jested. 

“You joke, but there’s a good chance of that happening.” 

“Lets just hope that for now you can manage not to harm yourself and provide the basic amenities in life.” 

“Shit!” Emma yelled. She had an interview with Ruby tomorrow morning for her new necessary job. 

“What?” Regina exclaimed startled by her sudden outburst. 

“I forgot. I have to go to Granny’s tomorrow morning for an interview. Regina I have to go, I need that job.” 

“I will call Miss Lucas and inform her of your situation. Surely, she will be understanding of your inability to attend, and if not I will…persuade her.” The mischievous look that crossed Regina’s face scared her shitless. 

“Like you did with Whale?” Emma asked scared for her soon to be co-worker’s life if she refused to listen to the brunette. 

“Something like that.” Regina let the words hang as she stood up to wander into the kitchen. 

Emma prayed that the woman’s bark was worse than her bite for Ruby’s sake.


	5. Regina's Not So Nice Demeanor Explained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Please do not sue me. 
> 
> I have no beta, therefore mistakes will happen no matter how hard I try, sorry :(

The next day Emma was lounging around on the couch. Regina had commanded her to stay put for the next two hours while she had some business to attend to. It was six o’clock on a Monday night, and school wasn’t in session yet. What business Regina had, Emma would never know, but it was not her place to pry. 

Regina had confirmed that Ruby understood her reason for missing the meeting, and Emma had a make-up interview tomorrow at ten. She thanked her a thousand times over, and kept repeating that she did not have to do that. She was perfectly capable of calling Ruby herself, but having someone else inform you of a person’s injuries was a bit more believable. 

Emma had been restricted to the sofa ever since her tumble. Regina had sat next to her in the chair the entire time making sure that the blonde never so much as breathed wrong without her notice. It was utterly sweet to have someone tending to her so carefully, and annoying as hell. Regina was pushy about things, and they often found themselves bickering more than anything. 

When Emma had turned on shark week to entertain herself, while being forced to pay a boring punishment for her lack of balance, Regina had started on about how childish she was for watching the program. Emma had argued that sharks were bad-assed, which apparently only furthered Regina’s point on her being juvenille. Whatever. 

She had even agreed to sleep on the couch, so that Regina could periodically check on her during the night. Once the brunette went to bed, Emma too drifted off to sleep only to wake up a few hours later to a sleeping Regina on the armchair beside her. That had to be awfully uncomfortable, and it made her smile that someone would do that for her. 

By the second morning Emma was done with the whole being forced to lay on the couch. She was fine, and she had repeated that sentiment to Regina a thousand times, but her resolve for Emma to rest for 48 hours would not budge. She thought better than to argue with the scary woman and be on the receiving end of that death glare. 

Emma shuttered at the thought. So, here she lay like a well trained pet eating popcorn while watching huge ass sharks. Thank God tomorrow she would have an excuse to get off this infernal sitting contraption. She did not do well with having to sit still for long periods of time. They were just getting to action shots of the great whites breeching when she heard a phone ring. 

Her ears honed in on the noise. Emma did not have a cell phone, and Regina probably took hers with her. That also reminded her that she needed to get a phone now that it wouldn’t get stolen in her sleep. Did they have a phone in their dorm?

The ringing continued, and Emma decided to search for the incessant noise to shut it up. Regina would have scolded her for getting up, but what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. She dragged her lagging body off the couch towards the end table near the foyer doorway. There was a cordless phone sitting there blaring. 

It must be a land line for their room. Emma reached down to answer the call. It was their dorm room after all, not just Regina’s. Although who the hell would be calling for her? Not a soul in the world cared about her existence. 

“Hello?” Emma answered. 

“Regina fucking Mills is your roommate,” Ruby squealed on the other end of the phone so loudly that Emma held it away from her ear in shock.

“Ruby?”. 

“Yes Emma it’s Ruby. You did not mention that your roommate was none other than Regina Mills,” Ruby exclaimed. Was that suppose to mean something?

“I did not know I was suppose to mention it,” Emma replied honestly. She barely knew Ruby, and in the few minutes their conversation lasted the name of her new college roommate seemed irrelevant. 

“You should always mention that you are rooming with the biggest bitch in town, next to her mother of course who is the Mayor,” Ruby remarked with an un-amused tone. 

The mayor? Regina’s mother was the Mayor. That explained a lot. That was why everyone seemed to know her, and why Regina must have been avoiding the subject. She didn’t want Emma to know about her connections to the town. The idea of Mills Hall being named after her family seemed a little more plausible. 

“She’s not a bitch!” Emma defended her new friend. “And I don’t see how her mother being the Mayor is important. Regina is her own person.” When did she get so involved in Regina’s reputation? Why did she care what the waitress thought about her? Still, she felt anger boiling inside of her at the remark. 

Ruby sounded like she laughed into the phone. “Okay we must not be talking about the same Regina then.” 

“Must not be,” Emma replied dryly. 

“Bring her with you tomorrow. I will give you the job and my tips for a day if you can prove to me that your roommate is a girl named Regina Mills who is NOT a mega female, pregnant dog,” Ruby challenged. 

Emma thought about it for a second. While the bet was appealing, she would not use Regina like that. It was unfair, and she didn’t deserve that from her. 

“No I won’t. But I will see you in the morning. I need to go I’m getting a headache,” Emma rushed out. 

“Oh! I forgot. How is your concussion?” Ruby asked, concern in her voice now. 

“Fine. I have a huge goose egg on my head, but I’ll live. You’ll see for yourself tomorrow anyway.” 

“That I will. Goodnight Emma,” Ruby sing-songed into the phone. The line then went dead and Emma ended the call. How the fuck had Ruby gotten that number anyway? She marched back to the couch, laying back down in her spot, or prison as she referred to it. Hopefully, Regina would not be able to tell that she broke the law. 

When the brunette got home an hour later than expected that night Emma smiled up at her innocently. Regina looked her up and down with a furrowed brow. 

“You moved,” she declared throwing her jacket over the chair and plopping down in it. Regina looked like she was beat in more of an emotional one than physical. 

“How the hell-!” Emma exclaimed. 

“I have my ways. Do not underestimate me Swan,” Regina cut her off, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. She felt fear jolt through her body like never in her life. 

 

The bell chimed as Emma strutted into the diner happy to be moving after her jail sentence. When she hadn’t fainted or felt dizzy for two days Regina had finally relented and let her leave for her interview. She was fun and fancy free right now.

It was cute the way Regina was all worried about her, but Emma was going absolutely crazy being stuck inside. She loved lazy days as much as the next college student, but she still had a lot to do before school started. Like get a job. 

“Emma!” Ruby yelled as she noticed the blonde’s presence. She rushed over to the counter where Emma stood with a huge grin plastered on her face. 

“Nice to see you again too,” Emma replied smiling at the girl’s excited response to her presence. People here sure were friendly. 

“Ouch,” Ruby winced seeing the large bump on her forehead that was black and blue. “That hurt.” 

“Oh yeah,” Emma said taking a seat on one of the stools. 

“I am glad that you’re okay. Regina said that you may have had a serious injury,” Ruby recalled the clipped tone of the brunette who informed her of Emma’s accident. 

“She exaggerated. I’m fine. Just a bump. Now about that interview,” Emma moved along. 

“You’ve got the job. You start tomorrow morning. You’ll be on morning shifts until school starts. We’ll need to know your schedule so we can work around it. You and me will be pretty much manning this place. Granny helps out, but she’s mostly in the back cooking.” 

“Awesome. Thank you so much Ruby. Seriously, you have no idea how much this is lifting off my shoulders.” 

Ruby laughed, “Thank me once you’ve been working here for a month.” 

“I will,” Emma declared with the determination that let Ruby know that she most certainly would do that. 

“You need to fill out these papers,” she said slapping them before the blonde woman, ”bring them back ASAP and you’ll start your training.”

“On it,” Emma shouted as she grabbed the pen out of Ruby’s ear to start writing. 

Ruby starred down at the blonde in contempt with stealing her pen, but Emma ignored her. She deserved it after that phone call last night. 

“You’re resourceful,” Ruby quipped. 

“That I am,” Emma smirked as she went over everything. “So when do I start if I get these filled out in the next ten minutes?”. 

“Tomorrow morning bright and early. Granny gets here to open at five, but you don’t have to come in till about seven. That’s when the morning gets into full swing. When will you know your class schedule?”. 

“I will know that by tomorrow. I have to go to orientation this afternoon, and they sign you up for your classes then.” 

“Perfect. Can you text it to me? I’ll give you my number,” Ruby flipped out her phone from her tiny apron pocket. How Emma had not seen that bulge was a mystery, because her apron was tied so tightly to her it seemed as if it was part of her person.

“I do not have a cell phone,” Emma informed feeling a bit self-conscious about that. It was the 21st century, but having her own phone was an expense she could not afford before, and you had to be eighteen to have your own contract which she had just turned last month. 

Ruby starred at the blonde mouth agape in absolute horror. “You what?” she screamed. 

“It’s not like I told you I murder people in my basement!” Emma shouted back at her completely baffled by how disturbed Ruby seemed to be by her not have a phone. 

“I would be more okay with that, than not having a cell phone. Why on Earth?” Ruby asked completely exasperated. 

“It just wasn’t necessary before. I plan on getting one sometime in the future, just haven’t had time. I’ve been here all of four days. Just write down your e-mail and I’ll send you a copy of it,” Emma resolved. It would be easier to do than to call her. 

“My email goes straight to my phone,” Ruby teased holding up her little device, “see why these things are convenient. Makes your life ten times easier.” 

“Fine. I’ll get a phone. Now write down your damn e-mail,” Emma demanded. 

“Pushy, pushy. You’re new roommate rubbing off on you, eh?” Ruby poked. 

“Regina is not that bad. I think you’re seriously getting her mixed up with someone else,” Emma offered up as an explanation for Ruby’s obsession with this apparently bitchy Regina. 

It only took a few seconds before Ruby was tapping away at her little screen. Then Emma’s eyes were assaulted with a bright light as the waitress held the device directly in front of her face. 

“Is this what your roommate looks like?” Ruby questioned as if she already knew the answer. 

Emma gazed back down to the phone to see a zoomed in picture from what had to be the town newspaper. The black and white photo was of four people standing in front of what resembled a new hotel being put up. It appeared to be some form of a press release to bring attention to the new construction taking place behind the women.

Of the four people standing, two Emma knew. One was Ruby standing next to an elderly, white-haired woman who had a smile on her face as her hand rested gently on her granddaughter’s shoulder. The other person Emma knew was her roommate Regina perfectly posed next to a decrepit, sinister looking woman that made Emma’s blood run cold at the sight. 

“That’s definitely Regina. Who’s the woman next to her?” Emma inquired praying that was not the brunette’s mother. 

“Mayor Mills, her Mama. The picture is from an article when Granny added the inn onto the diner a few years back. It was a sort of announcement for the expansion of Storybrooke’s small businesses, which the Mayor is completely against. 

She’s all about big business, did everything in her power to try to get a Marriott put in here instead. The photo was just some bullshit publicity for her,” Ruby shrugged putting her phone away. 

“She’s frightening,” Emma noted feeling her disturbance by the look of the woman still. 

The part that had gotten to her was the controlled smile that the woman had plastered on her face…it was so evil looking. Poor Regina just posed next to her as if she had done it a thousand times before with a properly practiced grin for the camera. Such bullshit. 

“That’s putting it nicely. I thought Regina was a mega bitch until I met her mother. That woman is a breed all her own. Regardless, it seems you got yourself living with the notorious younger Mills. I will pray for your sanity.” 

“Regina is not that bad. I mean I’ve only known her for like four days, but she’s totally sweet. She just talks down to you, because it’s the only way she knows how to appear uninterested, when in fact she is.” 

“Whoa Swan, you like her,” Ruby stated as if it were a known fact. 

“Yeah, so? She’s been real cool to me since I got here,” Emma recanted, remembering the way Regina had watched over when she was hurt. 

“That’s a first. Regina barely speaks to anyone unless it’s to insult them or order them around. She was literally in charge of every single committee and president of the SGA in high school so she was like a mini Mayor or something. Her only friend was this other rich girl named Kathryn who was even more stuck-up than Regina herself, which I thought was fucking impossible.” 

“Wait you went to high school with her? Thought most rich kids from here went to the private school down the hill?”. 

“They do. Regina would have gone there if it weren’t for the fact that her mother wanted to show how great Storybrooke’s public school system was by sending her only daughter there. That woman uses Regina as a tool in her political campaigns all the time.”

Poor Regina. That couldn’t have been a fun way to grow up. Being the guinea pig of all your mother’s political schemes like that. 

“That’s awful,” Emma murmured correlating the fact to the thick exterior of the brunette. Probably was a coping mechanism of having to be the Mayor’s perfect daughter. 

“Yeah it was. Regina can be a real pill to swallow sometimes. Girl stuck out like a sore thumb too with all her designer clothes and what not. She was tormented relentlessly by everyone. I never felt bad for her though, cause she would give it back to you ten fold,” Ruby shivered at the remembrance of Regina’s death glare. 

“She does seem to be able to handle herself,” Emma noted, recalling her interaction with Whale. That’s why he mention her Mother, and why Regina’s words seemed more like a threat . 

“That’s an understatement,” Ruby scoffed. “I mean I know the girl’s Dad died awhile back. Not sure what happened. Mayor Mills went all out to cover up what exactly went down. Regina was only fifteen then, but she took it really hard. She wasn’t always so…mean before that. Something in her changed when her Father pasted.”

“Well duh! Losing a parent will do that,” Emma shouted seeing some people in the diner turn to her. She glared back at them until they went on with their meals. 

Fuck. Regina had lost her Dad, and so young. Her roommates mysterious attitude problem was starting to make more sense in her brain. The damn girl had survived one hell of a rainstorm in her life, and Emma could relate. 

“I know. It’s not like I don’t like her. I do have a soft spot for her, it’s just that she can be so unapproachable, and cruel at times. I’ve found that it’s easier to just keep your distance you know? She doesn’t seem to go out of her way to interact with anybody in town unless it’s required by her work or her Mom. When she called me I about shit a brick,” Ruby’s eyes widen at that thought. Hearing Regina’s husky voice over the phone had been alarming.

“I told her I would call, but she insisted. Said you were more likely to believe her than me as you two knew each other.” 

“That is actually a good point. Regardless, warn a girl next time if the Lil’ Mayor is going to be giving me a call like that. So unprepared,” Ruby shook her head remembering her stammering to answer the brunette’s orders of giving Emma a chance. 

“That I can manage,” Emma promised. “Now here are my papers, and here is my driver’s license so you know I am who I say I am,” Emma professed holding the plastic square out. 

“Let me go make a copy of this and I’ll be right back,” Ruby rushed off towards the back.

Emma immediately started going over everything that Ruby had told her about Regina. The waitress’ description of the brunette certainly matched the ice queen persona that she had the pleasure of meeting firstly. 

However, once she thawed out Regina had been rather sweet. It explained her inability to let her guard down. People probably tried to manipulate information out of her, her whole life. 

That girl had been through a lot. Maybe she and Regina weren’t so different after all. They had both experienced their fair share of problems it seemed. 

“Here you go,” Ruby called, popping back up from the back. Emma nearly jumped having been trapped in her mind. 

“Thanks Ruby, need anything else from me?”. 

“Nah you’re good for now. Just be here tomorrow at eight, and send me the e-mail,” she reminded, with her eyes rolling at the mention of Emma’s lack of a mobile device. 

“Will do. Thanks for everything,” Emma repeated as she stood up to leave. 

“Oh tell Regina I said hello,” Ruby added with a devilish look in her eyes. 

Emma nodded, and proceeded to walk out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts? :)


	6. Truth. Just Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the OUAT characters. Please don't sue me for having a good time. Sorry I do not have a beta, so if grammatical errors bother you, or accidental errors, I apologize. 
> 
> Feedback is welcomed, and appreciated. This is my first fic, and I am loving the encouragement and analysis. It's helped me work through some parts of the story I have planned. You guys rock. Please keep it up.
> 
> Also fair warning, there is a lot of swearing in this story, and potential triggering moments in the future when Emma talks about her abusive past, but that's later on. If that stuff bothers you I'm sorry. 
> 
> Regina and Emma break down some barriers this chapter. I will probably have another update in not time. This story is practically writing itself. I love it, and hope you do too.

Regina was sitting on the couch watching shark week when Emma got home. She was convinced that the brunette had damn bat hearing, but she didn’t seem to take notice of her arrival. Chocolate eyes were glued to the screen as some announcer man’s voice was spewing about zombie sharks. What are zombie sharks? 

Emma couldn’t believe it. After all the crap she had given her about watching such propaganda, she was watching it behind her back. Hypocrite. Her roommate needed to pay for that one. 

So, she crept up slowly behind the couch going into her stealth mode. She had snuck out her fair share of times, living in those horrible foster homes, and that gave her the skills she needed to remain silent. Ninja mode activated. 

“Whatcha watching?” Emma whispered into Regina’s ear causing the brunette jump with a fright. A bowl of popcorn Emma hadn’t seen before shot up out of her hands falling around her. The startled girl’s usually so composed face made Emma just lose it. She just started laughing so hard tears were forming. 

“Holy shit, I got you good,” Emma boasted as she kept on howling, seeing the pissed off look Regina gave her once she started laughing. 

“Swan that was not funny! You could have given me a heart attack,” Regina huffed out trying to get all the bits of popcorn out of her hair. 

The brunette seemed irked on a new level, but for some reason she wasn’t trying to rip Emma’s throat out. After what Ruby had said she half expected her to try. Weird how she never reacted like that around Emma. 

“That’s what you get for ripping on me for liking shark week. I come home from registration and here you are trying to watch it behind my back. What do you have to say for yourself,” Emma demanded.

“It was the only thing on,” Regina lied to cover up her new addiction thanks to the blonde. 

“Oh whatever, liar” Emma declared, jumping over the couch using her arm for balance landing on the cushion next to where Regina had been sitting. Quite the acrobatic trick. 

“It seems you are more of an ape than I thought. New rule no jumping on the furniture like a monkey,” Regina bit out glaring at Emma. 

“New rule no denying shark week is awesome,” Emma retorted. Regina just shook her head in absolute annoyance, but sat back down to keep watching the show. She didn’t have anything to say, because she had been caught red handed. 

Emma glanced over at her roommate who was now completely focused on the hammerheads being measured with laser beams. That was fucking neat. That was not what was occupying her mind unfortunately. She couldn’t stop thinking about the stuff Ruby had told her earlier. 

Granted, the information was in more of a gossip form, not from the brunette’s lips herself. But why would Ruby lie to someone she was about to work with everyday? It just didn’t make sense. There had to be a way to start figuring out the mysterious, guarded brunette. 

Emma wasn’t quite sure why, but ever since she bonked her head, she had the unrelenting urge to get to know Regina more. There was just something about her, and she couldn’t get her out of her head. But, how to get the brunette open up to a stranger? From what she heard, she barely conversed with people on a friendly level.

“So I was thinking maybe we could play a drinking game? Sort of help us break the ice, and get to know each other a little better,” Emma invited, as she pretended to be interested in the TV. Regina turned her head to look at the blonde as if she suggested going to knock over a gas station. 

“What? I have a bottle of vodka upstairs, and after the past couple days I could use a drink. Plus, it would be a good way for us to get to know each other, to just stay home and relax,” Emma shrugged. 

“Miss Swan need I remind you that we are both underage, and that we are in a college dorm. Getting caught drinking in such would result in a severe punishment and mark on our record. You may not care about your future, but I value mine,” Regina scolded as if Emma was a child again. Back to ferocious it seemed. 

Emma smack her forehead, “I totally forgot about the whole not drinking on campus thing.” 

“I would recommend you keep rules like that in mind. Even if your brain does spend most of its time remembering useless information like how to breathe, I suggest you find a way to make space for important matters if you value your education.” 

“That’s what I have you for. To keep me in line. I am not so good at following rules like that, or remembering them.” 

“I am not automatically your personal babysitter just because I am your roommate.”

“No but you will be, because you’re my friend.” 

It suddenly got very quite as what Emma had said settled into Regina’s ears. Friend? She didn’t have friends. Well, there was Kathryn, but she was more of a forced acquaintance as her father was one of the big business men that Mother dealt with.

The idea of actually having a friend that chose to be such was something that had never crossed her mind until now, and she wasn’t completely against it. The blonde had stated it as if it were already a fact. Simple as that. And she found that she didn’t hate the idea. Emma was….different. Different from most people she had met in this town. 

“I make no promise Swan,” Regina answered after a minute. 

“Fine by me. So lets skip the drinking, and just play a game then? Unless you have somewhere to go tonight?” Emma asked innocently. The brunette might have plans like she did last night. 

“What kind of game?”. She took the bait. Regina was interested a smidge. 

“Uh, lets play a very challenging one, at least by my standards,” Emma grinned mischievously. 

“I am waiting for your explanation,” Regina implored, letting Emma know the idea was at least somewhat appealing to her.

“It’s called truth.” 

“Go on,” Regina ushered, her impatient side coming out.

“So the game goes like this. We ask each other a question, and the other has to answer with the absolute truth. If you decide you don’t want to answer than you lose. If you answer honestly, than you get to ask a question back. It’s kind of neat, because we can set out own pace about it. Like we determine how intense things get,” Emma recited the rules excited now. 

She had only ever played it once and gave up by the second question. Her neighbor Tina had been ruthless at the time going straight for the hard stuff. But, the game always sparked her interest. It would be fun to play with someone you actually wanted to get to know. Regina appeared to be thinking it over. Something about how enthralled Emma was to play such a juvenile game made her want to indulge the girl. 

“Only if you go first,” Regina haggled. 

“Fine by me,” Emma smiled warmly.  
Perhaps this would help her get somewhere with Regina. Emma turned her body to face her roommate sitting with her legs campfire style. The brunette crossed her legs and angled her own torso to be facing Emma. There was just enough space between them to be safe, even though she could still smell Regina’s perfume. 

“What is your favorite color?” Emma asked. It was simple enough, and let them start out slow. 

“Purple,” Regina answered with a nod. “Yours?”.

“Yellow. Favorite food?”. 

“Lasagna. Yours?”.

“Cheeseburger with fries. How about your favorite drink?”. 

“I do enjoy Pepsi, but I most often drink water. Yours?”.

“Hot chocolate with cinnamon. Regina part of the fun of the game is being able to ask me stuff you want to know about me. Next question you are required to come up with yourself!” Emma insisted. Regina was playing it safe, and that wasn’t part of the plan. They’d get nowhere fast. 

“That was not mentioned in the introduction,” Regina challenged, with a raised eyebrow. How did she do that so perfectly? 

“They are more like guidelines. I forgot that one.” 

“Fine,” Regina agreed, but she wasn’t too happy about it. Emma was going to make her talk to her. That was her plan with this silly little game, Regina could just tell. What she couldn’t make out was why…yet.

“What is your favorite book?” Emma implored. Reading was one of her favorite past times, and you could tell a lot about a person based off their tastes in literature. 

“Pride and Prejudice,” Regina responded. Emma’s face curled up in surprise. 

“Seriously? I took you as more of a murder/mystery kinda girl,”. It was true, she had always imagined Regina to have darker tastes. 

“Is that another one of your questions?”.

“No, but we’re allowed to like, talk about our answers. It’s part of the game. It’s like suppose to help you figure each other out.” 

“And why would you want to ‘figure me out’?” 

“Well we are going to be living together for a year, and you intrigue me.” 

“I intrigue you? Pray tell, what about me sparks your interest, so I can be sure to stop it immediately. You barely know me.” Regina pressed curious as to what the blonde meant. 

“Is that your question? Because we are still playing, and unless it is I’m not answering,” Emma fought back. Regina was getting off topic. Going back into her mode of hiding behind insults to throw people off. Emma was not falling for it. 

“If you insist then yes. I want you to answer the question.” 

Emma sighed. That was a complicated one. She had to tell the truth, because they were just starting the game, but admitting to all of it, including her momentary attraction to the brunette scared her shitless. But, Regina was already doing that to her often enough that she decided she didn’t care. 

“I have no idea. I mean when I first met you, you came off…”

“Bitchy,” Regina supplied the adjective that she had heard countless times before. 

“No, no. Just cold. Like you wanted to talk to me, but something was holding you back. Then you were so kind, and expected nothing in return. You even acted like it was no big deal or that it didn’t happen. You wouldn’t just do nice things like that for a stranger unless you were a good person. Believe me I know.”

Regina was peering into Emma’s eyes now searching for something. It looked as if she was trying to make out whether or not she was lying. 

“When I fell, any impression I had of you went out the window. You were so gentle…worried. I mean you genuinely acted as if you cared if I was alright. A complete stranger, and you were taking care of me more than any other person that ever has in my life.”

“I saw a side of you that I didn’t know was there behind that mask you wear. You switch from being so cold one minute, to warm as the sun the next so fast that I can’t wrap my head around you. I’m good at figuring people out. That has left me with wanting to get to know you. It sounds silly, but I care about you, for some reason I don’t understand yet. So, that’s my answer,” Emma finished with a shrug. 

It was a bit much, but she hoped to get her intentions across as good ones. Not trying to manipulate her way into Regina’s life because she wanted something.  
The brunette was full on starring at her now. She appeared as if she was at a lost for words. Emma looked at her while those big, brown eyes held her own still. She was afraid that she had said too much, freaked her out. 

“Your turn,” Regina whispered clearly still recovering from Emma’s omission. 

“Do you like people normally? Or is that whole ice queen thing just an act?”. 

Regina pursed her lips before she spoke, “I tend not to let social relationships get in the way of my goals. So to answer your question, usually people are more of hassle in my life, placed there by someone or something else. Nothing good has ever come from personal relationships for me, so I tend to avoid them. But I can assure you that the ‘ice queen’ is no act dear. I am truly not so nice. ”

Bullshit. Emma could tell that she was putting on a front. The worse part was Regina wasn’t actually lying, because Emma was sure that she did actually believe that of herself. But, the girl who had rescued her from her fall had a huge heart, and no matter how hard Regina tried to hide that, it was still showing. 

“Emma…where did you actually live before you came here?” Regina questioned. 

She figured that the girl was really from Boston, but something about the way she avoided talking about her parents, or lack of possessions, how she marveled at the dorm. It all seemed strange to her. As if she was hiding something. Or came from an unusual background that she was ashamed of. 

“Rough one. Did I mention that this game is about trust, and if you repeat anything I tell you I’ll become your worse fucking nightmare,” Emma warned. She’d tell her the truth, only because she had a few more questions for Regina herself that would be hard for her to answer. Fair was fair. You get what you give. 

“Noted. What is said between us will stay between us. I trust that the same rules apply to you,” Regina threatened more than asked. 

Emma just nodded in response. “I did live in Boston.” She knew what Regina meant, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t act coy. 

“Swan you know full well what I meant.” Regina glared at her. 

“I’m from Boston. I just bounced around a lot. You see…I’m…I’m kind of an orphan. I don’t have any parents or a family. I’ve spent most of my life living in foster families, or orphanages. The last place I was at, was a group home. Got to stay there for three months. It was the best one yet,” Emma offered as a sentiment to lighten the tone of her depressing answer. 

Anytime anyone found out about her shitty background, the first thing they did was feel so sorry for her that it made her sick. Come to think of it, Regina was pretty much the first person she had actually told. All the others found out somehow or were in the same boat. Emma’s eyes stayed glued to her hands, afraid to look up and see the face she knew Regina was giving her. It would be pity, and she despised being pitied.

When she finally did look up, Regina smiled at her fondly. There was no pity, no sadness, just the normal way she tended to smirk at the blonde. “Explains the gorilla noises in the morning,” Regina quipped arching her eyebrows up in amusement.

She was teasing her now. She was making the incredibly sad story that had been Emma’s life, okay for once. Like what she had said was perfectly normal, not utterly awful. Regina probably did think it was sucky, but it obviously didn’t change the way she viewed the blonde as she had predicted. 

“Your turn Emma,” Regina said, with a bit more warmth behind her voice than usual. It was close to the way she had spoken to Emma when she toppled over. For some reason, she had the feeling that was her normal voice, the other one was just part of the snob girl act. 

“Why do you care about me? I mean, the way you acted when I fell, the sheets. I know you’d deny it normally, but obviously you don’t completely detest my existence in your life. Is there a reason why or just because you’re stuck with me?”. 

“Emma in order to answer your question accurately I need you to first answer one of my own,” Regina explained. 

“I’m listening.” 

“Did your little friend Ruby fill you in on some facts about me?” Regina pressed. She was sure of the answer, but not of what Emma had found out entirely. 

“She may have mentioned some stuff.” Emma acted as if it was nothing, when really they were probably some rather painfully real experiences for Regina. 

“Such as?” she continued not relenting on finding out what was said. 

“She told me that your mother is the Mayor.” Emma intentionally left out the part about her dead father. She would let Regina bring that up on her own if she saw fit. It wasn’t lying, because she hadn’t asked for everything she learned, just parts of it.

“Ah yes, I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep that secret for too long. Mother will insist on having you over for dinner some time as well.” 

“She will?”. 

“The woman is all about keeping up appearances.” 

“You still haven’t answered my question.” 

“I’m getting there, dear. In regards to my mother, having a political figure as your parent gives you a certain reputation regardless of your actual personality. Not to mention, when an entire town knows of your wealth, and lives in fear of your Mother’s reign of terror over them. Usually they’ve already put you in a box without even knowing you.”

“I can relate with that. Being a foster kid comes with its problems,” Emma offered to ease the brunette’s troubled look. 

“I would imagine so. People in this town have always treated me…unfairly. Whenever I’m around them it’s like a forced interaction. They feel as if they have to be nice to me, fear me, say what they think I want to hear. Their kindness is more of an obligation, and that has always left me feeling empty.” 

“It’s rare for me to have a genuine social interaction. Most people want something because of family name, not me. You’ll find I don’t have many friends for that reason.”

“When you got here you had no knowledge of who I was. No preconceived notion of what I would be like. No gossip or rumors to go off of. Yet, you were so unbelievably friendly. You genuinely treated me with kindness that I have never experienced before. And I find it completely captivating that you are just happy to be, well alive.”

“That has caused me to take a real interest in you as a person, because I can trust that anything you say or do for me is not because of who I am or who my family is, but because you want to. Because, just maybe you’d like to know me for who I am. Not who everyone thinks me to be. Also, I’ve never had the pleasure of knowing someone so indescribable happy all the time, it’s infectious.”

Regina finished her little speech with a sad smile on her face. Her eyes lost some of the fire they usually held from emitting to a weakness that obviously bothered her greatly. What a bleak life it must have been to feel so unwanted. 

Emma could understand that. People didn’t want Regina, they wanted her family, or her money, or her attention for their own gain. Her whole life, she had been an object to most people. Something to be manipulated to achieve a better outcome. 

To think, those assholes just slapped a label on the poor girl like that. She never even had a fighting chance. No wonder she was so cold, it was her only way to deal with feeling like she was nothing to no one. 

She had no choice but to guard herself, because people would use her. Emma was sure that Regina had fallen for some of those false interests before and been burned by it. That was a lesson you usually only had to learn once. Regina seemed educated on the matter. 

“You know, I’ve never actually told anyone about me being an orphan. I always worried about people pitying me, and here I am feeling sad for the very lonely life you must have had. Those fuckers deserve to loose all their hair during a freezing ass winter or something,” Emma declared anger rising within her. Shit like that made her so mad. Why did people have to be so hateful? It was wrong, and put the innocent girl through more than she ever deserved. 

The brunette’s face fell a bit, probably recalling some of the rather painful memories of complete rejection. It tore at her heart, because it was now that Emma could see what Regina was. She wasn’t the bully that everyone thought she was, she was the victim. She had just been fighting back, instead of taking it lying down. Emma could respect her for that. 

“Regina, I’m sorry that people are assholes. I know I can’t fix the past, but I can promise you that I genuinely would like to get to know you, the real you. I know very little about you, but what I do I like. If you’ll let me, I’d like to be your friend. A real one,” Emma requested with a shy smile. She reached out and placed her hand over Regina’s own. 

The jolt of electricity Emma had felt before hit her again. It felt like tiny little sparks were shooting up her arm from where she was making contact with olive skin. She wondered if Regina felt that too. Maybe it was all in her head. It wasn’t important right now. Letting her know she had a friend in Emma was the crucial objective. 

Regina’s face perked up a bit as she looked up into Emma’s eyes. There was fear in them. Fear of what that might mean to let someone in like that. She looked completely vulnerable, and Emma was sure that was not something Regina was use to feeling, or showing.

Could it be possible to put faith and trust in someone like that? The idea left Regina utterly torn, because she never believed that to be possible. She merely dreamed of it. 

Yet, here this person had just dropped into her life and in four short days was somehow changing the way she viewed the world. Emma was so unique. She was real. Possibly even more damaged than Regina herself. 

The blonde had no reason for doing any of this, but here she was giving her the best offer of her life. Regina’s brain was screaming at her not to trust it, it was too good, but her heart was saying something else entirely. Only one of them had guided her, her whole life, and that would never change. 

“You don’t have to do that. Don’t feel sorry for me. I’ve managed.” Her brain just couldn’t let her take it that easily. It was a crap last attempt at giving Emma an out, but it was better than surrendering without a fight. Her pride wouldn’t allow that. 

“I don’t do anything I don’t want to do. You sure can give a mean look, but I’m not scared of you. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. Question is do you want it? Don’t worry, rejection don’t hurt my feelings much anymore. No hard feelings.” 

“I’d like that Emma. On one condition.” 

“Hm?”. 

“You must do me the same favor in return.” 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	7. Crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimer as before. Again, apologies for the lack of beta. Mistakes will happen. Just like in life. :)
> 
> In this chapter Emma gets herself into dangerous territory, and Regina finds herself a bit too concerned with the blonde's personal life. 
> 
> Hope it makes you smile. Thanks for the feedback! It's always appreciated.

It was the first day of classes, and Emma was completely flustered. Her laptop had finally arrived, but she managed to forget it with all the excitement of starting school. She had to settle for the notebook and pen in her bag instead. She just hoped that note taking would be relatively easy on the first day. 

Her classes were scattered throughout the week, but no class on Fridays, which was perfect. That day would be devoted to doing homework. Most of the classes were in the afternoon, leaving her the morning shift at Granny’s. 

Emma loved her new job. Turns out, customers in a small town diner are a lot more agreeable and generous than Boston riff raff. Ruby was absolutely hilarious to work with. They were becoming fast friends the more time they spent together. The work was pretty straight forward, and rewarding so nothing to complain about.

Emma was even able to make a decent amount in tips each day, for a morning shift. She’d be able to keep her finances stable, and put some money away, as long as she kept the scholarships flowing in over the next few years. Her goal was to save a nice little nest egg so that she’d never have to depend on anyone else. Not that she ever did before. 

Mondays and Wednesdays were her Criminal Justice introductory course, general studies English, along with a Political Science elective. On Tuesdays and Thursdays she had her Gym class(marital arts), and Biology. A mixture of her major and the basic requirements for a B.S. gave her a somewhat easy first semester. She chose that route because she wanted to adjust well in college, be sure to keep her grades up. Not overload herself on the first go round. 

Classes began at two and went on until about six on Mondays and Wednesdays. The first class had been criminal justice. One that she had been looking forward to all week. Professor Evans was an ex-cop who taught the class, and she had hung on every word he spoke. Thankfully no notes. Just an assignment to look up an article about a crime committed in Storybrooke. Easy enough. None. 

English followed that. Her teacher was a sweet, older woman who clearly loved to live her life through books, rather than reality. Emma found her to be engaging, but most of the students seemed a bit annoyed at her passion for literature. Emma would rather learn from someone who loved what they taught. Those classes were always the best. The homework was to write up a tiny introduction for the teacher to read about them. Cute, but super annoying. 

The end of her day was approaching fast as she hauled ass across campus to get to her Political Science class. She couldn’t wait for it to be over. Her advisor had suggested taking the class, as often times cops worked directly with political officials, and government institutions. Especially, if they go above detective, which was a possibility for her. It was a good idea to familiarize herself with such topics. Bonus, it also doubled as the cultural class basic requirement. Killing two birds with one stone. 

She was interested in the topic, but at this point in the day she was ready to be back at her dorm snuggled up in PJs. Getting up so early had a horrible effect on her, and the morning shift had been a struggle. Plus, Emma was anxious to see Regina. It was so stupid, because they were around each other all the time now. Despite her best efforts to fight the feelings she couldn’t deny the fact that she wanted to get back to her. 

As Emma walked into class it was rather bare. There were still a few minutes until it started, so she walked towards the front taking a seat in the center. She always made herself sit close to the teacher, because it forced her to pay attention during class. That was the secret key to passing tests. Listen to the teacher. 

She flipped her notebook open and scribbled the date in the left corner, and labeled the page according to the subject. First thing she was doing when she got home was typing up the notes. Her handwriting was absolutely atrocious. 

Her worn out state led her to idly doodling as she waited for the class to start. The tiny sketches were mostly of sharks, it may have ended but Emma wasn’t ready to let go. Her and Regina had spent most of the week watching shark week together. 

Emma had gotten the brunette hooked, and knowing that made her smile. Regina wasn’t the type to follow fads, but Emma had told her that she was allowed to like something if she did. It shouldn’t matter who else cared for it. That seemed to make Regina more at ease with her newfound interest. 

“Is this seat taken?” an all too familiar voice rang from behind her. Emma perked up as she turned around to see Regina standing behind her. 

“Yeah, it’s reserved for my friend. She should be here any minute,” Emma joked. 

“Oh, well then I’ll just find another seat,” Regina accepted, totally buying it. She even seeming a bit stung by the rejection. The brunette started to walk away when Emma realized she was understanding the joke. Think she’d be able to pick up on Emma’ smart ass humor by now. 

The blonde grabbed her roommate’s hand and pulled the girl back towards the chair next to her. “Regina you dork, I meant you. Sit your ass down. I’m so glad you’re in this class. It’s going to make this day a bit more bearable,” Emma admitted before she could stop herself. She needed to do something about the word vomit that Regina had been causing. 

“It is perfectly plausible that you have another friend besides I. You are the social one of the two of us. Besides, you’re more than likely get enough of me at home.”

Emma rolled her eyes and shot the girl an annoyed look. “Regina sometimes you are so dumb it kills me. I don’t know how it’s possible, because you’re like the smartest person I know, but you somehow pull it off.” 

“Are you insulting me and complimenting me at the same time?”. 

“Yes. A trick I learned from you,” Emma teased. It was true, Regina was a professional at lending a compliment, while simultaneously insulting you. 

That earned her a glare. Regina turned towards the front of the room determined to ignore the blonde for the rest of class. She searched in her bag until she pulled out one of the legal pads that Emma always saw her scribbling on. The girl’s handwriting was flawless, which had to be in part because of the very expensive pens she wrote with. 

“How do you know how to write majestic?” Emma wondered out loud. That sounded better in her head, and very stupid in real life. 

Regina squinted at her as if she was crazy, “Pardon?”. That was becoming her signature face for Emma lately. 

“You write like old fashioned fairytale lettering. It’s elegant, majestic,” Emma cooed as she traced the title Regina had written at the top of the page. Never in a million years would she be able to mimic the beautiful handwriting. 

Regina had been a good sport about accepting the weirdo that Emma could sometimes be. It came with the territory of her sense of humor, and absolute silliness. The brunette didn’t seem to mind, she just looked at her kinda funny, then often times laughed or just ignored her. It was the start of a beautiful friendship already. 

“I was forced to take calligraphy when I was younger. The skill stuck.”

“Will you write my name on a piece of paper like that?”. 

“No.”

“But Gina,” Emma whined. Regina often caved when she managed to put on the puppy dog eyes. She really wanted to see what her name would look like written all fancy. 

“How many times must I tell you not to call me that. I find that pet name more obnoxious than your highness.”

“Secretly, you love it.” 

“No, I hate it, and it’s no secret.” 

“Buzz kill,” Emma mumbled as she attempted to copy Regina’s handwriting, failing epically at it. Resembled a worm strung out on meth or something equally freaky.

Regina did not have a comeback for that one. Emma glanced up to see what she was doing now, becoming aware to their professor’s magical appearance. Took him long enough.

This teacher was an older gentleman with a gray beard, with no hair on his head at all. He insisted on being referred to as Gregory, not professor. That was a bit nit picky, but whatever. All Gregory managed to do was hand out a sheet of paper that was their syllabus for the entire semester. He then went over a few details about the expectations of the class. 

His voice was a damn lullaby to Emma. She started drifting off into la la land. A sharp pain radiated from her thigh ripping away the dream world she had been in. The blonde looked down to see Regina’s figners had pinched her underneath the table. Conveniently where no one else could see. 

The brunette’s face was still focused forward as if nothing occured, but the corners of her mouth were turned up slightly, giving her away totally. She’d pay for that later. 

Emma listened as the man drabbled on. It was taking way too long to get this over with. Eventually, he dismissed them early. But, not before informing them to read their chapters and be ready to discuss the material on Wednesday. Typical college bullshit. Whatever. Emma was done with classes for the day. Good thing Tuesdays wouldn’t be as long as today. 

“You want to walk back together?” Emma proposed, as Regina rose from her seat. She had been the model student the whole period. It even appeared that she was acquainted with Gregory, because he acknowledged her as they left with a head nod. The gesture was not returned. 

“We are going to the same place dear,” Regina answered smartly. Always so testy. It made Emma smile now, because she knew it was more out of affection. Perks of getting to know your roommate with a game.

“Bitch I don’t know your life!” Emma shouted at her. Regina looked absolutely horror stricken. 

“Oh my gosh. It’s from a movie. Don’t tell me you’ve never seen Baby Mama?” Emma protested. Who the hell hadn’t seen that genius comedy?

“I do not believe I have ever had the pleasure of viewing this Baby Mama of which you speak. I do not have idle time for movies,” Regina interjected. It was true, and when she did have spare time it was often not used to gallivant like a normal teenager. Rather, it was a time to get her mind clear. 

“We’re watching it tonight,” Emma stated as if it were law. 

“I have homework.” 

“So do I. We’ll do it together, and we’ll watch the movie while we work. It’ll be fun,” Emma taunted in a high pitched voice. Regina was a bit strict about how she did her work, but the blonde intended to break her roommate of that nasty habit. She needed to lighten up a bit. 

“I don’t suppose you’ll listen to me if I decline the offer?” Regina inquired, knowing the answer full well. 

“Not a fucking chance,” Emma replied as she opened the door to Mills Hall for Regina to step through. 

“Language,” Regina reminded as she stepped through the door. At least Emma had manners to balance out her horrible mouth. 

\---------------------------------------

Cut to four hours later. It’s nearly ten, and Regina is still giggling about the movie they just finished. The brunette had intended to ignore the film, but no one could deny the beauty that was Amy Poehler’s sense of humor. Not even Regina Mills. 

“Told you, you’d like it,” Emma bragged, all too proud of her new found ability to get Regina out of shell. For an eighteen year old she often had the habits of a well-trained forty something spinster woman. 

“It was…amusing,” Regina stated trying to turn back how much she actually enjoyed the film. 

“It’s fucking hilarious.”

“Must you always be so crass?”. 

“Grow up like I did, and a mouth like this is a necessity, not a choice.”

“We all have choices dear. Like how I choose not to kill you in your sleep every night,” Regina threated with a devilish smile that told Emma she wanted to imply that she might not actually be kiding. The brunette liked to keep them guessing. 

“You know when you say shit like that I’m not sure that you’re entirely joking” Emma noted. 

“Good,” Regina replied with a satisfied look on her face. Job well done on her part. 

“Alright, I am done with work tonight,” Emma declared throwing her pencil in her book and shutting it. “Time to decompress, lets pick up on our game shall we?” Emma suggested. They had been playing truth for the past couple nights. Regina had been ruthless, and Emma had fired right back at her. Neither were willing to cave. 

“You may be done dear, but I still have a long night ahead of me.” 

“Regina, we’ve been at it for four hours. At least take a break with me to play? I mean it was the first day of classes you can’t have that much work already,” Emma argued. 

“Fine. But a break, nothing more. I have things I must take care of tonight.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” was the blonde’s reply as she leaned back on the couch. She kicked her feet out to lay in Regina’s lap earning her a raised eyebrow from the brunette. However, she did not remove them.

“I believe it was your turn,” Regina began. It was. 

“Alright lets just start off with a bang shall we. Ever been kissed on the mouth, by someone who is not a relative?”.

Emma had learned to specifically word her questions, because Regina had the knack for answering like a politician. Examining them to find loopholes that allowed her to avoid uncomfortable topics, giving her an upper hand. 

Regina gave her a disapproving look for asking such a personal question right off the bat, but Emma didn’t care. She was curious about the brunette’s romantic life. Regina had said she hadn’t had friends, but the woman was far too attractive to have not have had a boyfriend in her lifetime. 

“Yes,” was the only replay she got. It was an answer, but not as detailed as Emma would have liked. She’d get it out of her eventually. 

“You are not fun,” Emma protested with a sigh. 

Regina smirked, “my turn. Tell me Swan are you a virgin?”. 

Emma’s face immediately grew about three shades redder. It was the way Regina articulated the question that made her react. Her voice had been low, huskier than normal. Also, her tone implied that she would be…well an inexperienced looser if she admitted to being one. 

Most people thought that way. If you had lost it in high school you were a total slut, but if you were a virgin in college you were way too conservative. There was no way to win. Emma never took kindly to people’s expectations of her, the whole sex part was no exception. She’d do it when she wanted to, not when people thought she should.

“I am,” Emma bit out. “You’re the devil sometimes. Tell me, how many people have you slept with Regina?”. If she was going to embarrass her by pointing out her innocence, than Emma would do the same by making her admit her sexcapades out loud. 

“None.” 

“None?” Emma repeated in disbelief.

“Again, none Swan. Were you expecting a different answer?” Regina questioned. 

“I mean…well yeah.”

“What would give you that idea?”.

“Is that your question?”. 

“If it must be,” the brunette huffed. 

Emma didn’t even think about her response before she blurted out, “Regina have you seen yourself?”. 

“Excuse me?”. 

“I just mean…like you’ve got to be the hottest chick in this town. I’m sure that you’re swatting away the offers like crazy. I just figured at some time or another, a guy was lucky enough to land you for awhile? I don’t know,” Emma grumbled out, flustered now. The blonde started rubbing the back of her neck nervously. 

Regina seemed stunned by the statement. She was gazing at Emma as if she had just admitted to secretly watching Spencer and Heidi back in the day. Shit. Emma had stepped in it. Was she too forward about her observation of Regina’s attractiveness. Emma had assumed it was obvious to anybody with eyes that the brunette was a bombshell. 

It was a few seconds, that felt like an eternity before Regina spoke again. “It’s not because of a lack of interest, just never been from the right person. I refuse to settle.” 

“I get that,” Emma conceded. 

It was her same reasoning too. Additionally, she had bounced around so much that landing a steady relationship had not been a priority or possibility. Not to mention, trusting someone like that, was not within her emotional abilities at the time. 

“My turn. Ever been in a romantic relationship?” Emma pressed even further into the personal side of Regina Mills. So she was still a virgin, but had been kissed. Surely, there had to be a boyfriend in the middle somewhere. 

“Never,” Regina whispered, as her eyes wandered to another place in time.

It was a mystery the brunette often liked to keep alive. Regina hid that part of herself, often allowing people to hypothesize, but never confirming or denying any of it. People would think what they wanted to anyway. 

The right person had never come along to let herself be with someone in that sense. To be openly committed too was a level of trust Regina never imagined she’d be able to achieve. In a room full of people, she always felt alone. She had been searching, waiting, for a person who could change that. 

“If you lie, you lose too,” Emma reminded. She did not buy that for a minute. People in this town were fucknuts if Regina had never had a boyfriend before. Why were boys so dumb? 

“I have not lied to you yet, and I do not intend to. I will win this game, but it will not be from cheating.” 

“Whatever. I can’t wrap my head around that,” Emma muttered. She needed to stop thinking out loud. It was getting her into trouble. 

“Why is it so hard to believe? I’ve told you about my lack of interaction with people. What makes you think a romantic relationship wouldn’t fall the same?” Regina challenged. Emma was not making sense. Just because someone might find her visually pleasing did not mean she automatically had seventeen booty calls a night. 

“Again do you look at yourself in the mirror? Not for nothing, I’ve seen a lot of girls in my time. Boston is swarming with people of all kinds, but Regina you’re a knockout. I just can’t fathom that.” 

“And what about you? Ever had a relationship?”. 

“Well, no. But, that’s different. I mean, one look at me,” Emma said gesturing down to the Nike sweatpants and gray tank top she was wearing. Her blonde mane was pulled back in a ponytail to keep it tame. And she had taken her contacts out to be replaced with the thick framed black glasses the government insurance had supplied her with. She looked like a total nerd right now. 

“Two, I’ve literally never stayed in the same place for more than three months in my entire life. That is not exactly relationship material. Even if someone was crazy enough to be interested in my crazy, it just was not an option.” 

“Do you own a mirror?” Regina reiterated her roommates words back to her in protest. Emma was not the epitome of the feminine form, but there was no denying her good looks. She had a body that could kill, green eyes that shined, blonde curly hair, and a winning smile. All in all, she was hot. 

“You’re insane,” Emma countered without even bothering to look Regina in the eyes. 

“I’m simply stating an obvious fact. Emma you’re absolutely beautiful. If you are going to use that debatable argument about my appearance, than I will gladly use the same tactic against you,” Regina trumped her. 

“Regina you are not debatable, I am a fuggly little street rat.” 

“You are impossible. If you wish to speak of yourself in that manner I will not sit idly by and listen to it. It’s entirely untrue, and it makes me angry.” 

“Then lets drop this subject for now and get back to the game?” Emma offered, a solution to an argument they’d never settle. She wasn’t ready to let the game die for the night quite yet though.

Regina did not fight back, but just gazed out into the kitchen looking pissed. For a second, she thought her roommate was counting to ten to suppress the rage Emma had caused her. 

“How far have you ever gone with someone?” Emma prodded. Okay it was a bit far, but it would definitely take Regina’s mind off of being ticked at her. 

“I kissed one person, one time. That is it.” 

“No fucking way.” 

“Again you don’t believe me? How about you?”. 

Emma’s eyes wandered down to the floor. She really had hoped she’d not have to answer that question. “I’ve never done anything, with anyone.” 

Regina sat up in her chair nearly falling out of it in the process. Her face read absolute shock as she stared at Emma with a furrowed brow. “What?”. 

“You heard me Regina. I am not saying it again out loud. It’s embarrassing enough.” 

“It’s not embarrassing….it’s endearing. I find it hard to believe, but Emma that is one of the most amazing facts I’ve ever had the pleasure of learning about you. You should be proud of that.” 

“Glad you don’t think I’m a freak like most.” 

“No, I do not. But why?”. 

“I’ve never had anyone like me like that ok?”. 

“That’s preposterous. You simply must have been unaware.” 

“Ah, no. I am quite fucking aware of shit like that. It’s my own fault. I just never gave anyone a chance to get to know me before.” 

That was a testament that Regina could support. It was the same reason for her own inexperience. Emma and her had more in common than she ever thought possible. 

“That’s understandable.” 

“So wait who was your first kiss?” Emma probed, remembering the brunette’s earlier words. 

“His name was Daniel. He was our stable boy, and he was very sweet to me. He too saw me for me at times. But, mother saw us kissing one day. Sent him away without so much as a goodbye or warning. I was fifteen. Never saw him again.” 

“Whoa that’s ruff. No offense, but your Ma sounds a little on the cray cray side.” 

“She is,” Regina confirmed. Her mother was a piece of work. 

“So lighter topic now, do you have a crush? First day of classes and all, you meet any cuties?” Emma inquired. It was more for her own benefit than Regina’s to know the answer. She could indulge herself for a bit. Maybe it would stop her from constantly wondering thinking about her if she knew Regina had other plans. 

“I do not get crushes,” Regina scolded Emma for even suggesting such a thing. She was able to restrain her hormones like a civilized person. 

“Yeah right Regina. Everyone gets crushes. They’re harmless. Nothing usually comes from them anyway.” Emma was saying that in defense of herself more. 

The feelings she had been harboring for Regina were only growing stronger with their blooming friendship, and it made her feel like a bad person. She needed to nip it in the butt. Emma kept telling herself that it was no big deal, an attraction was natural to someone who cared about you. It was just a lie she told herself repeatedly for comfort.

“Have any crushes of your own dear?” Regina mocked. 

“Yep. I’m going to bed. We’ll pick this up tomorrow. Night Gina,” Emma rushed out so fast Regina couldn’t process what she had said, before the blonde was running away. Emma was up the stairs, safe from any further interrogation that Regina would have commenced, in no time. It was not fair, but she was afraid of where further questioning would lead. She had to be honest. 

Regina remained behind, thrown off by the way the night ended abruptly. Emma had a crush? On who? What? Wait…why did she care so much? What concern was it of hers if Emma found another person attractive? It was perfectly normal, healthy. Yet, the very thought sent Regina’s emotions into turmoil, as her stomach sank. Surely, she had been joking?

Regina went over the blonde’s words in her head a dozen times as she climbed into bed. Whoever had stolen Emma’s fancy was surely not good enough, or deserving of the girl’s affections. Especially, if they were stupid enough not to return them. Had Emma even told her crush? No. That’s not what girls did. 

The brunette got herself so worked up that she found herself tossing and turning all night. That was not a good sign. No one had ever had that kind of power over her mind before. It was a very frightening occurrence for Regina. She was scared of what it might mean.


	8. No One Is An Ass Quite Like Gaston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: same old same old. Just having some fun. No beta, blah. 
> 
> Warning: there is a fight scene in this. It is relatively mild, but if that stuff bothers you fair warning.  
> I do not know a damn thing about jiu jitsu, so forgive me that I didn't include anything fun in this. Maybe in the future when I have time to do research. Emma's still tough as nails. 
> 
> This chapter is shorter, but I'll have a much longer one up to make up for that later.  
> It's about to get fun ya'll.

Tuesday’s schedule had been a bit simpler and shorter in length. Gym was some basic martial arts training. She already had that subject down for the most part. If anything, it’d be a chance to brush up on some stuff, and most importantly keep herself in shape. 

Emma had literally bolted out of the dorm at dawn for fear of running into Regina, and being forced to elaborate on her admittance of having a crush. She would avoid telling the brunette at all costs, even if it meant forfeiting the game. The blonde really hoped it wouldn’t get to that point though, because it was the best part of her days to play with her roommate. 

She had already taken AP Biology in high school, but Storybrooke didn’t accept the credit so she was forced to re-take it. Hopefully it would make her semester a bit easier, already knowing most of the material. Besides, her professor had been at least entertaining. She imagined it wouldn’t be so bad. He hadn’t even given them any homework on the first day, always a bonus. 

The walk back to her dorm after classes ended had been pleasant enough. The university was booming now. All the students were moved in, and hustling around. Emma watched the people rush off in different directions as she lazily strolled enjoying the day. She had even picked up a flyer about fight club, that was basically a marital arts group. The name just happened to be a happy coincidence. 

Her morning shifts had been easy, and her classes were shorter today meaning the blonde was in a better mood than yesterday. Now all she had to do was get home, mess with Regina, and get some sleep eventually. Not a bad way to spend the day.

When she finally did make it home, she was disappointed to find that no brunette was waiting for her arrival. They had already exchanged the details of their schedules, and Emma knew Regina was not in class now. Eventually, she saw that a note was written in her roommate’s fancy penmanship on the whiteboard by the foyer. 

Emma,  
Have a previous engagement that I can’t miss. Will be back later tonight. Don’t wait up.  
-Regina

She hadn’t mentioned anything being planned. Emma sighed as she dropped her backpack onto the bed. That killed the happy mood she had been in. What was she going to do now? She could always go downstairs and watch TV. Or maybe even venture out to make friends with the other kids on their floor who were hanging out in the common room now. Actually, that did not sound like a bad idea. 

She’d go make a few new acquaintances to distract her. Maybe in the future they could help her refrain from giving Regina so much attention, because it was not helping her blossoming crush. The blonde needed to start separating her emotions. Emma had promised the girl a friendship, and she felt ashamed that her intentions might unintentionally be more than that. 

Emma really did want to be Regina’s friend more than anything else. That was what was important. She’d never hurt the girl like that. 

\----------------------------

In the absence of her roommate, Emma decided to attempt to get some work done after her socialization. She made a few new acquaintances with the people who lived on her floor. The RA Mary Margaret had been in there, and they started up a conversation that Emma had quite enjoyed. The pixie-haired girl was all too sweet, but she made Emma smile. They made a date to have lunch together that week. 

Emma’s room was nearly finished now. The shopping trip ,that had resulted in her falling on her ass, provided most of the essentials she needed. Even though she kept the sailboat sheets, couldn’t bare to part with them. She had even tapped up Henry’s drawings so that they were right by the head of her bed. All in all, it felt like home more than most places had for her. 

Since, most nights were spent down in the living area with Regina the blonde took the opportunity to hang out in her own space. Emma had started another list of stuff she needed to get that she had forgotten about, and some things that still needed taking care of. 

As she went through her stuff the blonde found the card that Miss Blue had given her, with the hundred dollars still in it. She would pick up a thank you card to send to her, along with one for Henry too. Emma then remembered her promise to call the boy at some point. They did have a house phone that she could use. The clock on her table told her it was nearly ten at night. Far too late to call a two year old. Damn. 

Wait it was nearly ten, and Regina wasn’t back yet. Where had her raven haired roommate gone? The Latina was way too private to disclose her plans, but Emma was curious where she went at night every once in awhile. Maybe to dinner with her Mother as she had mentioned before? That may have been a regular date, but then why hadn’t she just said that? That was nothing worth hiding. 

Emma now understood the importance of a cell phone, because she could have used it to text Regina and make sure she was alive. She decided she’d be getting one of those as soon as possible. That was now at the top of Emma’s list of shit to get. Chilling in her room was not helping the blonde’s incessant worrying about her brunette friend, so she decided to go downstairs to watch TV to subside it.

Mean Girls was on, and that would definitely suffice as a distraction. That movie never got old. Emma attempted to read some of her political science textbook that she was literally convinced was gibberish made to appear as English. Guess she’d be banking on paying attention in class to pass with that one.

At eleven Emma’s nerves started amping up until she was in full on panic mode. Regina was never out this late, and maybe something had happened to her. Emma went to the dorm’s land line to dial Regina’s cell. The brunette had given her the number in case of emergency. There was no real reason to call her roommate other than Emma was being dramatic about her being gone, which made her hesitate. 

Regina was allowed to have a life, and she most definitely did not have to answer to Emma. The blonde wasn’t quite sure why it was bothering her so much, to not know who or where her roommate was, but she was positive she wouldn’t relax until she found out. The phone rang once before it went straight to voicemail. Great, either Regina ignored her call, or the phone was dead. Either option did not sound good. 

It was then that Emma could heard the distant murmurings of voices outside the door. She recognized Regina’s right away, and there was a much deeper male sounding one accompanying it. Shit. 

Did Regina have a date? Was that why she hadn’t told Emma about her plans tonight. The blonde felt like a complete idiot now. Of course Regina had a date. She was beautiful, and in college. She probably just didn’t want to divulge such information.

Emma was a fool, and she was frozen in the middle of their living room fixated on the door wondering what to do next. She could make a break for the stairs and disappear into her room, pretend like nothing happened. What the fuck was wrong with her? She was going crazy. The blonde was actually debating how to hide from her roommate in their joint dorm room. Life was not working out as she had planned.

Damn it. She didn’t even have a door to her room, so if Regina brought her guest in, she’d hear everything. What a fucking treat that’d be. Hearing her roommate, who she was mad crushing on secretly, flirting with some guy who probably didn’t know how great she was. Emma wasn’t sure she could take that. 

The blonde heard the key getting put into the lock, and the door knob turn. Shit. Oh shit. Holy fuck balls. Emma could not be caught standing like a deer in headlights, staring at the front door. It was so uncool, not to mention suspicious. She bolted like a cheetah towards the stairs praying she’d make it up them in time. 

“Gaston, I do believe I said no,” Emma heard Regina say in her all too cold ice queen voice.  
Regina was not happy with whoever the guy she was with was doing. That made Emma stop dead in the middle of the stairs. The door was opened slightly, and she could see the brunette standing in the foyer, attempting to shut the door on whoever had accompanied her to it. 

“Oh please. You let me come up here with you. Don’t be a tease Regina,” the man called Gaston protested. His tone was insinuating something that had Emma’s feet carrying her towards the two without even thinking twice. Anger maybe? Jealousy? Whatever it was, the blonde did not like his tone. 

“I do believe you insisted on walking me to my room, despite my many attempts to decline the offer. I have not mislead you of my intentions, as I said before I only went out to dinner because my mother forced me. Now if you’ll please leave,” Regina bit out at the man who Emma could not partially see. 

He was large inn stature, not in weight. He had to be about 6’5”. As far as looks went he was handsome, but it appeared that Gaston knew that better than anyone else. There was a cocky smile on his smug face that Emma wanted to punch off. The dude was not going to take no for an answer. Emma had dealt with plenty of men like him before, and she recognized the face. Arrogant asshole. 

“Oh come on. Don’t be such a bitch, “ Gaston growled, as he pushed the door open so hard that it connected with the wall. A loud crack sounded at that. He was luring in towards Regina, backing her up against the corner. The brunette tried to find a way to escape his reach, but he managed to pin her. Regina was pissed, but there was a small tremor of fear on her face now. 

Emma decided it was time to intervene. Regina could scold her later if she didn’t like it. This guy was an asshole, and she did not do well with those. 

“Hey buddy she said back off,” Emma called as she strolled confidently into the doorway that connected the entrance to the living room, leaning her hip against the frame with smug look for him. 

Gaston turned his head towards the voice with a look of ‘who said you could speak’. Apparently, he was not at all embarrassed by someone watching his inappropriate advances, but frustrated. “Mind your business girl,” he sneered turning back to Regina. Oh so he was one of those. 

Regina’s face now looked completely mortified as her roommate watching this scene unfold. What would Emma think? More importantly, the brunette was trying to deal with the fact that Gaston was so close his aftershave was making her sick. Regina was pushing against the brute to try and get him to back up, but he was planted firmly up against her like a fucking boulder. 

“Look dude, I will give you one chance to get the fuck out of here. Otherwise, you’re just asking for it,” Emma negotiated. It was a fair enough deal. She’d let him leave in one piece. If he took it than he was smart, if not, he deserved what was going to happen even more. 

Gaston found the challenge to be amusing, because he stood up straight and stalked towards Emma, freeing Regina from the hold. His eyes looked upon Emma as if she was fresh meat that was much more appetizing. Something new for him to prey on. 

“What are you going to do about it?” he challenged stepping into Emma’s personal bubble deliberately as a threat. 

“Kick your ass out the door,” Emma declared looking up at him with an unimpressed face. It was going to take a lot more than height to scare her. 

Gaston had no idea who he was messing with, but dude was about to find out. Emma had her fair share of alcoholic, abusive foster fathers and brothers. Not to mention, living on the streets made you all too capable of handling yourself. Plus, she still had a black belt to boot, but he didn’t know that. She was not like the average chick that this animal was clearly use to bullying. He was in for quite the wake up call. 

“I’d like to see you try,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Dude get the fuck out,” Emma pointed towards the open door, “before I make you.” Her patience was wearing thin now. Her training told her not to fight unless necessary, and it was getting rather fucking necessary. 

Gaston smiled a very satisfied, cocky smile. He was not going to leave without a fight. Why did guys always have to do that? It’s not like she told him he had a little dick if he walked out the door. Why was getting in a fight a way of asserting their masculinity? It never ended well, it never fixed anything. 

At this point though, Emma was just plain pissed, and didn’t care about avoiding the confrontation. It wasn’t so much about protecting Regina, even if that had started her rage, as it was about teaching this guy a lesson in how to treat a woman. He needed a good ass beating. 

Emma never made the first move in a fight. She always waited to be attacked, because it was easier to take your opponent by surprise and counter theirs. Plus, if police ever got involved than you could claim self-defense. 

Gaston didn’t swing at her right away as she had predicted. Looked like he was just going to throw his strength around, because all he did was shove her against the wall. What he didn’t know was that was a much worse first move, because it gave Emma an advantage. 

When his rather muscular arms came out to push her against the wall, Emma slipped to the left of him faster than he could react. As she avoided his sissy charge, the blonde grabbed ahold of his right hand pressing hard against the joint, as she bent his arm around his back. 

It was a technique that cops used constantly to deter people, and she thought maybe he’d answer better to being rendered weak than being punched. Emma applied a serious amount of pressure as she twisted his arm. Gaston screamed out in pain as she slammed his face against the wall, keeping her vice grip firm. 

“Should have just walked away,” she whispered next to his ear. 

The brute squirmed as he tried to push his body back against Emma to get out of the hold. She just increased the pressure on his thumb joint causing him to scream again, louder. Gaston couldn’t do a damn thing now, and it was only making him more angry to be looking like a fool.

“You bitch. You’re going to pay for this, do you have any idea who I am,” he grumbled out as his mouth was pressed so hard to the wall he could barely speak. Fear was in his words a little, but mostly it was just blind rage. 

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Emma quipped, as she lifted his huge body off the wall and rammed it harder against the surface one more time. 

That was enough to give Gaston a few choice bruises on that handsome mug. She glanced back to see Regina was watching her with a shocked expression across her face. As if the brunette couldn’t believe that her roommate was coming to her rescue like this. 

Her carelessness to lose focus cost her, as Gaston threw his head back in an attempt to connect with the blonde’s face. Emma dodged it quickly, but had to release his arm to do it fast enough. The dude pivoted around facing the blonde with murder in his eyes. Rage was fueling his attack now, and that would mean he’d be in less control of his actions.

Gaston swung at her hard, but Emma managed to block it and come up in time to land a jab in his gut. The blow was enough to make him winded as the fool fumbled forward, towards the still wide open door. The blonde had half a mind to slam his hand in the frame and break it, but she thought better of it. 

“Told you I was going to kick your ass out the door,” Emma reminded, as he came around to face her. 

Gaston was leaning over clutching his stomach in pain. It was then that Emma brought her leg around in a kick that landed directly across his jaw. She put just enough power behind it to send the asshole flying backwards out the door, just like she promised. 

He went down like a tree falling in the forest, out into the hallway settling on the ground with a thud. The look on his face read shame, pain, and plain anger, but Gaston would not be getting up that time. Emma may have even disconnected his jaw, unintentionally of course. Or not at all. 

Some of the other residents of the floor were peaking out their doors to see what all the commotion was about. Others, had been hanging out in the hallway and witnessed Gaston being knocked on his ass. Emma could hear a few gasps, and a couple of remarks, but ignored them. 

“No means no, prick” Emma proclaimed, as she slammed the door on his ass. She was more than pleased with herself as she smiled to the closed door. Then the blonde remembered that Regina was in the room, and realized what she had just done. Oh fuck. 

The blonde whipped around to see the brunette was still standing where Gaston had placed her, starring at Emma with a look she could not gauge. Her roommate seemed to be paralyzed as Regina took in everything that had just happened in front of her. Emma hadn’t thought before she acted that time. Raw emotion, hell jealousy had been the root of her behavior. 

Maybe Regina didn’t want her to come to her rescue. Maybe Emma just fucked up a seriously important relationship that she counted on now. How had she been so stupid. Fuck. From the way her roommate was silently studying the blonde, she could bet that her little blow up had not been a great idea. 

“Shit! Regina, I am sorry. I wasn’t thinking, and I just heard the way he was talking to you. Something just snapped. Oh shit, please I’m sorry, I can be-“. 

Emma did not get to finish that sentence. Regina grabbed her roommate with both hands by the face, smashing their lips together. 

Their bodies crushed against one another, as the brunette pulled Emma closer, kissing her with such force the blonde thought her knees were going to give out. It took her a minute to process what was happening, before she just wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and kissed back. 

It started out rough in the haste to bring them together, but it soon softened into a more tender kiss as their lips gently caressed each others. Emma’s head was spinning, her nose filled with that delicious scent, and everything was Regina. She never wanted it to end. 

When it did, unfortunately, the brunette hesitantly pulled their mouths apart to peer into Emma’s green eyes that she had always found to be so honest. Regina felt a bit embarrassed by her actions, but in that moment she had never wanted to kiss someone so much in all her life. Emma was gazing back at her with a look of awe and shock. 

Regina was half expecting Emma to freak out on her. To say something smart, or to yell at her for stealing the blonde’s first kiss without even asking, or giving her much of a choice in the matter. But, than she remembered the most important part, Emma had kissed her back. That was a good sign. 

The brunette still hadn’t let go of the blonde. Her one hand was clutching to Emma’s shirt for dear life. The other was gently caressing her roommate’s cheek. Emma’s arms were still wrapped tightly around her waist. So securely Regina thought she might melt in them. The two looked at each other for a long while, as they breathed steadily in and out trying to regain their bearings of the world around them. 

Then, Regina finally spoke up, “Truth, how long have you wanted to kiss me?”. 

Emma let her green eyes trace the girl’s face for a moment, before a shy smile slipped across her features. “Since the minute I saw you,” the blonde replied. 

It was true, and it was something she had tried to deny herself countless times, but Emma didn’t see the point in lying anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome :)


	9. Cora Mills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OUAT characters or stories. This is all for fun. No beta, so sorry about the grammar mistakes!
> 
> Ya'lls comments are like making this story flow from me! I am so glad you're loving it. This chapter is going to be so much fluff, with a little spice in there. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Warning about the cursing, because it does bother some. 
> 
> Again comments always welcomed, I try to reply when I can, but I've been writing so much lately that it takes me a bit.

“We should probably move,” Emma suggested.

It wasn’t that she wanted to let go of Regina, it was just that they had been standing together for nearly five minutes straight without moving after they…kissed. 

Emma still couldn’t believe that had actually happened, and that Regina had initiated it. Never in a million years would she have thought that’d be happening. 

“Good idea,” Regina replied as she let her hand fall from Emma’s cheek to step towards the living room. The brunette’s eyes were telling the blonde nothing about how she was feeling currently. Regina’s heels clicked across the tile floor that had once been intimate with Emma’s forehead not too long ago. 

They wound up sitting on the couch together, the acceptable amount of space between them for safety. Regina’s legs were crossed in a cut-off position, not sure what that was all about, because she had been the one to jump Emma’s bones. The blonde roommate sat right beside her, twisting her torso so she faced the brunette who had became the center of her attention lately. 

“So…” Emma awkwardly let out, eyes wandering away from Regina who seemed to be struggling to find the words to say. She could only pray that her roommate wouldn’t say it had all been a mistake, the heat of the moment, or some other lame excuse. It was her first kiss, and it had been perfect. Not something to regret. It didn’t have to mean anything, but Emma prayed that she would say anything but that. 

“I do apologize for my actions catching you off guard if they did, I lost control for a moment,” Regina explained, her tone sounding colder than Emma cared to hear. It was a statement meant to give the blonde a way out. To escape before anything she felt pressured the blonde into admitting anything. It was neutral statement that did not give what the brunette’s heart was screaming at her currently away either. 

Emma felt disappointment flood through her. Somehow, she managed to not let her face show how upset those words had made her. She wasn’t about to guilt Regina into anything. The girl had kissed her, and maybe it wasn’t for the same reasons Emma had kissed her back. Regina was not interested in her, and she was crazy to ever think she could be. 

“It’s fine. Catching me off guard is putting in lightly,” Emma joked giving her a grin. She could make this easy on her, it didn’t have to be the end of their friendship. 

“Oh, if I’ve upset you I did not intend to,” Regina added thinking that maybe the blonde’s lips responding to hers may have just been curiosity. Emma did not appear to be grossed out, but she wasn’t acting like she was all about it. 

“No, no, no,” Emma rushed out, jumping up to turn towards Regina even more. The blonde reached out to take the olive skin hand in her own. “I’m not upset Regina. I…I’m just happily surprised.” The words felt like an echo out of her mouth after that. Probably wasn’t the smartest thing to say at that point. It wasn’t following with the neutral exchanges they’d been having so far. That message was loud and clear. 

“Happily?” Regina repeated the word with questioning in her voice.

“Yeah happily,” Emma replied as another huge grin took over her features. She couldn’t help it. With Regina so close to her, and having just gotten her first kiss, and the damn zoo of animals that was erupting in her stomach currently she felt inexplicitly ecstatic. She wanted to jump for joy, but the dumb smile would have to do for now. 

“You are not in anyway upset by me stealing your first kiss from you so brutally?” Regina inquired, baffled by Emma’s pleasant demeanor about the whole ordeal. 

She hadn’t given the blonde much of choice, just sort of rammed into her with the force of emotions that were stirring inside of her. After watching Emma so blatantly stand up for, she found herself more attract to the blonde than she had ever felt before. It was like her mind wouldn’t let her control what she was feeling any longer. 

“Not in the slightest, I’m glad it was you,” Emma whispered squeezing Regina’s hand a bit. She noticed that Regina hadn’t let go since she took it as per usual. That only put gas on the spark of hope the blonde had for the ever enchanting roommate of hers. 

“Since you got to ask me a truth can it be my turn?” Emma mumbled, her voice more uncertain than before. Regina seemed to be struggling with how to move past the whole kissing thing not being a total disaster. Where, Emma was quite anxious to move past that part, and get to what they were going to do about it. Like could she do it again? This time when she was more prepared. 

“I suppose,” Regina said, nodding like an idiot. She truly had no idea what to think at the moment, it was the most peculiar conversation. They both just seemed at ease with everything. Like an event that could alter their very relationship did not just happen. Perhaps, Emma would find a way to broach the elephant in the room that was their obvious mutual attraction that neither knew how to deal with properly.

“Regina do you view me as more than a friend?”. It was the right question to ask. It didn’t force Regina to speculate on whether or not she could see Emma as more, just asked if she already did. It was evident that Regina felt something towards her to kiss her like that. But, that didn’t mean she wanted anything to come of it, and Emma wasn’t about to make it mean something it didn’t. She wanted to know how the brunette felt, without worrying about how she felt. . 

The girl sighed and turned to look at the blank television screen. Her face was again, unreadable to Emma and she hoped that one day she might know the brunette well enough to understand what it was suppose to mean. Regina was so careful with exposing her emotions, and her inner thoughts, that this was difficult for Emma to read the faint hints she did give. 

“That’s a very layered question, so why don’t I just answer all of it,” Regina stated, setting in her mind what was going to come next. Emma was still holding her hand, and the warmth that sent through her body was stifling. It was enough to encourage her to be honest with the blonde, despite her nature to put up her defenses. 

Emma only nodded, fearful that speaking might trigger her word vomit. She wasn’t about to fuck up any chance she might have with her roommate by saying something stupid, which she could always count on herself to do. 

“Emma I find myself infatuated with you. I’ve never really felt the type of connection with another person that I do with you. It scares me frankly, only because we’ve known each other for so little time. Yet, in such a short period you’ve been more to me than most have ever in my entire life.” 

“I’ve found you…attractive for quite awhile. I merely told myself that the desire to be closer to you in that way, was just because of your warmth and our bond. That I was confusing the feelings of friendship for something more, because I was not use to them. Yet, I have felt pulled to you in a way since the first day we met that I can’t seem to stop.” 

“You must understand that I do not think I am gay, but I’m not drawn to you because you’re a girl, but because you’re you. When I saw you defending me to Gaston something in me just took over, and I couldn’t deny the gravitation towards you then. The way I feel about you…to answer your question yes I do, and could very much view you as even more than a friend.” 

Emma tried not to smile the whole time, because she thought it might make Regina feel self-conscious about whatever she was trying to confess. Eventually she gave up and let herself sit there and gleam with delight. The girl who had completely captured her, liked her as more than a friend. Dreams really did come true. 

“Would you like me to answer the question too?” Emma offered. It would be only fair, and hopefully by doing so she could ease the worried face Regina had. Emma knew the girl was waiting to be rejected as she had her whole life by everybody else. Too bad the blonde was going to disappoint her. 

Regina’s small nod of the head was her answer, and she took it as her cue. 

“Regina I was attracted to you since the moment I saw you. And I’ve liked you since you put those adorable sailboat sheets on my bed. To say I have experience with this sort of thing would be a bold face lie, because no one has ever given a damn about my existence.”

“When I fell like the klutz I am, the way you took care of me. At that point, I just accepted that I felt something more than friendship for you. I’ve known I’ve had a crush on you, but I also knew that being your friend, being someone who you could actually trust was more important than anything else, so I kept quite.”

“Regina, you’re a beautiful, captivating, intelligent girl who I have found myself utterly entranced with. I can’t seem to help it. It’s not like I’m gay either…I just sort of like people. To me, having so little love in life if someone cares about me I’m not going to truly care what’s in their pants, because it’s more than that. You’re more than that to me.” 

“So yeah, Gina I view you as more than a friend, but if you don’t want more than that don’t even think this has to mean anything. Us being friends is more important to me,” Emma emitted.

Even though Regina had admitted to feeling more than friendship for her, that didn’t necessarily mean that she wanted more. Emma wanted the brunette in her life no matter how she could get it. One simple kiss was not going to ruin that. She would never give the brunette an ultimatum. 

Regina took in everything Emma said. She found herself grinning uncontrollably with the words. What she heard really was that somebody wanted her. Somebody who was the first person to give just plain her a chance, found her amiable. Sure, Emma hadn’t known her too long, but it was often said that when you know something is right you just know. 

The woman had fallen into her life out of nowhere, and had flipped everything upside down in a matter of three weeks. She found herself with a friend, and for the first time ever, she did not feel alone all of the time. That itself was enough for Regina to give whatever was blossoming between them a chance.

It sounded as if Emma was not going to rush her into anything, but Regina knew that even if they pretended like it didn’t have to happen it was what they both wanted. Emma was only being thoughtful of Regina’s feelings, which was enough to make her want to kiss the blonde again. 

“Emma it sounds as if we are both on the same page,” Regina observed. Even with the excessive confession of emotion, they still both gave the same answer. They both viewed each other as more than a friend, and it was evident that they wanted a deeper relationship. 

“I guess you’re right,” Emma concluded trying to figure out where the brunette was eluding to. She did not here a resolution about their relationship anywhere in there. “Question is what do we do about it?” Emma added, probing for an answer. 

Regina felt the encouragement to take a leap provided by this new found person in her life. Emma’s presence in her world, the joy she had brought her, was enough to let Regina confess her emotions, and put her own happiness on the line. To make herself vulnerable to an all too familiar feeling of rejection, if it meant there was a chance she could instead feel acceptance. 

She knew Emma was being considerate of her lack of trust in people, that was why she hadn’t said anything alluding to where they were heading. The brunette could tell what Emma wanted, but that she wanted Regina to make the first move. Emma was being careful with her, and she found it to be quite endearing. 

“I am more than willing to see where this goes if you are,” Regina whispered. Even if she had the courage to be the first person to suggest more than a friendship for them, that didn’t mean she was going to do it with the utmost confidence. Fear still racked her body as she uttered the sentence like never before. 

Emma couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was this really happening? Surely it was a prank or something? But as she watched Regina’s face give way to reveal the insecurity and pain it was causing the brunette to express her feelings, and open herself up to a person, she knew it was most certainly real. 

“I think that I am more than willing. I’d be honored Regina, if you’d give me the chance to date you,” Emma implored. It wasn’t a commitment, but it was a clarification about what was to be expected between the two of them from here on out. It was relieving Regina of having to keep being the one to put themselves out there. It was a way to test the waters for them. 

Regina gave her that stunning smile that she had only seen once before and replied, “I’d like that Emma.” 

When Emma got so traditional she had no fucking idea, but it seemed to work in her favor. Perhaps, Regina was into all of that formality. Regardless, it would be a note to keep in mind as their relationship progressed. 

Emma gave Regina a half smile too stunned to fully beam as she had been earlier. The hand that had been entangled with Regina’s for the entirety of their conversation was practically shaking. She had felt the need to kiss the brunette now, but wasn’t sure if that would be okay with her. 

“May I kiss you?” Emma requested remembering how the manners had already helped her with the brunette. She wasn’t one to mess with a bad thing. 

Regina smirked, then let out a small laugh as she leaned in closer to the blonde. Emma smelled Regina’s perfume swirl around her filling her nose with that oh so amazing scent that had her head swimming. Those coffee eyes were taking turns looking at Emma’s lips, then those emerald eyes. 

“You may,” Regina granted. Even if Emma had been raised on the streets, it was clear her new more-than-friend intended to treat Regina as best as her abilities would let her. That was a good start. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Emma exclaimed, as she leaned in to let their lips press together for the second time. 

\-------------------------------------------

 

“Am I a good kisser?” Emma pressed for an answer, as she had Regina pinned beneath her on the couch playfully. 

“I refuse to answer under the circumstances,” the brunette huffed out. Emma had the brunette’s hands restrained over her head, while she was straddling her hips to keep the girl from wiggling her way out. The blonde may look small, but she was nothing but muscle which made her extremely heavy Regina noted. 

“I’m not letting you go until you answer me honestly,” Emma teased ,as she let one hand fall from their current entanglement to tickle Regina’s neck. Something she had become privy of during one of their make-out sessions. The girl was extremely ticklish, especially there. 

“Evil,” she gasped out as she fell into a fit of giggles. Emma’s fingers were unrelenting as she practically tortured her into a frazzled mess on the sofa. 

This was becoming a normal occurrence now at 801 Mills Hall. The two girls had only been attempting to explore this mutual attraction for about two weeks now, and they were finding it all too easy to be more than friends. It just came naturally to them. 

Emma’s fingers ceased their movements as the blonde let both arms return to keeping Regina’s in place again. “Tell me,” she demanded with a flirtatious grin.

Regina couldn’t help but smirk knowing that nothing Emma did would make her talk, plus she loved being silly with the girl like this. The brunette had never experienced a relationship where she could have fun like this. “Never,” she whispered a devilish grin countering Emma’s. 

“You asked for it,” Emma warned, as she let both hands fall to tickle the brunette with twice as much force. 

Regina’s body thrashed around as she laughed herself into a fit, which in turn made Emma laugh at how goofy she looked squirming around. Regina was absolutely mesmerizing like this. The blonde had thought the girl was beautiful before, but since they had accepted whatever was brewing between them she found her roommate to be more at ease with herself than ever before. In turn she had become breath-taking to Emma. 

“Stop!” Regina pleaded, as she felt her weight begin to shift towards the edge of the couch. She hoped Emma could sense that they were headed for the floor and would help prevent it, but alas that was a fantasy in her world. 

A loud thud sounded as the two girls toppled to the ground. Regina felt herself tumble over so that Emma landed on her back, and she on top of her. At least she had a pillow to cushion her fall Regina thought to herself. Emma had been the one to take the brunt of it by landing on the hard wood. Regina then decided to take the little mishap as a way to gain the upper hand. 

As Emma processed the hard ground meeting her backside, Regina wasted no time in pinning the blonde’s hands behind her head, and shifting herself to be on top copying the blonde’s former position of power. 

“I believe it’s your turn,” Regina growled, as Emma realized that she was now utterly fucked. The tables were turned and her roommate was not one to have mercy. 

“Regina, No,” Emma begged, as she saw the dangerous look in the brunette’s eyes. She was out for revenge, and it wasn’t going to be pretty. Regina had a dark side, and Emma was about to experience it. Oh no. 

Her graveling went unnoticed as Regina went straight for her sides that were the most sensitive area for the blonde. She knew that, and was using it against her. Damn her. Emma cried out in laughter as Regina’s fingers attacked her with the fury of avenging her own suffering. 

Regina smiled all too entertained by Emma’s laughter. Unable to stand it any longer Emma reached to grab both the brunette’s wrists in a flash. Regina barely had time to react as Emma held the delicate hands above her, ceasing any more tickling. 

“What you going to do now,” Emma sang, as she held tight to the girl’s wrists as Regina tried to gain control back. 

Her response was an attempt to pull her arms back that only had Emma holding her closer. As they wrestled with one another in good nature they eventually found their faces to be mere inches apart after their relentless play fighting. 

Emma’s green eyes locked onto Regina’s brown ones as the blonde held them with a look of unbridled adoration. The whole thing had the brunette roommate’s heart singing as she took in the way that Emma looked at her, as if she was the only thing in the world that mattered. 

A warm smile crept onto Emma’s features as she gazed at Regina. Their faces began to travel the tiny distance towards one another. A few seconds passed before their lips came together in a tender kiss. 

It had been like this since their first. They took their time as they sweetly traced their lips together. It was nothing but soft, wet, innocent kisses between the two of them. Sure, they had made-out a few times, but each of those times only lasted for a few minutes, both of them pulling away not wanting to rush anything, and no tongue. Each time their kissing was the same warm, comforting, fluffy stuff of teenage fantasies. 

Only this, this was not a fantasy. This was real life. And Emma was loving every fucking minute of it. She pulled Regina’s hands down towards her chest careful to avoid her breasts, not wanting to inadvertently suggest anything, as she brought their bodies closer. 

Regina laced their fingers together as Emma guided their tangled hands above her head letting their bodies press firmly to one another. That got her a moan from the brunette that had a flood of arousal shooting through her. Not already. 

How this girl got her from zero to sixty in not time was beyond Emma. If she was being honest just seeing Regina had her at about forty-five anyway. It was pathetic. She felt like a teenage boy that couldn’t control his raging hormones. But, the blonde did control herself for Regina’s sake, because she wanted this to be more than physical. She wanted the brunette, every part of her, and she’d do whatever it took to get that. 

Even if it meant cold showers for the rest of her life. 

Emma could feel Regina’s tongue slowly edging towards her lips. Then, she could feel it sweep across her mouth asking for permission to enter. This had to a fucking dream cause here Regina was trying to see if she’d be okay with trying out French kissing like a gentleman, and Emma wanted to just swallow her face whole. Two different worlds they were from. 

It was actually going to happen, the blonde geeked out in her mind, as she smiled into the kiss parting her lips a bit to let Regina’s tongue in. As soon as the anticipation of feeling what it would be like to be kissed that way was almost killing her, there was a knock at the door. 

Emma literally groaned in protest as the brunette’s mouth pulled away before she could get any tongue action. “Are you fucking kidding me?” she practically screamed as felt Regina dismount from her position to stand above Emma. She glanced down at the blond to give her a look that said ‘to be continued,’ as she headed towards the door. 

Someone better be on fire and no one else could put them out Emma thought. Whoever the fuck had just interrupted them was going to pay if it wasn’t for a good reason. She threw her arms down in a tantrum, pissed that their alone time had been cut short. 

Then she just sighed as she heard Regina reach the door. Might as well not look like they were just fooling around. She pulled herself up onto the couch to sit in the position she had been before they got into their little wrestling match. Emma had been studying with a book in her lap, before she pranced on Regina. 

The sound of the door opening let her know that the cockblock for the evening was about to be revealed. Mother fucker. 

“Mother?” Regina stuttered out surprised. That was not to be expected. 

Emma felt her entire body freeze in a state of horror as Regina’s greeting echoed through their dorm. Her mother was here. As in Queen of all Bitches Mayor Mills that the whole town feared more than a real life dragon. The same woman who gave birth to the girl that Emma had just been corrupting. Shit. 

“Hello darling, aren’t you going to invite me in,” the woman inquired, sounding all too sweet for it to be genuine. She was up to something Regina mused. She always was. 

“Of course, Mother,” Regina replied stepping aside to allow Cora Mills to enter into the humble abode that she had properly secured for the brunette. Most of her set-up was curtsey of her Mother’s position in town, not to mention that the Mills family practically funded the college with their ever increasing donations. 

“I see the President was not lying when he said you would be properly taken care of,” the woman stated as she observed the suite. 

“No, President Hopper has been more than accommodating,” Regina responded. 

She had been more than impressed by her living quarters. Sure, Regina had wanted the normal college experience, but her Mother had insisted that such would not due for her daughter. Fighting never got her anywhere, so she let her Mother arrange the deal of having a luxurious penthouse for a dorm, with the exception of allowing her a roommate even though at the time, Regina did not care for that. 

“Indeed he has,” Cora noted as she stepped towards the common area. 

Emma could literally feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing at attention. Would she be able to tell that the two had just been kissing? No. She was being paranoid. There was no way to tell, and Emma just needed to relax. Being all anxious would only make it appear that something had been going on more. 

The sound of heels hitting tile made its way closer to her current position on the couch, like mother like daughter Emma mused. Somehow she could just sense that Cora was now standing in the doorway starring at her. Emma suddenly found her manners as she stood up from the couch to turn towards their guest. 

What met her eyes was a woman who looked to be about forty, but Emma could tell she was probably fifty with a face lift. Cora held herself with the air of a woman with great power, and her posture was just as perfect as Regina’s. Must have been where the brunette got it. 

She had lighter hair than Regina, that was pinned tightly to the back of her head. Emma could make out the bags under her eyes that no amount of make-up could hide, despite the evident effort to. The woman also had a serious amount of wrinkles that threw Emma off, because Regina put more moisturizer on than a eighty year old. You would think her mother would do the same. Perhaps, that’s why she did it. 

As she glanced from the older Mills to the younger Emma noted that Regina did not really resemble her mother in appearance. She must take after her father, who the brunette had still yet to mention. Cora’s eyes were almost black, and void of any emotion. Where Regina’s were a warm brown that allowed for you to see into her soul if she let you. 

A thin line was an excuse for the Mayor’s smile, as Regina kept her lips pursed obviously a bit bothered by her Mother’s unplanned visit. Emma could read her roommate’s body language loud and clear. She was uncomfortable, and that made Emma want to do something to help ease that. Like try and have a pleasant encounter with Cora Mills. 

“Mother this is my roommate, Miss Emma Swan,” Regina said, as if the formal introduction was needed, when Emma was quite sure the woman knew who she was. Probably had her file stashed somewhere too. Cora was looking at her like she had already seen Emma’s history. The blonde knew then that any chance of Regina’s Mother liking her was gone. She pressed on still. 

“Nice to meet you…I’m sorry how should I address you? Is it Madam Mayor?” Emma asked politely stepping around the furniture towards the woman. She held out her hand in a gesture of greeting that the woman cast a look of distain upon. 

“Mayor Mills will suffice,” the woman replied, as she extended her hand to shake despite her obvious distaste for it. 

“Well Mayor Mills it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Emma greeted politely, as she released the woman’s chillingly cold hand. That was enough to give her the he be je bes. Despite her desire to get the woman to like her for Regina’s sake, Emma could tell that Cora looked at her as so many other had in her life. Like a waste of time. 

“Emma and I were just studying for our political science test this Wednesday. Seems we managed to sign up for the same class before knowing each other, delightful coincidence don’t you think Mother,“ Regina commented, trying to subdue the awkward tension that was rising fast. 

“Indeed,” was the only reply they got from the woman as she continued to stare Emma down. 

“Tell me Miss Swan are you the same girl who defended my daughter’s honor?” Cora questioned. Emma could tell that she knew the answer, but both women had a habit of asking questions like that. Perhaps it was a family trait. 

“That would be me,” Emma asserted, unashamed of her actions. She had been proud of herself for defending Regina, and Gaston really did deserve as ass beating. It was the event that had gotten them together, or whatever they were currently. 

Either way, Emma hadn’t regretted ever doing it, until she saw the way that Cora was glaring at her. She could only bet that the Mayor wasn’t too thrilled about her beating up one of her rich friend’s son she had forced her daughter to go out with. 

“Tell me, do you usually take such matters into your own hands instead of calling the authorities? Or was that a special occasion?” Cora commanded, more than asked. Emma could tell that she was in trouble with this woman. Just fucking great. 

“Mother,” Regina interjected, embarrassed by Cora’s rude behavior. Emma had done nothing wrong, and it was her fault that she was with Gaston in the first place. 

“Depends on how much time there is to react,” Emma answered quickly. No way she was letting this woman get the best of her. Town royalty or not, she wasn’t going to let someone talk down to her so easily. 

“If Emma hadn’t intervened when she did I may be the one suffering from physical injuries, not Gaston,” Regina cried out in the blonde’s defense. She did not like the way her Mother was sizing up Emma, nor to what she was inferring. 

“Of course, darling. That is why I came here tonight. I wanted to properly thank Miss Swan for her courageous act,” Cora stated, unauthentic, as she stepped closer to Emma. The blonde watched with weary eyes. This bitch was up to something, and she was not about to fall victim to her ridiculously cheesy act of gratitude. 

“No thanks needed,” Emma argued against the woman’s offer, hoping to get her message across loud and clear. They were playing a game of hidden meanings the two of them. 

“Oh, but for someone of your…status to act so selflessly would be unbelievable. Surely, your actions were in expectation of a reward of some sorts. I merely came to deliver such,” Cora stated coldly, as she held out what looked to be a folded check to Emma. The blonde read that message just fine. 

Cora was testing her. Buying her off to stay out of Regina’s business. Surely, the woman had the resources to do a background check on her. Cora Mills would find that Emma was an unwanted street urchin, the type who she did not want affiliated with her daughter. The money was merely to add insult to injury. 

“I won’t accept that,” Emma spoke firmly, resolved not to give the woman any sort of satisfaction. 

“Surely you can. A person in your situation needs to take every opportunity. Please dear, I insist,” Cora rubbed in the girl’s stature in life a bit more, as she waved the check out in front of her face. Cora was making it clear what she thought of Emma, and while she cared about Regina, she had dealt with people like this all her life. Her temper was going to get the better of her if she didn’t walk away. 

“No ma’am. Thank you, but no thank you. I didn’t help Regina for the chance that it might come with a reward. Your daughter was in trouble, and I helped as I would for anybody else in need. I’m sorry, but I must cut our introduction short as I have a test to study for. It was a pleasure meeting you Mayor Mills,” Emma added as she made her way to the staircase. 

The woman’s extended hand fell as she stalked after Emma who disappeared above them. Cora Mills had underestimated the blonde’s pride. Perhaps, there would be another way of ensuring she would no longer be a problem. 

“Mother must you insult my friend like that?” Regina huffed all too frustrated with the events that had transpired, once Emma was up in her room. 

“Regina a girl like that could never be a friend to you. She is merely trash, and I will see to it that you are no longer burdened by her as a roommate,” Cora responded. She’d contact President Hooper first thing tomorrow, and request the blonde be transferred. 

“She is the first person to show me any kindness at this school. I will not have you send her away Mother. If you care about me, than you will leave Miss Swan be. She has had a difficult life already. Please Mother let it go, if you don’t I will do my best to embarrass you at every chance get,” Regina wagered, hoping to get through that thick skull. She had learned long ago that simply begging her Mother to do something, because she cared for her never worked. Blackmail was key. 

Cora debated the possible outcomes of such a threat. She knew Regina was a clever girl who could think of more ways than one to ruin her image as a model parent. It was crucial to her re-election and now would not be the time to wage a war with her rebellious daughter. 

“If she means that much to you dear, than I will drop it,” Cora cooed turning towards her daughter who resembled her late husband so much. She cupped Regina’s cheek and pressed a kiss to it, that left a smudge of lipstick behind. 

“Thank you,” Regina bit out as she wiped away the red color from her face. 

“I will leave the check here in case she changes her mind,” Cora explained, as she placed the piece of paper on the island. Regina shot her an angry glare, but Cora shrugged that off. She was use to her little girl pissed at her. Never bothered her much. 

“You know she wont,” Regina replied. 

“I know dear, but one can never be too careful with those of her kind,” Cora said, with a double meaning that Regina heard loud and clear. Don’t trust people like Emma Swan, because people like her were beneath them. Funny, Regina often viewed the blonde as above her. 

“Goodnight Mother,” Regina groaned, as the woman went to open the door. 

“Goodnight Dear,” Cora said, returning the fake politeness, leaving as quickly as she had stormed in on their pleasant evening at home. 

Regina felt like screaming, but then she remembered that Emma was probably upstairs upset, and that was enough to force herself to subside any of her own frustrations to go check on her roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think?


	10. Booze, Babes, and Beds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as all before. 
> 
> No beta, sorry for mistakes! Thanks for pointing them out to me too, because I do try and fix them. 
> 
> Ya'lls comments are phenomenal, so thanks again. I am trying to get better at responding promptly. Thanks so much for all the support with this story. 
> 
> Its' a super long chapter, and Emma gets drunk in this one, and there is some swearing.

Emma was hella mad. The blonde was sure that there might be actual steam seeping from her ears, because she was fuming. How dare that woman come in here and so blatantly belittled her in front of Regina. Emma could have dealt with a snooty bitch like Cora Mills looking down her altered nose at her, but the way she made the blonde look to Regina was unbearable. She couldn’t recover her image after that. 

Truly, the encounter wouldn’t have bothered her one bit if it weren’t for that part. Fuck, Emma was use to people insulting her a lot less nicely than that, but the fact that it was the brunette’s Mother is what made her blood boil. She wasn’t good enough for Regina, and deep down she knew that, but Cora Mills made fucking sure she was more than aware, and her daughter too. 

Emma was trying her best to fucking stay calm. To prevent her second meeting with the dragon lady from being a domestic altercation resulting in her going to prison. A run was out of the question, because in order to get to the door she may have to pass Cora on her way out, and she did not have enough self-control to not strangle the bitch. Instead, she frantically searched her room for a distraction, anything, something. 

The green iPod was laying on the bedside table like a beacon on a stormy night. Music, perfect. Still in its strap from her morning run Emma popped the buds into her ears, cranking up some rock music. The volume drained out any outside noise. 

There could have been a damn fireworks show going on, and she’d be none the wiser. As the angry vibrations coursed through her body she decided that if she couldn’t run it off, than any form of masochism would do. Pain, pain she was in control of , that was the solution right now. It would stop the voices that had been saying shit like Cora from repeating in her head over and over again. 

The blonde dropped down into the position as she started doing push-ups vigorously, chanting in her head…one, two, three. The deafening songs made sure to take her away from the world. The ache of her muscles enough to get her adrenaline pumping, and she felt the all too familiar pain that helped ease her emotions starting to trickle into her. A welcomed relief at that point. 

107\. That was the number Emma had gotten to when she noticed that Regina was sitting at the top of her stairs watching her as the blonde did push-ups in a blind rage. She wondered how long she’d been there, but then decided she didn’t care. Her arms felt weak, the dull throbbing had turned into a blazing burn, it was fine to stop. The voices were ceased, before they could yell at her. 

Her arms gave way as she fell over on the ground like a board. A few small, calming breaths were taken before Emma could even let herself look over at the brunette. After hearing what her roommate’s Mother thought of her, she knew what was going to come next. What else could? 

Regina would call things off, would say that it was just best if they stayed roommates. Who could ever be with someone who’s only parent loathed the very idea of them without even knowing the person? Emma was sure Cora had convinced her of her street rat ways, and the brunette would come to understand what Emma had known all along, that she wasn’t good enough for her. 

The two were from two different worlds, headed for two entirely different futures. Even if they made it through college together, what happened next? It had been too good to be true, and now her little fantasy of happy endings was going to come crashing down around her. Rooming with an ex-fling was going to suck for the rest of the year, especially one you had no chance of ever getting over. 

Emma pulled the headphones out of her ears, as she raised herself sit cross legged on the floor that she had fallen onto. Regina simply gazed on at her with a look that made her anxious. It was over. It was going to be the end of them.

“Emma I’m sorry-“ Regina began once she thought the blonde was listening, rather than focusing inflicting physical pain on herself to get over the sting of her Mother’s words. She hated that anything would do that to the blonde. 

“You don’t have to finish Regina. I know what you’re going to say, and it’s fine,” Emma interjected. She wasn’t sure if she could take hearing the brunette say the words out loud. It might just cause her to start crying, which she refused to do under any circumstance. 

Regina narrowed her eyes at the girl wondering if Emma truly did know what was going to come out of her mouth, or she had created one of her insane scenarios in her head. Although, from her tone she could guess that Emma thought it was going to be something bad, when in reality she merely wanted to gravel for forgiveness for her Mother’s rude behavior. 

She hoped Emma could see past Cora’s actions, because the brunette did not agree with her, did not feel the same way. Regain just didn’t have control of her Mother’s actions, and was hoping a sincere understanding apology from her would be enough.

“What is that dear?” she ventured, curious now to what Emma was acting out in her head. 

The blonde just looked down at her feet and placed a hand on the back of her neck. A nervous tick of hers. So, Regina was going to be snide about the whole thing. That was going to make it fucking worse. As if that were possible. 

“That you…that we can’t do this anymore.” 

The words hung in the air for a moment as Regina took time to process them. Emma thought she was getting broken up with? Was she insane? Literally? Had she not come to know that she made her happier than anything in life ever had yet? Did Emma really think that Regina could be swayed by a few of her Mother’s insults, surely she knew her better than that. Or so she had hoped. 

“Is that so?” Regina continued, giving Emma a chance to butt in and save her ass. She wanted to see what else the blonde thought of her character. If Emma truly thought Cora Mills would influence the way she felt about her, than she was the dumbest person to exist. 

“Regina your Mom hates me, and I don’t think I could ever change that. I understand, I mean what she said…she’s right. I’m just some piece of shit that wound up a little too close to you by luck, and you deserve better than me,” Emma sheepishly replied. 

It was a truth she had been wrestling with for awhile now, and one she had chosen to ignore, because she was so blissfully infatuated by the brunette. She told herself that just maybe, they could make it work. That was a lie to comfort the oncoming blow of the brunette inevitably leaving her. Emma was beneath her, always would be. 

Regina felt anger bubbling inside of her. If she hadn’t already known it was impossible, she would have thought it’d be shooting out of her fingertips. Emma truly thought she was so vain to think that the girl was below her? 

That she would let someone who was less than her be with her in such a way because? Because why? Because she’d do anything for a bit of attention? Regina was not that type of woman, and if Emma thought that’s what this had all been about she was in for a rude awakening. She had told the blonde more about herself than any other soul on the planet, and she thought Emma understood how much that meant to her. That she was…special. Clearly, the blonde was as daft as she was attractive. 

Sure, Regina put people on levels, but for reasons. Like they were a fucking prick or a dumb bitch, and she labeled them as people she would not like to associate, but never was there a hierarchy of people to her. And it was never because of how much money a person had, or where they came from. She had the type of background that people pay to forge, but she’d have traded it all for a loving family in a ghetto somewhere. 

Everyone had their baggage, and having money did not mean that you were better or worse than someone. Her Mother was an evil lunatic with more money than God, but Regina certainly wished she could cut the woman out of her life. She had thought Emma understood that about her. That she didn’t look at the world as so many of the idiotic, wealthy kids in this town did. It seemed that Emma had thought less of her all along. Perhaps, it had all been a game? Get the Mayor’s daughter who doesn’t have a friend in the world to trust her, then take advantage of her. Whatever the hell was happening, Regina was not about to stand for it. So, she did what she did best. Attacked. 

“You’re an idiot,” Regina roared standing fast to gaze down at the blonde who was avoiding her face, probably to ashamed of herself. 

“What?” Emma stuttered out, stunned by that reaction. She was hoping she may have helped by doing the dirty work for Regina. Now, she was calling her names? What the hell? That hurt. 

“You heard me. You truly think me so senseless that a few comments by my bitch of a birther, and I would come to realize that you were not what I thought all along? You think I can not adequately judge someone’s character, and that I would allow someone I thought to inadequate kiss me? Emma I thought you knew me better than that, looks like my Mother may have been right, I misjudged you,” Regina bit out. 

To be fair, it was a low blow to even suggest that she may agree with her Mother, but that was what Emma thought to be truth anyway. She was angry, and hurt, and she hadn’t felt like this in a long time. Emma was the first person since her father who actually had the power to hurt her in such a way, and now she was reminded all too well of why she did not allow people in her life. 

The words hit Emma’s already bruised heart with a force that took the very breath from her chest. Regina did agree with her Mom after all. That was what she was saying…fucking loudly. Normally, such an insult would only egg her on to fight back, but it didn’t this time. This time, it just really fucking crushed her spirit. 

Emma felt tears start to well up in her eyes, but pushed them back down. She had to get out of here, and get out fast. The walls seemed to be closing in on her, and with the brunette glaring at her with such hatred, Emma just couldn’t take it. 

She reached for her black leather jacket that was hung around her desk chair balling it up in her arms as she moved to leave. The blonde was going to run, that’s what she always did, and it had worked for her every other time. Don’t fail me now.

“Fuck you, Regina,” she whispered as she passed the brunette who was standing next to the staircase as she flew down it. The agony she was feeling wouldn’t allow her to leave without a last word to the brunette that had beaten her down like so many before. 

Regina stood completely stunned as she heard the door slam shut, signaling Emma’s exit. What had she done? 

 

Emma didn’t know where she was going. It was nine o’clock on a Monday, and one of the downsides of living in a small town was that everything was closed by seven. In the city the day never ended. 

Fuck. There was literally nowhere to go, and she had left in such a haste to get out of there that she hadn’t actually made a game plan. She still didn’t have a car, and the next bus anywhere wasn’t going to be for hours. Fucking Storybrooke. 

So, the blonde just started walking down the street with an unknown destination, not that it mattered. She walked out of her building, out of the campus, and onto the streets of Storybrooke. 

Emma just wanted to get away, and she was going to go wherever her feet took her. The air was chilly even with her jacket, and she had forgotten gloves. It was only September, and she needed gloves. Fucking Maine. 

As she put her hands in her pockets for warmth, she felt the rectangular square that was her newly purchased cell phone. She almost forgot she had the damn thing in her possession. Ruby had pretty much forced her to get one, saying she was not a teenage girl if she did not own a smartphone. Thank the Lord for Ruby Lucas right now. 

It really had made life easier, but Emma had gone without for so long that it never occurred to her now would be an opportune time to use the thing. Emma woke it up with a finger swipe, and went straight for her contacts. She had only four numbers in it so far, and she gazed at it wondering who to call. 

Ruby. She’d be the only one who would potentially still be up, and the brunette and her were friends in a matter of speaking. Emma had found that she didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, as Ruby was the type who put her friendship on you without any questions asked. That’s what friends did right? Helped you out when you were in a bind like now. 

She pressed the name, and the call screen came on. It was neat. She had to admit that. It rang three times, before she heard the cheery voice, “Sup Swan.” 

“Hey Rubes,” Emma started. 

“What’s a nice city girl like you calling a bad small town girl like me this late for?” the brunette joked. She did that a lot. The little comment had Emma at least smiling faintly. 

“Nothing, just me and Regina had a fight and I kind of have nowhere else to go right now seeing as how Storybrooke goes to sleep at six in the fucking evening.” 

Ruby snorted. “Not so fun now living in bumfuck nowhere eh?”. 

“No, not so much.” 

“Come on over. I’m only hanging out, you can come claim sanctuary from your bitchy roommate for awhile,” she offered. 

“Thanks Ruby. I really appreciate it.” 

“Blah, blah, blah. Just get your ass over here. I want to here the latest dirt on her royal highness.” 

The line went dead, and Emma glanced down at the phone with a smirk. Now, she understood why people had friends like that. It was sure a pick me up when you needed it. 

Emma shoved her hands back in her pockets as she headed towards the inn that Ruby and her Grandmother owned/lived in. It was joined to the diner, and she had been to the door of their joint apartment before. So, at least she knew where she was going. 

Five minutes later, the blonde was knocking on the forest green door that was their residence. It swung open quickly revealing the smiling brunette waitress. 

Surprisingly, she was more clothed than Emma had ever seen her to date. She donned a pair of flannel PJ pants, and an old, black band shirt that had seen better days. On Ruby it looked hot. 

“Hey Emma. Come on in,” Ruby greeted, walking back into the apartment, implying for Emma to follow. She stepped into the warm space, closing the door behind her. 

“Thanks Ruby,” Emma muttered as she took of her boots by the door. That habit she had learned at foster home number three. 

“What friends do,” was her reply. An answer that Emma had never had the pleasure of hearing before. One she could get use to. 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

Ruby plopped herself down on an old couch, that looked as if someone had shot ugly curtains to find the fabric for. Still, it had sort of a rustic feel to it, the whole place did. Emma glanced around for her boss Granny, who she loved more than life itself. The old woman was a spit-fire whom she enjoyed every minute with. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Ruby said gesturing to the two other chairs, and small sofa that took up space in the living room. 

The television set was placed against the farthest wall where the front door was. It was sitting on top of an ancient looking dresser thing, and some werewolf movie was playing. Currently, it had the girl captivated, as she paid no mind to where Emma decided to settle.

She chose a chair that looked over stuffed, and she found it to be comfortably broken in, just right. No wonder they had old furniture, stuff knew how to fit to bodies. As a commercial popped up on the TV, the brunette’s interests suddenly took a turn for Emma, turning towards the blonde. 

“So, spill,” Ruby demanded. 

“I don’t even know where to start,” Emma gushed out. She wanted to talk to Ruby about it, but she was afraid of doing that, because certainly that would involve revealing the secret affair her and Regina had been carrying out recently. That was something she was worried about. 

“Hmm… how about with a drink?” Ruby suggested, as she moved towards the giant dresser thing that was under the television. A door swung open to reveal a stash of booze and a few glasses. People who designed old furniture were bosses. They thought about shit like, where to hide secret booze. 

“What about your grandmother?” Emma cautioned. She didn’t think Eugenia Lucas would appreciate her drinking underage in her home, even if she was off shift. Emma wasn’t about to lose her job as well. 

“Gone for the evening, and she doesn’t care. Granny thinks that if you’re old enough to go to war, you’re old enough to have a drink. We just can’t drive or do anything stupid,” Ruby shrugged, as she placed two shot glasses down on the coffee table, and a bottle of vodka. 

“My kind of woman,” Emma claimed as she moved to sit on the floor opposite to where Ruby had situated herself. 

“That a yes?”.

“That’s a hell yes.” 

Ruby opened the bottle, poured two shots, then smirked at Emma. “Bottoms up,” she pronounced. They both took their glasses in hand, and downed them with ease. Emma felt the all too familiar burn of alcohol rushing down her throat. An old friend who she dearly missed. 

“How about two more, than you start talking?” Ruby bargained, like the amateur therapist she was. Emma was liking the chick more and more. 

“Like you can read my mind Rubes,” Emma admitted, as the brunette refilled their glasses. They downed those, and the next round, and a small tingle started to build itself up inside of Emma. 

“So what happened with you and the ice queen?” Ruby drawled out. Emma seemed to be taking the shots like a champ, but vodka still had the tendency to go down ruff with her. Her voice, cracked a bit at what she said next.

“That would require me telling you a secret. Can I trust you?” Emma grumbled, as she took the bottle to pour another shot for the two of them. It wasn’t going to matter after a couple more of these.

“With your life.” It was true. Ruby knew she could be a gossip, but when it came to serious stuff she could shut her trap. Contrary to popular belief she was trustworthy. 

“One more, than I’ll talk,” Emma wagered, as she gestured towards their drinks. Ruby smiled, but took it in one gulp without waiting for the blonde. She shot hers back in a flash. 

“Regina and I have sort of been dating,” Emma blurted out. The four shots of vodka weren’t hitting her enough yet to blame her word vomit on, but they would be soon enough. It felt good to actually tell someone. 

Ruby literally gasped. “You’re shitting me Emma, right?”. 

Emma just shook her head in response.

“I need another before I can process this.” Ruby grabbed the glass, taking a swig from the bottle itself, before she poured it into the tiny glasses. Emma took hers more than willingly, and Ruby knew it was going to be a long night now. Good thing she broke out the vodka early. 

“Who gets drunk on a Monday night?” Emma gurgled out. 

Ruby had been all too willing to drink with her, and while Emma had an excuse she wondered what the waitress’ was. Not that she was complaining, it was just another trait of the girls’ she found to be amusing. Ruby was full of surprises, and apparently she could drink with the best of them. 

“People who are dating Regina fucking Mills, and people who know you are dating Regina fucking Mills,” Ruby replied taking another swig from the bottle her eyes rolling up in the top of her head. 

She may have to get something stronger to be able to be fully there for Emma without being judgmental of the whole dating the town bitch thing. Or just to wrap her head around it. 

“Sorry to burden you. I can go if you want,” Emma chimed in not wanting to over step her boundaries. She had never had a friend really, and she wasn’t sure what that entailed. 

“Fuck no. We’re in this now sister, and you are not going anywhere,” Ruby argued, as she again poured more vodka out of the bottle. Emma was so glad she was not working the early shift tomorrow, because she’d be royally screwed right now. 

“We’re about to become best fucking friends. Start from the beginning, and just to warn you anytime you mention Regina in a romantic sense, I will be drinking heavily.” 

“Fair enough,” Emma replied taking a swig of the vodka. She couldn’t help but smile now. It was about to get weird. 

 

Four hours, and two bottles of vodka later Emma was more drunk than she had ever been in her life. That was saying something, because she had drunken a fifth of whisky and still been able to stand, but right now the world was spinning. 

“What a fucking bitch,” Ruby stuttered out angrily. 

They were currently laying on the floor of the living room with their heads together, starring up at the ceiling as they drunkenly discussed Emma’s love life. 

“Which one?” Emma joked, as she bust out laughing. Ruby joined her, and she could feel her world blurring a bit more at the lack of oxygen. 

“Corrrarr-rahr,” Ruby clarified. 

“That lady is a fucking demon, devil, cript, tramp thing,” Emma countered. 

“Fucking demon bitch with a turkey gizzard for a neck,” Ruby bellowed, and they both laughed themselves into a fit. 

“Seriously, though Regina is so beautiful…and she’s not as bad as people think. She nice to me,” Emma slurred out. She was starting to lose any sense she had previously possessed in her life. So much for any dignity left tonight.

“Dude, she must cause that girl never so much as says boo to someone, unless it’s to destroy them with her mean, mean, cruel words.” 

“She really is scary, like fuck-in-in not nice,” Emma agreed. 

“Fucking horrifying. How do you kiss her?” Ruby asked perplexed by the idea. 

“With my mouth.” 

That got them both laughing again.

“She izzzz different around me. I don’t know? You know? It just works.” 

“You’ve got it bad,” Ruby said reaching out for the third bottle of vodka they had started dipping into. She found it eventually, and brought it to her mouth. Emma grabbed it for herself once she had taken a gulp. 

“Don’t I fucking know it. And I’ve only known her like a monthz. I’m telling you, she’s turning me into a fucking head case,” Emma boasted taking another swig too. 

“You’ve got to call her,” Ruby stated as if it were a known fact. 

“What? No way! You didn’t see the way she looked at me Rub-ayyy. Trust me, she does not want me to dial her.” 

“Emma. That’s such a weird name, E-m-m-aaa. You had a fight with a girl who you are obviously crazy about, and you just left before you even found out what she was going to say. You fucked up.” 

“No I did not. I knew what she was gonna say. Same thing I’ve heard all my life. Emma you’re not enough,” she declared in dramatic fashion throwing her hands back. 

“You are an idiot.” 

“Hey! Are you taking her side? You’re suppose to be my best friend as of right now!”.

“I am, which is why I’m being honest. You’ve got to call her.” 

“One horrible idea. B, she hates me, and three explain yourself woman. I am reconsidering our alliance as we speak.” 

Ruby giggled and rolled her eyes. She was drunk as a skunk, but even she could clearly see where Emma had gone wrong. 

“Emma, Regina barely speaks to anyone. If she took the time to talk to you, get to know, and let you kiss her, well then that should tell you how highly she thinks of you. I am not even close with her, and even I understand that.” 

Even though she was drunk, and it took awhile the words to finally sunk in. Oh damn. She had made a serious boo boo. Sometimes, she despised how dumb she could be. 

“Fuck,” Emma moaned, slapping herself on the forehead with a loud smack. 

“Uh huh,” Ruby agreed attempting to sit up from the floor. The ceiling spinning was making her feel sick, and she needed to find her balance again. Emma mirrored her motions until she was propped up against the armchair she had fallen out of in the first place. 

Her phone. Where was her little black rectangle? She felt in her pockets, but they were empty. Emma glanced up to the chair she had been sitting in and saw the mobile device sitting there. 

“I am an idiot.” 

“Just call her…” Ruby groaned out letting her forehead fall to her knees. “How the fuck much did we drink?”. 

“A mega fuck ton,” Emma answered. It was true. More than she had in a long, long time. 

She pressed the little circle button that lit up the screen. The brightness of the light blinded her for a minute as she attempted to look at it. Her stomach caught in her throat at what she saw. Four text messages, and three phone calls from Regina. 

“Shit!” she yelled. 

“What?” Ruby cried out in shock. 

“Regina…she called me, and messaged me, and I didn’t even hear the fucking ringity ring ring.” 

“Do you have it on…on… on the buzz buzz setting?” Ruby finally managed to get out. 

“The fuck you talking about crackhead?” Emma asked baffled by those words. 

“The tiny switch on the side, it makes the sound go away.” 

Emma let her eyes fall to the side of the rectangle as Ruby had said, and sure enough there was a little switch that was looked like it was turned off. 

“It’s orange.”

“You’re an even bigger idiot now,” Ruby laughed hard. She was royally screwed. 

“I do hope not so,” Emma murmured unsure of the words to use. She clicked the switch back into place and bell appeared with lots of bars. Why was there a bell? She just hoped that the drinking Gods had fixed her phone. 

“She’s going to throw knives at you in your sleep,” Ruby mused, giggling full out now. She found her friend’s trouble all too humorous, because her blood was now alcohol. 

“Shut up!” Emma screamed throwing a pillow that was on the floor at Ruby, but it landed way to the left. No aim when drunk. She quickly pressed one of the missed calls with Regina’s name on it. Somehow her intoxicated mind knew that was how to call her back. 

She held the phone to her ear as she heard the ringing noise, well slightly off her ear but enough. Emma was slipping from consciousness as she listened to the magic rectangle try to put her in touch with her Regina. After the second ring, the brunette picked up. 

“Emma?” she cried into the phone. Apparently, she had been waiting for the call, because Emma had never had a phone call answered so quickly. 

“Gina,” Emma shouted into the phone. 

“Where are you? Are you alright? I was so worried. I’m sorry, please just come home,” Regina pleaded into the line. She had been up all night worried sick. 

“I’m fine…I’m at Ruby’s. We had lotsa vodka,” Emma sang into the phone. All of what she drank must have been finally hitting her, because she felt uncontrollably giddy now. Not remembering why she called in the first place. 

“Are you drunk?” Regina chided. 

“Soooo much,” Emma confirmed laughing, and she could hear Ruby laughing too. 

“Of all the idiots in the world I have to chose you. I’ll be right there,” Regina huffed out, clearly pissed. There was a click, then a dial tone. Emma held out her phone with a questioning glare towards it. 

“What?” Ruby asked seeing the interaction between Emma and the phone. 

“She hung up.”

“Oh no. Not a good sign. What she speak?” Ruby ventured, taking another sip out of the bottle. She did not feel like stopping tonight. 

“Something about idiot, and be right there,” Emma shrugged reaching for the bottle to drink again. 

“What? Regina Mills is coming to my house?” Ruby yelled. 

“Apparent-fucking-ly.” 

“Well tonight has taken a turn for the unusual, now I’m gonna be dead with you crispity fried ass,” Ruby declared, forgetting why the thought scared her in the first place. 

Ten minutes later there was a loud rapping noise at the door. Emma drunkenly stood, stumbling towards the wooden rectangle to open it. That had to be Regina. She struggled twisting the knob, realizing it had been locked, which was why it wouldn’t budge. Finally, she got it to open with a loud crack as it flung to connect with the wall. 

Regina stood on the other side of the disappearing barrier, her face wracked with guilt. 

“Emma,” she croaked grabbing for the blonde and pulling her into a crushing embrace. Emma felt all the air leave her body with the force, but she returned the hug. She was rather affectionate when she was drunk, so she nuzzled into the warmth.

“I was so worried, and then you didn’t answer any of my calls, and I thought something had happened to you. I’m glad you’re alright,” Regina ranted in a relieved way. 

“Nope. I’m fine, never felt better. Except for when you kiss me,” Emma said flashing her a cheeky grin. 

Regina’s eyes grew wide with that statement, and she glanced over to the other brunette who was sitting on the ground smiling into the vodka bottle she was holding. 

“I take it you two have been sharing secrets this evening?” Regina articulated in that scary, polite tone that was more of a fear tactic. 

“She knows about us Gina, but we can trust her,” Emma rushed out. 

“I take it that she speaks the truth?” Regina stated with a raised eyebrow at the brunette who was melting into the couch behind her at the brunette’s glare. 

“You can trust me. Besides, Emma and I are besties now.” 

“Since you and her are ‘besties’ I will take your word for it that you have the ability to keep your mouth quite, but I can assure you that if you don’t you will pay for it,” Regina threatened. 

Ruby felt like she was being told that her murder would be perfectly planned, if she so much as hinted at something going on between the two of them. Not to worry, she wanted to live past twenty. 

“Understood Gina,” Ruby affirmed, feeling a bit more sober. 

The brunette shot her a death glare, that had her like a scared puppy again. “Regina, I mean.” She shook her head in affirmation that correcting herself had been the proper action. The nickname must be something just Emma is allowed to call her. 

“Emma, we’re leaving,” Regina commanded, grabbing the blonde by the hand to drag her out of the apartment. 

“Night Ruby,” she managed to call out as she was forced to leave. Not that she minded being close to Regina again. 

Emma could feel everything slipping from around her vision as she was dragged out of the inn. The cold night air was enough to make her lungs feel a bit clearer, and it helped her breathe again. Regina opened a passenger door, and practically threw her into it. 

She landed comfortably on a warm, leather seat that had to be in Regina’s car, or a cab going who knows where. Emma did not protest, already aware that she was in trouble she did not want to press her luck. At this point she didn’t care where she was going.

Regina joined her on the driver’s side in seconds, turning the engine to life, and taking off from the parked position quickly. The whole moving in a car thing was making Emma sick to her stomach, and the world started to spin even worse than before. 

By the time Regina got them to the University, managed to haul Emma’s drunk ass up the stairs and to their room, she was sprinting towards the bathroom to ralph. She felt the contents of her stomach come up, as she attempted to hold her hair out of the cross fires. 

She felt two warm hands come around to pull the curly strands back as she continued to get sick into the toilet for several long minutes. After she was sure nothing else could come up from her system, she could feel strong arms pulling her up. 

“No, wait. I need to brush my teeth,” Emma protested, as the arms tried to move her out of the room. 

Her request was met by her toothbrush being handed to her with tooth paste already on it. She was too drunk to question how that had happened, but started to drunkenly clean her mouth of the disgusting taste. Her vision was blurred, and she knew she was in their dorm, but was unaware of where Regina was. She must have been the strong arms. 

Once her mouth was rinsed out, she put the brush down, and a hand slipped gently into hers. Emma was being pulled out of the bathroom towards a whole new area. 

“Take these,” Regina’s voice sounded like muffled noise. 

The wizardly hand held out two pills and a glass of water in the other. Emma did not argue. It could have been cocaine for all she knew, but she popped them in her mouth and chugged all of the water down with it. 

Then, she was being dragged again. She was not going to start fighting it now. There was the sound of a door opening and closing. Her body was then pushed onto a seriously soft bed, and she fell back onto it relishing in laying down. Her boots magically disappeared from her feet, as she curled up into the silky covers. 

“Gina?” she murmured curious to where the girl had gone. 

“Right, here. Now sleep,” the voice hushed into her ear. 

The girl was close to her, and Emma could feel the warmth of another body next to her in bed. She rolled over to face the source of heat and smiled. Then without warning she wrapped both arms around the brunette and buried her face into her shoulder. 

Within minutes Emma was snoring, and Regina was smiling down at the blonde who was drooling on her silk pajamas. She was an idiot, but she was her idiot. 

\------------------------------------

 

Something heavy was laying on top of Emma. Her head felt like someone had literally smacked her in the face with a frying pan, and she had cotton mouth. What the hell had she done to herself? 

Attempting to move her limbs to check and see if they were all there, her fingers were gripping on a soft body, the rest were constricted from moving. Was she in bed with someone? Oh shit, oh no. 

Emma fought the urge to open her eyes, fearful of what lay hold in front of her. She remembered, it was fuzzy, but pieces were still there. Cora…they fought…Ruby…and copious amounts of vodka. That explained her head pounding. Along with the possibility of climbing into bed with someone. Fuck. 

Regina. She had been a complete ass to her. To be fair Regina had been mean, so it wasn’t completely uncalled for, but Emma had ran out. Hadn’t given them a chance to work things out. She did that. It was an old habit, that might never die to run when stuff got difficult. 

Now she had gone and really fucked things up. They have one fight, and she’d jumped into bed with another person. She did not deserve that girl. Perhaps, it was better that this happened so Regina would know what a fuck up she really was. Make walking away from her easier for the brunette to leave her.

Time to face the music. 

Her eyes opened, despite feeling like they had been sealed shut. Emma managed to get them direct towards the lump that was laying across her chest. She saw disheveled black hair that had fallen limp in the night. The girl was clothed, which was a good sign. A chance that nothing happened. 

Next, she looked at her surroundings. Emma had never seen the room she was in before. The walls were covered in gray wall paper with white accents everywhere. There were dark-stained wooden furniture pieces scattered throughout the space that went nicely with the colors. 

A TV hung on the wall in front of the bed. The bed itself was huge, had to be a king, because there was a serious amount of space on either side of the heap that was Emma and the mystery woman. 

She let out a long, frustrated breath. If Emma could, she’d literally smack herself right now. Her arm was currently being weighed down by whatever girl had been foolish enough to get into bed with her. Ruby? Where the fuck was Ruby? 

No. The mystery woman’s hair was far too short to be the waitress’. She doubted Ruby swung that way. She seemed like the epitome of a straight girl. Not to mention, that she knew about her and Regina and would never do anything of the kind to interfere with their relationship. 

The dark-haired woman fidgeted in her sleep, holding tighter to Emma, but keeping her face hidden under the locks. She would never wake the girl, because that would be terribly insensitive, but she wished she’d just do it herself already. That way she could apologize, and run her ass back to Regina begging for forgiveness she’d never be granted. 

She had fucked up everything. 

Emma glanced over at the clock on the side table. It read 8:43. Good thing she did not have work, because she would have been so screwed. Poor, poor Ruby. How hilariously sad. The girl had been the one to get her drunk in the first place. Emma had given up drinking like a premature alcoholic when she was sixteen, or so she thought. That little pledge was broken as of last night.

Man, she did have it bad for Regina if she got that plastered over one stupid fight. They weren’t even a legitimate couple yet. She was pathetic as ever. 

“Fucking moron,” Emma whispered out loud about herself. 

“My sentiments exactly,” the all too familiar voice spoke. 

“Regina?” Emma squeaked, glancing down to see the brunette was sleepily looking up at her. 

“Who else would it be dear?” Regina inquired, arching a curious eyebrow. 

“No one! I mean…I just couldn’t remember. Fucking no one Regina. No one, but you,” Emma stammered out. Great, now she was not guilty of adultery, but she was framing herself perfectly for it. 

A chuckle sounded from Regina as the girl pulled herself off of Emma’s body to lay next to her. The brunette’s elbow bent on the mattress to connect her palm and face so she could see Emma better. 

“Having trouble remembering after last night’s escapade?” Regina teased, all too amused by the scene of the blonde scrambling for a right sentence. But, what Emma took note of especially was that Regina did not seem at all mad or angry. 

“A little,” Emma grumbled. 

“I am shocked you remember anything at all, you drank your weight in vodka with that girl. Tell me should I expect that every time we fight dear? Or was this a special occasion?”. 

Emma looked down at the edge of the bed, avoiding Regina’s smirk. “I don’t know. On occasion? I stopped drinking like that years ago. Last night, I just got carried away.” 

“Years ago? You mean you drank when you were sixteen?”. 

“Fourteen, stopped when I was sixteen.” 

“We come from different worlds Emma,” Regina acknowledged with a sharp head nod. 

“Don’t I know it,” she confirmed.

“I do hope that you will not go to such lengths every time we quarrel.” 

“I won’t. Just last night was a lot for me. I have the tendency to run when shit gets rough. I’ve got some growing to do, I guess.” 

“Indeed. But, you’re not the only one at fault dear. I too over-reacted. I barely gave you a chance to speak. I did what I do best, and that’s attack when threatened. Lets call it even for now? We both have issues to work on.” 

“Wow you’re amazing. Like seriously. It’s not even though, because unless I am able to teleport myself you came and picked my drunk ass up last night. I owe you.” 

“I did, but it was a welcomed relief. I thought you dead, after you didn’t answer my calls or texts. I’ll take you drunk and throwing-up any day, over dead in a ditch somewhere.” 

“No,” Emma groaned, slapping herself as she had wanted to all morning. “Please do not tell me I got sick on you.” 

“Oh yes dear.” 

“Okay, I like double owe you. Like now would be a good time to ask for anything. Want a pony?”. 

Regina laughed at that one. “Already have one. There is something you can do to make it up to me,” Regina offered, a devious smile crossing her face. 

“Anything,” Emma declared turning her body to face Regina’s so she could show her how serious she was. 

Regina gave Emma a sultry look that had her breath hitching in her chest. She hadn’t seen the brunette look like that before. She looked like she could eat Emma up…in a way that the blonde might not mind. 

Without warning Regina pounced on Emma, slamming her back against the mattress as the brunette came to loom over her. A delicious grin taunted Emma as Regina delighted in her position of power. 

“Anything?” the question dripped out with pure seduction in her voice. 

Emma had forgotten how to speak as Regina’s face inched closer to hers. Those chocolate orbs were taking her in, and Emma could not do anything to fight back. She didn’t want to do anything to fight back. She tried to nod her head in response. 

Regina’s grin widened at that. Then, she leaned down to capture the blonde’s lips with her own. Holy Cheeseburger, this was not what she had been expecting this morning. It was like the complete opposite. 

Emma kissed her back eagerly, completely elated that Regina was here and not some strange girl she made a mistake with. Regina’s kisses were the best thing on this Earth, she was convinced. No one could compare to this girl. 

Even if Emma had no experience with kissing, the way Regina just made her melt was the best feeling ever. It was the brunette that did that, not just kissing someone. It was kissing Regina. Something different entirely. 

A moaned escaped her lips as she felt Regina’s weight press down on her more. Their bodies rubbing against each other was dangerous territory for Emma. It got her way too hot, too quick. 

Regina smiled against Emma’s lips as she pulled back a bit, her teeth carrying Emma’s bottom lip with it. When she released it, it plopped back into place. The blonde bucked underneath her uncontrollably, and Regina laughed. 

“Emma, there is something you can do to make it up to me,” Regina whispered into the blonde’s ear, causing every nerve in her body to come to attention. Oh my gosh she was being such a fucking tease right now. 

“Woman, I will swim an ocean, climb mountains, grovel, anything,” Emma practically screamed out. Regina had maneuvered her legs so that one was placed directly between Emma’s own, and that was enough to almost have her losing her mind. 

Regina started kissing Emma’s neck, so softly that it tickled in the most pleasurable way. “Eager to please, I like that,” Regina taunted as she licked Emma’s throat and bit her ear after that. 

“Regina, if you don’t stop soon, I won’t be able to stop. Mercy, please,” Emma pleaded. Not that she wanted her to stop, but she knew it was not the time for this. Not yet. 

“Will you truly do whatever I ask?” Regina queried, stopping her relentless taunting to look the blonde in the eyes. She was thoroughly buttered up. That was the plan before Emma went and got herself drunk after they fought. Her desire to make it up to her was going to be the extra icing on the cake. She needed anything she could get for what she was about to ask. 

“Ask and you shall receive,” Emma sighed out. Now that Regina had stopped she was able to have a coherent thought. 

“Come to my birthday dinner Friday night, at my Mothers.” 

A pregnant silence engulfed them for a moment, as Emma understood the words. 

“You fight dirty woman,” Emma grunted biting her bottom lip, and shaking her head. Even if she could say no, which there was no way she could to Regina, she had a feeling that she would be forced to interact with Cora again. 

“It will be much easier with you there,” Regina admitted in a faint voice.

She had agreed to the dinner before her Mother paid her a surprise visit that resulted in Emma and her having a fight. If she asked before, she would have said no, and now she could not get out of it. 

“You have an unfair advantage in this relationship, because I can not say no to you,” Emma stated pissed that it was truth. If she ever had a way to have the same effect on Regina she’d abuse the hell out of it. 

“Relationship?” Regina repeated the insertion of them being a couple. 

Emma exhaled loudly, “this morning is not my morning.” 

“No, dear. Are we in a relationship?” Regina questioned again. 

“Do you want to be in a relationship with me?” Emma inquired. 

“Are you asking me to be in one? Or are you asking me if we already are in one?” Regina countered raising that eyebrow, demanding an answer. 

“You are never going to let anything be easy are you?” Emma giggled. She sat up in bed, so that she could gaze down at Regina. 

All she got in response was another grin that told her what she said next would determine that. Emma reached down to tuck the loose strands of hair behind Regina’s ear. She was absolutely gorgeous like this. Laying in bed, hair messed, face bare, and a cute little smile. Yeah, this is all she’d ever need. 

“Regina will you be my not so secret, but totally secret to your Mother and town, girlfriend?”. Despite the humorous air, she let her eyes convey how serious she was. 

“Yes,” Regina breathed out as she rose up to come face to face with Emma. 

“Say that one more time?” Emma teased as their eyes met, and a dubious look came across her face. Regina only licked her lips in response. 

“Yes, Emma. I will be your girlfriend,” she whispered against Emma’s lips. 

“Lucky me,” Emma retorted with a satisfied gleam in her eyes. 

“Emma, shut-up,” Regina growled, as she captured the blonde’s lips with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this made you smile as much as it did me.


	11. Dinner with a Dictator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Also, do not have a beta. 
> 
> Just a warning this chapter does have some conflict between daughter and mother, mostly yelling, but if that stuff bothers you in anyway just a heads up. 
> 
> Sorry for a later update. I know I was posting like crazy at the beginning, but I got caught up with another fic I'm starting to write, and my semester just began. Updates probably won't be as quick as they've usually been, but I will post on this story until it's finished!! (Yes, there is a end game in mind)
> 
> Thank you all for all of the lovely support. I enjoy your comments, and feedback is always welcomed. :)

Emma kept checking herself over in the mirror. She was standing in her bedroom deciding if the outfit she had picked out for their date with the elder Mills was good enough. An outfit that she had bought specifically for this evening. It cost about three times as much as her usual clothes, but it was worth it if it gave Cora the right impression.

A pair of tan pants hugged the blonde’s legs tightly, with a brown belt to compliment the color. She was attempting to dress appropriately, but tight pants were her signature, and no one, not even the Mayor would change that.

A white v-neck donned her top half, coupled with a beige jacket that matched the nude tones perfectly. One of those long, golden feather necklaces fell between her breasts, landing on her abs. And leather boots to finish it all off, of course. Overall, Emma didn’t think she looked half bad, hopefully her arch nemesis would too.

“You look gorgeous.” Regina’s voice rang out from behind her suddenly, causing Emma to jump. She did not realize that the brunette had been watching her. 

“What if I had been naked?” Emma yelled, in mock offense. 

“That’s what I was hoping for dear,” Regina quipped. Emma laughed, as the brunette smirked taking a seat at the top of the landing. 

“You look nice birthday girl,” Emma noted. 

Regina always looked fantastic, but tonight she was dressed up more than usual. She wore a black and white printed skirt, with a filly white blouse, that showed no cleavage. A first for Regina so far. A pair of black pumps on her feet, that Emma was sure would forever be glued to the woman’s feet. How in the hell did she walk around in those so gracefully? 

The short black hair was curled ever so cutely at the ends, and there was an extra shine to it as well. Her make-up was applied thicker than usual, probably how Cora preferred it. Emma remembered the caked on powder that was underneath that woman’s eyes. 

Regina did not need make-up to look beautiful, because she naturally was just that. Every time the blonde saw her new girlfriend, her heart fluttered and her stomach jumped at the very sight. As the brunette stood there Emma was reminded of those emotions ever more. She was absolutely stunning. 

A shrug was what she got in response, and an upturned scowl. Regina was less than thrilled about this dinner. Cora probably was too, because Emma would be coming along. Regina had said it was fine, but she knew better than to trust her girlfriend with such things. She’d probably drag Emma along even if her Mother specifically instructed her not to. Girlfriend. Man she could not get tired of saying that. 

“You’re the one making us go to this. I feel silly. That woman is never going to like me. Thank the good Lord that she doesn’t know we’re dating, because I’m pretty sure she’d have a hit put on me.” 

“Don’t be silly dear. If she knew we were together, she’d kill you herself. Mother enjoys doing her own dirty work,” Regina half-joked. Emma didn’t really find it funny. 

“Regina, you’re not helping.”

“Emma, relax. We’ll go to dinner, we’ll make my Mother believe that we’re just friends, and she’ll have a chance to get to know you as more than my rescuer.” The brunette rose from her signature spot in Emma’s part of the dorm, to strut towards the blonde. Their arms mutually reached out to meet in the middle. 

“What if she tries to murder me? Or send me away? Or make me eat Brussels sprouts?” Emma countered. 

Regina giggled at that. At least Emma was making jokes, that was always a good sign. The day that stopped was the day she would actually be worried. With the blonde at her side, she felt as if she could do anything. Including, face her Mother. 

“I won’t let that happen. She’s taken enough away from me in my life, you will not be next.” Regina pressed their foreheads together, as her hand stroked the blonde’s cheek affectionately. 

“Promise?”

“Always.” 

“Good.” Emma affirmed that they were on the same page. 

“Shall we?” Regina motioned for them to go, tugging on the girl’s hand lightly 

“Hold on a second. I want to give you your birthday present. “ 

“Emma, I said no presents. You don’t need to be spending your hard earned money on me.” 

“Blah, blah. I have a girlfriend for the first time in my life. If you think I’m not going to give you presents, you’re certifiable.” 

“Charming,” Regina retorted, as a grin came over her face, despite her best efforts to hide it. 

Emma ignored the smart comment, searching in her desk side drawer for the gift she had gotten Regina. She was excited to give it to the brunette, because she knew she’d love it. And the present would lighten the mood. She located the gift, and grabbed the little box that she had managed to wrap in silver paper with a white bow. Totally Regina. 

“Here,” Emma offered, the small package out to the brunette who gave her a fearful look. The small box must have caused a slight panic in the girl’s mind for a moment. It dawned on the blonde what was happening, and she rolled her eyes. 

She was crazy about Regina, but not that crazy…yet.

“It’s not a ring,” Emma answered, the unasked question that Regina’s horrified look so clearly displayed. 

Regina glanced down to the small package, completely at a lost for what it might be now that her first guess was proven wrong. She plucked the bow off throwing it towards Emma who caught it smiling in good humor. She brought out her playful side, or childish side really. That’s what happens when you date a five-year old. 

She tore at the wrapping paper carefully to reveal a jewelry box. She gave Emma a questioning glare, to which the blonde sighed, “just open it.” Regina obliged, flipping the lid to reveal her gift. 

There, in the center, was a silver sailboat necklace with white stripped sails to contrast against the color of the metal. Regina couldn’t help but beam at the reference to those atrocious sheets that Emma refused to get rid of. 

“You like it?” Emma asked, pretty sure of the answer with the look on the brunette’s face. 

“Emma, it’s perfect.” It was. It was simple, elegant, and it meant something to them. It was the most thoughtful gift she had ever received.

“I wasn’t sure what to get you. I mean you get yourself everything you need. But, I thought, what better way to remind yourself of your first official girlfriend than a necklace with the same pattern as the sheets that started it all.” 

“How annoyingly sweet,” Regina bit back. 

Regina took the darling piece of jewelry out of it’s home, and undid the clasp. It was rather long, which would allow it to be hidden underneath her shirt. She did not need people noticing her new necklace, and asking unwanted questions. Especially, Mother. 

“Help, please?” Regina requested, holding out the two ends to Emma. 

The blonde took them and used her finger to illustrated that Regina needed to turn around. As she hooked the necklace in place around her neck, she whispered against her girlfriend’s ear, “do you really like it? You don’t have to pretend?”. 

Regina turned around to face Emma. She rolled her eyes, as she cupped the blonde’s face in her hands. “It is now my most favorite possession,” she declared with a smile, and a kiss that lasted a few seconds longer than she had originally intended. 

“I did good?” Emma wondered aloud completely dizzy from the way Regina had kissed her. The things that woman could do to her should be illegal.

“Yes Emma did good,” Regina mimicked, as she tugged the girl down the stairs, and towards the door. 

\---------------------------------------

“You fucking live here?” Emma shouted, as they pulled up into the Mill’s Manor’s driveway. One of those fancy circular roads, with a damn working fountain in the middle of it. The entryway was the length of at least four blocks in the city. Who needed a house that far away from the road?

“Emma, language. That will not go over well with my Mother,” Regina corrected. 

“Fuck, bitch, damn, ass, hell,” Emma sang out, resulting in a mutually confused and horrified look from the brunette. “Getting it out of my system.” 

“I’m dating a child,” Regina murmured, shaking her head. 

“By your own free will,” Emma pointed out. 

“Don’t remind me, we’re only two days in.” It felt like a lot longer than that to both of them. As if, they had been together for years. 

“Two days, and I’ve agreed to meet the parents. I should get the girlfriend of the year award,” the blonde one declared. Even though, it had only been two days, and they annoyed the crap out of each other Emma just knew they were in this for the long haul. 

“Yes, well lets consider this the relationship test. If we can survive dinner with my Mother, we can survive anything.” 

“Again, not helping,” Emma spat out, nerves jolting through her again. She shouldn’t give a fuck what this regal bitch thought of her, but she knew Regina probably did deep down. That was the source of her anxiousness. 

“Get your ass out of the car,” Regina demanded, throwing her driver side door open, and stepping out into the wind. 

“Language Miss Mills,” Emma teased, as she too exited the Mercedes. Her girlfriend drove a Mercedes, and lived in the biggest house in the world. What had she gotten herself into. 

“Bite me,” Regina barked, out as they strolled to the front door. 

“Gladly,” Emma responded, with a smirk. 

“Emma!” Regina chided. 

And with that the door swung open before they even had a chance to prepare themselves. “Miss Mills,” the Latina woman who had opened the door accented voice greeted them.

“Rosa, please call me Regina. You’ve known me since before I was born.” 

“Yes Miss Mills,” was the response she got, and Regina just chuckled as they stepped in the house. 

“Rosa, this is my friend Emma, Emma Swan,” Regina gestured, to the blonde now standing beside her. 

“Nice to meet you Rosa,” Emma greeted extending her hand to shake. The woman was dressed like a maid of sorts, but Emma got the vibe that she meant more than that to Regina. 

“Aw, you a little Miss Mills friend?” the housekeeper gleamed with pride. 

“Yes, we’re friends,” Emma repeated, letting her eyes slide over to Regina in a knowing way. The brunette did not give her any recognition of their inside joke.  
Where was the fun in that?

“Emma is my roommate,” Regina added, as she strolled past the threshold. The extra confirmation that they’re relationship was purely platonic, and almost forced in a way.

Emma followed the brunette into the nearby room, and a small gasp escaped her lips. If she had thought the outside of the house was intimidating, it didn’t hold a candle to the inside. They were standing in a foyer area, that was lit by a giant chandelier that was at the top of twenty foot ceilings. Marble floors traveled on for as far as the eye could see, and a grand staircase met the entrance that she bet elves whittled in the middle of the night it was so beautiful.

“Close your mouth,” Regina whispered, to Emma. It was hanging open, and that would give her Mother new ammo. 

“Sorry.” She was not use to this. This was something out of Pride and Prejudice or some other proper, aristocratic movie. Like this was the prototype of wealth and power. Emma was quivering at it. The blonde had never been in such a nice place before, and was afraid that her cheap shoes might damage such expensive floors.

“Miss Mills is waiting in the lounge,” Rosa informed them, as she started towards two giant doors that lead to wherever they were suppose to go. The housekeeper pushed them both open, and revealed a grand sitting room with a giant, roaring fireplace to boot. 

“Damn,” Emma grumbled under her breath, but Regina heard her. 

Cora was turned, back facing them, standing directly in front of the fire. The flames cast some scary shadows around the woman, and she looked like a villain come to life. This was the part of the film where she announced how she was going to kill the pair, or so Emma imagined.

“Miss Mills is here, Miss Mills, and her friend Emma Swan,” Rosa announced, as she stood by the door with both hands clasped in front of her skirt. The woman’s demeanor changed suddenly as she was in the presence of the home owner. Another example of the type of discipline that most seemed to exhibit around her. 

“Thank you Rosa, that will be all.” Cora’s clipped tone dismissed the woman, and she fled happy to be gone from the evil woman’s sight. Emma wished she could go with her. ‘You’re doing this for Regina,’ Emma reminded herself in her head over and over. 

“Regina, darling,” Cora beamed as she rushed towards her daughter taking her hands, and planting a kiss on each cheek, which Regina returned out of politeness. 

“Happy Birthday.” 

“Thank you, Mother,” Regina replied, as she stepped back from the woman’s overly affectionate welcome. 

Emma caught on quick that she was purposely being ignored, so she thought it best to just insert herself. “Nice to see you again Mayor Mills,” Emma offered the woman a kind smile. Cora was not as susceptible to her charms as her daughter, unfortunately. 

“Ah yes. The heroine.” Cora gave Emma the fakest smile she had ever seen and then turned her attention back to Regina. She barely even tried to appear remotely cordial. 

“Regina I do not understand why you insisted on bringing a guest. I wanted this evening to be just the two of us,” Cora protested, not caring that Emma was standing less than a foot away, hearing everything.

“Because, I did not want to strangle you on my birthday, and Emma will prevent that from actually happening,” Regina gritted out, as the older woman’s look of contempt drained completely at the comment. So much for being nice.

“Don’t be so rude Regina, we do have company.” Cora’s head jerked towards the blonde. Oh, so when it was convenient, she existed. Fucking great. 

“Yes, something I had hoped you’d take into consideration before you opened your mouth,” Regina added, another stab to her Mother’s obviously fake façade. At least Regina did not put up with that shit so easily. Seemed the brunette called her out so openly, and that surprised Emma.

“Ah my darling daughter, you do take after your father, I don’t know where I went wrong,” Cora mewled, as she stepped away from them to the drink trolley. The woman poured herself a gin and tonic, that was only gin, and a moment of pondering about adding tonic. 

“If I resemble my Father in the slightest it’s a blessing,” Regina huffed, throwing herself down on one of the sofas. Emma hesitantly took a seat next to Regina after averting her eyes to and from the quarreling women. This was some fucked up family gathering. Was it always like this? 

“Think what you may dear, but Daddy dearest did not get you where you are in life,” Cora snipped, as she took a seat across from the drink in hand. 

“No, that was all you Mother. God forbid you ever acknowledge that I did something on my own.”

“If you did, I would,” Cora bit back, taking a rather large gulp of Gin. Emma only wished she could have a drink. That would be her only chance of making it out alive tonight.

“This is fun,” Emma commented out loud. 

Regina just laughed out right, and Cora shot her a glare that resembled the one that the brunette scared people shitless with. 

“Tell me Emma are you so ungrateful to your parents?” Cora directed her gaze to the blonde who felt like a deer in headlights. 

“My parents abandoned me on the side of the road the day I was born, so guess you could say that.” 

Regina head snapped to look at Emma with such a surprised expression. She had never told her that part. Cora just starred in shock, rendered speechless for a moment. She was nervous, she always said stupid shit like that when she was nervous. Great way to let your girlfriend know how fucked up you really were. 

“Dinner is served,” Rosa called out, reappearing at the doorway where she had once stood. 

“On that note,” Emma stated, glad to have a reason to flee the awkward air she had unintentionally created. She sprinted towards the Latina woman, not bothering to wait for the other two to follow. Rosa empathized, because she gave her a weak smile as the blonde fled. 

She was lead to another huge room that had the longest table she had ever seen. There had to be at least twenty chairs along the sides. Only three places were set at the top of the room. That was a fucking hike. Cora and Regina were lagging behind. Probably stayed back to argue more privately for a minute. Fucking fine with her. 

Emma sat in the chair that Rosa had directed her to with a giant smile. Sweet woman. The plates were set-up fancier than anywhere Emma had ever eaten. She did not know what to do first, so she just sat and waited for them. She’d just mimic whatever the hell Regina did. Should have boned up on etiquette before coming over here. 

“I see you found your way,” Regina jested, as she walked into the room with Cora in tow seeming more at ease than earlier. That was a good sign.

“Rosa helped. I couldn’t navigate this place on my own. You have a lovely home Mrs. Mills,” Emma complimented. She was going to lay on the kindness thick if Cora was going to be a bitch regardless. Prove that she wouldn’t sink to her level. 

“Yes, dear I know,” Cora responded dryly, taking the seat at the head of the table. 

The first course was a salad, and Regina had removed the napkin from her plate to lay it across her lap, which Emma did too. While Cora was distracted by speaking with Rosa, Emma shot up to catch Regina’s eyes. She mouthed, ‘I don’t know what to do,’ as she pointed down to the silverware frantically. 

Regina sighed, rolled her eyes, and then the corners of her mouth curved up slightly. Emma was too cute sometimes. Of course, she did not know what fork to use. Her parents abandoned her on the side of the road apparently, who the fuck would care to teach her how to eat a proper meal. 

‘Do what I do’ Regina mouthed back as she took up the fork the farthest on the right to start picking at her salad. Emma speared a large amount of leafs on her fork, then shoved it into her face. Not so classy, but it did the trick. 

“How is Kathryn?” Cora chimed in a moment later, rejoining their private conversation.

“She’s well. I see her at the student government meetings, and we often meet up for lunch.” 

Kathryn. The girl Ruby had said was Regina’s friend. The one who she had inferred was only friends with her, because their families knew each other. And a stuck-up snob. Regina had never mentioned the girl to Emma, or that she still maintained a relationship with her. Tonight was a night of learning for the two of them.

“I always liked her. You should be spending more time with her instead of your recent interests,” Cora dug. She was referring to Emma, who was sitting next to her. Two feet away. This bitch. 

“Mother,” Regina said in a warning tone. 

“What? I am simply suggesting that you pursue other interests. It’s your first year of college Regina you should be getting out there. Have you had a date since Gaston?”. 

“I do not need to date right now Mother.” 

“Nonsense. College is the time to be finding a suitable husband. You remember Hook, William’s son?”. 

“The fool who followed me around for my entire high school career? Vaguely,” Regina replied, remembering that idiot all too well. 

“He wishes to take you out for dinner. I told him next Saturday.” 

“Mother!” Regina exclaimed letting her fork clatter onto her plate. “I do not need you setting me up. I will go on a date with someone that I so choose, when I decide. Stop medaling.” 

“Regina, I am only doing what is best for you.” 

“No you’re doing what is best for you. You’re not even taking my feelings or schedule into account.” 

“I do not see the harm in you going to dinner with a fine young gentleman.”

“The problem is not the dinner part, it’s these find young men you keep finding for me. Sons of your esteemed business colleagues, these dates are nothing more than networking opportunities for you.” 

“You’ll thank me later.” 

“I will not.” 

“Regina making contacts is what will allow you to survive in the business world.” 

“I do not wish to have to sell my body to survive. I’d rather die.” 

“Mind your tone Regina. I was not insinuating such impropriety.” 

“You may have not, but that’s all these boys want. If it hadn’t been for Emma, your last set-up would have forced himself on me. That’d be an ugly story to be published in the paper now wouldn’t it.”

“Regina do not make accusations that you cannot back up. Gaston said that you were leading him on, and that Emma came to interfere when the situation did not concern her.”

“Hi, right here,” Emma waved her hand in the air towards the two who were in a full out shouting match. Both glared at her, then back to the other ignoring her existence. Ok, more salad for me, Emma mused as she attempted to distract herself with her plate. 

“How dare you!,” Regina screamed, so loud Emma thought the glasses were going to shatter. She was not happy. 

“To even think that I would do such a thing. To take the side of some pig rather than your own daughter, because of what? Who his Dad is? You’re my Mother, you are suppose to defend me. That brute did nothing but try to grope me all night, even when I made it clear to him that I would have none of it, several times. Emma threw him off me, once he had backed me into a corner in our dorm.” 

The yelling came to a halt as those words settled in. Cora must not have had a reply for that one. As the dust settled over, the giant fight they were having had a momentarily relapse. Regina exhaled loudly, shook her head, and then turned to Emma for the first time since they entered the dinning room. 

“We’re leaving,” she stated standing out of her seat. Emma mimicked her actions directly. She was never a fan of salad anyway.

“You are not,” Cora hissed, grabbing onto Regina’s hand. She tore away from the touch as if the woman had burned her. 

“I am, and you will not stop me Mother. I’ve listened to enough of your insults for one evening. I can’t take anymore,” Regina barked out, as she strutted away from the table with all the confidence of a runway model. Emma had to stop herself from starring at her ass as it sashayed out the door. 

She stood, awkwardly, in the same position as when she first moved to get up. Regina was now out of the room, leaving only her and Cora now. Fuck it, Emma decided in that instance.

The blonde turned to the elder Mills, “Thank you for dinner Mrs. Mills. It was lovely. Hitler ain’t got nothing on you.” Emma flashed the woman a shit eating grin as she strode out of the horrible woman’s presence. 

Cora’s mouth hung open in shock. “Tell Stalin I said hello at the next dictator meeting,” Emma called out over her shoulder not even bothering to glance back to see if Cora was still looking all agape. Fuck if she was ever letting Regina come back to this place without her. 

Emma winked at Rosa as she passed her on her way out the door. The housemaid was giggling at her. Must have overheard the little comment. 

Regina was waiting, in the car, in the circle driveway for Emma. She was practically foaming at the mouth. Emma could see her seething all of twenty feet away. Plopping down in the passenger seat, and shutting the door Emma looked over to her pissed off girlfriend. 

“What did you say to her?” Regina inquired, her tone controlled, despite her all too obvious anger. 

“That she was the equivalent of a female Hitler,” Emma shrugged. 

Regina’s neck snapped towards her, a wide eyed look on her face. 

“What too much? That was me being nice. I didn’t even swear! Give me some credit,” Emma pleaded. 

“No, Emma. It’s not that. I just think I might love you. That one will have Mother stewing for days.” 

“Happy to be of service,” Emma divulged. She chose to ignore that Regina had mention ‘love’ and her in the same sentence. It was way, way too early for any of that. It had been meant as a figure of speech. Nothing more. 

“Who knows? Maybe one day me and Cors will be friends,” Emma joked earning her a busted out laugh from Regina. 

“Keep dreaming,” Regina mumbled, as she put the car in gear and sped off. 

\-----------------------

Emma did not say a word when Regina grabbed her hand once they exited the car. They walked back to their building like that, and Emma was sure that Regina just need the extra support right then to keep upright. No one would think anything of it. 

Mary Margaret did shoot her a peculiar face from the reception area as they walked through the deserted lounge, but Emma chose to just ignore it. There was something much more important that needed her attention right now. Her rather worn girlfriend who had just endured one hell of a verbal beating. 

When they got to the door of the apartment, Regina started jamming the key towards the lock angrily. She was missing every attempt, and Emma could see tears welling her eyes. She was so done. 

The blonde took hold of the brunette’s hand gently, removing the key so she could open the door. Once they were inside, Emma took both of Regina’s hands and walked backwards pulling her girlfriend who was almost in tears to her bedroom. Once inside the private room, Emma used her hands to pull Regina’s jacket off and her own. Then she kicked off her boots, and Regina followed with those monstrous heels. 

The tears were coming now. “Come on baby, just lay down with me,” Emma soothed as she guided them to the brunette’s bed. She laid back, adjusting herself so that she was half sitting up as Regina curled up on her lap. The girl’s head went straight to the crook of Emma’s neck, laying her head on her shoulder. That was when she heard the sobbing start.

“Let it out,” Emma urged, rubbing circles on Regina’s back with one hand, as the other arm wrapped around her petite girlfriend’s frame to hold her in place. After several long minutes of crying Regina looked up from her hideaway at Emma, who just gave her a small smile back. She pushed some of the air out of her face, and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. 

“I’m sorry,” Regina croaked. 

“Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for.” 

“I’m such a mess. You’re not suppose to see me like this,” Regina cried. 

“Like what? Like a human being with feelings that just got hurt? Regina I want to see all of you, and besides it’s what I’m here for,” Emma whispered, as she leaned in closer to gaze at the brunette’s eyes to show her sincerity. 

“Why does she have to do that? Every single time..”

“No offense, but you’re Mom’s a bitch.” 

“You’re telling me.” 

“Was not the highlight of my day to have her auctioning off my girlfriend to the person who’s Dad has the biggest pockets.” 

“It’s not just that. That would be more bearable if she wasn’t so cruel. Nothing I’ve ever done has been good enough for her. I literally did everything she desired, and she has never once been happy with me.” 

“She’s an idiot. She’s lucky to have you in her life. I don’t know why you even put up with that.”

Regina’s response was a laugh, that was loud and meant as a statement, more than a reaction.

“I mean I get the financial part, but babe that doesn’t even seem worth it.” 

“She does not financially support me,” Regina gritted out. 

“Come again?”. 

“I do not get money from my Mother,” Regina clarified. 

“I’m still not understanding. How do you afford the designer labels? The college tuition? Regina you drive a fucking Mercedes.” 

“The money is mine.” 

That bomb settled for a half a second before Emma’s questions fell out of her mouth.

“Are you a genius who invented Microsoft in her garage at twelve?” she joked. The blonde could tell this was difficult for Regina to get out. 

“No,” the brunette sighed, and then decided it was time to tell her.

“The wealth was from my father’s side of the family, not Mother’s. He ran a very successful company, that pretty much has a monopoly on the lumber industry of the East Coast. They dabble in other things, but lets just say money was never an issue.” 

“He…he,” Regina stumbled over her words, feeling tears well up again as she attempted to get the other part of the explanation out.

“You don’t have to-“Emma began. 

“I want to,” Regina assured, giving her a faint smile as a tear rolled down her face. These were tears of sadness, not anger, remember her father and what happened only two years ago. Still a fresh wound for her. 

“He died. When he died, he left everything to me. My Mother has no claims to any of it. I was only fifteen when it happened so everything went on hold until I turned eighteen. Mother managed to access some funds, as my Father dictated a certain amount to be paid out to my caregiver until I came of age.”

“But now. The house, the cars, the company, the money, it’s all mine. All she has is her political position, and whatever he bought her along the way. She’s was furious when she found out that he had changed his will. Still takes that out on me.” 

“I was a child, how was I suppose to know he would do that? I let her live in the house, keep her fancy stuff, and I give her money from time to time. Anything she wants goes through me. Her job does pay, but not nearly the amount she would need to live out her lifestyle. “

“It’s why she doesn’t push me too hard. She knows I could take away that perfect image she flaunts around in a minute. Tell everyone about her husband who didn’t care if she was taken care of. It would be a scandal she couldn’t afford. It’s all just one giant fucking act and I hate it. But, I go along with it, because no matter how hard I try to hate her I love her. She’s my Mother,” Regina sobbed out . 

Emma watched her girlfriend have the emotional break down that tore out her very heart. She had no idea what to say. She had never lost anyone, because she had never had anyone. It appeared that she was close with her Dad, and losing him had been an awful price to pay for all that money. She probably hated it for that reason. 

Regina stopped crying, wiping away the tears. She reached for a tissue by the bedside, and it was then that Emma noticed the picture frame there. It was a photo of a younger Regina and a older gentleman that looked like her male twin. Must be her Dad. They looked…happy. He was grinning as he threw a toddler Regina in the air, and she was beaming as the man played along with her. Seemed she did have a parent who cared about her once upon a time. 

When she managed to not be a complete blubbering mess Emma took her hand, and tilted Regina’s chin so that she was forced to look at her with all seriousness. “You’re telling me you’re gorgeous and loaded?” 

Regina just smacked Emma square on the arm and rolled her eyes. It did however, get her to smile, even if it was only for a split second. “That’s what you picked up on?” Regina commented playfully. She knew Emma was only kidding. 

“Gina fucked up shit happens in this world for no reason. It’s not right, and it’s not easy. I’m sorry that you had to lose your Dad so young. And I am real sorry that you’re Mom is a complete psycho. I can never understand, because I don’t even have parents, but I wish I could for you.”

“You can’t spend the rest of your life trying to please your Mom. That woman is so unhappy that I don’t think anything could. As for the money, it’s nice to know that your Dad loved you that much to make sure you were taken care of when he was gone. At least he saved you from having to suffer under Cora’s reign of terror. If she had control over your finances, that’d be a nightmare.” 

“There’s not much I can say to make things better. I know that. But, just know I’ll always be here okay? And I will gladly bitch slap the shit out of your Mom at a moment’s notice. Literally, say the word and I am there.” 

Regina smiled, a genuine smile that time. Emma looked back at her and curled her lips up faintly. She hated seeing her like this. Hated that Regina had so much pain inflicted on her constantly, and she had just been left alone to deal with it all her life. She only wish that she could have gotten to her sooner. She’d never be by herself again, Emma vowed silently.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Regina was baffled at how she went from being destitute to having one of the warmest, loveliest people she had ever met holding her tightly as she wailed on. She would never understand what made Emma be the one that stayed. 

“Put up with you’re crack head of a Mother, and the rest of these judgmental pricks in town for too long. I’m sure some other stuff along the way. You’re talking crazy now, because I am the one who should be asking that question.” Emma kissed the top of Regina’s forehead briefly, before letting her eyes fall to the brunette’s. 

“I’m such a train wreck Emma, get out while you still can.” Regina started crying again, hard. 

“Hey now, stop talking about my girlfriend like that,” Emma chided, as she pulled the brunette fiercely into her arms. She laid them back flat on the bed, with Regina tucked into her side crying softly. 

“Tell me about your Dad,” Emma whispered, once the girl had calmed down a bit. They were now safely secured under the covers, in bed. It was late, and she knew that Regina was close to sleep, but maybe getting her to talk a bit would do the trick of aiding the hysterical girl. 

“What do you want to know?” Regina asked with a quivered lip from crying. 

“Everything.” 

And so, Regina started recalling stories of the man she had adored her whole life, and as she faintly recanted childhood memories the brunette soon found herself asleep in Emma’s arms. The blonde kissed the girl on the temple as she settled in. 

“Goodnight, my love,” she whispered to her companion. Then fell fast asleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share your reaction??? :)


	12. Things Get Turned Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before. 
> 
> I do not have a beta, and though I do proof if you find errors and want to let me know feel free!! Just please be gentle on me :) Major thanks to those who have!
> 
> In this chapter things get a bit more heated between the two, so it's a bit more sexual not intensely though. It's a bit shorter than the last two, but the next part is going to be super long I'm still writing it!
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments, supports, kudos, or secret binge reading!!! I hope it makes you grin like an idiot as much as it does me!

A month soon rolled by, and before they knew it the end of October was upon them. The leaves were changing, and autumn colors radiated throughout Storybrooke. Now Emma understood why people made such a big deal about seeing the change of seasons in New England. They were absolutely stunning. Almost as stunning, as her girlfriend, but not quite. 

The semester was in full swing, and Emma found herself swamped with piles of homework. Since it was so fucking cold in Maine she ventured to guess that her professors had nothing more to do than sit at home, and think up shit they could give them. Evil bastards. 

Many nights were spent sprawled out on the living room couch, or perched at the countertop working diligently to keep her grades up. Her brunette roommate was often right beside her doing the same. It was difficult to concentrate with Regina so close sometimes, but she’d rather fail out of college than separate from her. 

Cora was a forgotten memory as Regina never mentioned the woman since the night they stormed out her childhood home. She figured that her roommate was practicing the age old silent treatment on her Mom. Whatever was going on was none of her business, and she refused to pry. She’d only listen if Regina needed to talk. Her life was fucked up enough with people pushing her around, and Emma did not want to become one of them. 

Their schedules kept them busy enough. Regina was a member of the SGA, taking six classes, and the secretary for the Young Republicans club. Not to mention, she had countless other projects in the works to further herself in life. Regina was anything, if not determined to succeed on her own, despite her wealthy background, and her Mother’s push for her to marry a rich man. Yeah, right. 

Emma had gotten into life at SU as much as she had hoped. The classes were challenging, but she loved to learn. She had become fast friends with her criminal justice professor, and he ran a club for kids who wanted to become cops. They got to do stuff like visit actual stations, learn lingo, all kinds of neat things. An opportunity she had jumped on.

The blonde had also joined the martial arts club, which consisted of three other members besides herself, who sucked more than the next. It was unanimously decided the first night after a round of sparring that Emma would be President, something she did not want, but whatever. Plus, she was still trying to keep up with some of the charities, and fundraisers she had participated in back home. 

Such busy schedules sometimes affected their abilities to spend time together, as it had to be in private where no one could see. Emma had slept in Regina’s bed every night since dinner with Mom. It wasn’t something they talked about really, it just sort of happened. It’s not like they were doing anything, it was more of a comfort for both of them. Plus, it got them some together time at the end of every night no mater how busy their day had been. 

All in all, the pair kept themselves active. Emma still worked at least four days a week at Granny’s. Ruby and her were now best friends, which was excellent timing because her former best friend was now her girlfriend, and sometimes you just needed a platonic friend. They often recanted their drunken night that started it all, laughing at what they could remember. 

Life in Storybrooke was turning out to be great. It was fucking fantastic because of the brunette she had been assigned to live with, but everything else was cool too. The place was even starting to feel a bit like an actual home. Or as close as a home could be for Emma who would always be weary of shit going wrong. It just happened too much for her to not think of it as temporary. 

“Emma,” the voice that made her heart skip a beat sounded out from below her. 

“In my room,” Emma shouted back. She had been folding laundry, and putting it away. She was barely in her room now, and took time to relish in it when she could. Not that she’d ever stop sleeping in Regina’s seriously comfy bed, but still she liked being in her own room sometimes. 

“There you are,” Regina said, announcing her presence as she walked up to Emma who was facing the bed with her back to the stairs. The blonde felt two arms slip around her waist, and pull her in for a backwards hug. Regina leaned down to kiss her on the cheek as Emma did the same in return. 

“Sorry, just doing my laundry,” Emma murmured, gesturing towards the giant pile of folded clothes on her bed. 

“I see,” Regina affirmed, squeezing Emma tightly before releasing her to sit on the edge of the bed that was clothing free. 

“How was your YR meeting? Sorry Gina but it still cracks me up that you’re like on the board of a political party club that despises gay people, while you’re in a closeted gay relationship,” Emma giggled. It was funny. So hypocritical too. 

“I was on the committee before I entered into a relationship with a girl, and I don’t see how our relationship should alter that. I agree with their financial standings on things more than the democrats. My sexuality is my business.”

“Yeah, tell yourself that when you’re running for Congress, and I am hold up in the walk-in just waiting to be discovered.” It was meant as a joke, but the notion of them being together that far in the future scared and thrilled her simultaneously. Somehow, in her gut she knew it was going to be like that. 

“Yes well, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there I suppose,” Regina drawled, dismissing the conversation. 

A small silence fell over them as Emma continued to fold laundry. Regina sat on her bed checking her thousands of e-mails on her blackberry. Literally, there were like thousands. Regina showed her one night when she was so preoccupied she hadn’t noticed Emma getting into bed, and the blonde pushed her about the nasty habit.

Most of them were business ones. Even though Regina had inherited her Father’s company, and control of his assets it was important for her to get an education. She had let the man who had run the company for her father reside over the empire for the time being. He was actually Kathryn’s Dad, Mr. Midas, and that’s how the two were friends. As the temporary acting CEO everything had to go through Regina first though. She had final say. 

That was the reasoning for the double major in Economics. Not only did the girl want a political career, she wanted to be able to understand her Father’s company better. She refused to give it up, saying it was something he entrusted her with and she’d take care of it as long as she could. Regina was some kind of girl. 

“Who’s Henry,” Regina suddenly piped up. 

“Huh?” Emma asked, perplexed how she even knew that name. 

“Henry,” Regina reiterated, pointing to the drawing of her and the little dude that he had gifted her when she left. It had their names labeled above written in Miss Blue’s crayon handwriting. She imagined he persuaded her to write it for him, so Emma would be sure to know it was of them. Not that she wouldn’t have without the titles. 

“He’s one of the younger kids at my old group home, before I came here,” Emma informed. 

“Were you close with him?” Regina pried a bit more. Emma rarely spoke of her time in the foster system, for good reasoning she supposed. She imagined that it had been a living hell for Emma and she did not want to force her to relive it so she could selfishly know all about the girl’s past. Talking about a two-year old was possibly safe territory.

“As close as you can be with a two year old,” Emma mused, smiling at the memory of the brown haired little boy who had stolen her heart. That toothy grin would melt her on the spot. 

“He obviously adored you,” Regina observed. The grin on Emma’s face just from him being brought up told her all she needed to know.

“Yeah, I adored him back. Kid looked up to me. When you live a life like that, well you make role models out of anyone that will give you the time of day. I guess I was that for him.”

“He was so cute. He even slept in my bed when he had nightmares. Cried buckets when I left. Promised him I’d keep in touch, even visit him on his birthday this year. I tell myself that I’ll go back for him. Whenever I graduate, and I’ve made something of myself, I’ll adopt him. Take him away from that horrible life I had to live.” 

Regina rose from her spot so that she could stand before the blonde. “Just when I think you couldn’t be any more perfect, you surprise me,” Regina marveled. Emma was a unique kind of person. Someone so pure of heart, despite their horrendously scarring background .

“Regina, I’m not perfect.” 

“You are to me. I think adopting that boy would be noble, and something that you should do if you can,” Regina said approvingly. She leaned forward giving the blonde a thorough kiss that had Emma’s head spinning. How did she do that? 

“Honestly?” Emma questioned. She doubted the fantasy sometimes herself. Could she ever be a Mom? That’d be the day.

“Yes. I too have thought about adoption, it’s a cause I find to be worth while. So many children need homes, so why not give it to them. I wish to be a Mother, but how that happens is unimportant.” 

“You’re going to be the best Mom. You’re like a giant Mama Bear already,” Emma teased as she bopped Regina’s nose with her index finger, squishing up her face at the brunette. 

“I do hope so. You’ll be a wonderful parent Emma,” Regina said with a smile. 

Hell, maybe she would. Maybe she could adopt little Henry when she got through school, and was able to provide for him as he needed. If he didn’t have a home when she got out of college, she’d give one to him she declared in her mind. 

“That reminds me, I should call the kid.” Emma took out her phone on that note. How convenient this little beauty was, she was learning more every day.

“Now?” Regina asked, surprised by the blonde’s quick movements. 

“If I don’t do it right now, I will forget again.” It was true, and Regina just shrugged. Emma walked towards the desk as the phone rang in her ear. She glanced over to see that her girlfriend had started re-folding her laundry, the right way. Or her way. Emma got a kick out of Regina’s little quirks like that. 

“Hello,” Miss Blue’s voice sang out. Emma almost forgot what the woman sounded like. She had been in her fair share of shitty homes, and the last one was a dump, but Blue had been the best as far as den mothers went. 

“Blue! It’s Emma,” she greeted cheerfully.

“Emma! Oh my goodness. How are you doing? We haven’t heard from you since you sent Henry that toy gun a month ago,” Blue gushed out, way too excited to hear from her long lost helping hand. 

“Emmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaa,” she heard Henry scream in the background at the mention of her name. She chuckled loudly, and Regina looked over at her curiously. 

“Someone here is rather anxious to speak with you,” Blue snickered. 

“I’m sure he is. That’s why I’m calling. Put him on please?” Emma politely asked.

“Emma!” Henry shouted into the phone so loud she had to pull it away from her ear. The noise even startled Regina and she gazed at her with amused eyes at the loud greeting. 

“Hey kid,” she replied warmth flooding through her. She forgot how much she loved him. Now, she was even kind of missing him, and she never did that. 

“I miss you sooo much. When are you coming back? Are you still coming for my birthday? I love my gun. Jimmy tired to stole it, but I got it back,” Henry rattled out. 

Emma was a bit overwhelmed by his yammering, but touched by his absolute enthusiasm. The kid still remembered her, and missed her. It was so damn sweet. She would get to him for his birthday if it was the last thing she did. She replied as best, and as fast as she could to the two year olds ramblings. 

“I’ll see you soon Henry,” Emma promised. Nothing in the world could get her to break that promise. 

“I love yous Emma,” Henry cried into the phone. 

“No, no little dude. No crying. Remember stay strong for me. I need you to keep up that top secret mission while I’m gone. I’ll have a present for you if you do,” Emma bribed. It was horrible to do that, but if it got the kid to feel better she could give a fuck less.

“Like a present?” he beamed right up. 

“Yes, Henry. But you got to be my tough little dude for now ok?” Emma assured. 

“K,” he replied sounding like he was yawning. She glanced at the clock. It was 9:05, past his bedtime. She should probably start calling earlier in the day. 

“Now go to sleep. Sweet dreams kid. Don’t give Miss Blue any trouble either,” Emma reminded. 

“I not Emma. I tired. Loves you.” 

“I love you too Henry,” Emma choked out refusing to cry, because she knew that Regina was standing behind her watching. She wasn’t use to saying those words, or hearing them, and she knew when she said them that she meant it. 

“Goodnight,” he breathed out, hanging up. 

Emma put the device back in her pocket, as she took a minute to collect her thoughts. “Damn kid is going to be the death of me,” she cracked as she turned to face Regina who was looking at her funny. Like she was some shinning, mesmerizing diamond standing in the middle of the room. 

“What?” Emma asked puzzled. 

“Nothing…just nothing dear,” Regina dismissed the look of awe from her face.

“I’ve got to find a way to get to him on break. I know that we get that weekend off for Thanksgiving. Bet I could take a bus down and back in no time,” Emma pondered out loud. She’d find a way, but how? 

“You are not taking a bus Emma. I’ll drive you,” Regina stated simply. Like she was talking about the weather. 

“No you won’t. It’s Thanksgiving. A holiday, you’ll be with your family,” Emma reminded. That’s what normal people did. Went home on holidays to spend time with their loved ones. Not orphans. They just tried to find a warm place to hide out. 

“Fuck my family. Besides, I need to meet the little boy who is clearly winning my girlfriend’s heart over. I have to size up the competition.” Regina was walking towards her now, and Emma was turning into a puddle with those brown eyes looking at her like that. 

“There’s no competition,” Emma assured. There wasn’t. She loved Henry, but Regina was it for her. Wait what had she just said? Even in the confines of her mind the way that came out so easily spooked her. 

“That’s not what I just heard,” Regina teased, as she wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist pulling the blonde in for a hug. Emma returned the embrace eagerly. She’d never get enough of having Regina in her arms. It was too good. 

“Do I need to prove it to you?” Emma asked with a hint of naughtiness in her tone. 

“I have always been on the insecure side,” Regina quipped with a seductive grin. 

“If it helps you out,” Emma muttered as she began pressing sweet kisses up Regina’s neck. Then she bit the girl’s earlobe lightly causing Regina to exhale. Those little sounds she made in these moments drove Emma crazy. 

Regina, impatient for more contact, brought their lips together in an anxious kiss. She pressed more firmly against Emma’s whole body, causing the girl to step backwards. She pushed until the blonde’s ass collided with the desk behind her. 

“Regina?” Emma questioned, scared of the look in her girlfriend’s eyes right now. If they ever did have sex, she was going to be in for it. The brunette was like one giant sex panther or something. That didn’t bother her in the slightest. 

Regina did not vocalize her answer, but only kissed Emma more passionately than the first time. A sturdy table behind them allowed for closer contact, which had Regina humming. 

Emma nipped at Regina’s bottom lip, and the girl gasped, allowing her to slip her tongue in her mouth. They had done this a few times now, and Emma had decided that she loved French kissing more than regular kissing. Regina was a freaking sorceress with her tongue. 

They started coming undone, lost in the moment, as they clawed at each other frantically. Regina it seemed could not get enough of the blonde, and Emma supplied as much as she could happily. There hands had never traveled south of hips, or north of navels, but the way Regina’s hands were clutching right above her ass had her wondering if that was about to change. 

Then Regina did something so very dirty, and unfair. She slammed against Emma harder, inserting her knee between her legs, connecting it with her ridiculously wet center. Emma moaned uncontrollably, as the brunette’s thigh pressed the seam of her jeans to her core and teased the aching area. It was not enough pressure to do anything, but it was enough to have her body on fire. 

Regina smirked, proud of herself, as she continued to fight for dominance in Emma’s mouth with her tongue. “Fuck woman,” Emma screamed as she reached down and grabbed Regina’s ass firmly. She had been dying to do that forever, and the brunette fighting dirty gave her the excuse she needed to find the balls to do it. 

She squeezed it, then did something Regina was not expecting. She then lifted the brunette, by her ass off the ground, spinning them to place her directly on top of the desk. Emma growled against her lips as Regina landed firmly with a thud. The blonde was then on her faster than she could process what was transpiring.

Regina had never been so turned on in all eighteen years of her life. She did not think it was possible for her to want someone so much before. It was like everything was Emma, and her body was literally screaming at her. She had to do something. Anything. 

Emma was reeking havoc on her mouth, kissing her with such tenderness she had never known. The blonde’s hands were still cupped to her ass, as she stood before her. Emma was in charge of the situation right now, and Regina wanted to be too. 

So, as she was being kissed, Regina allowed her hands to slide along Emma's neck toward -the exposed skin of her chest, pleased with Emma's choice of a low cut top. Then she went as step further, and brought her hands to Emma’s breasts. Her girlfriend moaned into her mouth, but refused to stop kissing her. 

Regina let her hands squeeze, tease, and massage the orbs as tiny, wanting sounds escaped Emma’s lips. She was tormenting the blond with pleasure, and she was loving every second of it. 

Emma could kill her for doing that. It was like mother fucking Niagara Falls raining down in her pants now. Regina was turning her on, and she knew it. She was doing it on purpose the little minx. Then Emma felt Regina’s hands leave her chest, and she whimpered at the lost of contact. Until, she felt those hands slid down her back. They cupped her ass hard, pulling Emma even closer. 

She could feel her hardened nipples rubbing against the fabric of Regina’s shirt, and that was like adding gasoline to the fire. Without thinking twice, Emma’s hands left that perfectly shaped ass to find a new home on Regina’s chest. 

Sure, they were only groping over their clothes, but that was more than enough for Emma. She merely had to think about Regina like this, and she was practically coming. It wasn’t damn fair. Regina showed no signs of being so out of control. 

As she ran her thumbs over the nipples that were protruding through Regina’s shirt now, the brunette switched tactics, leaving the warm mouth to bite Emma’s collarbone. Biting was her new favorite thing, and Regina had figured that out pretty quickly, and abused the knowledge. 

She had hickies all over her shoulders the other day, and she had to wear a damn t-shirt to cover it up at sparring matches in place of her usual tank-tops. Regina bit, and licked her way up Emma’s neck until she reached the woman’s ear. Emma felt her blow hot air into it causing her to shudder. Those hands were still glued to her ass, as her own were to the brunette’s chest. 

“You make me so fucking wet,” Regina breathed into Emma’s ear. That was enough to have her whole body become on red alert. She could not stop from this point on, if she didn’t stop now. 

Emma jumped away from Regina putting some much needed space between them. That make out session had gotten pretty heavy, fast, and she had actually gotten to feel up her girlfriend for the first time. New. Also incredibly fucking sexy. Like too sexy. 

“We have to stop,” Emma whispered, hating herself for being the careful one in the situation. She would. She totally would do Regina on this very desk right now if her girlfriend were to insist they didn’t halt. But, Emma stopped them because they had only been together like a month and a half, and now was not the time. 

No. It needed to be special. If she was going to lose her virginity to the single hottest, and sweetest girl on the planet she would do it right. And it would be once they had been together longer. She wanted it to be perfect for Regina.

“I know,” Regina affirmed, taking in long breaths. 

“Believe me Gina I want to, but not like this. “

“I feel the same way. I just lost control of myself there,” Regina admitted sheepishly. Sometimes it took all her willpower not to just jump Emma constantly. She sparked the hidden sex drive she was unaware she possessed all her life. 

“It’s alright. Hell, it’s more than alright. I actually think it’s good. You know? We can slowly work our way up to that part, if you ever want to get to that part. Cause you know we don’t have to. It’s not why I’m with you.” 

“I agree with the building process. Yes, Emma I do intend to actually fuck your brains out when we are at that point in our relationship.” 

Those word had Emma shutting her eyes and shivering with raw want. The image of Regina, naked, and doing things to her had her going right back to fucking her on the desk now. She pushed the thought out of her mind, thinking about Gaston instead. That had her turned off in no time.

Emma went to move and groaned. “Damn it. I need new underwear,” she announced. 

Regina smirked at that comment. She loved that she did that to her. If she was honest, she enjoyed being a tease. It felt good to be desired so much by someone, and to be able to inflict such emotions was a power trip for the brunette that she quite liked.

“It seems I do too, tell me could you loan me a pair?” Regina sassed out. 

Emma just raised both eyebrows in response, looking at Regina some kind of confused. What happened next would forever replay in Emma’s mind any time she had some alone time in the shower. Which was fucking never, but still. 

Regina rose from her seat atop Emma’s desk. She then hiked her skirt up enough to show a good amount of leg. Her fingers disappeared under the fabric, and slowly slid black lace underwear down around her thighs. 

Emma was mesmerized. She was glued to the floor, staring dumbfound. Her eyes were gawking without care as Regina put quite the show on for her. Her mouth was hanging wide open but she gave no fucks. She was quite sure that was what Regina wanted anyway. 

Those lace panties made it off Regina’s body, and the tiny scrap of fabric was dangling off Regina’s finger in such a suggestive way. Then Regina walked over to the bed, grabbed a pair of Emma’s clean underwear, and slipped them on. 

The fuck? Like this was real life porn happening in front of her eyes, and all she could do was stand there with her face looking like a fish out of water. Stupid ass. Regina then, then, opened Emma’s bedside table drawer and let her own underwear, that were wet with her arousal, fall into the drawer. She shut it with her hip. 

“For you,” she said with such confidence that Emma thought she had planned this to be the single most amazing thing to happen in her life. 

“You’re pure evil,” Emma muttered not able to look away from the brunette’s lower regions as she swayed out of the room.

“Haven’t you figured that out yet dear?” Regina boasted walking towards the stairwell that led to the living room. She smiled devilishly at Emma as she passed by her not even bothering to hide how pleased she was with herself. 

Her head disappeared down the stairs, and Emma finally thought of something to say. “Fucking tease!” she shouted at the top of her lunges.

She heard a creepy, evil laugh from down below. 

\----------------------------

Some time later, Emma was laying with her head in Regina’s lap. The brunette was reading a textbook, as she stroked Emma’s hair lovingly. The blonde was watching a movie, needing a break from all the cramming. 

It was then that Emma’s phone started to ring Pharrell’s, Come Get it Bae. That had Regina looking at her mystified. It was Ruby’s ringtone that the waitress set for herself. She fished out her phone, and a picture of Ruby kissing Emma’s cheek, while Emma mocked being shocked, appeared. Regina had just laughed at the photo when she first saw it, so Emma assumed she didn’t get jealous about stupid shit like that. 

“Yeah, Rubes?” Emma answered. 

“Emma! What are you doing tomorrow night?” she squealed into the phone. Ruby had the tendency to do that, often. 

“Uh, it’s Friday. Probably staying in to spend time with Regina after MA club.” 

“No. No you’re not. You’re coming to a giant Halloween Party with me. And you’re bringing Regina.” 

Emma laughed out right. It was one thing to drag her along, it was another to be so cocky that she thought Regina would come. That’d never happen. 

“Come on Ruby. I hate Halloween, especially parties for them. They’re always over-rated.” 

“Oh hush. You don’t even have to dress up. Everyone from SU and Storybrooke is going to be there. I think it’s about time we got totally wasted together again, and I’d pay big money to see Regina drunk.” 

“You’ll sooner see pigs fly.” 

“I am picking you up tomorrow at eight. Belle is going to be our DD.” 

“Belle?” Emma repeated. She knew that name, but not from Ruby ever mentioning it before. Where had she heard it?

“Yeah, Belle. She’s my girlfriend you dummy. She’s going to take us, and we’re going to all go back to my place and crash afterwards. I got to go, see you tomorrow.” Click. There was the dial tone. 

Emma sat up running through what Ruby had just confessed. They had been friends for two months now, and not once did she ever mention a girlfriend. Holy shit. Ruby was gay. Or bi. Or whatever. 

“You’ll catch flies,” Regina pointed out never letting her gaze travel from her book. 

“Did you know Ruby’s got a girlfriend?” Emma screamed out shell shocked. 

Regina chuckled to herself, “Yes, dear. She’s been dating Belle since sophomore year of high school.”

Emma looked at her amazed. Regina fucking knew. And she was acting like it was just obvious. Well not to fucking her. She didn’t have a link to all the small town gossip like everybody else in this town seemed to. 

“Is that why she never made you jealous?” Emma blurted out before she could stop it. She had always wondered why Regina seemed so nonchalant about their relationship. Never even questioned Emma. She knew Regina trusted her, but still. 

“Do you wish me to be jealous?” Regina bantered. 

“No. Stop it. You know what I meant. Why didn’t you say anything?”. 

“I assumed you knew. You went to her when we had a fight, thought it was because she had a girlfriend too. Among other things yes, that’s why I never worried about Ruby. She’s in love with Belle.” 

“Who the fuck is Belle?” Emma shouted. 

“The flower shop owner’s daughter. It’s only two blocks down from the diner.” 

Oh. Like it was fucking common sense to know that shit. 

“What did Ruby want anyway? Besides to out herself to you,” Regina said the last part smartly, and with a grin. 

“She wants us to go to a Halloween Party tomorrow night with her.” 

Regina just dismissed the notion, and returned to her book unaffected by the invitation. She would not be attending such an event. 

“Hey Gina remember when I went to your Mother’s for dinner, after we had only been dating for two days,” Emma reminded. Okay so it was not cool to do that. But, it was going to work. And now that Ruby had said it, Emma wanted to get Regina wasted. 

“You cant’ be serious Emma. A Halloween party? They’re so cliché,” Regina argued. 

“Yep. Dead serious. Also you’re drinking with me, so buckle up buttercup. We’re about to test the waters of this relationship,” Emma mused slapping Regina on the knee before she got her happy ass up to go get a snack. 

“And they say I’m the evil one,” Regina mumbled under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you comment, I'll more than likely respond :)))


	13. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Please do not sue me, don't think I'd survive it.  
> Warning: No beta :(
> 
> So, I know I've been updating this story like every day, but just fair warning again that it might stop soon. Not forever, just not every day haha ;)
> 
> There is underage drinking, dirty dancing, and serious swearing in this chapter. If all that suit you, then read on. Thanks again for reading, and comment please! I love feedback :)
> 
> Alright guys so I officially do have a beta now. Thank you a million times you wonderful person HadesVampire! She is making my shit readable. I am re-posting this chapter because she helped me make some amazing corrections so enjoy. Chapter 14 will be up in due time. Sorry.

True to her word, Ruby was pounding on the door at eight sharp.

“At least she’s punctual,” Regina complimented. Emma knew that her girlfriend was not exactly fond of people in general, but as far as Ruby went, Regina seemed to tolerate her well enough.

“She’s got to have some redeeming qualities, what with the hot mess express that is her life,” Emma countered. She was allowed to make fun of friend, lord knows Ruby did relentlessly.  
Regina just smirked as Emma opened the door.

Holy Fuck. She did not think it was actually possible for Ruby to wear less clothing than she normally did, without being naked, but she had done it. Ruby’s costume was red riding hood, or so that’s what she gathered from the small pieces of scarlet fabric she was wearing, and the hood.

Emma eyes bulged out as she took her bestie in. The girl was nothing if not ballsy. Somehow, she always managed to pull it off. Probably because Ruby couldn’t give two shits less about what people thought. Emma had picked up on that trait from working with her all the time. It was something she adored about her actually.

“Do I look that good?” Ruby asked excitedly. The brunette started checking herself over in the doorway at her outfit. Her skirt, literally, was the length of actual underwear, and you could see the white lace panties poking out the edge.

“What?” Emma grumbled, trying to regain herself. To answer the door to that had been a bit much to start the evening off. She needed a drink already.

“You’re totally checking me out. Emma, I love you, but you’re so into Regina that I’ve never seen you even glance at my tits. If you’re ogling me I must look fantastic,” Ruby cried way too happy.

“Uh….” Was all Emma could manage. She rarely stared at her friend’s openly displayed body parts. The thought never occurred to her to do so. Ruby was Ruby, and even if she was hot, Emma never paid attention to that part.

“Good to know you’re not usually checking out other girls,” Regina shrugged, coming to stand behind Emma in the doorway.

“Aw, Regina you look nice. What are you supposed to be?” Ruby asked.

They were being friendly. That was good. She half-expected Regina to be ripping out Emma’s eyes, while simultaneously beating the shit out of Ruby for their conversation. Guess she understood their relationship more than she gave her credit for.

“The private school girl everyone in this town wished I was.”

“Oh, I love it.” Of course, Ruby loved it, Regina looked like a porn star. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the waitress’ outfit, but Emma had full on just gaped at her when she stepped out of her room dressed like that. The two could be stripper sisters tonight.

Regina had found a plaid skirt she bought in her younger days that looked like something a catholic schoolgirl would wear. She paired that with a way too tight button up, which was tied above her navel. The brunette’s hair was even in pigtails playing on the whole innocence façade. Unbelievable, Regina had opted for a pair of black flats over heels, because supposedly there was going to be dancing.

“Emma, no offense, but what the fuck are you?” Ruby questioned, taking the blonde it. “It looks like something you’d totally wear normally.”

“Taylor Swift from her new music video. When she’s with the hip hop peeps,” Emma supplied the stupid answer. Regina had the same question, but did not understand what that meant, at all. She had no fucking clue who Taylor Swift was, she should probably be happy about that.

People always said she resembled the blonde pop singer, so it was easy to throw together. Just a tight pair of black jeans, a white jersey, and a giant letterman’s jacket that she had stolen from an old foster brother long ago. She even had a black hat with a flat bill to complete the look. Her hair was straightened for once, which apparently Regina took a liking too.

“I see it now! Cute babes. Shall we?” Ruby turned on her heel to strut down the hallway. A couple of guys in the corridor stopped dead in their tracks to watch Ruby sashay her ass past them. Emma didn’t begrudge them a bit.

“Still not jealous?” Emma asked, as Regina shut their door and locked it.

“Nope.”

“Damn,” Emma noted as they followed Ruby out.

“I’ll pretend for you,” Regina offered.

“Pretend what?” Ruby interjected, as they climbed into the elevator and their conversation came to her attention.

“Gina isn’t jealous over you,” Emma told her.

“That’s because Regina is the hottest person in town, and has no reason to be jealous, and she knows it.”

Regina just gave her an amused smile, and raised eyebrow. “Why does everybody seem to think I am so attractive?” Regina asked.

“Because you are,” Ruby and Emma said at the same time. They had discussed this topic together countless times.

“Lunatics. I am surrounded by crazy people,” Regina muttered aloud. They just laughed together as the giant box slowly descended.

“What’s with not mentioning that you have a fucking girlfriend?!” Emma flung out her arms imploringly. Regina and Ruby both jumped by the utter volume of her voice.

“Fucking A Em, blow up my ears why don’t you,” Ruby bit out. “I thought you knew. Figured Regina told you,” the brunette said pointing to the other dark-haired girl in the elevator.

“Unlike some, I don’t feel the need to speak about other’s private lives,” Regina lashed out. She was probably still bitter that Emma had told her about their relationship without asking first. It was pretty shitty of her to do.

“I’ve not said a word; scout’s honor. Belle doesn’t even know,” Ruby assured. Regina looked away with her lips pursed, still skeptical. However, the girl did care about Emma. Even if she didn’t about Regina, so there was a good chance that was true.

“Who the fuck is this Belle girl? I know that name…” Emma wondered.

“My girlfriend,” Ruby pointed out the obvious, exemplifying the smart-ass she was.

“I got that now. I can’t believe you like girls,” Emma commented.

“Hey, hypocritical much?” Ruby replied in mock offense.

“I must say she does have a point dear,” Regina inserted her two cents, siding with Ruby.

Emma shot them both a scowl. That’s not what she meant. “I just mean…I don’t know Rubes. You just don’t give me that vibe.”

“You never gave me that vibe. Fucking still blows my mind that Regina is with a woman,” Ruby added. Emma almost forgot that the two knew each other since they went to high school together. Weird.

The bell dinged, and the door opened to the lobby. The three hotties walked through, oblivious to the people staring at them as they bickered away. There was a red Camaro idling outside the building, and Ruby walked right up to it.

The waitress opened the door, and bent down showing her ass off. Emma looked away out of respect, and Regina just laughed at the gesture. Ruby pushed the passenger seat forward then stood up.

“Get in,” Red Riding Hood commanded.

“Who’s car is this?” Emma asked, obeying the order. She was use to going with the flow. Regina hesitated for a minute, but Emma just grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

“Mine.”

“Shit girl, this is one hell of a ride,” Emma commented. This would cost more than Emma could ever afford.

“I’ve been working at Granny’s since I was born. Comes with some benefits of being a working girl.”

Emma climbed into the backseat with Regina in tow. It was then that she realized another girl was sitting in the front seat behind the steering wheel. As she settled into the fucking tiny space with Regina she looked her over.

“Hey, I know you,” Emma uttered, pointing to the female who was clearly Belle. Their driver for the night.

“Yes, you do,” Belle chimed, smiling back at Emma.

Ruby finally put the seat back in its place, and climbed in.

“You two know each other?” Ruby asked, surprised.

“I nearly killed her. The same day I fell, I knocked into her outside the dorm,” Emma recanted. Belle just smiled warmly at her, same as before.

“We agreed that it was mutual,” Belle chided.

“Sorry. Forgot. Anyway, yeah. Small town,” Emma noted.

“Fucking told ya,” Ruby scoffed. Emma remembered the girl’s bitching all too well.

“Nice to see you again Regina,” Belle greeted the quiet brunette next to Emma. “Are we ready?”.

“Let’s rolls,” Ruby declared.

“Where are we even going?” Emma inquired. She had forgotten to ask that part.

“I would imagine Hook’s traditional Halloween House Party,” Regina said, finally participating in the conversation once more. How did she even know that?

“Actually, yeah,” Ruby affirmed.

“Who is that? Same Hook your Mom was talking about?” Emma asked. Regina just rolled her eyes at her. “Sorry, some of us did not grow up here.”

“Hook use to have the hots for Regina,” Ruby proclaimed.

“Annoying little male whore,” Regina announced. Ruby and Belle started to laugh hard.

“He really is,” Belle agreed.

“Totally,” Ruby followed.

“So why are we going to his party?” Emma continued curious to this mutual understanding.

She did not like that he had pursued her girlfriend, and she also did not like the way it clearly bothered Regina. She wouldn’t have made her come if she had known. But, Regina had known and chosen to come with her anyway. Once again, the brunette surprised her by being so selfless. You think she’d be used to it by now.

“Because it’s awesome, and you don’t even have to see him, it’s that huge. Hook’s family own most of the fishing industry here. The harbor, docks, fishing stations, etc. Basically, he’s rich as fuck. Once a year, his Dad let’s him throw a huge party in the warehouse down by the water. It’s sick. A giant rave. Everyone goes. There’s free booze, good music, and hordes of people.”

“Great fun,” Regina muttered, obviously being sarcastic.

Emma slid out her phone to text Regina. What she wanted to say aloud may catch Belle off guard, and she didn’t want to make the evening any harder on her girlfriend. She was doing this for Emma.

_Do you want to go home? I didn’t know all of this. I should have asked. I thought it’d be fun. I’m sorry._

Regina’s phone buzzed in her pocket, and she whipped out the blackberry. She read the message, and quickly typed a reply. Ruby and Belle watched this little transaction in the rearview mirror. Belle looked over and smiled at her girlfriend in a knowing way. Ruby merely held up her hands in befuddlement, palms upward with her fingers pointed away from her.

**It’s fine dear. Alcohol will help. As long as I’m with you, and away from Killian this evening will be alright.**

Emma smiled down at the message, glancing over to Regina. She typed back, _you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me._

Regina looked at her phone once more, and a ridiculously cheesy grin came across her face. Emma was proud that she could make that happen.

“We need music Red,” Belle interrupted the pair’s silent exchange.

“Got it babe,” Ruby said, turning on the radio to crank up Nicki Minaj.

“Red?” Emma repeated the nickname in question.

“Pet name,” Ruby rushed out.

“Not even,” Regina declared, laughing. Belle joined in with her, giggling. It was obviously some inside joke from their past that Emma was not a part of .

“What is so funny?” Emma demanded.

“Don’t you dare,” Ruby warned.

“So I assume Ruby told you how we’ve been going out since tenth grade, right?” Belle inquired.

Emma just shook her head, as Regina continued to giggle and Ruby full on pouted.

“So freshmen year, before we started dating, and before we even met, Ruby here, had the great idea to dye her hair red. But, with such dark hair she had to first bleach it, and then dye it.”

“I hate you so much right now,” Ruby mumbled, as she stared out the window, clearly mad that this was being rehashed.

“Hush. I am telling a story,” Belle scolded. Shocked, Ruby's mouth gaped in disbelief as her girlfriend silenced her, when she clearly felt uncomfortable. Funnily enough, Ruby did not put up a fight.  
“Anyway Emma, so the problem was that Ruby did this herself, and bought dye for her natural hair color, not for the blonde she had already dyed her hair to. This girl shows up at school with hair the color of Elmo in HD,” Belle said, pointing to Ruby with her thumb almost crying laughing.

Regina seemed to be getting her chuckles in at remembering the style. “Oh no,” Emma breathed out, covering her mouth so she could stop herself from laughing at her best friend’s pain.

“It was not that bad,” Ruby protested.

“Oh dear, it was,” Regina giggled.

“Hence the nickname Red,” Belle finished with a smirk at her girlfriend.

“That’s awful,” Emma tried to sympathize, as her laughter took over. She could just picture a fourteen-year-old Ruby with freakishly bright red hair.

“Traitor,” Ruby yelled at her, as Emma, Regina, and Belle erupted into a fit of laughter together now.

“I have a picture,” Regina added.

“You what!?” Ruby screeched. Emma laughed even harder, and Belle was crying as she struggled to keep her eyes on the road.

“You have to show me,” Emma geeked. She’d pay anything to see that image.

“Fuck all of you,” Ruby joked, but she tried to remain serious. Their laughter died down, as they continued to drive on. Emma shouldn’t have, but she just couldn’t help it. Regina pulled the photo up of Ruby on her phone, and the blonde lost it again.

“Hey so what color was your hair supposed to be? I doubt that fucking clown hair red was on the carton,” Emma teased as she showed the picture to Ruby. Everyone started laughing again, and while she felt bad for her best friend being picked on, it was too good to waste. Red would do the same if the roles were reversed.

“Poor, poor, little tomato head,” Emma joked.

“Ruby don’t pout. It’s how we met,” Belle soothed, as she took Ruby’s hand in her own, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“Yeah, I know,” Ruby said, easing up a bit, as she smiled slightly.

“Why do I think this story is sickly sweet?” Emma wondered aloud. She could just tell by the way the two looked at each other. Now Emma understood why Regina wasn’t jealous of Ruby. She was so obviously in love with Belle, it was not even a possibility for her to have any interest in Emma.

“Hardly,” Ruby mused.

“It’s going to have to be a story for another time, because we are here,” Belle announced as she put the car in park.

Emma looked out the windshield to figure out where her crazy friends had taken them. Her eyes were assaulted with the bright lights first. It was just a giant brick building right on the edge of the water. Some fish factory that looked abandoned almost. But the giant, old, glass pained windows were flashing with fierce white, green, and blue lights, along with some strobes going off in other areas.

Her ears then noticed the music, even at this distance. They must have one hell of a speaker system, because they parked about a fourth of a mile away, and she could hear the loud techno blaring. The ground vibrating underneath the car. People were fucking everywhere. Cars were jammed into the tiny lot, and there were bodies hanging out all over the place. It definitely looked like a rave of a new kind.

“Holy shit,” Emma breathed out.

“Yeah,” Ruby agreed with the silent sentiment of victory.

“Let’s go,” Regina proclaimed less than thrilled, as Ruby pulled the seat forward to let them out.

Without even thinking twice, Emma reached for Regina’s hand as they walked toward the building. Belle and Ruby had their arms slung around each other, and it just seemed so normal. She had the instinct now to be close to the brunette like that, but she forgot they were in public.

Regina didn’t pull away like she predicted though. Instead, she just turned to the blonde and raised that eyebrow up. Emma just intertwined their fingers so they were even more obvious.

“Fuck it tonight Gina,” Emma whispered to her girl, who she was crazy about.

“Emma, it’s not going to be that easy,” Regina sighed.

“Why? I know who you are to this town, but you’re someone else entirely to me. So for tonight let’s just be. We’re going to drink, and dance, and do what kids our age are supposed to with our friends. Fuck what people think. If you don’t want me to touch you all night I won’t, but I do get frisky when I drink, so tell me now,” Emma requested with a seductive smile.

“If my Mother finds out, it will be very bad,” Regina told herself, more so than Emma. Because she was losing any resolve to keep them a secret at the moment.

“Not that it’s any of my business, but this place is so packed that no one is going to pay attention to you guys. Not even you Regina. I would enjoy you’re night with your girlfriend, I know I will be,” Belle recommended with a warm smile. So she knew.

Emma hadn’t realized that they had caught up with the pair, and the pack was now standing right outside the building that was temporarily serving as a rave for Storybrooke’s youth. Like seriously, who knew there was this many people in the small town? This party was the equivalent of any club in the city the blonde had been to.

“How’d you-“ Emma question, remembering Ruby’s earlier testament of having not told her.

“I know the look,” Belle said smiling at Ruby the same way Regina had been smiling at Emma. “Don’t worry. You’re secret is safe with me. Just thought you’d like some advice from someone who struggled with it too Regina. At the end of the day, it’s about what makes you happy,” Belle shrugged.

“See why I love her?” Ruby explained.

“Yes I do, Red, but not quite why she loves you” Regina jabbed, with a smirk. She was playing. Regina fucking Mills was teasing Ruby like a friend did. Hold the fucking phone.

“I like her,” Ruby declared to Emma, who only smiled back at her loud-mouthed friend.

“Me too,” Emma agreed.

“Oh, what the hell!” Regina yelled as she grabbed Emma’s hand in her own again.

“Let’s party,” Ruby shouted as they walked through the giant doors, and into the fire.

\-----------------------------------------

“There’s a mother fucking bar in this place!” Emma yelled over the blaringly loud music. It could have shattered someone’s eardrum.

“Yeah, that doesn’t fucking ID, or else we’d all be screwed,” Ruby beamed. It was true enough.

The four were pushing through the crowd, that was literally, dancing like they were on drugs. Probably were. Or she at least hoped so, to be doing some of the moves they were. No one seemed to care about openly having sex on a dance floor, or fucking clothes. These kids were dressed like fucking a Mother’s worse nightmare for their son.

“Drinks?” Ruby asked as she headed towards the bar with Belle behind her.

Emma shook her head to answer, as she held onto Regina’s hand as they weaved through all the people. Literally, most of Storybrooke had to be here. The place was huge.

The ceilings were at least four stories up, and there were lights flashing everywhere. It was a bit blinding, but the energy in the joint was palpable. Speakers were making the building shake as some dance music played. It was pretty cool, and Emma found herself more excited that Ruby had made them come. This was going to be a pretty awesome night.

They reached the bar finally and Ruby’s cleavage did the trick of getting the bar tender’s attention immediately. Maybe that’s why she did that.

“Regina, you’re drinking right?” Ruby double-checked, as she was about to order.

The brunette looked like she was about to say no, but then she glanced at Emma who was pouting. They had talked about this. Emma told her that she did not have to drink, but she’d like it if she did.

Regina said it wasn’t that she didn’t want to, it was just that she had never been in a situation where she could trust people around her to. Emma had told her it was different now, because she’d be there to take care of her, and if she wanted to experience it, she should. Regina had agreed.

“Yes,” Regina answered firmly. Emma beamed at her. It was a leap of faith for them. Another measure of the trust that was growing between them.

“You don’t have to,” Emma whispered in the brunette’s ear.

“I know, I want to. It’s time I actually tried this whole being a young teenager thing,” Regina said with a smile. It was about damn time.

“You’re going to love it,” Emma shouted.

“Get your lovin’ it asses over here,” Ruby shouted.

They turned to see that their drinks were there. There were three shots, and three beers, along with water for Belle.

“Alright who knows what we’re doing?” Ruby prompted.

“Got this,” Emma said with a flare. She had her drinking days, and Irish car bombs were a rite of passage in Boston.

“I think I can manage,” Regina said with an eye roll. The girl was not completely oblivious to what went on at parties despite what her professional drunkard companions thought.

“Then let’s go,” Ruby yelled.

They all dropped the shots of whisky into the dark ale, and then chugged. Emma finished first slamming her glass down in triumph. She still had it. Regina was next. She looked like she was going to throw up, but she had drank the concoction steadily. Ruby was last, and pissed by it.

“Another round, then we dance,” Ruby declared.

“Sounds good,” Emma agreed. Regina remained silent, but nodded. The catholic schoolgirl of the night resembled someone who had just swallowed mouth was accidently.

Ruby whispered something to the bartender, and next thing Emma knows they have jäger in the center of a cup, surrounded by red bull. Who the fuck starts off a night like this? It was basically ensuring their night would end with a toilet and bathroom tile as a mattress. Whatever.

“You’re fucking nuts,” Emma shouted at Ruby. She was trying to get them fucked up on another level.

“Drink, pussy!” Ruby yelled downing the shot in a flash.

“Fuck you,” Emma spit, as she too downed hers.

“That was delicious,” Regina announced.

“I feel bad you’re not drinking,” Emma said to Belle who was watching the scene unfold.

“Don’t be, I don’t drink. Was never any good at it. Watching is more fun for me”

“It’s true. Time do dance dance,” Ruby suggested as she grabbed Belle and whipped her out into the crowd of gyrating college kids who seemed to wrapped up in their own antics to pay any notice to them.

Emma turned to her girlfriend, who had gotten another one of the jäger bombs magically. Regina gulped it down happily, and Emma just smiled at her in disbelief. She had the feeling she was going to see another side of Regina tonight.

“You dance?” Emma inquired.

“Like that?” Regina laughed, gesturing back to the crowd.

“I can show you,” Emma ventured. It was true. She could. Emma had spent the better part of her adolescents sneaking into clubs, and even though she was clumsy, dancing came naturally to her. Or at least this type of dancing, ask her to waltz and you’d be out of luck.

“Why not?” Regina said, losing any sense of trying to remain her usual restrained self this evening. For the first time, she didn’t feel alone in a room full of people. She didn’t because Emma was there. She planned on enjoying that like never before.

“Shall we?” Emma jested, holding her hand out for Regina to take. The olive hand slid into her own, and Emma dragged them into the dance mob looking for where Red and Belle had wandered off.

They found them in the very heart of the sweaty bodies. Needless to say, Ruby was a dancing machine, and Belle could keep up with her girlfriend well. The two were dancing like a couple of strippers together. Ah, young hoes in love Emma joked in her head. The two were good together, and both equally stunning.

“Get that ass moving Regina,” Ruby teased pointing to the brunette who was stiff as a board.

“Shut up slut,” Emma fired back. That got her a sultry look from her friend, who went back to her all too excited girlfriend.

“Emma, I do not know what I am doing,” the brunette shifted, feeling a bit insecure now. A college party was not something she was adept with, and grinding as a form of dance was unheard of on her list of shit to do in life.

“I do, now come here, and stop worrying,” Emma comforted as she wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist. “You have the body for it, we just need to teach you how to use the equipment. Just follow me,” Emma whispered into Regina’s ear, giving the lobe a nip as she pulled away. Frisky Emma was already on her way out.

Emma didn’t wait for Regina to keep fighting her. She spun the Latina around by her hips, and pulled her flushed against the blonde’s front. Her hands remained on Regina’s waist, as her thigh inserted itself between the brunette’s to help guide her. If anything, she could just ride Emma’s leg.

“Dancing is just the touch before everything else,” Emma breathed into Regina’s ear. The brunette relaxed into their new position. “Just do what feels natural, no one is paying attention to us,” Emma added lastly. Regina couldn’t pick now to be self-conscious.

Having an excuse to have Regina pressed up against her like this was pure heaven to the blonde. Their bodies have been close before, but dancing was a new level of closeness. This was going to be one hell of a lesson, because Emma could hardly breathe now. The light, music, noise, and alcohol were all starting to combine together, and she was losing any resolve to behave herself.

Then the song changed, and the new beat coupled with the alcohol was enough to get Emma in the mood for some serious dancing. Her hips started to sway, as she pulled Regina back against her, using her leg to help the girl get into it.

In no time at all, the brunette seemed to pick up on what was happening. The lights flashed, music blasted, and they lost themselves in the crowd. Emma loved to dance, but there was something about having Regina’s perfect ass pressed against her that made it even better than she remembered. Her girlfriend took to it like a mermaid to water, and soon Emma was having a hard time to keep up with her.

“You’ve got this,” Emma noted, as Regina turned around to face her, wrapping her arms around her neck. Regina was artfully skilled at being a tease, and it seemed Emma was providing her a new weapon to add to her arsenal.

“I’ve got a good teacher. Where’d you learn to dance like that?” Regina asked, curious. She was pressing against Emma’s chest way too obviously, and she let her lips brush against the blonde’s ear as she spoke. Regina’s hips were still moving to the rhythm, and having her face so close to the blonde, was sending all kinds of jolts up her body.

“I was a clubber in my younger days.”

“Dear lord.”

“I’m over it. I got my ass tied down now.

“Tied down huh?”

“Shit, this alcohol is getting to me.”

“I like frisky Emma,” Regina purred as she let her hands wander down to the blonde’s ass to squeeze. Holy shit, did the Mayor’s daughter just do that in a college party for all to see?

“You’re a little sex fiend, aren’t you? So much for innocent.”

Regina gave her a look of pure sex as she leaned in closer to Emma’s lips, “Is that a problem?”

“Hello ladies, am I interrupting anything?” a male voice queried behind them. His tone suggested more than a simple hello, and Emma saw pure hatred flash across Regina’s features as she looked on at whoever was standing behind them.

“Killian,” Regina bit out, staring murderously at the guy.

Emma turned around so fast she thought she had super powers for a second. There was a ridiculously handsome guy, dressed like a leather pirate, standing in the middle of the floor. He had a stupid grin on his face as he took in Emma’s girlfriend, and much to her surprise her as well.

“Glad to see you, out and about, Regina,” he said, obviously poking at her.

“Glad to see you’re still repulsive,” Regina snarked.

“Some things never change,” Killian mused moving on to Emma. “Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked seductively as he took a piece of blonde hair in between his fingers. Oh, he was good, but she was so not interested.

“I was,” Emma accused, jerking away from the come on.

“I see I’ve interrupted something. My apologies, enjoy the party,” he offered. Then he was gone as fast as he appeared.

“Fucking flirt,” Emma growled.

“I need more to drink,” Regina declared, not even waiting for Emma to agree with her as she spun off toward the bar. The brunette apparently loved the taste of alcohol.

“Ruby, we’re going for another round,” Emma called out to her friend who was practically groping Belle on the dance floor. That was one of the more tamed things happening around them.

“Coming,” Ruby yelled, breaking up their little romp to follow Emma.

“I met Hook,” Emma filled Ruby in.

“Hot isn’t he,” Ruby motioned.

“Extremely, but a total asshat. I wanted to punch him for the way he was leering at Regina,” Emma seethed out.

“That’d be Killian Jones for you. But, dude throws a great party.”

They reached the bar where Regina was already taking another shot. “Shit girl, how are we supposed to keep up with you?” Ruby boasted.

“You’re not,” Regina laughed with a mischievous grin.

“I’m in for a ride now,” Emma stated, looking to Regina.

“Of a lifetime,” Regina confirmed.

“Fuck me,” Emma sighed.

“I just might tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for ending it there!! I swear you'll find out what happpens, just maybe not the way you think!


	14. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
> 
> Sorry for the late update, but I did warn you that they might be growing farther apart. The weekend took over my life. I apologize. I dohave a belated beta now, which means she looks at my stuff after I post it because I am too impatient to wait. So you may be seeing more editing after a chapter is posted rather than before! Hope that's okay. A giant thank you once again!
> 
> Warning: there are some recollections of past abuse in this chapter so if that's triggering or offensive to anyone just a friendly head's up. This chapter is longer, and even has the first, but not last, RedBeauty scene.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Ya'll are awesome, and so are your responses! Please keep commenting :)  
> Newly updated/betaed by my wonderful beta!!! Thank you so much.

It was one giant blank void, absolutely everything. There was something jabbing into her back, and she was definitely lying on a hard, cold floor. Emma recognized the weight on top of her, which was most definitely Regina’s body. It was all too familiar to her now, since her girlfriend slept like that almost every night.

The blonde couldn’t get her eyes to open, and she wasn’t sure whether or not that was a bad thing. She was afraid of what they might find upon opening. The last thing she remembered they were downing another shot, and they were still at Killian’s. After that, it was all white noise.

“Fuck,” Emma groused as she stirred. What the hell was stabbing into her side? Blindly, she reached down with her hand to grab the source of pain. It was a vodka bottle, and it was empty. That was never a good sign.

The blonde glanced down to see Regina was, in fact, asleep, laying on her chest as per usual. What wasn’t fucking usual was that she was wearing only her underwear. Yep, full on red panties and bra, sleeping like a fucking baby without a care. Uh…oh, no.

If Emma had sex with Regina for the first time, hell for the first time ever in her life, and she could not remember it, she’d be pissed on a whole new level. The blonde just realized that she too was in only her undergarments. Her black boy shorts, and black bra, but funny enough the hat she had been wearing was still on her head. The bill was blocking her view of wherever the fuck they were. Judging from the fact that the room didn’t smell like body odor, she guessed it wasn’t the party.

Emma strained her neck up to get a better glance at their surroundings. It was Ruby’s living room. She recognized the place from her previous drunken night, which made last night’s look like child’s play. Fuck. What had they done? Not having sex on Ruby’s living room apartment for all to see, hopefully. Although, she didn’t put it past drunk Emma.

Where was Ruby? And Belle? Red had told her that Belle would be driving them back to her place to sleep over, but she could not recall getting into a vehicle of any sort. She spotted Belle sleeping on the couch. She was in her underwear too, but Emma’s varsity jacket was around her shoulders. Hold the phone. Did they have some weird orgy? No. No, Regina would never allow that, and Emma prayed that even in her most intoxicated state, she’d never either.

There appeared to be another body laying against the arm chair, not in it. Emma craned her neck to get a better peak. It was not one, but two people. A man and a woman cradling each other as they snored away. Emma knew them. It was Mary Margaret, who she was supposed to have lunch with next week. The dude was David Nolan. He was in the fight club with her, and the only one who had any experience or actual training.

David was shirtless, but donned a pair of faded blue jeans that ended with bare feet. MM had a flannel shirt on, that must have been his because it engulfed her. She also had no pants. Poor guy was leaning with his back against the chair, his head tipped so it laid on the actual seat cushion. His arms wrapped tightly around the little pixie-haired girl. Mary Margaret snoring softly against his chest nestled into his arms.

They were a cute couple. Emma hadn’t known they were together. What a small town. Ruby? Where the fuck was Ruby? Emma had managed to find her girlfriend, but not her best friend. Ah, shit. Did they forget her?

“Ruby?” Emma hollered as her voice cracked. She didn’t want to wake the rest of the people up, but she had no fucking idea what happened last night. For all she knew Red was in a ditch somewhere dead.

“Speak again, and die,” Regina grumbled into Emma’s shoulder. Ok, someone was hung over. The brunette’s voice sounded like she hadn’t spoken in a year.

“Babe, where’s Rubes? I can’t remember anything. Is she alright?”

Regina stirred even more at that, raising her head to look at Emma. The concern in the blonde’s features told her that Emma was telling the truth, not purposefully trying to be the single most annoying person on the planet right now. Alcohol could very well have that effect on the brain.

“She was here when we fell asleep,” Regina soothed, pressing a gentle kiss against the blonde’s creased forehead.

“Fuck, you’re so loud Emma,” Belle muttered, turning over on the couch away from the noise.

“You shouldn’t even have a hang over,” Emma questioned. Belle was supposed to be the driver, and the sober one. If she was drunk, how did they get home? It was just getting worse and worse. At least Regina was here, and appeared to be alright.

“I wasn’t going to, until your ass insisted I drink with you when we all got back here. Fucking drank more than I ever thought possible,” Belle added, sitting up with one eye open and the other shut.

“What’s going on?” David asked, his eyes still closed as MM started to shift beneath him.

“Can’t find Red,” Belle replied.

“She has to be here somewhere,” Regina affirmed.

“Ruby,” Emma called out again.

“Red?” Belle sang.

“For God’s sake Ruby where the fuck are you?” Regina shouted, irritated by the waitress’ disappearance, which was currently stopping her from sleeping off the pounding headache she woke up with.

“You guys, I can’t get the door open,” Ruby’s voice sounded.

All eyes in the room darted toward the noise. It was originating from the broom closet across from the living room. The doorknob was being jiggled, but it never moved to reveal their lost member.

Emma shifted Regina from her chest, allowing her to rescue her friend. The closet door was jammed, but Emma pulled so hard that it broke the wood where the handle and frame met, swinging open.

“Thanks Emma,” Ruby greeted stepping out of her hiding place. Ruby was in those white lace panties that Emma had seen underneath her costume last night. Her bra was thankfully on too, along with the tiny black corset that was originally on the outside of the costume. Said costume was now missing in action.

“Why the fuck, you in the closet?” Emma asked, confusion written on her face. She was starting to get pieces of last night back again, but nothing that explained this.

“You dared me to go in there, the door locked on me, and I fell asleep,” Ruby shrugged as if it was so simple. Seemed Emma was doing a lot of stupid shit last night. Oh great.

“I don’t remember a fucking thing,” Emma declared.

“Bet,” David laughed out as he pointed his finger to Regina. “You owe me twenty.”

“The morning’s not over, she may start to,” Regina countered.

“You bet on whether or not I’d remember?” Emma asked, shocked that Regina would do that. Not that it wasn’t hilarious, just not within her girlfriend’s usual character.

“Emma you were consuming more alcohol than I ever thought possible, truly it was an honor to be in your presence last night,” Ruby cheered, smacking the blonde on the shoulder hard. Then she sauntered her little ass over to where Belle was still trying to sleep on the couch.

“We thought we were going to have to take you to the hospital,” David announced.

“Did I puke?” That would tell her all she needed to know. Emma never ralphed when she drank, and if she had, then last night was bad.

“Not once!” Ruby yelled, more in shock than for volume.

“Yes!” Emma triumphed, fist pumping in the air. She always prided herself on not throwing up when she got that wasted. Her perfect record was still intact.

“Second question, why are we all half-naked?” Emma remarked, acknowledging the obvious elephant in the room that everyone else seemed to be fine with; including her girlfriend. That was throwing her off a bit.

“Strip poker,” Belle answered, with a sharp nod.

“You’re girlfriend’s suggestion,” Ruby laughed, smiling at Regina who smirked back. “She’s officially one of us now,” the brunette joked, but she could tell from her face that Ruby meant it to make Regina feel welcomed.

“What a dream come true,” the tan brunette retorted with a smile that betrayed her sarcastic words.

“But like seriously, Emma, what do you do? You’re like a damn model on a fitness magazine.” Ruby pointed out the half-naked blonde’s ridiculously in athletic body. Emma rolled her eyes and ignored her. A small amount of coloring rose to Regina’s cheeks as she made herself look away from Emma’s all too scantily clad perfect form.

“When the fuck did you guys get here?” Emma asked, pointing to David and MM.

“Picked them up along the way,” Ruby beamed. “MM is my best friend, next to you of course. You and David became fast friends last night. You had a drink off.”

“Which he lost terribly,” Mary Margaret chuckled, speaking up for the first time.

“I seriously can’t remember shit,” Emma sighed, holding her forehead in her hand. She could see the party. They drank their faces off, and Regina had become quite the dirty dancer under the influence of their good friend liquor.

“Probably a good thing, because you and Regina here got into a full on make-out session on the dance floor, which resulted in Killian going ape shit, and throwing us out,” Ruby informed.

“Oh, no,” Emma whispered horrified, her eyes darting to her newly not so secret girlfriend who didn’t even appear bothered by the statement, but rather proud.

“You also clocked the guy,” David added.

“Which is how David came into play, because he backed you up. Hook’s going to have a huge bruise today,” Ruby laughed.

“Shit guys, he could sue me.”

“Nah, then he’d have to admit that a girl got the better of him, and he’d never do that,” Belle assured.

“I’d threaten him with sexual harassment if need be,” Regina warned. She was dead serious too. Wait…that meant a serious part of this story was missing. A part where Regina had the grounds to do that.

“What?” Emma squeaked anger rising to her chest.

“Oh yeah, you missed that too I guess,” Ruby gabbed on. “Killian wouldn’t leave drunken Regina here alone, and all she wanted to do was be all up on you. So naturally, his ego getting the better of him, Hook came up and grabbed Regina’s ass.”

“And I hit him,” Emma supplied the end of the story, because she knew herself well enough, drunk or not she’d have done that. Even if she didn’t remember it.

“Right in the face,” David cheered.

“He needed it,” MM growled.

“Hence we’re no longer allowed at party,” Ruby concluded.

“I’m sorry guys,” Emma groaned. That was awful. Her temper meant that she got all her friends kicked out of the single hottest party in Mayberry, because she couldn’t get her jealousy under control. Not that she would have done anything differently had she been sober, but everyone else paying the price wasn’t fair.

“Don’t be sorry. He only kicked you out, but we all chose to leave with you. Have an after party of our own. You even got my little Belle here drunk off her ass,” Ruby cooed at the sleeping girl who swatted at her, irritated by so many voices.

“Where are my clothes?” Regina spoke up. The brunette was off the ground searching for something to put on. Clearly, her ease with being half naked had subsided as the conversation went on.

“Uh… you’re skirt is gone. You threw it into the ally way on a dare,” Ruby recanted. “Don’t worry I’ll loan you something, just follow me.”

The brunette walked behind Ruby as she led her to another room away from the group of misfits who were all sprawled out over the floor. The remnants of their night out on the town resembled that of a war zone. It had been one hell of a night. Emma eventually found her jeans that were lying across the top of the armchair the hetero couple were sleeping on.

Her shirt was underneath the sofa that Belle was snoring on. David and MM got up to search for their garments as well. Eventually, they were all clothed once again, in a somewhat acceptable appearance. They looked like hell, but at least they weren’t naked.

Emma sighed with relief when she found her cell phone still in her jean pocket. The little device was dead, but there were no notable cracks or damage to it. That was also unbelievable to her, but whatever.

Regina and Ruby reappeared a few minutes later. Red herself had changed into pajama bottoms, and a tank-top. Regina was wearing a pair of black sweatpants, and a v-neck t-shirt that resembled Emma’s own. Her hair was sticking up everywhere, and she looked thoroughly exhausted. Emma thought she never looked more captivating.

“I called us a car,” Regina explained, as David and Mary Margaret gazed at her curiously. “Two vehicles will be here shortly to take us all home. I hope that’s alright.”

“It’s more than alright,” Mary Margaret said, her voice resonating with sweet warmth. She was the epitome of a nice girl, Emma mused.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that,” David stated, a seriously handsome, warm smile coming over his features. His face was so…charming.

“It seemed easiest for all,” Regina lied. Emma could tell. Even if her girlfriend had survived a night out with people who use to hate her and vice versa, she had her limits. Taking genuine kindness from them, without thinking they had other intentions was an old habit that was going to die hard.

“That is really sweet, thank you” MM atoned, and Regina smiled faintly.

“That’s my Gina,” Emma remarked, looking over at her gorgeous girlfriend who was trying to focus anywhere, but on the two who were flattered by her generosity. Those chocolate eyes found hers, and locked there. Emma was hoping to convey her adoration, and assurance to the girl. Because even if Regina was uncomfortable, the blonde was always going to be there to step in to try and make things easier on the girl.

“You two are a lovely couple,” Mary Margaret added. The way she was looking at them, you’d think she was Emma’s Mom, happy that her daughter had found true love. Gosh, the pixie-haired chick was giving her all sorts of maternal vibes. She meant well, but it gave Emma an eerie feeling.

“She’s the lovely one, I’m just the lucky one.” Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist hugging her from behind, because she could do that now and not worry. The brunette leaned back into her with a shy smile that said everything the blonde needed to know.

“I’m going to throw up; you two are so sweet,” Ruby groaned as she and Belle tried to turn away from all of them to sleep on the couch together. 

Emma picked up a nearby blanket and covered them up, conveniently blocking their faces as well. Hopefully, that shut her loud mouth friend up. A little beep sounded from Regina’s blackberry signaling that it was time to go.

The four made their way out of the inn, down to the diner. The parting word from their host was a grunt as Emma announced they were leaving. Those two would probably be sleeping like that for the rest of the day. It didn’t sound like a bad idea either.

“Hey Granny, can I get a huge water to go?” Emma ventured. Water would solve all of her head problems right now.

“Get it yourself girl, some of us have work to do.” The saucy comment was given with a wink so Emma knew she wasn’t in the dog house with her boss. Ever since she started hanging out with Ruby outside of work, the older woman seemed to take a real liking to her.

The blonde walked behind the counter and grabbed two large cups of waters with lids. She handed one to Regina who took it willingly as they strolled out into the street. David and Mary Margaret waved goodbye to them as they climbed into one of the black town cars. Regina got into the other, and Emma followed.

“Regina, how many cars does your family have?”

“Honestly, I have no idea.”

“Of course, because who would know how many cars they own,” Emma teased, which got her an eye roll from the brunette. She continued to sip down her water without a word.

It was literally a three-minute ride to the University. The driver stopped right in front of their building, so it wasn’t too far of a walk either. They dragged their disheveled bodies up to their room somehow. Emma had never felt weaker in all her life. She had half a mind to just lie down and sleep in the elevator.

Regina opened the front door, looking like she was going to fall down where she stood. The morning was taking its toll on them both, and Emma had to guess they had only gotten about an hour or two of sleep under the belt. She still felt kinda drunk, which meant it hadn’t been nearly long enough.

“How about we just sleep the rest of the day?”

“I need to shower first, I smell like alcohol and sex,” Regina noted. It was true enough, they had basically been in a giant, hot orgy all night, so some bathing was in order.

“You go shower, I’ll get in after you. Meet you in your bed after?”

Regina just nodded and made her way down the opposite hall to their shared bathroom. Emma decided to go grab clothes to change into, because these tight pants were starting to chafe.

As she made her way upstairs, pieces of last night were popping up in her head. Memories were still blurry but the water she had chugged was starting to help. She could distinctly recall dancing on top of the bar, Ruby and her dancing like mad women together while Belle and Regina watched, and Regina. There were so many different visions of her girlfriend she was having trouble figuring out what her night was like.

Emma grabbed a pair of flannel pants and white baggy shirt, plus some wool socks. It was starting to get cold in Maine, and her feet were always colder than the rest of her body. The sound of water running ceased, which meant the brunette was finished showering.

She saw the tail end of Regina in a towel heading into her room as she made her way downstairs. The door closed behind her before Emma could even say anything. Probably didn’t notice her coming down. The bathroom was still warm with steam from her roommate’s shower. It was funny to think that her first real relationship started from being assigned to the same dorm as Regina Mills. I love college rooming arrangements, Emma reflected.

The hot water felt like a liquid healing potion hitting her skin. She considered herself a pretty decent drinker, but last night was by far her worse escapade ever. Never before had she blacked out quite like this. Well, she was remembering some parts. Like a very heated make out session between her and Regina in a…closet? Where were they when that happened?

Ten minutes later, feeling completely refreshed, and sufficiently tired Emma emerged from the bathroom dressed in her comfy clothes. Now all she wanted to do was snuggle up with her girlfriend and take the longest nap in history. She did make a pit stop in the kitchen to refill that cup of water. She needed all she could get.

“Babe?” Emma called out as she knocked on the door. Even though it was pretty much her room too, she slept in it every night, she always made it a point to ask for permission before she entered. It was Regina’s space, and she wanted to respect that.

“I am not a tea-cup pig,” Regina scolded. She was cranky. And Emma was free to come into the room. The brunette never cared for pet names, that were a reference to children, much. Sometimes, she let it slide, but usually Emma got a firm comeback if she ever called her baby or babe. She just ignored her, and kept using them.

“You’re not? Damn, this whole relationship has been a lie,” Emma countered, as she slipped into the bedroom clicking the door shut behind her. Regina was already in bed wearing those black sweatpants, and one of Emma’s giant t-shirts she had left lying around. It was from one of the seven different high schools she had been to.

Regina snorted, and then buried her head under the covers so Emma could no longer see her. The blonde went around to her side of the bed and climbed in. Like two magnets, their bodies came together. Automatically the brunette latched onto the furnace that was Emma’s body. She produced heat like no other source Regina had ever encountered, and right now that warmth was much needed.

Once they were firmly cuddled up together, Emma decided she’d ask about last night. A part of her just wanted to put it behind them and forget whatever hot mess had happened, but she was just too damn curious to know what happened. She really wished she could remember more of a drunk Regina.

“So…”

“You really don’t remember anything do you?” the noise muffled out from Emma’s chest. Seemed her girlfriend was not coming out from her little cocoon to speak, but rather talking through vibrations.

“I mean some stuff, but it’s still hazy. I think I am a bit tipsy even now. Regina did we make out in a closet?” Emma finally asked the question that had been burning in the back of her mind since she got the image of the brunette in a bra in front of her.

“Which one?”

Okay, they made out in a lot of closets last night, which was ironic and hilarious.

“Are you mad at me?” Emma ventured. It wasn’t that Regina made any indication that she was upset with the blonde, but she was wondering now if all her crazy behavior had gotten on her nerves.

“What would make you think that?” Regina’s head popped up from her hiding spot to glance up at her girlfriend’s deep green eyes.

“I don’t know. I don’t really remember, and I know how I can get when I’m drunk. Just covering my bases. If I did something to upset you, you can tell me.”

“I could never be mad at you Emma.”

The blonde laughed, “Gina, you get mad at me constantly.”

“That’s different. It’s not me even actually getting angry, I can just be testy at times. You never actually make me mad. With all our differences we’re bound to clash, but I find that to be one of the more enticing traits about you.”

“Really?” The blonde squeaked.

Regina just nodded her head in response.

“So about that closet?”

There was deep chuckle from the brunette,” you’re not the only one who gets frisky when you drink. But, I will say you were a perfect gentleman.”

“I grew a penis last night and missed it?”

That got another snort from the brunette. She loved doing that. Regina laughing was like the best music she’d ever heard, probably because she never heard it much outside of this dorm. The brunette was all business and defenses at SU, but with Emma she was anything but that person.

“Not quite. You did however rip the buttons off my shirt when we were in the closet at Killian’s. I had to put on your tank-top and jacket while you just wore your jersey until we got kicked out.”

“Oh shit, no. I did not do that.” Emma was groaning at her own stupidity. First time they ever undress each other, she’s wasted and rips her shirt off. Great. Smooth. Regina giggled even harder, taking way too much enjoyment in Emma’s displeased reactions at her own behavior.

“Fairly certain you did. I have no idea where that shirt went though. You basically tore it off me when we both decided we couldn’t fix the buttons.”

“I am so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, I was the one that shoved you into the nearest door so I could have my way with you, but you wouldn’t let me. You kept insisting that our first time could not be when we were drunk.”

“Glad I had some sense still in my brain. Sounds like you were the troublemaker.”

“I find that alcohol makes all of my restraints disappear.”

“It’ll do that. So, you shoved me into a closet at Killian’s where I destroyed your shirt. We then got kicked out because we made out on a dance floor and the host didn’t like that, oh and I punched him. Strip poker happened at some point. I distinctly remember you and Ruby going shot for shot some time during the night. What else am I missing?”

“Bits and pieces, nothing serious.” Emma could just tell from the way that Regina said that something was up. The brunette was not telling her something.

“Regina, what?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“We can play this all day, but you’re leaving something out, and I want to know. I’ll get it out of you eventually Gina. We’re not sleeping until I do.”

“Emma, it’s nothing.”

“Don’t make me get out of this bed, woman.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“I would, so spill.”

“Emma it’s not fair to make me tell you something you drunkenly said and did not mean. We said a lot of stuff to each other last night, and if you don’t remember I am not going to rehash it.”

“Fine, what if I remember it myself? Describe where we were when I said whatever bothered you.”

“That’s cheating.”

“No it’s not, that’s the way we get around this. I want to know, it’s obviously something important.”

“It’s when we were kissing in Ruby’s closet.”

“The same closet she was stuck in this morning?”

“One and only.”

“Why did I dare her to go in there?”

“You thought it was hilarious to dare her to get back into the closet that she was never metaphorically in.”

“I would think that’s funny when I’m wasted. Wait, what were we doing in there?”

“We had a hard time keeping our hands off each other last night. Also, Ruby dared us to.”

“Oh.” Emma’s brain went into total recall mode. She was going to fucking remember what she said even if it meant having an aneurism.

The image of the two being in a closet, in the underwear was in her mind. Strip poker had been won by Mary Margaret. That’s when they started playing truth or dare. Ruby dared them to play seven minutes in heaven, mostly because she could see the love looks between the two and was getting tired of it.

Emma faintly could picture them being shoved into the tiny space together. Regina had her pressed up against one of the walls. The brunette was no holds bar when she was drunk, and the dominant one of the two. That was for certain.

The more she focused on it, the more it became clearer. They had started off clawing at each other, but slowly it got turned down into tender kisses. Words, faint mumblings against lips about how sexy she was, or how much Emma wanted to have her way with her now.

Filters were apparently inexistent in drunkenness land. She confessed how her knees almost gave way the first time she saw the brunette, and how no one had ever meant so much to her before. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

“I said I love you.”

The words hung in the air, as Regina looked away. She remembered. Oh no. She meant it. She had known that since first starting to date Regina that she loved her, but not the way the brunette clearly thought.

“Emma, I won’t hold you to it. You were drunk and so was I.”

“Gina, no” the blonde cut her off before she could ramble out a perfectly logical excuse for her that would allow them to forget that she said it. It would be so easy to do that, but she wasn’t going to take the coward’s way out. Drunk words, were often sober thoughts and it had been a reoccurring one for Emma lately. She didn’t want to just explain it away.

Those chocolate eyes looked up at her with such hope, that she knew for certain what Regina wanted to hear. Because she remembered that the brunette had said it back. Emma could just tell that her girlfriend was hopeful that it hadn’t been only the alcohol talking.

“Regina, I love you. I do. I know it’s absolutely crazy, and we barely know each other, and that I sound like some lovesick teenager who knows no semblance of what love is, but I can feel it in me. Every time I look at you.”

The brunette’s defenses were going up instantly. She pulled away from Emma and sat up so that there was distance between them. Regina had a face of uncertainty, and perhaps she always would when it came to matters like this. She’d never believe Emma, when it came to this subject, but the blonde could do her best to convince her that she meant it with all her heart.

“Gina,” Emma whispered as she reached out to take the brunette’s hand in her own. Those coffee brown eyes moved to the other side of the room in defiance of looking at her when she spoke. Clearly she wasn’t going to let this happen without a fight, so Emma was going to pull out all the stops. Time that Regina learned some things about her past, and why her admitting to loving her in any way was huge.

“I was adopted, but the family sent me back when I was three, because she got pregnant. From there I went on to six foster homes. Three of them beat me senseless every day. That’s what some of the scars on my body are from, that I’m sure you’ve seen after last night. This one is from where one of my foster fathers put a cigar out on my knuckle, I was six.”

“Emma, you don’t have to-“ Regina interrupted horrified, because she wasn’t sure she could take hearing the rest of this story. Tears were already forming in her eyes, and Emma was battling with herself to bring up her past to prove something to her. It seemed these memories were all too much for the blonde. She didn’t want to see Emma hurt like this, or know the horrors of her childhood, because she couldn’t protect her from the past.

“No, I want to. You need to hear this, because you need to understand.” Those green eyes looked at her girlfriend, and she saw the permission to go on. It was oddly funny how Regina was the one crying at this, not Emma. The blonde had made her peace with it all long ago.

“One of the families used to do like food punishment. If I breathed the wrong way, they’d stave me out. That was the last family I lived with, because after that one the system put me into group homes. Which are just like giant shacks of the filth where a bunch of abandoned kids get thrown together with limited resources and a bitch of a care giver.

“My whole life I’ve been tossed around. Worthless, unwanted. Regina, I never heard the words I love you until Henry said them to me. Literally, the kid just yelled it at me one day, and I was in shock from hearing it. You have to understand, the places I’ve been, my life, love is a hard concept, unreal even. I never believed I’d find it, let alone say those words.

“So to me, saying I love you, it doesn’t have to mean what you think it means. Like, it doesn’t have to mean I am in love with you, marry me now. I do mean it though. Regina, I’ve never loved anyone in anyway, but the way my heart feels when I’m around you, I know that’s just got to be love of some kind. What kind I’m not sure, but it doesn’t make it any less true.

“Regina, you’re the first person I’ve ever said those words to, next to Henry, so I will never take them back. You don’t have to say it though, because to you it might mean something else entirely. If it’s too much for you, too fast I understand completely. But I will never apologize for loving you, because it’s been the best experience of my life so far. You’ve healed a part of my heart by existing, so thank you.”

Emma’s weary glance made its way to the brunette who she could hear sobbing. The blonde had turned away half way through her little confession because the pain it brought back was too much to bare. She couldn’t let Regina see how much hurt it still caused, her pride wouldn’t allow that.

This whole situation could go one of two ways. Either Regina would realize how completely damaged Emma was and drop her, or she’d come to understand how much she truly meant to her. Either way, it could end badly. Emma wasn’t sure what to expect when she looked at her girlfriend.

Regina’s watery eyes stared back at her. Tears were streaming down her face, and the sight cracked Emma’s heart a little to see her suffering, because of her. That’s how she knew she loved her, because she never wanted Regina to feel these horrible emotions. Not ever.

In an instant, the brunette’s body jumped on Emma pressing heated kisses to her lips. The moisture from the tears was coating the blonde’s face as Regina continued to smother her in sweet signs of love. The brunette’s arms came to wrap around the blonde’s shoulders pulling her in for a hug.

“I love you,” Regina gasped out. “I love you, more than I’ve ever loved another person.”

The brunette pulled away, letting both her hands hold the sides of Emma’s face to look directly into her eyes. “Emma, you are the most beautiful soul I’ve ever known. I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life. I’m sorry that I’m such a pain in the ass. I know I can be so cold and you deserve so much more than the small amount of love I can give you-“

“Baby, stop it,” Emma interjected hushing the frantic, very untrue words. She started wiping away the tears from Regina’s cheeks, but more seemed to be coming, faster this time.

“I love you. I was just afraid that you didn’t mean it, and I didn’t want to come off too hopeful, because honestly how much I care about you is quite pathetic in my mind sometimes. If only you knew. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that, and that I wasn’t there to protect you, that I can’t take it all away. It’s just hard for me to have this amazing person in my life, and actually believe that you want me for me.”

Regina was literally talking at light speed, but Emma was hearing all of it. A ridiculously goofy grin was plastered on her face as her girlfriend excitedly gushed out all of her emotions, like she never thought was possible. The idea that someone loved her at all was beyond unbelievable for her. Even if Regina meant it in an in love with you way, she could care less. All that was registering in her hung over state was that she was loved, finally.

Then she started laughing uncontrollably, which was terribly insensitive but the whole irony of the situation was getting to her.

“What?” Regina asked, surprisingly not pissed by her so rudely interrupting.

“Nothing, it’s just like we are two people in the world who literally thought we would never find love, but we did with another person who felt the exact same way. We are such a disaster Regina, it’s got to be destiny.”

The brunette started laughing with her, and pretty soon they were in a fit of giggles together. Emma eventually settled back onto the bed, and Regina curled up with her. They laid like that for a while, before anything was spoken again.

The blonde was holding onto her girlfriend stroking her back when the thought occurred to her. “Regina I want you to meet Henry.” The brunette peered up at her questioning the sudden, random assertion. “I think the two people in this world who love me should know each other.”

“I thought we were going down for his birthday?”

Emma laughed, because Regina still believed she was going to let her drive her the whole way to Boston, fat chance. “I am not letting you drive me there.”

“Well now you’re inviting me along, so it seems it’s the least I can do. Besides, we have a place in Boston, we can stay there. Or I can stay there while you spend time with Henry.”

Emma disregarded most of the statement, and just screamed back “you have a place in Boston?”

“Yes, and New York, and a couple of other properties both local and overseas. No one lives there, it would only seem right for us to stay there while we visit.”

“Oh my gosh, I am dating Paris Hilton.”

“That’s the most offensive thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Emma snorted, but Regina didn’t seem to ease up. “Sorry I didn’t mean it like that. You know I don’t care about your money, it’s just that I don’t even have a place to call home but this dorm, and you have like ten houses. We are so different.”

“Yeah we are, but it works.” Simple words, but very accurate ones. No matter how much they fought it, truly things between them were just natural. The two were just drawn together.

“That it does.”

Exhaustion set in, and soon Emma’s eyes were closed as she snored away. Regina sniggered at the sight of her exhausted girlfriend. She never felt safer in all her life than when the blonde held her like this.

“I love you. Sleep tight,” Regina hummed as she kissed Emma’s cheek,drifting off herself.

\-------------------------------------

 

It was late afternoon, judging from the amount of sun coming through the window above the sofa. The beam of light fell directly on Belle’s face ,waking her from a much needed nap. Ruby was laying on top of her, snuggled in much like a bug in a rug. The only time her girlfriend ever was this quiet.

“Why are you awake right now?” Ruby mumbled into Belle’s side, clearly upset by her partner’s alert state.

Belle giggled at the pouting, and started stroking Red’s long, dark hair lovingly. “Sorry love, the sun’s in my eyes. Go back to sleep.”

“I’m awake now,” Ruby huffed, lifting her head up with a sulky look for the light-haired girl.

“Someone is rather cranky,” Belle chimed. Ruby was often a brat when it came to the morning’s, or in this case a very late afternoon. She was not one who liked to rise during the day. If she had it her way, she’d be up with the moon and down with the sun. Too bad Granny’s diner didn’t quite operate that way.

“I do not think I’ve ever drank that much before. Emma is hard to keep up with, I have no idea how she does it.”

Ruby groaned at the flashbacks of their evening, and even though she was completely sober now her stomach felt queasy at the memories. She buried her head back into Belle’s side for comfort.

“She is something else. I like her.”

Ruby’s head jerked up fast, both eyebrows raised, giving her girlfriend a conspicuous glare. Belle laughed at the sight. The waitress knew better than to ever think that someone else could catch her fancy. But, the immediate jealousy was a bit heart-warming. Red was beyond over protective of her. After everything with Gold, she couldn’t blame her beloved girlfriend.

“Don’t even insinuate that I meant that,” Belle chided, with an eye roll. “I like her, as a person. She’s a barrel of fun, and I still can’t get over that she has Regina Mills tied down in only two months.”

Ruby let out a singular chuckle at that statement. It was so incredibly unbelievable to even try to understand how that relationship happened, but it did. The girl sat up, leaving the warmth of her girlfriend to glance around her destroyed living room. She needed to clean.

“Yeah, but I’ve never seen Regina so happy. It was like she was a different person last night. She was smiling, dancing, DRINKING. She was, dare I say, fun.”

“They’re good for each other.”

“Like us?” Ruby gave Belle a knowing look. They had found each other long ago, and saved each other at a crucial point in each of their lives. It seemed that their friends were doing just the same.

“Yes like us. Did you see the way Regina was looking at her?”

“How about Emma’s all too protective instinct for the chick.”

“This isn’t going to be easy for them. Cora Mills is not Eugenia Lucas.”

“No, but I have hope that love will prevail.”

“Love?” Ruby squawked. The two had only been together for a month, surely Belle could not make such a leap like that from one night out with them.

“Yes, love. Red, they’re in love. They just don’t know it yet.”

“I would argue, but you are always right.”

“See, now that’s why I love you. You understand these important matters about me,” Belle beamed, all too happy that Ruby was so well trained.

“I understand that you are stubborn, and weirdly perceptive about relationships. Probably that big old heart you got.”

“The biggest heart in this room belongs to you. I saw you smash that kid’s phone who took a picture of them kissing. That was very courageous.”

Ruby turned away, suddenly bashful that Belle had witness her little burst of anger. Those two deserved a night to be themselves. Regina was forced to be a forty-year-old woman in an eighteen-year-old body. Over their time working together, Emma had confessed a few small tidbits about her past, and from what she understood the girl never had much of nothing. Everyone needed to let off some steam, and they shouldn’t be disciplined for being human.

“It’s just not fair. They shouldn’t be punished for dating each other; for being happy. That kid would have put that shit all over the internet, and Cora probably would have shipped Regina off to a different continent.”

Belle leaned up, throwing her arms around the waitress’ shoulders. She kissed the side of Red’s cheek. A smile was her reward, as Ruby turned to face her girlfriend. They never had to hide anything, and if they had, she wasn’t so sure how it would have worked out for them.

“You’re an amazing person Red. I love you,” Belle whispered the last part into the girl’s ear. That way, she’d know just how much she meant it in that particular moment.

“Love me enough to help me do reconnaissance for Emma? I did my best damage control, but I was highly intoxicated. I just want them to have a chance. We did, and if we hadn’t-“

“I might not be here. I know love. You are such a kind person, it’s the reason why I fell in love with you. So yes, I will help. But, can we shower first?”

“Together?” Ruby countered. She may want to help Emma out, but she was never going to give up an opportunity to see Belle naked. Never.

The other girl laughed at her unbridled enthusiasm. Even after four years, Ruby still resembled a teenage boy when it came to their sex life. They were lucky like that.

“Of course,” Belle confirmed. That was what she had in mind when she propositioned it anyway.

In the blink of an eye, Red was running towards her room, where her bathroom was. She already had her shirt over hear head, before Belle had even made it out of her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such feels when I was writing this chapter lol


	15. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. None of it. Don't sue
> 
> Warning: I do not know anything about group homes. Seriously, this is all fluff and probably totally inaccurate. I apologize. I am more focused on the character development and such. If you see inaccuracies and want to point them out feel free!
> 
> I have a belated beta. Therefore, there will be mistakes. Sorry. 
> 
> Please comment, critic, whatever! I try to respond to everyone!!! :))) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading you beautiful people, you.

“Are you ready?” Emma called from the stairs as she dragged her duffle down. Regina was nowhere to be seen, which meant she definitely wasn’t set to go. Her girlfriend was a bit of a pain in that way. Regina was always punctual when it came to professional matters, but in personal expeditions the brunette took forever.

“WOMAN.” 

“What?! I really wish you would refrain from using my gender as an expression of irritation. You’re a girl as well.” Regina poked her head out from around her open bedroom door. Her short black hair whipping up at the sudden action. She was so damn cute when she got all flustered.

“We need to get on the road if we’re going to beat traffic, it’s a holiday weekend. And because you’re such a woman, that’s why I use it.” 

Regina shook her head annoyed, “What is that even suppose to mean? I’m almost done,” she sighed. Then the black hair disappeared with a whisk back into the bedroom.

Emma shrugged her bag off at the foyer entrance. She was going to see what exactly was taking so long. They would only be gone for four days. What could she possibly be packing? 

“Holy shit,” she exclaimed as she walked into Regina’s room. Clothes. Clothes were absolutely everywhere. Emma couldn’t even see the bed, because she had so many outfits laid out. Also, a gigantic suitcase was on top of the mattress filled to the brim with fabric of all sorts. And shoes. There were so many shoes. 

“Language,” Regina corrected. No many how many times she reminded, Emma never seemed to get better, but she refused to give up. 

“Are you moving?!” Emma’s smart ass comment got her a glare, but the brunette was much too busy to pay her too much attention. “Gina, we’re only going for a long weekend. What is all this?”

“Don’t worry about what I’m taking. Be concerned with yourself.” Her curt tone told the blonde there was no sense in provoking her any further. Regina’s patience was not present today it seemed, and she thought it’d be better to just shut her mouth. 

“Fine,” Emma surrendered holding her hands up in defeat. “I’ll be waiting on the couch if you need me.” 

They’d been dating for almost three months now, and if there was one thing the blonde had learned about Regina, it was to let her do things her way. The price you had to pay if you didn’t was never worth it. So, most of the time Emma just let the girl do her own thing. On occasion she chose to argue depending on her mood, but it was never worth it. She was such a push-over when it came to Regina anyway.

As far as the status of their relationship, things were fantastic. They had gotten more time to get to know one another better. It was a new experience to start a relationship with someone who is practically a stranger, and you’re living with them. It’s a lot at once, but they just kind of clicked. The more Emma was around her, the more she found to love about the brunette.

This whole trip to Boston for her to meet Henry was going to be a real test. Outside of school, with no distractions, or homework, or clubs, or friends. Plus, the two of them trapped in a car together for two hours to get there. Emma swore they were testing their relationship too much with how fast they moved, but it never bothered her truly. As cliché as it was, Regina was different.

Also, the part that Emma was dreading about their little trip was that the brunette was going to see exactly where she came from. It was one thing for her to have midnight confessions with her girlfriend about all the crap that had gone down in her life. It was another entirely for Regina to get a look at it first hand. She just hoped she didn’t scare the girl off. Miss Blue’s group home was the best one she stayed in by far, but it was still a dump by the brunette’s standards for sure. 

Ultimately, it was another step in their relationship. They were always doing a lot of those in such a short time. It was Emma’s first real relationship and she always wondered if they were doing things right, or if they were literally just insane. But, the world made sense in a way in never had before for the blonde since Regina came into her life. She only hoped that it was going to last, unlike most other good things that happened to her.

Emma hoped that she could handle it more though. It would be a lie to act like her past didn’t bother her. Emma was ashamed of where she had come from. Years of abuse, neglect, and people looking down at her was enough to make her insecure. That’s why she fought so hard to get out of there, she wanted more out of life. Not to mention the characters that the government thought were suitable caretakers. And the kids. It was always a culture shock for people to see the realities of an orphan’s life.

The glooming cloud of where she came from would follow her everywhere, but nothing could change the fact that she doing something with her life. Emma worked her ass off everyday to make sure she had a chance at a brighter future than boosting cars or knocking over liquor stores. She couldn’t change the hand she had been dealt, but she could choose how she played it. 

“Don’t just sit there staring off in to space. Help me,” Regina barked, as she attempted to scoot the monster of a suitcase out of her room. Emma had been caught daydreaming, and it appeared that the brunette would not be having that. 

Emma moved quickly to aid. The damn thing weighed more Regina herself probably. This was going to be a challenge to get down to the car. “How about you carry my duffle, and I will bring this down. I don’t think I can do both.” 

The brunette’s eyes wandered down to the speck that was her bag compared to her own luggage. “That’s it?”. Apparently Emma’s lack of preparedness was offensive to her. 

“Gina, you know I don’t have much. I pack light. Habit, remember.” 

“Yes, I do. I don’t understand it, but I suppose that’s best. If I spent any of my time trying to understand you I’d use my entire existence up” the girl snarked out. Okay, someone was obviously cranky from the stress of going away. Attitude problem alert.

“Right, so do we have everything?”

“Yes, I made a list and checked everything off. Last thing we need to do is lock up.” 

“Easy enough. Shall we?” 

Regina strutted towards the door, picking up the small bag on her way. The brunette at least held the wooden barrier open for her as she dragged what felt like a dead body out into the hallway. 

A few weary looks were all they received as they made their way to the elevator. Emma had the inkling that some of their floormates had their suspicions about the nature of their relationship since the Halloween party. Regina was often a main focus as some of the students were from the town, and knew who she was. If they concluded anything about them, they’d never say it for fear of the Latina chewing them out. 

Thanksgiving meant that most of the building was already abandoned. Everyone was either on their way home, or already there to celebrate the holiday. That left most of the lobby bare as they made their way through to the exit.

Emma was fairly certain that Cora Mills was pissed that Regina would not be home for Thanksgiving break. She had heard the woman yelling into the phone when she had informed her of their trip. Another reason for her to hate the blonde, but who cared at this point. Regina didn’t seem to mind, and she insisted that she’d rather spend the time off with her girlfriend than with her psychotic Mother. 

The Mercedes was parked close to their building, thank the heavens. If she had to lug that thing to the other side of campus, she’d never make it. And, Regina was being testy this morning, she feared what would happen if she mentioned how much the girl had packed again. When she was in one of these moods, Emma knew to just keep quite and do as she asked. Only occasionally did she chose to fight back. 

Lifting the damn square into the back of Regina’s car was a feat in itself. Emma was winded after she managed to chuck it in. The brunette had placed her own duffle onto of it, like it was light as air. She was being a very mean word this morning. 

“You drive,” Regina stated flatly, dropping the keys into Emma’s palm. It was more of a command than an offer, so she just got into the driver’s side of the car without a word. 

The brunette chose to stare out the window silent, rather than look at her or engage in conversation. Sometimes Regina just needed time to sort out whatever was going on in her head. Emma made sure to hook up her ipod to the radio before she pulled out. If her girlfriend was going to be pissy the whole two hour ride, she needed something to pass the time. 

Good thing she made a playlist. Regina would have a fit if she tried to change the song when she was driving her very expensive, foreign car. Mike Posner filled the speakers as she put the car in gear. The brunette did not have a sassy comment for her musical choice, so that meant it was safe to go.

Once they were crossing the town line Regina finally took note that another living soul was in the car with her. Emma had gotten into the music, and was even singing it to herself softly. Careful not to disturb the cranky monster. She’d come around eventually, and if she didn’t Emma would just make her. 

Bare trees were whizzing by them as they headed south to Boston. Miss Blue knew they were coming in today, and Emma had told her not to tell Henry. She wanted it to be a surprise. The kid was going to lose his mind when they showed up. Just the thought was enough to make her giddy about this whole idea. That kid truly did make her day, and she was thrilled to see him.

As they cruised their way down the windy roads of Maine, Emma marveled at how gorgeous this state was. She’d gotten a glimpse on her bus ride up, but to actually drive through it was a different experience entirely. Not to mention, this car drove like a damn space machine. It felt like she was flying, she needed to mind the speed gauge more accordingly.

After what felt like an eternity, it was actually twenty minutes, of Regina being quite it was time to figure out what was going on with her. The radio was still playing fairly loud, and the absolute best icebreaker song came on. It was perfect, because it was close to how Emma felt about Regina, and cute. Cute was always good. The brunette liked it when she was dorky. 

So she started singing loudly as she glanced over at Regina to catch her eye. “Fun, and cute, and kissable. I found a girl that makes me lose control. Every night’s like the first night, never getting old.” 

It was clear that Emma was attempting to serenade the ice princess, but the brunette did her best to ignore her. Despite her efforts, the blonde could see that her shell was cracking. So, she turned up the charm. 

Emma reached down to grab Regina’s hand, knowing no matter how pissed she was she’d never pull away. Her hand was stiff, but it instinctively curled around Emma’s. She sang on making sure to look over at the crabby woman, while keeping an eye on the road. If she wrecked this priceless machine, no amount of cuteness could save her. 

“Knock me out. Hit me ‘till you just can’t stop. What you’re all about. Girl, just hit me with your punch-drunk love.” 

She started to smile. Regina tried to cover it up by covering her mouth with her fingers, but Emma saw it. The brunette had her eyes tilted toward the passing scenery, but they lit with amusement by the blonde’s silliness. Emma started swaying with the beat as she held onto Regina’s hand making her move too.

Eventually Regina was laughing at the blonde as she continued belt the whole song until the end. The brunette watched her with knowing eyes, because she understood exactly what she was doing. The girl felt lucky to have someone who cared enough to attempt to cheer her up in an utterly ridiculous way. No matter how pissed off Regina was, Emma had a way of getting her to smile. The song ended, and the blonde made sure to turn the music down in anticipation of a conversation. 

“Think I could win a Grammy?” Emma joked. 

“Not a chance.” 

Emma frowned clearly disappointed by that answer. “But, you can win me over with that anytime,” Regina added with a smirk. 

The blonde kissed the brunette’s hand as she continued to hold it against the gear shift. “You going to tell me what’s been bothering you?” Emma ventured. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so mean this morning.” 

“It’s fine. You know that.” The blonde shrugged, because it was just another part of dating someone. 

“Yes, I know you’re willing to accept my cruelty with a smile because you love me. But, that doesn’t make it acceptable Emma.” 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s what you do in a relationship. You go with the good and bad parts. You’re avoiding the question.” 

Regina sighed and let her head tilt back as she tried to find the right words. “Mother called last night when you were sleeping.” 

“What did old Hitler have to say?” Okay so constantly referring to Cora Mills as Hitler was getting old, but it was the best material she had currently. She’d start brainstorming other comparisons for that woman.

“And she threatened to make President Hopper reassign my roommate if I wasn’t home for the holiday.” 

“Are you serious?” Emma whistled at the severity of that threat. She never thought about it, but the Mayor probably did have the power to separate them. That woman really did hate her. Also add major control freak to the list of reasons to despise the elder Mills.

“Yes. I spent twenty minutes arguing with her about it. She just never listens to me. Even when I’m home, it’s not like we spend time together. Usually we have to go to pose for some publicity stunt. Then I go volunteer at a soup kitchen, while she retreats to one of her millionaire friend’s gatherings. She won’t even miss me. All she cared about was that it would look bad to the press.” 

“I’m sorry, that’s ruff. I can’t believe she would even think of doing that. Can she do that?” Fear of suddenly losing her girlfriend as a roommate became all too real in that moment.

“Yes, but she won’t. I threatened to take away her holiday money requests this year if she did. I just hate that I have to blackmail my own Mother to get through to her. I don’t understand that woman. All I’ve ever wanted from her is love, and it’s like all she wants from me is submission.” 

“I wish I had some motherly advice to give, but seeing as how I know nothing about those types of relationships I am not sure what to say. It’s not right the way she treats you. Maybe I should try to win her over?”

“The fact that you are willing to even try to do that for me is proof enough that she is wrong about you. There is no advice to give, because there is no Mom quite like mine. I just get fed up with dealing with her. Father use to be able to take some of the stress off, but without him around anymore she’s unbearable.” 

“He was good at keeping your Mom under control, huh?” Emma probably could have learned some tricks to handling the younger Mills as well from the man. If only.

“The only one with any ability to, ever. He let her have her way most of the time, but when he put his foot down she listened.” 

“Your Dad sounds like someone I’d get along with.” 

“He would have loved you. Honestly, he probably would have tried to adopt you.” 

“Would he be alright with us? You know…” 

“I can’t say for certain, but I like to think that he would. Father always wanted my happiness, and if he saw how much you bring me I believe he would have been fine with it.” 

“I wish I could have met him.” It was true. The missing parent who had loved his daughter like a parent should was something Emma wish she could have witnessed. 

“Me too.” There was a pause where Regina was obviously contemplating something. “What do you think about the idea of making our relationship public?”. 

That was an unexpected question. Emma wasn’t quite sure where that notion came from, but it had been something swimming around her mind lately. The two were only getting closer, and it was clear their relationship was going to last further than they could have possibly anticipated. Would it really work keeping them a secret? But, if they told everyone and things changed it would be just as crazy. 

“Have you thought about it?”

“Yes. Now I am asking you.” 

“Everyone I care about knows. Except for Henry, but he’s too young to really understand. I don’t pay attention to what people think about me, but I know it matters for your image and future political career. Any former gay relationship might put a dampen on your polls. What do you think?” 

“I think it’s a scandal waiting to happen either way. I’m debating telling Mother.” 

Emma gulped, because suddenly her throat felt like it was closing up. The very thought of Regina telling Cora Mills that she was dating a girl was scary. The fact that it was the blonde herself, was horrifying. 

The statement should be seen as a declaration of the seriousness of their relationship to Emma. While she did understand how sweet that part was, she was also now in fear of her life. If Regina felt the urge to tell her Mother about them, then she should. But, this would change everything. It would also basically paint a bull’s-eye on Emma’s forehead.

“Are you sure?” The hesitation in her voice was a reaction from her own nervousness. Once Cora knew she was defiling her daughter, than she would become the enemy to that woman. She’d do it for Regina, but that didn’t make it any less daunting. 

“Yes. Why are you unsure of our commitment?” The question was said with an uncaring sound, but Emma knew better. Regina could appear void of emotion at any given time, but rarely was she not fishing for another answer entirely. 

“That’s now what I said,” Emma corrected, squeezing Regina’s hand tightly. “It’s not that I’m not sure about you. You’re the only thing in my life that I seem to be sure of. I just want to make sure you’re ready. Everything is going to change once we’re open, especially with your Mother. She will try and kill me you know?”

The last part was said as a joke, but judging from the way Regina’s face seemed to agree, that was a real possibility. “I know, but I don’t like hiding. Maybe it’s time for a change.” 

“Maybe. You do whatever you feel is right. I’ll stand by your side regardless.” Emma kissed the slender hand once again. Support was all that she could offer the brunette right now, and she would do just, unconditionally.

“That’s just it. You feel right.” Regina glanced over to Emma who’s sole focus was now on the road before them. “Emma I don’t want to speak too soon, but with the nature of our relationship I don’t see us breaking up anytime soon.” Alright, it was out now. The brunette felt a bit of relief at bring up the topic that was actually burdening her mind as of late. 

After her midnight argument with Mother, Regina’s thoughts had been racing around. The whole confrontation stemmed from her wanting to spend the Holiday with her ‘friend’ rather than her heartless, sole family member. That alone was a realization for Regina as to how much Emma meant to her. While Thanksgiving was never a huge event in her home since her Father’s passing, it was still a time to be spent with family. Yet, all Regina wanted to do was be with Emma, every waking minute of her day.

They’d only been dating for three months, but Regina for some reason had the feeling that Emma would be the first and last person she was ever going to be with. She’d never admit that out loud. Her own common sense told her that such an assumption was premature at this point in the courting process, but it felt very real in her heart.

“Regina why are we talking about breaking up? Is that what you’re afraid of? That I’ll break up with you because of your crazy Mother finding out about us? Come on, give me more credit than that.” Emma hoped that her girlfriend had more faith in her than that. Although, most would have run with their tail between their legs after meeting Cora, Regina was worth that battle.

“I do. It’s just…I don’t understand why you put up with me.” Regina sighed as her insecurity was rearing its ugly head again. 

She had a habit of doing this. Of questioning anything good in her life since her Father’s passing, and Emma was no exception to the rule. It just all seemed to good to be true. You fall in love with the first person you meet in college in a mere three months, it was all too much of a fairytale. A wonderful, blessing of one, but still she had her doubts. 

“Do you need me to list the reasons I love you?” 

“Don’t be silly Emma, that’s not what –“

“Reason one, the way your nose crinkles when you say my name,” the blonde cut off Regina’s ramblings with a very firm tone. She was going to make this girl understand even if it meant cramming her love down the brunette’s throat. 

“You really don’t have to-“ Emma cut her off again without any remorse as she continued to list these ridiculous reasons she adored the brunette.

“Two, how you snore in your sleep.” 

“I DO NOT!” Regina bellowed, but Emma just laughed. She totally did snore sometimes, but she’d be damned if she’d ever admit to that. 

“Three, how your eyes are the gateway to what you’re really thinking. It’s like you can see right through me with those babies.” 

“Are you going to do this-“

Emma interjected, determined to not let Regina finish a sentence until she stopped protesting against the new game. “That despite your sassy and spicy exterior, you’re secretly a giant sweetheart.” 

“Oh for heaven’s sake.” 

“Five, because for some crazy reason you seem to love me back, and no matter what I will do everything in my power not to screw that up. Because, I’m pretty sure at this point Gina I couldn’t live without you.” 

That ceased the woman’s objections all together. Regina just blinked on at the blonde in wonder. Her mouth was slightly agape in disbelief at what she had just heard. The blonde always had a way of catching her off guard like that.

“Emma…” the name was a mere whisper on her lips as she gazed onto the girl who had so easily captured her heart. She had so many things she wanted to say in that moment, but all she could manage to get out was her name.

“Regina stop picking this apart. I don’t understand this bond we have either, but I don’t want to mess it up by constantly looking for ways it could fall apart. Just trust what you feel alright?”

“Alright.” It was a simple response, but agreeing with the blonde was enough for her to understand that Regina was starting to understand. Maybe it was time she stopped searching for reasons that this wasn’t going to work, and started listening to why it would. Emma seemed more determined than ever to make it. How on Earth did the blonde put up with her?

“Okay my little nervous mess. Lets take your mind off things for the next hour. How about we rehash our game of truth?” Emma knew the offer was far too enticing for Regina to turn down. Late at night sometimes they’d keep up with their questions as a fun way of exploring their relationship. 

“That might help.” 

“I do believe it is your turn.” 

It was. Emma specifically recalled because on her last turn she asked Regina what was her favorite part of the blonde’s body. That led to some playful touching, which led to a very intense make-out session that had them forgetting about the game all together. 

“Fine. How much longer until we get there?”

“You’re not fun. 45 minutes probably. Why do care if Henry likes you so much?”

Regina’s arms came to cross in front of her chest in discomfort. She had half a mind to give up now, but they had been playing this game for nearly three months, and she was not about to lose. 

“Because he matters to you. You don’t have a family so to speak for me to know, you have Henry. I want him to like me, because you love him.”

“You are so very sweet. You know whether or not Henry likes you, you’re still going to be my girl.” 

“Yes, well I don’t want to give you one more reason for me not to be.” 

“Gina those are not reasons for me not to want to be with you.”

“It’s my turn.” Regina brushed of Emma’s attempt to bring that conversation back up. She had enough of it for one day.

Damn. It was. She only liked to use that trick when she didn’t want to answer something.

“We’re coming back to this,” Emma warned. Regina wasn’t going to escape this. The blonde was constantly having to work on squashing away the brunette’s insecurities. Something Regina hated working on.

“When do you think we’ll be ready to have sex?” The inquiry was said with the causality of asking what day it was. Emma heard the words, and her mind started short circuiting on cue. Regina had hoped for that reaction. If anything was going to distract the blonde from the topic she wanted to avoid it was going to be sex. Plus, she was curious as to what Emma had to say. 

“DO…do you want to have sex with me?” Emma squeaked out. She had managed to lose her voice or any sense of forming a coherent thought as her brain pictured actually having sex with Regina Mills. As it started to rupture she realized that by asking that question the brunette might have an input of her own for Emma. 

“I asked first.” 

Emma huffed, but relented, because fair was fair. “As a couple, I think we can handle it at any time from here on out. Only because, we’ve gotten through everything else together just fine, and its obvious that we love each other. That this is working for some unknown, beautiful reason. But, as individuals it’s a different story to be told. Who even knows what being ready means.? When it happens, it will be right.” 

Regina was a bit shocked by the logical reasoning of Emma’s stance. It was true, together it seemed everything had been easier in life now. Their relationship made them stronger, but a part was a different matter entirely. Who could determine the exact point in time that they’d be mature enough to handle such a huge step? 

“To answer your question, yes. I would very much like to, but to me it doesn’t matter when that time is or if it even does happen.” 

Okay solid, yet totally uncommitted answer. Emma could work with that. Regina was basically stating that she was ready, with no pressure on Emma’s part to act on it. That it wasn’t a necessary part of their relationship. 

Although, to the blonde it was increasingly becoming an unavoidable step. The amount of times that they got down to their underwear and she had to pry her hand away from the top of Regina’s panties was starting to be uncountable. It was an easy thing to just have sex. Also the fact that Regina was the single most gorgeous woman on the planet did not help at all. 

“Emma why do you always stop?” The blonde knew exactly what Regina was referring to. She was always the one to pull away. The brunette did everything in her power to keep them going, but she somehow always found her self-control before they went too far.

The blonde took a beat to figure out how to word her answer properly. That had Regina going into panic mode. Maybe she wasn’t going to like what Emma had to say. Maybe she found her repulsing, and had no interest in pursuing a sexual relationship with her. 

“Because you deserve more than some heated roll in the hay.” 

“What if that’s what I want?” Regina countered. It wasn’t, but still she always had to push further. 

“It’s not what I want.” 

The blonde’s response had Regina revaluating their relationship. She always thought that Emma stopped because she was afraid of pushing her too far. It seemed now that perhaps it was the blonde who wasn’t quite ready herself. 

“What do you want?” 

“I don’t know…just not that. I want it to be special, like you.” 

Regina was mentally reprimanding herself for being such a bully to this sweet girl. No matter how much she seemed to prod Emma for the inner workings of her mind the blonde never got angry with her. She always kept a level head and tried to work things out. Quite the opposite of Regina’s way of dealing with such matters. 

“I don’t want that either,” Regina admitted. 

“Then that’s not what will happen between us,” Emma affirmed. She gave Regina a tentative smile as she saw they were nearing Boston. She was feeling a bit nervous at their close proximity to her past life. When she left Massachusetts for broader horizons, she thought it would be the last time she ever set foot in that state. Clearly, she underestimated the power a little boy held over her, because she only lasted three months.

“Alright I have a question for you, how many kids do you want?” Emma hoped that by continuing their game she’d be able to clam her own nerves. Regina for some reasoned feared meeting Henry more than she had meeting her Mom. Maybe the brunette didn’t like children. 

“Eight.” 

“Eight!” the blonde exclaimed. Who the hell wanted eight children. Just picturing that household was giving her a panic attack. She could see eight kids screaming as they ran circles around Emma and the brunette in some huge house. 

Shit. She was imaging having children with Regina. Oh no, it was far too soon for that. 

“Yes, eight. Do you have a problem with that?” 

“No, no problem,” Emma lied. 

“Do you want kids at all?” Regina inquired. She hadn’t thought about Emma not wanting to have more kids than just Henry. 

“I mean, I don’t know yet. Haven’t given it much thought, but I suppose. I’m not sure about eight, more like two or three.” 

“We can meet in the middle with six,” Regina suggested. 

“Compromising already, eh?” Emma joked, but the fact that she could truly see herself having a giant family with the brunette was scary. It thrilled her at the same time. 

“A marriage can’t survive without it.” 

Marriage. Holy fuck, how did they get on this conversation. Emma would give anything to go back to arguing about Regina’s insecurities. Not this whole peering into their future lives, where they were apparently married with kids. She was only eighteen. Who thought like this at eighteen?

People in love, Emma answered for herself. 

“Do you want to get married?” Emma wondered out loud. It was her turn. 

“Are you asking if I want to marry you or if I want to get married in general?.” Damn, Regina could be a little bugger when she wanted to. 

“Is there a difference?” she cheekily replied. The brunette should know what it was like to have her own words used against her time and time again.

“You think you’re cute, but you’re not entirely irresistible,” Regina warned. She didn’t like Emma besting her constantly. The brunette had grown accustomed to people not fighting back. 

“Yes I am, now answer the question.” 

“Yes I would like to be married one day.” A simple reply that did not dig deeper into her feelings for Emma. 

“Knew it.” 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Regina chided, insulted by whatever the blonde was insinuating.

“Babe, you’re totally the type to get married, settle down, and have a bunch of kids.” 

“Is there something wrong with that?” Regina asked, offended by her tone. She was suggesting that such a life was less than. It certainly wasn’t in the brunette’s mind. Having a family was a dream of hers, and she didn’t like the way Emma was looking down on it. 

“No. That’s not what I said. You’re just a total Mom already. That’s all I meant, promise.” 

“Don’t you want a family of your own?” Regina countered. Surely growing up an orphan would make Emma value such a life even more. 

“I’m not sure I’m cut out for that life just yet.” It was true enough. While, Regina clearly had other plans Emma didn’t like to think too far ahead. Her life had always been unpredictable, and she never gave too much thought about her future. What would be would be, but the idea of her being a Mom and a wife was sort of far-fetched in her mind. The blonde never thought she was good enough for a life like that.

“Emma don’t be absurd, you’re perfectly capable of such a life. If you so desire one.” 

“We’re here,” Emma shouted more to herself than to Regina. It was a relief to see the outline of Boston coming into view. It was a perfectly viable escape from the current stress this conversation was causing the blonde. 

They had agreed to go straight to Blue’s, because Regain assured the apartment would be there whenever they decided to make their way over. Emma could only imagine that apartment meant ‘castle in the sky’ in reality. Plus, the blonde couldn’t really wait to see Henry. 

Best birthday surprise ever. The kid was turning three, which meant that he was only going to be more of a handful as he got older. But, he was smart as a whip and Emma was certain that if Henry ever did get a proper chance at a normal life, he’d go very far. 

It didn’t take too long to get to the group home. As they drove along the street, Regina’s face seemed a little skeptical to their surroundings. The brunette looked like she was in fear of her own life. 

Okay, so the neighborhood was a bit beyond sketchy. But, they were perfectly safe. Most criminals didn’t mess with orphans, not many did. The general consensus was that those kids had been through enough already. 

Emma just chocked it up to Regina being raised as a princess, and being used to the much nicer parts of town when she went somewhere. This trip was going to be a bit of a shocker for her, but hopefully she’d come out alive. 

They managed to find a parking spot for the Mercedes on the other side of the street. Thankfully, they would not be spending their day searching the greater part of Boston for one. That was kind of what the blonde had been expecting.

Regina was the first to get out of the car. Her mindset was that the faster they got inside the building, the less they had to spend out on the dangerous curb. Surely, they be mugged. She worried for a moment about her car, but than settled that if it was going to be stolen, she’d like to not be in it. 

Emma followed after, rounding from the driver’s side to meet the brunette at the trunk. The blonde slipped her hand into the brunette’s and squeezed lightly. Together they looked up at the rundown building that was suppose to suffice as a children’s home. 

Regina saw nothing but a horror show, and thinking that this is where Emma had actually lived blew her mind. Emma just smiled faintly at the place, it was the nicest home she had stayed in yet. Besides, the dorm. Just seeing her old residence reminded her of how far she had come in such a short amount of time. 

“Ready?” the blonde asked the brunette who was stiff as a board. 

“As I’ll ever be.” 

And so, the two walked into the past, and a new future for them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry will be in the next chapter!!!! Promise. Lol I know some of you are going to hate me for this. But, the story does have a plan!


	16. Boston, Henry, I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as all the rest. No beta yet, so mistakes will happen! 
> 
> Also so sorry about anything I get wrong. I do not know the standards of grouphomes and what not. So I pretty much just wrote it to go along with how I wanted the story to be. I apologize if it is inaccurate. If you want to correct me feel free to do so. It's all fantasy so I made it up as I went along. 
> 
> I don't think there will be any triggering in this chapter. It's a bit longer than the past two. Sorry again about the wait. I am doing my best to churn them out as fast as I can!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading/commenting/viewing/being awesome! I appreciate the encouragement and critics!

To describe Emma’s former home would mean that Regina would have to posses an arsenal of foul words in her vocabulary. Sadly, she did not have knowledge so vast yet. 

The front door itself was nothing more than a scrap of wood that looked as if it had been drilled into a mere several dozen times. There was a small peep hole in the center, but Emma had said all you could see was the feet of the person standing outside. The rest of the glass was cloudy. 

Regina went to ring the doorbell, but Emma’s hand grabbed her arm to stop her. “It’s going to shock you.” 

“Shock me?” 

“Yes, I wired it that way. Could never figure out how to reverse it. Safer to knock. Unless you want your hair to stand up on its edge.” Emma gave her a grin, but Regina looked on at the poor excuse for a door unable to process all of what she was taking in.

The building itself looked to be about a hundred years old, and three stories tall. Some of the windows were even boarded up, and there was broken glass everywhere. Seriously, how was this safe for children? She found it hard to believe that the state of this structure was up to code with Massachusetts childcare laws. 

Emma used her right hand to wrap against the wooden barrier three times. The way she was so precise had Regina thinking it was a code of sorts. That the pattern was a way of identifying as a friend rather than foe. 

Almost immediately following the scrap of wood swung open. “Emma,” the smallest woman ever exclaimed as she reached for the blonde, crushing her into a giant hug. Emma clung back as the woman rushed out words that Regina couldn’t quite make out.

“Blue, this is my girlfriend, Regina,” Emma introduced, gesturing to the ridged brunette who was standing next to her. She was clearly out of her comfort zone, but doing her very best not to show it. Regina knew how much this place meant to Emma. In the blonde’s words it was ‘the best group home’ she had ever lived in. If that were true than she was afraid to see the others.

The petite woman who resembled an elf glanced over to the stoic brunette. “My, you’re a pretty one aren’t you?” the woman greeted with a cheery smile. Then she took the unsuspecting girl by surprise pulling her in for her own tight squeeze. “Nice to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.” 

“Nice to finally meet you,” Regina got out, unsure how to react to the woman’s blunt kindness. It was as if she were being introduced to Mary Poppins herself.

“Does Henry suspect anything?” Emma questioned as she peered into the hallway. There was no sign of the small boy, and she was afraid that Blue screaming her name might have alerted him to her presence. 

“Not in the slightest. Poor dear thinks you forgot about him.” 

“Won’t he be surprised. It’s still alright if we take him out for the day right? I know you’re not suppose to let us, but I knew you’d be willing to make an exception for your favorite orphan, sister.” Emma winked at the woman who giggled. It was a pet name, as Blue was a former nun.

“Of course. You can keep him as long as you like. I don’t have to worry about him being safe with you around. Come in, before you catch a cold.” 

The two shivering girls stepped into the drafty house as the small amount of warmth from the heater thawed them out partially. “Is the furnace acting up again?” Emma ventured. 

“You know that thing is as reliable as a snow storm in the desert.” 

Emma laughed, and Regina smiled nervously as she ignored the bantering to take a look around the house. They were standing in a very narrow hallway that was somehow able to fit a staircase in it as well.

To the front was an opening to what appeared to be a kitchen. To the left of that was what appeared to be an entrance to some sort of living area. It was smaller than Regina had anticipated, and much more run down than she could have ever imagined. 

“I’ll take a look at it before we go,” Emma offered as she slipped of her coat hanging it on of the hooks to their right. The blonde was always warmer than the sun itself, and Regina couldn’t bare to part with her extra layer now that they were inside. It was just too cold for her. But, she let Emma take it off of her shoulders regardless, because she didn’t want to be rude.

“You don’t have to do that,” Blue assured as Emma shook her head protesting. 

“Make a list while I’m here Blue. I don’t know when we’ll be back, and you might as well abuse my handyman capabilities while you can. Wouldn’t want me losing my touch now.” 

“You Emma Swan were always the best of children to grace these walls. That little boy of yours as well,” the woman pinched the blonde’s cheek adoringly as she turned to face the opening of the stairs. Regina found it funny how she so easily referred to Henry as Emma’s. As if he was already her son. 

“Henry!” Blue yelled loud enough to raddle the entire house. Two kids poked their heads out from the living area doorway to see what the fuss was. They were clad in thick, thermal clothing that looked like it came out of a second hand store. That couldn’t be sufficiently keeping them warm, Regina mulled over to herself.

The children looked more than excited to see Emma, as they stood in the entryway. The two would have probably blown her cover if the blonde hadn’t gestured for them to keep quite by holding up her index finger to her lips. The universal symbol to remain silent. Their response was a nod in understanding.

Sure enough there was the sound of a small child rustling above them. Regina could hear the boy scampering across the floor above them toward the call of his name. His bounding about resembled the noise that Emma’s feet made the first morning she trekked about the dorm.

The faint outline of a small figure started to descend the stairs coming into view. Emma stood planted at the bottom of the steps. Her hands were tucked firmly in her back pockets, and she rocked on her heals waiting for Henry to get his butt downstairs. 

About halfway down Regina could make out the actual appearance of the boy. He was so little in comparison to how she had pictured him. He couldn’t have been more than three feet tall. He was lanky, tiny, and had this mop of brown hair covering his face in the cutest of ways.

His round head was focused on his feet, as he carefully stumbled down each step. Henry was dressed in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt with socks. They must have been slippery on the wooden floor, because he held onto the railings for life as he made his way down. Steps alone at three were a big deal, and the kid made sure to take his time. 

Once he reached the middle, his concentration broke as he peered up from the floor. His eyes bulged as he saw the blonde girl standing in front of him. 

“Hey kid,” Emma greeted with a warm smile. 

In a flash the same kid who had been taking each step with caution was hurling himself down the stairwell while simultaneously screaming “Emmmmmmaaaaaaaa,” with no regard for making it out alive. 

He threw himself at the girl once he reached the second to last step. Luckily the blonde managed to catch him, but in doing so she knocked herself off balance and fell backwards. She landed with a thud on the floor. Leave it to her klutziness to land her on her ass. 

Henry didn’t seem to take notice as he frantically squeezed the girl with more enthusiasm than Regina had ever seen in all her life. She had never had the pleasure of being hugged like that. His love for her girlfriend was clearly abundant in nature, and perhaps she did have some competition after all.

“Henry geeze little dude,” the blonde managed to get out, as he began pecking her face everywhere. He seemed to be able to be fifteen places at once as Emma tried to sit up off the cold, hard floor. A little squirming ball of affection that one, Regina thought.

There was a flash, and Emma looked up to see that Miss Blue was taking a picture of their reunion. A few more kids peaked their heads out from the staircase at the scene. Regina stood smiling down as the two had their moment. Just seeing how much Henry adored Emma had her heart doing all kinds of crazy things inside her chest. 

“You’re here. I thought you forgot about my birfthday.” He gushed out as he held onto Emma as if he was a koala. The girl managed to get off the ground and stand, but Henry clung to her like a little monkey despite it.

“I told you I’d be here. How could I ever forget about you?” Emma assured, as she tickled the little boy’s sides. She turned with him in her arms to see Regina still standing where she had left her. The boy took note of the pretty girl in the doorway. He gazed on at Regina with a look of wonder as he sat on Emma’s hip. 

“Henry I’d like you to meet someone who is very special to me. This is Regina,” Emma informed the small boy as she took a step towards the brunette. His own brown eyes wandered over the brunette’s form as he gazed at her questioningly. 

“Nice to meet you Henry. Emma’s told me so much about you.” Regina let her hand extend in an attempt to shake the little boy’s own. He stared at the gesture with a confused face before something seemed to click in his brain. 

In an instant the little boy jumped from the blonde’s arms and into Regina’s unprepared ones. He squeezed her tightly around the neck, and not knowing how else to respond the brunette hugged him back, while trying not to drop him. 

“I’m Henry,” he announced as his face jerked back from Regina’s shoulder where it had been resting. “I’m turning three today.” 

“So I’ve been told.” Regina smiled at the boy who seemed to take to her like a horse did to water. He was already rambling on about how him and Emma were best buds, and that if she was the blonde’s friend than that meant she had to be his too. A toddlers logic.

Regina got a glimpse of Emma grinning like a fool behind her as the two loves of her life met for the first time. The blonde hadn’t predicted Henry just attacking her like that, but seeing the brunette interact with the little boy stirred something inside her. Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

Regina had a smile that Emma had never seen grace the girl’s lips before, but it suited her more than any other look. The blonde genuinely suspected the girl was going to kidnap the kid right then and there, because that face was of a woman in love. 

“Well I think that is reason enough for us to be best friends. Can I tell you a secret Henry?” Regina requested. The boys eyes grew wide as his head loomed closer to the brunette’s in anticipation. She re-directed their stance so that the blonde was in full view of them. Emma watched as Regina leaned into the little boy and mock-whispered to him.

“I think you’re a better, best friend than Emma,” the brunette teased.. The little boy giggled, and covered his mouth in shock. Henry then moved his hand to reveal a toothy grin that melted the blonde’s very heart. 

“Hey you two are sharing secrets already? No fair, I want to hear,” Emma protested, but that got her even more laughter from the two. Regina gave her a devious smile that meant she was definitely up to no good. 

“Sorry Emma, you can’t tell secrets. They not be secrest no more if you do,” the boy reasoned. He had a fair point. The blonde crossed her arms and huffed in feigned upset. Regina was clearly going to win the little boy’s heart, but she could still fight for it. 

“You’re pretty,” the boy stated as he played with a piece of Regina’s short, black hair. 

“Why thank you, I think you’re very handsome,” Regina replied. 

“Are you and Emma staying for my birthday?” the boy questioned. 

“Yes we are. How would you like to spend the day with us?” Regina asked, already knowing his response. 

“Really?” he squeaked in an octave that Regina did not know was possible for a human being. He got way too excited, and he looked like he was about to combust on the spot.

“Yeah how about it little man? Want to spend the day with me and Gina here?” Emma added. She could bet where most of his attention would be this afternoon, and it wasn’t going to be on her. 

“Yes!” he screamed right in Regina’s ear. She was a good sport about it, and seemed only to flinch momentarily. The brunette turned to him stunned by the amount of air his little lungs could take in. 

“Lets go get ready then,” Emma declared as the boy threw himself out of Regina’s arms and toward the blonde who was making her way upstairs. It appeared her two friends were abandoning her momentarily while they got ready. 

The brunette was not quite sure what to do with herself now. There were still a few eyes staring at her, as she stood awkwardly posed in the hallway. She could hear the sounds of Miss Blue rattling about in the kitchen. Perhaps, she’d see what the woman was up to. 

The room looked more like one you’d picture in a church or something. It was set up for some serious, industrial, bulk cooking. While the appliances were large in size, they were definitely outdated. The slender woman was fumbling around with some pots that were on an ancient gas stove. Regina couldn’t quite believe that it hadn’t managed to catch on fire just yet. 

There was some 70s era wallpaper covering the walls, and it was a horrible shade of lime green. The cabinets we generically manufacture, wooden colored, and appeared to be falling off their hinges. Linoleum that looked older than the caretaker herself covered parts of the floor, it was peeling in other areas. Despite the state of their house, it was still impeccably clean. As clean as it could be kept she imagined. 

A long table sat at the end of the kitchen that could probably seat about ten people in total. The furniture was mismatched, and each chair looked like it came from a different set. That was probably where the kids ate. It was such a small space for such a big household. No wonder Emma was amazed with her room when she first arrived. 

“Need any help?” the brunette offered. The woman was stirring what looked to be a soup frantically. Blue jumped, slightly startled by Regina speaking. It seemed she didn’t realize that the girl had wandered in.

“Oh, sorry. You gave me a fright,” the frail little creature breathed out as her hand clung to her chest. 

“I didn’t meant to,” Regina apologized. 

“It’s fine. No harm done. Just got the old ticker going.” The woman laughed as she got back to her cooking.

A moment of silence passed, as the woman lifted the lid of another pot and added some salt and pepper. Regina stood in the doorway watching the lady work as a professional. She definitely knew her way around a stove, old or not.

“That Emma is one of a kind,” Miss Blue stated, without letting her eyes leave the mixture being heated by an open flame. 

“That she is,” Regina replied, unsure of where this conversation was going.

Blue wiped her hands on the floral apron that was donning her hips as she turned to face Regina. There was a warm smile, but something in her eyes that had the brunette feeling a bit as if she was about to be threatened. 

“That girl is the kindest soul I’ve ever met, and I was a nun for twenty years. Her heart is as big as the sun, but she can be a bit stubborn about it. She’s never had much in this world, and its left her thinking that she isn’t worth much either.”

Regina hung her head as she nodded along to the woman’s all too true words. These were all things she was aware of, and clearly the motherly figure in the blonde’s life was making sure she understood. Emma had been hurt enough, and if she had any intention of hurting her, she’d better get out now. Regina heard the message loud and clear.

“You love her?”

“With all my heart,” she responded immediately, without even batting an eye.

“Good. She deserves nothing less. The girl never so much as glanced at someone in her time here. If she’s bringing you to meet Henry than you must be something special,” the caretaker declared.

“She’s the special one. I won’t hurt her,” Regina offered, not sure of what comfort the statement would bring. 

Blue laughed loudly, then turned to the girl with a smirk. “Of course you will, because she loves you. And those that we care about are the only ones that have the power to hurt us. Dear girl, just make sure that you say your sorry when you do, and make up for what you’ve done.” 

It was good advice, and Regina decided to listen. Perhaps it was inevitable that they’d hurt each other, but the important part was that they learned to get past that and work it out. That’s how couples survived the long haul, they learned to live with the flaws.

“Take care of her.” Blue already knew that the brunette was doing just that. She had never seen the blonde look better, or happier. It was more for her own benefit than instructions for the brunette. It was a warning too. 

“I will.” The former nun smiled up from her spot at the girl, and Emma and Henry were making their way to the kitchen to find them. It seemed their little exchange was going to come to an abrupt end. 

“Blue! Emma’s here,” the boy yelled as he ran into the kitchen. The woman smiled down at the little tike all too happy to see him. It appeared that Henry had all the women in this house wrapped around his finger. 

“I see that,” the woman answered. 

“She’s going to take me out for my birfday,” he exclaimed throwing both his arms up in triumph. Emma laughed at his little celebratory dance. He now had shoes on, which meant the kid was not going to be sliding all over the linoleum floor. 

“Alright little man. You stay here with Regina while I go take a look at the furnace. I won’t be long,” Emma remarked, turning to face the brunette. The blonde was rolling up the sleeves of her shirt as she spoke.

“I want to help!” Henry piped up.

“No, not this time. I need you to keep Gina here company.” Emma winked at her girlfriend as she stepped to a door that had to lead to whatever contraption the blonde was speaking of was located. Regina had no clue what she was even talking about. 

“Henry why don’t you show me around while Emma fixes the heat?” Regina offered, hoping to distract him. 

“Okay!” 

Emma smiled at her girlfriend as she opened the door to the basement and trudged down the dark hole leaving the two for some bonding time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later Emma emerged from the dungeon with grease all over her face. She had barely managed to keep it out of her hair as she fixed that heater. That thing was always going to be a problem, and it was more than likely that the government would never pay to replace it. She did get it fixed enough that this place shouldn’t be an ice palace for most of winter.

Emma adjusted the thermostat to raise the temperature so that the house would heat up faster. Blue could turn it down later once the place wasn’t so cold. “Miss Blue it’s all done,” Emma called as she made her way into the kitchen.

The woman was bumbling about getting lunch ready for the eight kids housed there. There were only suppose to be six, but they had enough room for eight and sometimes the woman took on more, because she couldn’t bare turning a child in need away.

“You’re a God sent,” the caretaker announced as she kissed Emma’s cheek despite the grime. Then she proceeded to take a damp rag from her apron pocket, and clean the girl’s face off. No matter her age Blue would always look after her as if she was a toddler. It’s just how the woman was.

“Where’s Regina and the kid?” Emma muffled out. It was difficult to speak when her face was being assaulted.

The woman paid her no mind, but pointed towards the family room that contained the only television in the house. Oddly enough it didn’t sound like the thing was on, which it always was. 

When Emma did reach the giant square room, that was used as an all-in-one play space for the eight children living there, it was quite the spectacle. Regina was perched on the coffee table as six small bodies were lined up on the couch in a row gazing in awe at the woman as she read from a book. Henry was of course seated in her lap, making it clear that the brunette was his. 

It seemed Regina was gifted when it came to children. They naturally flocked to her, and in return she adored them even more. Emma had never seen the entire household so focused and calm before. There was a body missing, one of the older kids who was seated in the armchair pretending as if they didn’t care about the woman’s presence. He was new.

The brunette even spoke in different voices, and made little expressions to go along with the tale that she was recanting to the little ones. There were a small amount of giggles, and lots of sighs as they found out that the white night was going to marry the princess. Emma leaned her hip against the doorway, hooking her ankles, and crossing her arms as she adoringly watched her girlfriend. 

Regina was totally in her element here. The shabby shack had never looked better because of the brunette who was currently brightening the place up with her love for these kids. Emma couldn’t believe that this was the same woman who so many thought to be a heartless witch. Regina was anything but that. 

As the story came to its end the brunette realized that Emma had been watching them. She put Henry down to mingle with the children who were now combing through the book themselves to get a second glance at the pictures. Regina sauntered over to the blonde who had been sneakily watching her. 

“Did you get it fixed? It doesn’t feel nearly as chilly in here as it did before,” Regina inquired as she stepped into the blonde’s space. Emma couldn’t help but give her girlfriend the goofy grin that observing her interact with these kids gave her. Of course, the brunette was completely oblivious to the feelings swarming around in Emma’s chest at the moment.

“I love you.” Emma pulled Regina into her arms as she uttered the words.

A face of uncertainly gracing the beautiful brunette’s face. She was completely baffled by Emma’s sudden affections. “I love you so much.” The blonde gave the brunette a chaste kiss on the cheek, refusing to actually kiss her. Public displays of affection in front of children was something that the Emma had a problem with in general. 

“I love you too dear. What’s gotten into you?” the brunette asked, stunned by Emma’s blatant declaration of love. Since the day after the party when they both drunkenly admitted to it, Emma had never so much as spoke of the conversation again, let alone said the words. 

“Can’t I just tell you I love you?”

“Of course you can, but you normally don’t” Regina argued.

“Well maybe I should.” 

“Maybe you should tell me why you think you should.” 

“Maybe you should stop trying to analyze everything I say and just accept the fact that I’m in love with you.” 

Silence.

There was an extremely long pause, and Regina’s eyes widened at the accidental admittance. Emma had told her she loved her, but also explained the distinction between the two. Loving someone and being in love with them were two entirely different emotions.

The blonde had her own little mini panic attack as what she revealed registered in her brain. Her words were as much a surprise to her as they were to the brunette. She hadn’t planned on saying them, or even come to understand that was how she felt about Regina. Not until she said them out loud. In that moment nothing had seemed more true than that. She was in love with Regina.

When Emma was watching the woman interact with those kids she just couldn’t deny it to herself any longer. These kids had been forgotten by the world, and had no one who cared about them. But, Regina openly adored those orphans regardless, and didn’t even think twice about showing them some much needed attention. It would appear to be that her girlfriend was a giant teddy bear disguised as a hot Latina.

In that moment something became all too clear to Emma. Regina was everything she had been searching for, and more. And she hadn’t even known that she was looking. The blonde was always so solid in the fact that no one could ever mean that much to her. That she was far too broken to ever have the ability to love someone in that way. Yet, she was doing so, and had been for longer than she’d known.

“Don’t look at me like that woman, you heard what I said,” Emma teased, hoping to cease the awkward silence, and banish the stunned look from Regina’s face. Running away from the situation she had created, the blonde took off to grab Henry.

“Let’s go on an adventure kid!” Emma announced, as she scooped the child up from the pack as he thrashed playfully against her. At least Henry would act as a buffer for the rest of the day. They had come to spend time with him in the first place.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Six hours later Henry was passed out in the car seat they had stolen from the orphanage. His little head was hung forward, as a small amount of drool leaked from his mouth. The smooth ride of Regina’s Benz had been enough to put the kid out finally.

“The apartment is not far from here. Perhaps Henry could spend the night?” Regina suggested. Emma was clearly focusing on the road before her, but she liked the idea. She was also quite certain that after today Regina would be refusing to part from the boy for the entirety of their trip. Which was a shame, because she had something up her sleeve.

“Call Blue and ask her. There’s no point in going the whole way there if your place is closer.” 

Regina picked up Emma’s phone from the cup holder and found the woman’s number. After a few pleasantries, and some quick conversing, Regina deemed that it was acceptable for Henry to sleepover tonight.

“If this apartment is more like a mansion he is going to have quite the surprise when he wakes up.” Emma chuckled, but the brunette didn’t seem to find it so funny. She took it that the brunette understood the reality of the blonde’s joking more now that she had seen first-hand where she came from.

“My Mother’s house must have been quite a shock for you. You must have felt very uncomfortable.” Regina’s statement was her way of comprehending exactly how much of a shock visiting her childhood home must have been for the blonde. 

“It was, but it didn’t’ matter because I wanted to be there for you. The house wasn’t nearly as appalling as Cora’s blatant distaste for me,” Emma laughed to herself remembering that encounter all too well. 

Regina’s face remained blank, and she continued to gaze out the passenger window without another word about it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This kid is heavier than he looks,” Emma stated as she attempted to catch her breath in the elevator. Henry was slung over her shoulder in a slump. He continued to sleep on peacefully without a care.

She had carried the kid in from the parking garage, through the fancy lobby, and now had a chance to just hold him as they went up to the highest floor in the building. There was even one of those little men dressed in a funny red suit to operate the elevator for them. An elevator that was separate from the rest. Regina had said it was private.

“You have a lovely family,” the man complimented. 

Emma starred on shocked, while Regina giggled to herself. It was perfectly plausible that someone could misinterpret their current state as a family. Just the thought never occurred to her. The word wasn’t one she was use to hearing, and definitely not something she could ever imagining being apart of. Yet standing in this elevator with the two people in the world she loved, it certainly felt very much like that was what she had now. 

“Thank you,” Regina answered for them cordially.

The bell dinged and they stepped out into the single most gorgeous palace Emma had ever seen. It was more than she could have ever envisioned. This had to be what Camelot looked like or something. Regina paid no mind to their surroundings as she threw her purse on the small table at the entryway and strutted down into the foyer. 

“You can put him in my old room, it’s next to ours if he wakes up,” Regina announced. Emma took that as her cue to follow the brunette’s swinging ass to wherever she was going. She made sure to keep up fearful of getting lost in this place. 

Regina led them to a former princess’ bedroom, or so it appeared to be. It was painted light pink, and there was even a white canopy bed to boot. She had the impression that the room had been regularly cleaned, but unlived in for awhile. Emma could just picture a young Regina having a bedroom like this.

“Of course this was your room,” Emma teased as she laid Henry out on the bed. That kid could sleep through a fucking hurricane. Regina sat down on the mattress next to him ignoring Emma’s razzing.

The brunette carefully took off the boy’s boots and his winter jacket. Then she pulled the covers up over his sleeping body. In a last loving gesture, Regina brushed his bangs out of the little boys eyes as she placed a kiss on his temple. Emma followed suit giving the boy a peck. Together they walked out of the room, making sure to flick the little star night light on. 

“He’s out,” Emma noted. That boy was going to sleep for days. Literally they had taken him to every place that a child could dream of going. He had spent the better part of the day bouncing about an indoor jungle gym, which that alone knocked the blonde out. 

“Quite. He had a very busy birthday,” Regina added as she started off to what had to be their bedroom for the duration of their stay.

It was the ginormous epitome of luxury that Emma had suspected it to be. Oddly enough their luggage was perfectly placed in the corner. Regina must have had one of the bell hops bring it up. The building where her Boston abode rested was much like a hotel.

The walls were of a cream color with all sorts of elaborate crown molding. There was the single largest bed Emma had ever seen covered in white linens. It resembled a giant cloud. Various furniture pieces were placed about the room. An enormous, white fireplace sat in front of the bed. A giant television hanging above it. 

Regina wasted no time in opening up her suitcase to pull out sleepwear. The brunette was thoroughly exhausted, and that bed was calling her name. She had attempted to keep up with the two children she spent the day with, but her energy levels were not nearly as high as theirs. As she readied her clothes she felt two strong arms slip around her waist.

“That little boy stole my girlfriend from me all day. It seems that you love another,” Emma breathed into the woman’s ear. Regina automatically relaxed into the warm embrace that felt like home now. 

It was true that Henry had preoccupied her much of the day, and the blonde too, but never could he compete with what she felt for Emma. They were two entirely different types of love, and both so painfully wonderful in their own way.

“Should I be worried?”

Regina turned around in Emma’s arms. Her own limbs meeting behind the girl’s head. She gazed up adoringly at the blonde who was becoming her entire world in not time. Yet, she wouldn’t stop it for anything.

“Never,” Regina answered with a smirk. “But he is much cuter, and has actual manners. Perhaps you could learn something from him?” 

Emma feigned shock, “Seriously I am competing with a three year old? I do not have the ability to be as cute as that. You have unrealistic standards woman.” 

Regina giggled at her girlfriend whose antics would never stop amusing her. Emma was just happy, playful, and every bit of fun that Regina was sure love was suppose to be. No wonder she had fallen so hard for her.

“Will he be alright in there by himself?” Regina asked, suddenly worried that something could happen to the small boy who was sleeping alone in the room over. 

“Such a worrier. You’re already a Mom. You’ll be the one who adopts him. Yes, he’ll be fine. Henry’s a resourceful little boy if he does happen to wake up.” 

“I am not nearly old enough to be a Mother just yet. But Henry only proves my theory on having eight children.” 

“Not this again.” 

“What’s wrong with wanting a big family?”

“Nothing, except Henry is a handful on his own. Imagine seven more plus him. I don’t think I’d survive it. Especially if we’re both working who’d look after them? We’d need a mansion as big as your Mom’s to house them.” 

“True, but the suitable living quarters could be arranged easily enough. Perhaps you could work night shifts as an officer, and I could work during the day. That way someone would always be home with them. There’s also the possibility of a Nanny.” It was a plausible solution. 

“I’d never get to see you then,” Emma whined. 

“I’m sure we’d find a way,” Regina smiled as she raised up on her toes to give Emma a kiss. The blonde grinned into the meeting of their lips. 

“We are discussing being an old married couple with a bunch of children and we’ve only been dating four months,” Emma chuckled against Regina’s mouth breaking her attempt to get a proper kiss for the day.

“So?” Regina challenged. She saw nothing wrong with it, because it was just discussing possibilities. It’s not as if they were going out to get married tomorrow. These were things you should discuss in a relationship to make sure you wanted the same things. Otherwise there was no point in continuing on. 

“Don’t you think we’re a bit crazy sometimes? Just with how fast and intense everything has been?” Emma wondered out loud. 

Regina’s hands curled around Emma’s shoulders as she broke away from her girlfriend’s embrace. “I’ve pondered the matter, but I’ve come to the conclusion that there is no one right way to fall in love.” 

Ah, those words again. Regina was unintentionally bring up Emma’s previous slip up in the morning. Not that it was a mistake, the words were said in earnest, just it hadn’t been as smooth as the blonde had planned it to be. The brunette turned back to her behemoth of a suitcase and grabbed her possessions. Without another word she scampered off the bathroom shutting the door behind her. 

Emma felt like smacking herself in the face for her inability to control her word vomit. A disease that had gotten her in trouble time and time again. She needed to talk to her about it. Regina was a sensitive girl, and she would never bring the subject up again herself. That left Emma to plot the proper way to admit her feelings for her girlfriend. 

The blonde decided to change into her pajamas while Regina got herself ready. A pair of boxers and a tank were enough for her tonight, because the heat in this sky mansion was stifling. Plus, Regina would sleep on top of her as usual, and that always made her temperature rise. Not that she was going to complain about that. 

She was just managing to get her ridiculously tight skinny jeans off when the door to the bathroom opened. Regina stepped out, and got herself quite a view of a very naked Emma. The blonde was in nothing but a pair of underwear covering her bottom, her top was completely bare. Regina’s eyes had intentions of their own as they raked up and down Emma’s perfect body.

Emma just laughed as she grabbed at one of the pieces of fabric that were laying on the bed. She managed to grab a sheet and pull it up over herself. 

“Oh my God!” Regina yelled. The brunette turned around abruptly so that she was facing away from Emma. It dawned on her how inappropriate her reaction was. “I am sorry I didn’t think you’d be changing out here. I didn’t mean to…had I known.” Regina was at a lost for words as the image of Emma’s naked form kept replaying in her brain. 

Emma quickly put the tank on covering up her exposed areas. She stumbled to put the boxers on, mistakenly putting both legs through one hole in her rush. “It’s safe to look now,” Emma informed. 

The brunette hesitated to turn around and face her girlfriend now. But she managed to because if anyone should be ashamed it was her, not Emma. “I am so sorry,” Regina frantically apologized. 

“Did you like what you saw?” Emma quipped, raising both eyebrows in a suggestive manner. She was never the type to be shy about her body, but out of respect for Regina’s prude ways she did try to tone down her infinity to be naked. She thought the whole incident was humorous really. 

Regina’s response was her cheeks burning a bright red as she looked away ashamed of her own attraction. Which was crazy because they were dating, and seeing each other dating was hopefully inevitable. “Want to see it again?” Emma teased, lifting up her shirt just enough to reveal her seriously toned stomach. 

“Honestly,” Regina huffed turning away from the blonde who was giggling to herself. 

“Babe it’s fine. No worries alright?” Emma assured as she climbed into bed. The blonde patted the spot next to her gesturing for Regina to join. The brunette made no remark, but got into bed herself. She left just enough distance between the two. 

“Seriously? You’re not going to let me hold you now? I’m perfectly covered,” Emma proclaimed, as she gestured down to her clothes. “I should be the one pouting not you.” 

That was true enough, and it got a rise out of Regina finally. “I’m not pouting. I am simply attempting to wipe any obscene images from my mind, which I cannot do with you so close to me.” 

“Uh…why?” Emma asked, completely confused as to Regina’s reasoning for doing that. Did she find her that repulsive?

“Because they are inappropriate thoughts to be having.”

“Regina you do realize we are dating? You’re allowed to have those thoughts, as long as they are just about me. Well celebrity crushes don’t count either I guess.” 

“I do have those thoughts about you, but never before have I had such an image to accompany them.” 

“Oh so now that you know what the real thing looks like you’re having a hard time not picturing me naked.” Emma winked totally loving this whole Regina squirming moment.

“You’re not funny.” 

“I’m fucking hilarious.” 

“Emma I find it hard enough to be in your presence when you are clothed,” Regina blurted out sick of the blonde’s incessant poking. 

“Wait…what?” Emma demanded as she sat up in bed. What exactly was she trying to explain. 

“I’m going to bed,” Regina announced, as she turned out the lamp and rolled over. 

Emma pounced on her as the brunette attempted to hide beneath the covers. The blonde bested her as she straddled Regina’s tiny waist and held both hands above her head. The brunette wriggled underneath her, but could not free herself. 

“You have ten seconds to tell me or I am going to tickle you to death,” Emma threatened with a grin. 

“Emma,” Regina protested still trying to break free. 

“It won’t work. You might as well stop fighting it.” 

The brunette thrashed beneath her, but Emma did not relent. She was not about to let the little princess get away that easy. As she raised her hands in warning that the tickling was about to commence Regina caved. 

“Alright I’ll tell you,” Regina called out. Emma put her hand back down but did not change her position of dominance. The blonde knew better than to trust the brunette, because if she had the chance Regina would escape without an explanation.

“Spill it,” Emma commanded as she rested back on her knees using her strong thighs to keep her hold. 

“This is highly embarrassing Emma,” Regina admitted bashfully. 

Emma just glared at her in response raising an eyebrow to indicate that she would still not give her mercy. Having had enough of her pursuits Regina finally lost her cool.

“Fine. I’m so attracted to you that it consumes my very being. I find it hard not to think of you in such a way all day long, and now that I have seen you naked I fear I may no longer be able to control myself.” Regina screamed at her.

Emma sat completely stunned by this new revelation. Holy shit. 

“Are you happy now?” Regina bit out as Emma released her allowing the brunette to stand up, and out of bed. The blonde fell back on the mattress completely dazed by the whole exchange. The older girl began to stock back and forth anger seeping from her pores at being forced to admit her feelings.

In an instant Emma leaped from the bed to grab Regina’s forearms to steady her. “Regina love it’s alright,” the blonde tried to sooth, but the brunette simply broke from her grasp. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed Regina. I feel the same way.” Emma reached out and took Regina’s hand. The brunette seemed hesitant to take it, but she accepted it. “Except I haven’t seen you naked yet. I’m sorry if I was so crass, I’m just use to being naked around people. Growing up how I did privacy was not heard of.” 

Regina’s cold shoulder did not relent, but she seemed to soften a bit. The blonde pulled her as she sat on the bed. Regina remained standing above her as Emma fiddled with the other girl’s fingers. She sensed that her goofy way of handling the accident was not the true problem now.

“Regina do you realize how attractive you are to me? Literally, I have the hottest girlfriend on the planet.” 

“Emma you don’t need to make things up to make me feel better.” 

The blonde laughed at how ridiculous this girl was. Regina was completely oblivious to her beauty. It was a wonder to Emma because anyone with eyes could see how gorgeous she was. It was just a shame how self-conscious the brunette had come to be. 

“I’m not making up anything,” the girl cried out as she stood. Their bodies became all too close, so Emma wrapped her arms around her once again. The blonde looked directly in Regina’s brown eyes with all the determination in the world to make her understand exactly how she felt. That she was not alone. 

“You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I can’t stop thinking about you all day, and when I’m not thinking about you I’m wishing I was with you. I am absolutely, madly in love with you.” 

There. She said it again. While it wasn’t the romantic gesture she had been hoping for, it felt like the right time to make it clear to her girlfriend. 

“Really?” A sad voice whispered to her as Regina’s eyes looked away. 

Emma used her index finger to redirect the brunette’s chin back to her so that she could see her face. “Without a doubt.” The blonde leaned down and kissed Regina with all the love she felt in her heart. 

Her head felt dizzy, and her world began to spin so the blonde pulled away. She could have sworn that her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Their foreheads rested on one another’s for a moment as they caught their breath. 

“Emma I’m sorry,” Regina began but the blonde cut her off. 

“No more tonight. I just told you I’m in love with you, and I will not let you beat yourself up for the rest of the night. We are going to bed, together, and there will be snuggling. No more fighting,” the blonde warned as she wagged her index finger at the brunette.

Regina cracked a smile as they fell back into bed together. The brunette found her place in Emma’s arms as always, and they curled up together in the giant mess of feathers that was the ridiculously comfortable bed they were sleeping in. 

“I feel like I’m laying on a very comfortable goose,” Emma joked. Regina laughed into her neck ticking the blonde. Then the brunette raised her head so that she could make out Emma’s face. 

“I love you too, you know?” Regina confessed. 

Emma just smiled up at her girl. “I know.” Regina smirked and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s arrogance as she fell back into her embrace. Within minutes they were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I corny or what? Lol


	17. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any Once Upon a Time characters, storylines, plots. I do not own anything. Please don't sure me. 
> 
> This chapter is utter fluff that I'll hope you'll love. Both Ruby and Kathryn make an appearance in this one. Warning for cuteness and swearing of course. 
> 
> No beta, so bound to be mistakes! Forgive me. 
> 
> Please comment, remark, suggest..whatever :)  
> Thank you so much for reading, and just being so awesome. I love this fandom.

The sun was shining at an ungodly watt this high up in the clouds. Regina’s apartment was located directly next to heaven she was sure. Because there was so much light pouring in from the windows that she couldn’t escape it no matter where she turned.

Emma rolled over in search of the brunette’s slender form next to her. Usually the girl was on top of her when she woke up, but sometimes Regina managed to wiggle away in her sleep. That is until the blonde found her again, pulling her girlfriend back into her crushing embrace. 

Except this particular morning the bed was empty. Emma’s hand flopped about the space next to her, but she found no trace of the woman. Confused, the blonde sat up only to see that she was sleeping alone. The bathroom door was open, and there was no sign of anyone in it. Where on Earth could she be? Then Emma remembered that Henry was here with them. 

She found her two favorite people, after ten minutes of roaming the caves of Regina’s apartment in a haze, in the kitchen. The aroma of bacon being cooked in the morning was something that Emma’s nose would be able to follow through a hurricane. The two brunettes were situated in front of the stove. Henry standing on a chair so that he was at the same height as the adult in the room. Regina was helping him flip what looked to be pancakes, while she made sure that he was far away from the bacon. Henry knew better than to touch the stove, but his obvious charms got him a prime seat to watch the brunette do it. 

Though she was still a bit groggy seeing the two loves of her life had her beaming with a lazy smile of sorts. Regina had a way with children, and it seemed that Henry had a way with her because he had the girl wrapped around his little nubby fingers. His toothy grin was unmistakable, and Regina’s all too happy smile was complimenting his just so. They honestly looked to like mother and child in this very moment. The very idea of that had Emma’s stomach flipping…or maybe it was the smell of bacon. 

“Good morning you two,” Emma finally spoke up. She stumbled into the kitchen to grab Henry from his pedestal and swing him around in a bear hug. After he stopped giggling and gave Emma a proper kiss on the cheek she let him back down to his favorite spot, next to Regina. 

“I see you’ve finally woken up,” Regina quipped, hurt a little by Henry’s greeting but a lack of her own. Emma knew that voice, and made sure to lean in a give the brunette her own kiss on the cheek. 

“Yuck, Emma you give Gina kisses too,” the boy noted completely grossed out. Three year olds were no strangers to girls giving you cooties. 

“Lots of them,” Emma joked, giving the brunette a wink. “Got a problem with that little man?” the blonde threatened as she lurched into an attack position. That had Henry screaming with glee. The little boy liked nothing more than a good game of chase. 

“No Emma, no get me!” He squealed, jumping down from the chair as he tried to run away. 

“Oh I’m going to get you alright!” Emma yelled after him. Then she was off chasing him about the huge mansion leaving a smirking Regina to cook breakfast alone. 

“My girlfriend is a big child,” Regina said to herself. It was true enough. Emma was like having a second kid in their care, but her lovable childlike demeanor was something that she had grown to love about her. Emma had reminded her of how to have fun again. 

“I heard that!” Emma shouted from the other room. She was trying to catch Henry but he was proving to be a very evasive toddler at the moment. The child was laughing his head off as he ran from hiding sport to hiding spot. Emma was doing all she could to grab him, but she missed him every time. 

“Breakfast is ready you two,” Regina called from the kitchen. 

Bacon was all too appealing to the blonde’s rumbling stomach, and Henry must have had the same thought because he stopped mid stride to gaze up at the blonde. 

“Truce, until after pancakes?” Emma offered. 

“Deal,” he wagered and then took off at a pace the blonde could never match toward the food. 

Regina had set out two plates on the breakfast bar. Emma helped the little boy into a stool, as his climbing abilities were lacking. The blonde herself sat down all to eager for the feast that her girlfriend had prepared them. The brunette was still standing in front of them cleaning up the remnants of her own cooking. 

“Babe why aren’t you eating?” Emma questioned before she even took a bight of her food. Henry was already shoving his in at the speed of light. 

“Because I have to go get ready,” Regina sighed. 

The news didn’t seem disrupt Henrys shoveling, because an orphan kid was going to take a good meal where they could get it. He had learned that early on. They all did. 

“Ready… for what?” Emma asked, knowing that they didn’t have any further plans until later tongith. And those were a secret from Regina herself. 

“Midas called this morning. Seems Mother lead on that I’m in Boston for the duration of the weekend. He wants me to come in and go over a take-over with him. He thinks it might be best if we complied in person this time.” Regina recanted the earlier phone conversation with the current CEO of her company. Her Mother still found a way to ruin her special time with Emma even without knowing it was going on. The woman was gifted.

“Babe you’re on break. Tell him no. Or better yet let me tell him for you,” Emma remarked pointing her fork at the brunette who was utterly beside herself. Of course Regina didn’t want to leave their little gang of fun for the day, especially not for business. But Midas hardly ever requested her presence for such things, which meant that this matter was important. 

“Unfortunately I can’t this time. I should be home in time for dinner. While I’m gone perhaps you could figure out what we’re doing for the actual day of Thanksgiving. It is tomorrow.” 

Suddenly Henry came around to what they were talking about and his fork clattered against the plate. “Babe leavin’?” he asked in the most pitiful, sad voice. Emma immediately started to crack up, because the little dude had picked up on her nickname for Gina that she absolutely despised. The brunette was giving Emma a death glare, as she giggled on. Regina turned to face the boy paying no regards to her. 

“Yes Henry I am going to leave, but I will be back later.” Her head then snapped to direct her attention to the squealing blonde, “I hate you.” 

“Babe, that not nice!” Henry chided the brunette. Obviously he had been schooled on what was not appropriate to say to other kids on the playground. That sent Emma howling and she nearly fell off her chair. 

“You’re right Henry that’s not nice to say to someone,” Regina affirmed with a head nod. Even with her being pissed at the blonde, she couldn’t bring herself to correct Henry, even if Emma did deserve it right now. The three year old merely understood that saying such mean things to a person was wrong. She admired his sense of morality. They gave each other a smile before Regina turned her attention back to putting the frying pan away.

“Yeah babe, that’s not very nice,” Emma recanted the boy’s words with a smirk. Regina looked like she was going to set her on fire with her mind powers. The blonde was trying to stop her laughing, but she just couldn’t. And the fact that it was getting such a rise out of Regina was making it worse. 

“You’re in so much trouble,” Regina cautioned.

“What she do?” Henry asked so innocently. 

“She’s not being very nice to me,” Regina informed. 

“Emma!” the little boy exclaimed giving the blonde a shocked expression. “Be nice to Gina!” 

Emma’s face turned red at being scolded by a toddler. Henry’s little face was so serious that she actually felt bad for a minute. Regina looked proud of herself as she glided out of the room. The blonde turned to the little boy who went back to eating his breakfast. 

“Henry you and I are going to spend the day planning Thanksgiving.”

“Okay,” the little boy agreed without a care. Seemed he valued bacon more too.

Thirty minutes later Regina emerged from the bathroom dressed for work. She was wearing a blue and white stripped flowing skirts. A navy long sleeved shirt that matched perfectly. There was a silver watch on her left hand, and the sailboat necklace that Emma had given her was proudly displayed as well. A pair of white pumps to finish it off. Regina’s hair was perfectly straightened and she smelled like heaven itself. 

Emma had been tickling Henry on the couch when she walked in. They had been watching morning cartoons on the huge television in the living room. Which resulted in a playful tickle war that was a usual exchange for the two. She nearly dropped the boy when her girlfriend stepped into the area looking utterly irresistible. Her mouth went dry, and every muscle in her body tensed. Holy cow she was too beautiful for the world. 

“Try to not set the house on fire,” Regina stated flatly as she made sure she had everything in her purse. She didn’t even bother to look up from her bag as she plopped the car keys into the bag.

“Babe pretty,” Henry said in wonderment. 

Regina glanced up and gave the boy a warm smile. “Why thank you handsome little man,” she complimented. Henry certainly did have manors. 

Emma stumbled from her spot on the couch to get to the brunette, who she knew was ticked at her a bit. “Is this the way you always dress when you have business? Because if that’s so I think you should quit college and work full time.” It was true enough in Emma’s mind, because right now Regina was a dream. 

Regina scoffed then gave Emma a devilish grin. She bopped the girl on the nose, “you’re still in the doghouse,” she informed. Then she left Emma standing there like an idiot to give Henry a hug goodbye before her fine ass swung out of the apartment with little else for her girlfriend. Man, when Regina wanted to she could sure be a hellcat. 

“Little dude we need to make Gina not mad at me anymore,” Emma announced as she sat back next to him on the couch. 

“How we do that?” he asked, his attention averting back to the life size cartoons. 

“I don’t know, but we’ll think of something.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Emma had spent the better part of the day at the grouphome tending to Blue’s handyman list. Henry ran about from room to room with her examining her tools or repeating every toddler’s favorite, and most annoying word, in the English language: why. 

The little three year old child seemed to have an never-ending capacity to babble on. Each sentence layered with questions about what she was doing, and why she was doing it. She nearly kissed their caretaker on the mouth when Blue pulled the small boy away for lunch. Not that she wasn’t enjoying her time with Henry, but her mind needed a break every once in awhile. Emma was never good with adult words, kid words was damn near impossible. 

She was just about done fixing the toilet from shaking whenever someone sat on it when her cell phone started to ring.

_Come get it bae, you want to ride it. My motorcycle…_

Ruby. 

“How’s the holiday Red?” Emma barked into the phone. She shoved the small rectangle between her shoulder and the side of her face to keep it in place as she adjusted the shiv under the toilet. 

“Totally boring and work filled. I have to go over to Belle’s family for dinner tomorrow. Her father gives Cora Mills a run for her money. Needless to say I want to end that man’s existence every time I lay eyes on him.” 

“Damn girl. That’s intense hatred right there. Why are you even going over there?” Emma asked, curious as to what possessed the brunette to do such if the man was truly that horrible. Emma loved Regina, but she was more likely to take a bee hive out of a tree naked than to join that woman for a meal any time soon. 

“Because if you hadn’t noticed my girlfriend has the biggest heart on the planet. As such she is willing to forgive anyone, including her son of a bitch father. I on the other hand am not as nice.” 

“I’ll say. I can hear the venom dripping from your fangs right now,” Emma joked. 

“Yeah well. How are things with Mini Mayor? Hey have you two done the forbidden tango yet?!” Ruby suddenly screamed into the phone. Emma dropped it from its wedged spot. The device clattered onto the tile floor. 

“Emma?” the brunette called out for her friend. 

“Sorry dropped the phone,” Emma mumbled as she picked it back up. 

“I asked you a question.” 

“I don’t like your question.” 

“That’s a no.” 

“What does it matter?” Emma countered, offended. Regina was more than just a sexual being to the blonde. Their relationship ran deeper than them sleeping together. 

“It doesn’t. You’re the one getting so defensive. I was just curious. If you need any pointers let me know. Fucking a woman is complicated business.” 

“Ruby!” 

“What? It is. Would you rather fumble around like an idiot or learn from a pro. Me and Belle’s first time was a nightmare, and it took me awhile to learn the wonders of the vjj. Just thought I’d save you the trouble.” 

“I’d rather not talk about this in general.” 

“I never took you for a prude, maybe Regina.” 

“She’s probably the one who would prefer to have this conversation with you,” Emma admitted. Immediately berating herself for letting that little private matter slip. 

“No shit.” 

“Red, don’t ever repeat that.” 

“I knew that Regina was a little sex panther. The bitchy ones are always the best in the sack. Just like moi.” She could picture the proud look on Ruby’s face right now.

“I’ll be sure to refer to your girlfriend for confirmation of that,” Emma quipped. That got her a gasp on the other line. 

“Belle is more of the prude one out of the two of us. Doubt she’ll speak to you about it.” 

“That so,” Emma wagered. She bet that her and Belle could have some fun conversations about the waitress if they were ever left alone. Especially if alcohol was involved. Mental not for her.

“Look, my services are here if you need them. Moving along, what you and that girl of yours got planned for turkey day?” Ruby inquired. It was unfortunate that her friends weren’t going to be home for the holidays. She would have planned a major blacked out Friday if they were to be. One of her new favorite hobbies was getting drunk with Storybrooke’s only other double girl couple. 

“Not sure yet. I am trying to plan a date for her tonight so my forethought into tomorrow is not much. Probably spend it with Henry at the home.” 

“You’re planning a date? Hold up, what the hell?” Ruby questioned, changing gears.

“I’ve never taken her on a proper date Rubes, in four months of going out. She deserve that. And it’s not like I can do that in Storybrooke where Cora is breathing down our necks. You know she mentioned on the ride up here about maybe telling her Ma.” 

“Holy Fuck!” Ruby yelled into the receiver. Emma had to hold the phone out from her ear once again. A common occurrence when she was talking to her friend. Red had no sense of her volume. Or didn’t care. 

“Emma if she tells Cora, that bitch will flip her lid. She’ll make Storybrooke unlivable. And probably have you burned at the steak in town square. I can’t believe Regina wants to tell her.” 

“Me either Rubes, she’s the one that brought it up. I never even mentioned it. Things are getting intense between us. Not that I’m complaining, but it’s just so crazy to me. We talked about having kids, Ruby, kids. And I was serious. I think Regina is thinking that our relationship is pretty solid, and Cora’s going to have to find out sooner or later.” 

“Oh no. You’re so fucking screwed. You want to marry Regina, and have little mayor babies with her. I never thought I’d see the day. Might as well buy a U-Haul now.” 

“We already live together Rubes.” 

“Right.” The brunette remembered that little fact all too late. Her joke was stupid now.

“And Henry adores her,” Emma added. That was very much a bonus. If she ever did adopt him, she wanted them to get along.

“Emma you sound like you’re in love.” 

There was a pause from the blonde, and that had Ruby itching. Something was up. 

“Emma…” Ruby’s tone was enough to persuade the blonde. Besides, Emma knew that if she didn’t answer the brunette would just hound her until she got one. 

“I told her I was in love with her yesterday,” Emma offered up. 

“Oh MY GOSH!” Ruby yelled again. Emma was about to go deaf in her right ear from this conversation. 

“I’m never telling you anything again.” 

“Fat chance. Holy shit. You might as well put a ring on it.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Holy shit, you want to put a ring on it!” 

“I’m hanging up now.” 

Ruby was laughing herself silly on the other end when Emma ended the call. She breathed out loudly, running her fingers through her blonde hair. Needing a minute, the girl sat down on the toilet she had just fixed, happy to find that at least it didn’t jiggle anymore when you did so.

Her phone bleeped, and it was a text message from Ruby.

_I am still laughing_

Emma typed back furiously.

_You’re an asshole._

This was disastrous. She was totally in love, and her friend was not making it easier on her. Then the whole concept of telling Cora was enough to make any living soul hyperventilate. Not to mention that she was trying her hardest to plan this date flawlessly. The idea had struck her when they firmly decided that Regina was going to accompany her to Boston. She could never take her girlfriend out at SU, but Boston was a huge city where no one knew their names. Now, it was just a matter of pulling it off. 

Her phone bleeped again, she was about seven seconds away from telling her best friend to go take a high dive into a low bucket, when she saw it was from Regina. 

**Works awful. Miss you. Can’t wait to be back with you and Henry. Ran into Kathryn. She invited us over for brunch tomorrow if you’re interested. Let me know what you have planned for dinner. Love you.**

Ever bit of anxiety seeped from her body. Emma found herself smiling down at the little device like a completely idiot. But, she wasn’t just anybody’s idiot. She was Regina’s. That knowledge, let her know that everything would be alright.

_Miss you like crazy BABE. Haha. Will do. Brunch sounds good. I love you too gorgeous_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They were on break. 

Finally, Regina had dispersed the conference team for lunch. She hadn’t expected the meeting to run this long, and the fact that it was lasting forever was trying her patience. The brunette had better places to be, and unlike the rest of these men it was her school breather. 

Midas was proving to be bull-headed. He wanted her to condone a hostile take-over that would cost thousands of dedicated employees their jobs. Regina thought the idea was utterly preposterous unless he could find a way to do it without that expense. The cold business man only saw more dollar signs, and not what it would cost their company’s reputation. A good name that her father had dedicated his life to building. No amount of money was worth that. 

Of course the man was holding his experience coupled with years of wisdom over Regina’s head. He could try and belittle her all he wanted, but he was not going to get his way. Midas couldn’t go through with it without her approval, which she knew was frustrating the man all the more. Nothing was going to change that.

Feeling a migraine coming on, Regina went in search of some aspirin. There was still a family office that had been her father’s, that both her and her mother used on occasion on the top floor now. There was always a large supply of medicine hidden within. In search of something to relieve her headache, the brunette made her way up. 

Once she reached the all too familiar space, memories of coming here with Father flooded her mind. The pain was far less substantial than years prior, but the place even still smelled faintly like him. If only he were still here. Life would be so different. 

Regina took a seat at the desk, pulling open various drawers until she found a large bottle of Tylenol. That would have to suffice. The brunette took two and swallowed it down with some water. Taking a minute to let her head rest against the chair she breathed deeply. It would all be over soon, and then she’d be back in Emma’s arms as if nothing had happened. That was going to have to be her mantra for the next few hours. 

“Ms. Mills someone’s here to see you,” the intercom buzzed. The noise disturbed her rest. How did they even know she wandered in here. 

“Send them in,” her professional tone rang. Probably Midas thinking he could butter her up away from the board members. Wouldn’t he be in for a surprise. 

It was Regina who was in for a surprise when her allusive best friend Kathryn Midas strutted into the office looking rich as ever. Designer labels were practically falling off the girl. Her long, blonde hair never helped diminish the resemblance to Paris Hilton she held since high school. Kathryn was suppose to be in Storybrooke with her Mother for Thanksgiving, but it would seem she chose to come spend time with her Father in Boston. He must have told her she was at the office. Regina made sure to keep her little trip quite from most. 

“Regina,” the blonde greeted with a smile. 

“Kathryn. You’re suppose to be in Maine.” 

“Wonderful to see you too dear,” Kathryn replied sarcastically. 

“Sorry. I just wasn’t aware that you were in town or knew that I was.” 

The blonde looked her life long friend up and down. The woman was hiding something. Regina never cared where she was, hardly enough to keep that information in her brain. She was tense, and obviously bothered at her presence. 

“What are you hiding?” Kathryn demanded. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Regina responded curtly. Her vision drifting to the desktop in search of something to pretend to pay attention to. Kathryn had a way of getting information out of people, especially her. That’s why she was pre-law. 

“We can do this all day long, but we both know you’re going to cave and tell me.” 

“Hardly.” 

“Reg,” Kathryn warned, breaking out the old pet name. She was hoping that by playing the sentimental card Regina would just give in. Her best friend had walls built up around her like a fucking army base. Only a select few could enter, and those that did usually never returned the same. 

The blonde took a seat in the chair directly across from Regina. She crossed her legs in that oh so proper way, and leaned on her right elbow. Her face read defiance as she challenged the brunette to keeping fighting against her inevitable confession.

“Kathryn I’m seeing someone.” Getting the words out felt like a large weight being lifted off her chest. She had been just dying to tell her friend, but she wasn’t sure how her she was going to react. Regina had never truly dated anyone, and Kathryn was well aware of that. 

“Knew it.” 

“What do you mean?” Regina exclaimed offended. 

“You look like you’ve been hit over the head with cupid’s fucking arrow Regina,” the blonde quipped. 

“Mother doesn’t know.” 

“Of course she doesn’t, because she’d castrate him on the spot.” 

Regina took a deep breath as she mentally prepared herself for the seventeen different outcomes of what she was about to say next could bring.

“Her,” Regina corrected hoping to make her point as painlessly as possible. 

There was a long pause as Kathryn starred Regina down to see that she was telling the truth, and not just pulling her leg. It would be an awfully good joke. 

“Are you saying…?” 

“Yes Kathryn I am seeing a woman.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

“I was trying to until you forced me to speak,” Regina sassed. 

“Congradu-fucking-lations dear.” 

“Excuse me?” the brunette gasped out, unsure of how to respond. 

“Regina you look happier than I’ve ever seen you before. I don’t care if you’re dating a flying monkey, as long as they’re good to you.” 

Regina sat stunned by her friend’s supportive words. Kathryn had a blunt way about her, and she was half-expecting her other rich friend to completely demolish her fantasy of her and Emma dating as alright. Not that it wasn’t in her mind, but to the judgmental upper class that was their colleagues it wasn’t. Plus about half of the planet as well. She knew the blonde was open-minded, but this was unexpected.

“She is good to you, no?” the blonde reiterate fearing the silence meant otherwise. 

“Oh, yes. Emma treats me like I’m a princess.” 

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that last part as it would damage your image highly,” Kathryn remarked with a smile. “Emma…why do I know that name already.” Then it dawned on her. “That’s the name of your roommate!” 

Regina looked away from her friend’s dumbfounded stare. 

“Regina don’t tell me you started a relationship with the person you’re living with?! How long has it been going on?” 

“Since the beginning of school.” 

“Four months! Four months and this is the first I’m hearing of it?” Kathryn was full on insulted that Regina would keep this from her for so long. 

“Kathryn…” the brunette warned. 

“When do I get to meet her? Has she met the dragon?” The blonde was spewing questions at the brunette with this new found information. Regina was barely able to keep a crush for more than a week, let alone a steady relationship for four months. Perhaps, that’s why she kept it a secret for so long. 

“I hadn’t thought about it. And yes she met Mother, that went over like a lead balloon might I add.” 

“Of course. Her spider senses were probably tingling that you she was your girlfriend. We’re having brunch tomorrow and you’re bringing her. That’s why you’re here isn’t it, for her.”

“Something along those lines.” She would divulge her friend with all of her own personal secrets before she was reveal Emma’s past. That was none of her business. 

“I can’t wait to meet her!” the blonde trumpeted. 

“Promise me you’ll be on your best behavior,” Regina countered. 

“I’m the fucking epitome of class Regina, you know me.” 

“Yes I do. Promise me Kathryn.”

“Alright I promise,” the blonde sighed out holding up her palm as if she wear swearing over something. Regina could be a regular fun-sucker when she wanted to be. This was going to be the firs time she was going to get to play the over-protective best friend. She had been waiting for this moment for too long.

“Thank you,” Regina stated, feeling a bit more relieved. It was about time that Emma met her only friend in the world, but as to how those two large personalities would do breathing in the same air was worrisome. It also formatted Emma into her life even more. 

“So….is she hot?” Kathryn wondered aloud. 

Regina sighed, rubbing her temples with both hands. Then she smiled as she pulled out her phone. Her background picture was one of them making silly faces into the camera. They had laying in bed one night when Emma proclaimed that they needed a cute couply photo that she could look at when she was board in class. Regina laughed at her, but they ended up in a full on goofball photo shoot. 

This particular image was of them sitting up in bed together. Emma was positioned behind Regina with her arms and legs wrapped around her. The blonde’s head sat perched on Regina’s shoulder as the brunette leaned hers against Emma’s. The brunette was sticking her tongue out to the side, while Emma had her eyes crossed and puckered lips. It was utterly ridiculous, but it made her heart swell every time she saw it. 

The brunette held the phone out for Kathryn to take. 

“Holy shit Regina she’s gorgeous,” the other blonde in her life cooed. 

“I know.” 

“Like actually, she’s prettier than you.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment, not an insult.” 

“Hell I’d do her. Does she have a sister?” 

“Seriously Kathryn?” Regina barked. The blonde had a way of taking her joking a bit too far. 

“I am actually debating switching teams right now. No wonder you’re dating this chick. If I could find someone as beautiful as her I’d quit men all together.” 

“That’s enough,” Regina commanded taking her phone back from her blonde friend. Kathryn was smirking happier with her antics more than usual. 

“You two look good together. I can’t believe you took a picture making a funny face.” 

“Emma has a way of bringing that out in me.” Regina blushed at the sentiment because it was all too true. For the first time in her life, she was experiencing what it was like to be a normal teenager in love.

“I’ve got to meet this girl.” 

“You will,” Regina assured. She just had to run brunch by Emma to make sure that their plans wouldn’t interfere. 

“Does she know about me?” 

“Yes.” 

“What have you told her?” 

“Honestly not much. She’s also best friends with Ruby Lucas, so I’m sure she’s heard some bits and pieces.” 

“Oh great, all I need is that bitch giving your first ever girlfriend false impressions about me.” Kathryn rolled her eyes remembering high school all too well. Everyone thought that Regina and her where the stuck-up ones when it was everybody else that never gave them a chance. They had to stick together to survive. No one ever bothered to get to know them, just assumed they thought they were better than everybody else. Hardly how the two girls thought, but trying to convince an entire high school of that was damn near impossible. 

“Red hasn’t been feeding Emma those lies,” Regina remarked quickly. In truth she had grown fond of Ruby’s presence in her life, and her helpful friendship with Emma. It was nice to have another couple to go to, or just hang out with. 

“Red? Oh my goodness, you’re friends with her too now aren’t you? Of course, she’s still dating that Belle girl. You’ve got a couple friend.” 

“No. It’s just Emma’s made Ruby see some sense is all.” 

“Whatever. We’ll see what your girlfriend has to say when I interrogate her tomorrow,” Kathryn mused as she stood from her seat. She reached down to grab her purse before giving Regina a mischievous grin. 

“Oh no.” 

“Love you. See you tomorrow.” 

With that her friend sauntered out of the office without so much as a glance back. This was going to be trouble if there ever was some. Regina let her head fall to the desk needing a minute to think. That’s when the intercom buzzed again. 

“Ms. Mills, the board meeting is starting again. I was told to notify you.” 

“Thank you,” Regina answered into the contraption. 

With a moment before she was stuck back in the business world Regina texted her girlfriend. She only wished that Emma was with her now. It’d make all of this so much easier. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

After a very long day at the office, which she always despised, Regina returned home wanting nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep. Midas wouldn’t back down and in the end she had to override him, despite the board’s objection with the decision. She left the option that if someone could think of another solution, the floor would remain open to them. She did not need her family company being slapped with a bad label after years of building it up. The Mills name was not going to be tarnished while in her hands. 

At nineteen she only hoped she had made the right decision denying Midas his dream of domination. The man was good at his job, but he often got carried away. Perhaps she would look into assigning someone to be a co-chair with him. Someone who possessed more humanity or at least took other people into consideration. They didn’t need a bad image now, and Regina would not allow it. That one more unnecessary stress in her life, and those were adding up quickly in her first year of college.

There was no sign of Henry or Emma when she arrived back at the Boston apartment. She gathered that they were gone, or hiding. Either way, she needed to change and get herself into a more relaxed state. She made her way to the bedroom, with still no sight of the pair. 

When Regina opened the door to their sleeping chambers a pile of rose petals were scattered all over the floor. What in the world? Her eyes followed the trail of flowers as they led to the bed. There was a dozen roses laying directly in the center of the white, plush comforter. A box next to them, with a note on top addressed to her. What was the blonde up to now? 

_Gina,_  
 _Since I’ve got you all to myself this weekend, and no one in Boston knows who we are I am taking you on our first official date tonight. It seems only fitting since we’ve been together four months and I’ve never gotten the chance._  
 _I bought you a dress that I think would look amazing on you, but if you’d like to wear something else feel free. I’ll be at your door at seven sharp._

_Emma_

 **P.S. I hope I earn my goodnight kiss**

Regina stood completely baffled. Emma had planned a date? It would appear that she had gone to great lengths to do so. Roses were her favorite flower, and she bought her a dress? How utterly traditional, and completely dorky of the blonde. Emma had a few tricks up her sleeve after all. Regina found herself grinning like an idiot at the note forgetting about the package nearly all together.

There was a large, white, rectangular box underneath the note. Regina removed the lid to reveal the single most gorgeous, little, black dress she had ever laid eyes on. She lifted the garment out of its home to see it in its entirety. There was a sweet heart neck line, with the cutest little sleeves, and a thin belt that would fit her waist perfectly. The torso was fitted, and the skirt flitted out to lay just right. It was short enough to come up mid thigh, but conservative enough that she wouldn’t look like a hooker. It was so very much Regina, and how Emma had picked it out was beyond her. The blonde had her gifts, but her choices in fashion was not one of them.

Regina glanced down at her watch to see that she only had about an hour to get ready. That wasn’t nearly enough time. She had to straighten her hair, get the right make-up, she needed to re-shower, shave. There was so much to do. Rather than idle about, she took off for the bathroom starting the shower immediately. She be damned if she was going to look like hot mess on her first date with her girlfriend. 

An hour later Regina was putting the finishing touches on her appearance. The anticipation was killing her. Her stomach felt like a zoo of animals erupting inside. A date. Her very first date, with the love of her life. It was too perfect. And the whole thing was going to be a surprise. Their story was almost too good to be true. 

It was one second to seven o’clock when the doorbell chimed. Regina nearly ran to the door, but made herself walk because even she didn’t want to seem that pathetic. Emma was going to be waiting on the other side for her, and she had been looking forward to seeing the blonde all day. The last few hours had been torture alone. Date or not, Regina just missed her girlfriend. 

The brunette swung the door open and nearly let out a gasp. Emma was leaning against the doorway looking like a supermodel. The blonde had on a tight red dress that clung to all the right places. Her long hair was falling in tendrils over her face. A face that had that smirk plastered on that Regina had grown to love. She was even wearing make-up, and that had the brunette’s mouth nearly watering. 

“You look fantastic,” Regina sputtered out. It would seem that she was going to be the fumbling halfwit for a change instead of the blonde. 

“And you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in all my life,” Emma countered. The blonde stepped forwards to lace their fingers together. “You ready for our first date?” 

Regina raised a challenging eyebrow, “As I’ll ever be.” 

Emma smiled, and tugged the brunette out of the sky mansion. “Then what are we waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is this date going to be good or bad? 
> 
> Your thoughts?...and yes there is a right answer ;)


	18. Brunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any Once Upon a Time characters or work. I make no profit form these stories, and do not wish to be sued. 
> 
> There are bound to be mistakes, so feel free to point them out. 
> 
> There is a fairly large Red/Beauty part to this story that I loved writing, so please let me know what you think. Also would you like me to continue adding those?
> 
> I know I constantly say this, but honestly thank you all for reading my story, or glancing at it, or anything. You're all amazing and writing this has truly been so much fun, and I am so thankful that even one person might like this. You're all beautiful, wonderful, amazing people. I feel truly blessed.

It had been an extensive shift of whiners and beggars, and Ruby was so fed up. 

The beautiful brunette did love being a server, but some days, like today, she wanted to rip her hair out. It was the day before Thanksgiving, and as such the diner would be closed tomorrow. Granny always threw her own little gathering inside the restaurant for family and locals alike, but regardless Red had the day off. She would be spending it with her lovely girlfriend bouncing back from Belle’s family home and her own. She had walked into work that morning with that very thought as motivation to get through the day, only to have it incinerated by being packed. All. Day. Long.

It was one thing to have a rush for dinner and breakfast. It was another to have every nook and cranny of Granny’s filled to the brim throughout the entire day. Seemed all of Storybrooke and Maine needed their fix before they closed for one day. It was only one freaking day, and these people were acting as if they were going out of business. They could get their damn omelets and burgers the day after tomorrow. Bloody babies.

Things were so bad that Granny had to call in Tink and MM as a back-up waitresses to work with her since Emma was out of town. Not to mention the entire kitchen staff had to be called in to keep up with the orders that the cooks could not put out after three hours of being backed up. It was madness. Pure, unaltered chaos. Ruby had spent most of the day looking like someone had put her through a car wash and left her out to air dry. Her hair was pulled back in a clip as the rest stuck up like medusa. She had been sweating, even wearing a skirt and tank, making her hair lose any sense of sitting still. Her clothes were stained, her make-up washed off, and every single muscle in her body was aching. 

But, it was eleven o’clock. That meant that the diner was closed, and she could breathe. There was still side work to do. The placed needed to be thoroughly cleaned and mopped. Sauces needed to be made, and tables needed to be restock. The night was hardly over, but she did not have to hear the chime of the damn bell for the next 48 hours, and that was a blessing. 

Ruby took that blissful moment to hike herself up onto the counter. Her ridiculously tired feet rested on one of the stools. She let her body stretch out. Just being able to sit down for the first time in twelve hours was so nice. The waitress dipped her head back to roll her neck from side to side as she closed her eyes to relish in the feeling. 

_Ding._

Was she imagining it, or did that fucking bell just ring? Fuck….

No. It wasn’t possible. Red refused to open her eyes and acknowledge that they had another soul in this restaurant. Everyone in this fucking town knew their hours, and knew that once the sign was flipped to closed not even Granny herself would have pity on you. Ruby certainly wasn’t about to after the day she had. She let a long exhale come from her mouth to steady herself. She was going to have to address whatever asshole was here. Red was mentally kicking herself for not locking the damn door. 

“You look exhausted,” Belle’s voice spoke. 

Any feelings of anger or pent up aggression quickly subsided faster than they emerged. Just the sound of her girlfriend was a remedy for the very bad day she was trying to chase away. Ruby’s eyes darted open to take in the sweet solace of her life. Belle was standing there with black leggings, an oversized gray sweater, and a crimson scarf that hung cutely around her neck. She must have come from getting off her shift at the library. The little darling was more adorable than any other librarian Red had ever seen in her life. 

“So fucking tired babe,” the brunette groused. She opened up her arms and started gesturing like a toddler wanting to be picked up for the girl to come into her embrace. Red needed some serious hugs right now. 

“I’ll say. I heard you were busy today. Thought I’d pop in to check on my baby,” Belle mused, as she stepped into the brunette’s reach. Immediately Red’s arms collapsed around Belle’s waist and she pulled her body flush against her own. The fair-haired one pressed a kiss to the top of Ruby’s head. Probably the only time she’d be able to do so, seeing how Red was sitting and she was standing. Her girlfriend was pretty tall. 

Ruby just buried her face in Belle’s side inhaling the sweet scent that she had known for the past five years. “It was so bad, like so bad. I want to quit,” Ruby whined. That was hardly true, but she was a giant baby at times, and Belle knew that all too well. After hard days like this she often took comfort in snugging up with her girl, and just bitching to her little heart’s content. 

The dark-haired girl look up into Belle’s smiling face, as she stroked Red’s hair lovingly. Those eyes would be the death of her, and that smile. Ruby swore up and down that was the very reason she fell in love with her. 

Feeling bashful from the glare, Red turned away hiding her face once again. “Don’t look at me, I look awful,” the waitress protested. It was silly, because Belle had seen her far worse, but right now she did not like that her girlfriend was getting the full on grossed out picture of her. 

“Nonsense,” Belle uttered as she lifted the brunette’s chin up. “You always look beautiful to me,” she whispered against Red’s lips before she brushed her own against them ever so gently. A kiss that had every ache in Ruby’s body disappearing in no time. It soon heated up with long, lingering, never ending, open-mouthed ones that had Belle giggling. 

“I thought you were tired,” she taunted. Ruby could be sleep deprived for four days straight, and the girl would still muster the energy for such activities. 

“Did I say I was tired? I meant totally awake, like so awake,” Ruby muttered between heated kisses as her hands explored Belle’s back. Once her hands dipped further south for that all too cute ass that Belle toted around constantly, the librarian pulled back laughing. 

“Oh no, there are windows and plenty of people walking past to get such a view,” Belle noted as she backed out of Ruby’s embrace. The brunette pouted with a jutted lip as the warmth of her girlfriend disappeared. 

“Knock it off. No sulking. Why don’t I help you get this place in order, and then I can make you forget about your terrible day,” Belle teased, biting her lip for emphasis. In a flash Ruby had leapt off the counter and was starting to sweep like a mad woman. 

Belle grabbed the little tray that held all the stock supplies, as she went around from tables to booths. She had helped Ruby plenty of other times. Enough to know her way around the diner. Granny had offered her a job, but she turned it down because books suited her more. Plus working side by side with the love of your life every hour of the day was enough to drive any couple crazy. She didn’t want that for them. 

“You know you were right,” Ruby called out, as she started to wipe down the bar. 

Belle’s nose pointed up, and a look of triumph crossed her features. “Of course I was, I’m always right.” The librarian continued to refill a salt shaker searching her brain for what Red was actually referring to. 

“You don’t have any idea what I’m talking about, do you?” Red pointed out, a smile gracing her features. 

Belle held her head down as she pretended that the condiment containers were the most fascinating sight she’d every laid eyes on. She refused to acknowledge Ruby’s question and give her girlfriend the satisfaction.

“Emma loves Regina.” 

“Knew it.” 

“Oh come off it!” Ruby challenged. She didn’t even know what she was going to say. 

“I told you! I saw it in their eyes. Did Emma tell you?” 

“Yeah. I called her on my one and only break today. She sounds like a love sick puppy. It’s just so funny, I can’t picture her with Regina ever, but when I see them together it makes so much sense.” 

“Why do you say that?” Belle asked, curious. 

“Babe, you remember what Regina was like in high school. I never thought I’d see the day where anyone would take on that challenge. Plus Emma is like the most laid back person on the planet. They’re complete opposites.” 

“Opposites attract.” 

“I guess, but I mean they’re like so different. Like classic rock and alternative rock different.” 

Belle had no clue what that was suppose to mean, but judging from Red’s face it was serious business. Her girlfriend had tried to get her into her taste in music, but Belle could not handle Red’s blaring guitars. Ruby took one look at her confused girlfriend’s face as she rolled her eyes. The girl would never understand good music. 

“Like Sherlock Holmes and Pride and Prejudice different.” Hopefully that was a clear enough metaphor for the nerd she had attached herself to. 

“Oh, certainly yes.” Belle finally got the comparison. “But, I think that Regina needs someone like that to balance her out. And Emma had no idea who she was when she got here. No notions of what to expect. Gave Regina a fresh start.” 

“I never thought about that.” 

“That’s what I’m here for. I do the thinking in this relationship,” Belle said with a wink. Ruby feigned offense as she threw a sugar packet at the girl’s face. She dodged it sadly. 

“You know Regina seems like a different person now that she’s with Emma. I actually like her. Never thought I’d see the day,” Ruby mused as she finished with the counter area. Now it was time to mop. 

“Maybe she was really that person all along, she just never got the chance to show anybody. I remember our high school all too well, and the teenage population of Storybrooke is quicker to judge first, ask questions later. Regina never had a chance, because everyone put a label on her since she was the Mayor’s daughter. Then her Dad died and everyone just felt sad for her. I always thought her bitchy queen persona was just an act.” 

“Gosh damn woman, you’re so insightful.” Ruby literally was having her mind blown. She knew the cruelty of high school students first hand, and she never thought about what Regina went through. No one even said hello to her, they just assumed that she didn’t want to be there. Maybe Belle was right, maybe Regina wasn’t so bad all along. 

“Where the hell were these words of wisdom in high school?” Ruby demanded. If she had known that, well she would have been nicer to the scary brunette.

Belle just smirked to herself, “I was too busy discovering my sex drive.” Then the cheeky librarian sat up finished with the last bit of stocking. Red’s mouth was hanging open in disbelief as Belle went about as if she had not just said that. 

“You’re so cruel,” Ruby declared, as she brought the mop out. She hated this part the most. Belle was already flipping the chairs on the tables so that she could get to every part of the disgusting floor. Granny was particular about the cleanliness of her establishment. “You know everyone thinks I’m the sexual one in this relationship, it’s not fair. I was as innocent as a church mouse until you came along.” 

“I have never heard you complain about it before,” Belle retorted. She made sure to flip the lock so that no one else could intrude on them for the rest of the night. 

“Oh I’m not believe me. I just mean that it’s rigged. Because you’re the innocent looking one, and I dress like a slut everyone automatically assumes those are our roles.” 

“I like the way you dress!” Belle exclaimed. Her girlfriend was the hottest thing in town. She loved Red’s short little skirts, and tied button ups. She had a body to die for, and there was nothing wrong with flaunting it. 

“You’d better,” Ruby quipped. “I just mean people get the wrong idea. Take Regina and Emma for instance. You would guess that Emma was the more sexual one out of the two. Turns out Regina is the horny one, while the blonde’s a total prude.” 

“Emma does have a sexual energy about her. Wait have they had sex yet?” Belle questioned. She didn’t think that Regina was trusting enough to let someone into her pants this soon. 

“No, not yet. But that’s apparently because of Emma. Don’t repeat that.” 

“I could see it.” 

“Seriously?”

“It’s just like us.” 

“True.” That realization dawned on her suddenly. 

“Those two are going to get married,” Belle declared as she made her way to the only spot of the floor that wasn’t wet. It just so happened to be the staircase that led to Ruby’s apartment with her grandmother. 

“A new prediction. They’ve been dating four months lets not jump the gun. Took me nearly four years to ask you to marry me, and you said no.” 

“I did not say no! I said not right away. We both need to be done with school first.” Belle remembered that night all too well. It had been the happiest of her life, but she knew that if they didn’t finish college first they’d both regret it. Being married at twenty was a huge commitment. Being married at any point was. Red always swore she was never getting married, and that’s why she almost fainted when she pulled out the jewelry box. 

“You don’t wear the ring,” Ruby pointed out. She was still a bit bitter about that. Spent half her life savings to get that rock and the girl only put it on her left hand for a millisecond. She took it off reasoning that if anybody saw it, her father would go bonkers. Ruby could give a rat’s ass about that man. 

“I do wear it,” Belle objected, as she reached for the chain around her neck that had the diamond ring around it. She had chosen a more discrete way of keeping it around her person. Nobody else needed to know. It was a promise between the two of them. 

“Alright, but you won’t let me tell anyone that you said yes,” Ruby mentioned. It was true enough. Belle had asked her not say anything about it. She respected her girlfriend’s wishes, but sometimes she wondered why they had to do this. They had been out to this town forever, and Ruby couldn’t help but fear it had something to do with Belle’s feelings about her rather than the excuses Belle gave. The ring was a symbol of a promise, a commitment, not a declaration that they were getting married tomorrow. 

Belle watched the hurt cross Red’s face for a second. Ruby had gotten very good at hiding her emotions when necessary. Especially things that brought Belle discomfort. But even now as her girlfriend pretended as if the whole arrangement didn’t bother her, Belle felt a tug in her stomach for causing it. It was terribly unfair, because it had nothing to do with Ruby. 

Red put away the mop, and walked toward Belle with a half-hearted smile on. She flicked the lights of the diner off as she approached the stairs. When she reached her girlfriend Red tugged on the little chain that was always around Belle’s neck. “You know it isn’t you,” the librarian whispered. She could sense what Red was thinking, and she needed to know it had nothing to do with how much she loved that woman. 

“So you tell me,” Ruby mulled with a sad smile. The intertwined their fingers and led the love her life back to her home without another word about it. She’d given up trying to understand it long ago.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

At times like these Emma really wish she owned a car. 

It was freezing during November in Boston. Emma had only been gone for a short period, but she remembered these winters all too well. They couldn’t walk around town wearing dresses at that. So they took a cab to the restaurant Emma had picked out. A place she had to make reservations for a month in advance. She just wasn’t about to take her girlfriend out on their first date in her own car, so a taxi would have to do until she bought a car.

They arrived at the little Italian place promptly on schedule. For the first time since the party Emma held Regina’s hand in public, without any shame. The brunette’s seemed to value the simple pleasantry as much as the blonde did. It felt right to be like this together. The hostess paid no mind to their conjoined parts as he lead them to their table in the back of the restaurant. 

The ambiance of the place screamed romance. It was small, quaint, and the food was suppose to be to die for. Their table overlooked the darling, small dining room, but it was secluded enough so that they could hear each other speak. Emma knew Regina would appreciate that. 

Once they were seated, and their server had come up to take their drink order, is when Regina finally spoke. The whole time it had just been cutesy smiles at the blonde, and batting her eyelashes. Not so much as a whisper, or a word about this whole secret affair of planning their first date behind her back.

“How long have you been planning this?” Regina finally asked, anxious to know. Judging from the restaurant Emma had to plan further in advance than this morning to get a table here. She wasn’t too familiar with Boston’s finer restaurants, but she could spot a four-star dinning establishment from a mile away. 

Emma smirked as she sipped from her water. “You know I’m not a complete idiot,” the blonde quipped. It was true, she could pull off some stuff when she put her mind to it. Regina gave her the desire to so more than anything else in the world.

The brunette gave her a smirk right back as she eyed the blonde’s dress. It was of expensive taste, and it suited her well. “I beg to differ.” 

“I knew you would.” 

“Answer the question.” 

“Since you told me you wanted to drive me down here in the first place. I just called to switch the days when we actually finalized plans.” 

Regina’s eyes narrowed at the blonde who was such a little sneak apparently. “Why not tell me about it?” Regina inquired, the second part to the mystery that had been racking about her brain. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Emma answered with a wink. That little gesture had the brunette growing weak in the knees, though she’d never admit to it. The blonde was charming, a little too much for her own good at eighteen. She was going to be a nightmare when they got older. 

The waiter came to take their orders. Seeing as how Emma did not speak Italian, she relied on the guy’s suggestions rather than attempting to read the gibberish. Apparently Regina was fluent in it, or at least what the menu read, because she recited the dish off to him with ease. 

“Do you speak Italian as well?” Emma ventured. She knew her girlfriend spoke both Spanish and English. Regina tried to hide that little fact at the beginning of their relationship, but a few Spanish swear words slipped out here and there. That turned into the woman ranting like Ricky Ricardo in I Love Lucy when she was pissed off. 

“No, just well versed in eating pasta,” Regina joked. 

“Did you just make a joke?” Emma asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Rarely did the girl attempt to purposefully be funny. Usually Regina just said whatever came to her mind, or made a snarky comment that could be misinterpreted as humor. 

“Yes, why is that so hard to believe?” 

“Kind of.” 

“Please don’t ruin this night with your presumptions.” 

“Ruin? Does that mean you’re having a good time?” Emma fished, totally unabashed by it. She was hoping that her choice in food was going well. She just couldn’t be sure of it. Being the sweetheart that she was, Regina would fake it till she made it. 

“Yes.” Regina’s eyes challenged her to push it further, but the blonde chose to avert her attention to her water glass. 

“So, I’ve never been on a date, but I’ve tried to make tonight as classy as possible. I prepared by watching every romantic movie ever known to chicks everywhere. There’s dinner and a movie, followed by some light flirting, then we’ll make out in the rain, until we decide to get married and settle down. Sound good?” Emma deadpanned. 

“Dear, we’re too far into this relationship for light flirting don’t you think?” Regina played along, ignoring Emma’s other ridiculous romantic comedy suggestions. 

“Fair enough, we’ll stick to going on a cruise and I’ll sacrifice myself so that you can stay on the chest that clearly had enough room for two people while I freeze to death.” 

“That should suffice,” Regina responded dryly. Then she found herself chuckling, as Emma burst into laughter. 

“This is nice, right?” Emma questioned. She stretched her hand across the table hoping that Regina’s would do the same. The brunette’s hand intertwined with her own on the tabletop as she smiled down at it. 

“Very.” 

“It’s weird being able to act like a couple in public.” 

“It feels odd, but I’d imagine that’s because we’ve never gotten the chance before.” 

“Well that’s the point of tonight. Everyone gets to know that I’m with you.” The blonde smiled at her beautiful girlfriend who was too overwhelmed with emotion at the moment. Regina’s eyes skirted away to seek out anything but that particular grin that made her melt. She was afraid she might cry, and that would ruin shatter their fun altogether.

“You did a nice job choosing a restaurant. It’s lovely,” Regina noted changing the subject. 

“I wasn’t sure if it would be up to your usual standards, but I always thought it was a classy joint.” 

“It’s perfect.” 

“You’re perfect.” 

“Hardly.” 

“To me,” Emma replied with all seriousness. That got the brunette’s attention. Regina just looked at the blonde utterly perplexed. 

“Emma, I’m afraid I might always have a hard time actually believing that,” the brunette confessed. It was true. She loved Emma, and she knew that the girl loved her back. But, allowing her mind that she had trained for years to never trust what anyone said, to believe such was going to be a obstacle their relationship would face. 

“Then I’ll just have to spend the rest of my life making sure that you do,” the blonde remarked smugly. She would too. The brunette’s head tilted up slightly so she could once again gaze into the eyes of the woman who had changed absolutely everything. 

“You’re so stubborn that I know you would.” 

“Good. Now tell me all I need to know in order to impress Kathryn. Your Mother may hate me, but I think I can manage to win over your best friend.” Emma quickly adjusted the conversation topic, because she could tell how much of a struggle this was for Regina. Even with dating for awhile the brunette would always suspect, she’d always wait for the other shoe to drop. 

Regina appreciated the new talking point, and began to divulge Emma in all the secrets of her best friend. That carried over into stories of how the two became friends, and how Kathryn was constantly getting her in trouble when they were younger. Their food came, and the women were too wrapped up in one another to even acknowledge the server for a minute. Regina was retelling tale after tale of her adolescents hijinks, laughing along with Emma’s chuckles. It was times like these that Regina came alive, and it was times like these that Emma fell ever deeper in love with her. 

Dinner was soon finished, and the two opted not to have desert. Emma made a dirty joke about desert being later, but Regina could tell she was only playing. There was no expectations on that end. The blonde paid, despite Regina’s efforts to give her money. She refused saying she was allowed to take her girlfriend on a proper date and pay. It was an all too sweet gesture, because she knew Regina had copious amounts of money, and that it was probably three nights work to Emma. Regardless, she refused. Because that was the type of person the blonde was. 

They took another cab from the restaurant to the movies. Emma’s hand never left Regina’s except to actually get out of the vehicle, and even then she made sure to help the brunette out of the car.

“You’re choice is between a horror flick and a romantic comedy,” Emma informed. She debated it for awhile, but eventually Regina chose the Rom-Com in place of the horror flick. Even if it would give a great excuse for snuggling she didn’t need the added nightmares. She was expecting her girlfriend to be disappointed, but the blonde bought the tickets without so much as a fuss about it. 

“You’re awfully agreeable tonight,” Regina noted as the blonde waited in line for popcorn. Even after their earlier meal, she was a bottomless pit. 

Emma smiled, “I’m on my very first date with a girl I love, don’t think I could argue if I wanted to.” 

“Is that so? Emma why are you getting popcorn, there’s no way you’re hungry.” 

“Going to the movies and not getting popcorn is a crime against humanity.” 

Regina laughed as her girlfriend ordered a tub of that horribly unhealthy, yet delicious stuff. Carrying the snack and drink meant their hand holding had to come to a brief stop. The theater wasn’t too packed, and they got a couple of prime seats in the middle section. The best spot to watch from. 

“I hope you know how much I like you, because I hate these romantic fluff type of films.” 

“Why didn’t you say so?” Regina asked, perplexed. 

“Because I let you choose, and I wasn’t going to gripe about it. Besides I really don’t care as long as I get to hold your hand the whole time,” Emma whispered subtly, narrowing her gaze at the brunette. 

“I don’t see how that’s possible with that bowl of butter in your lap,” Regina teased, as she pointed to the huge tub placed snugglely between Emma’s thighs. 

“Nothing will ever stop me from holding your hand every chance I get,” the blonde quipped, though her voice sounded a bit more on the stern side. Something in her eyes was giving her away to Regina. The brunette could just tell that this night meant more to the blonde than she was letting on. 

Regina did not reply as she smirked then turned back toward the giant screen. The theater’s lights were starting to dim, and the sound of speakers sparking to life rang through her ears. Plenty of people began to sush one another, which she never understood because they pretty much made more noise than the actual talking was causing by doing that. 

The previews began to roll, and soon enough the brunette felt the warm hand of Emma Swan’s intertwine with her own. The tub of corn was place directly next to the blonde in the empty seat preoccupying her side. Clever girl, Regina mused at her girlfriend. Except now she couldn’t sneak handfuls of the stuff, which she secretly craved. 

Regina glanced down at her watch to see that it was nearly ten o’clock. The wears of the day were starting to take their toll on her. She had been up early with little Henry, and had a full day of stress at a job she never wanted. The excitement of going on a date with her girlfriend increased her energy seven fold earlier, but now she was starting to crash.

As the brunette lounged in the comfortable chair, with Emma so near, her body began to relax without her consent. An effect Emma had on her unknowingly since she’d first met the girl. Regina often had sleeping problems, but ever since the first night the blonde slept in her bed she had no trouble drifting off ever again. It would seem that her girlfriend had a way of putting her to sleep that she would never quite understand. 

The movie actually started playing, and Emma was munching on the popcorn for dear life. Her hand was still warmly wrapped around Regina’s. The brunette feeling all too content in life, and rather sleepy, leaned her head against the blonde’s shoulder. While she had a particular soft spot for romantic movies, sometimes they could be rather dull. Right now this one was turning into a lullaby for the brunette. 

She did her best to stay awake for most of the film, but there was a part in the middle that she completely dozed off. She woke up with a bit of drool coming from her lips, and falling down Emma’s dress. The blonde simply smiled at her and squeezed her hand harder. The movie ended and a dazed Regina soon found herself being dragged out of the cinema only to be shoved into a cab with her girlfriend right behind her. When Emma rattled off the apartment address Regina began to pout. 

“You’re ending our date early.” 

“No I’m not,” Emma lied. Okay, so she was a shit liar, but Regina was tired. She needed some sleep, and she was not about to tote the girl around a freezing Boston after the day she had. She was not about to let Regina feel guilty for being exhausted.

“I’m tired, not dumb,” Regina countered. Emma sighed, then smiled at her infuriating woman. 

“No, you’re not dumb that’s for sure. Babe…Gina I mean, you need to go to bed.” 

The brunette cuddled in closer to the blonde feeling all too affectionate as her drowsiness only increased. Regina had the terrible habit of turning into a cuddle monster when she was tired. It was almost as bad as when she was drunk. 

“I don’t need rest. I want to finish our date,” Regina argued, as she nuzzled her face into Emma’s neck. The sensation had the blonde laughing, because it was absolutely adorable. The strong, solid, impenetrable fortress that was Regina Mills turned into a giant teddy bear when she was sleepy. Emma saw the face of the cab driver in the rearview mirror eyeing them suspiciously. Not that she cared, but she was not about to give the man a free show. 

“It’s finished. Dinner and Movie remember? What else did you think I had planned?” Emma asked, hoping to make the all too tired girl’s mind off ending the evening early. The blonde couldn’t help but wrap a secure arm around her girlfriend who was still clinging to her for warmth or comfort she wasn’t sure. 

“I don’t know. That’s why I want to find out.” 

“Regina we have the rest of our lives to go on dates,” Emma negotiated. 

“You always say things like that,” Regina breathed into the woman’s ear. She was falling asleep quickly as the warm embrace of her girlfriend made her feel light as a feather. Any sense of filtering herself was out the window. It was as if she could hear the words coming out of her mouth, but had no control over them whatsoever. 

“Like what?” Emma pressed. 

“Like we’re going to be together for the rest of our lives. Do you know you do that?” Regina queried. It was something that had been bothering her for a long time. That Emma so bluntly just declared things in a nonchalant way without any sense of how serious they were. Like it was just a fact that they were always going to be together, when life often proved too cruel to allow such fairytales to actually come true.

“Does that bother you?” 

“No.” 

“Then why bring it up?” 

“Because I wonder if you mean it the way I take it.” 

“Which is?” 

“That you’re serious.” 

“What if I am?” 

“Then I’m going to marry you.” 

Emma stopped talking, and began to giggle because Regina was now half-asleep and babbling. She had only kept the conversation going for her own entertainment, but now she feared her girlfriend was completely out of it as she was sprouting nonsense. 

“I’m serious,’ the brunette stated, as she slapped Emma lightly on the shoulder that her head was not currently residing on. 

“Oh really? So you and me are getting married then?” 

“Only if you want. I know I want to. Then I’ll be Mrs. Emma Swan, and we can have six children, and a house, and I’ll teach the kids to ride horses. You can be a police officer, and I can be the mayor of wherever we end up. “ Sounded like a decent plan in her head. 

Emma couldn’t help but grin down at Regina who was now just uttering syllables as she was half-dead. The funny part was she had thought about the same things, and drawn the same conclusions. Not that Regina needed to know any of that right now, because more than likely the brunette wouldn’t even remember this conversation. Still, the notion of being with Regina forever and having children was not something that scared her as much as it use to. 

By the time they arrived at the apartment Regina was completely asleep. Emma managed to stir her enough that she stumbled into the lobby of the building. Once they were inside the elevator she glanced over at the operator man, Bob was his name, and shrugged her shoulders. 

“She’s worn out,” Emma confessed as Regina leaned into her side drifting off again. 

With a sigh, the blonde reached down and lifted the brunette into her arms Prince Charming style. Seems she learned a few tricks from the fairytales as a child. Regina slept on in bliss, curled up in Emma’s arms as the elevator rose. Bob was smiling back at them. 

“Indeed. How long have you two been together?” the man innocently inquired. 

“Four months,” Emma answered. 

“My, that’s not very long at all. I would have guessed four years,” he laughed out. 

“I suppose that’s not a bad thing,” Emma replied as the elevator announced they were at their floor. 

“No, no it isn’t, “ the cheerful old man replied. Emma then stepped into giant apartment with her girlfriend in her arms. Regina was practically snoring, and Emma was trying hard not to laugh at the ridiculous situation. Seemed a romantic night turned into a spell of narcolepsy. She would definitely not be getting any tonight, but that was fine. Because even if her girlfriend was the single most gorgeous girl on the planet, it wasn’t why Emma was with her. But she knew Regina was going to be pissed at herself in the morning.

The blonde managed to get Regina into their room before she laid her on the bed as gently as possible. The brunette was light as a stuffed animal, but still carrying her body around had been a bit uncomfortable. Emma was already uncoordinated enough, and adding weight to that was never a good idea. She debated on whether or not to change Regina, then decided that she’d probably rip the dress she was wearing if she slept in it. So as chastely as she could Emma stripped her girlfriend of her garments (thank goodness she was wearing underwear) and put a pair of PJ pants and an oversized t-shirt, making sure not to take any glances at her private bits.

Emma herself got dressed for sleep as she watched her girlfriend snooze away in the oversized bed still chuckling to herself. Just goes to show what an unconventional couple they were. She tried to do what normal couples did and take her girlfriend out on a proper date. But, here she was carrying Regina up to her sky mansion, because the woman had fallen asleep on their big night out. Even if it wasn’t normal, or ideal, Emma loved it because it was so them. Nothing they ever did was going to fit in to typical couples, and she supposed that’s why it worked with them. She should have just taken Regina to the shooting range like she wanted to in the first place. 

The annoying sound of the brunette’s phone beeping away got a little out of hand. Eventually Emma just decided to attempt to turn the volume off the damn blackberry. She’d never invade Regina’s privacy by looking through her messages, but the brunette had let her do so many times that it didn’t actually matter. Their phones weren’t really a big deal to one another. Emma noted that the messages were all from someone labeled Paris Hilton, which she knew could not be the real one. Or could it? Her girlfriend was an heiress herself after all.

Then she remembered Regina’s tale of how Kathryn had gotten that nickname. She must be trying to contact the brunette about their meeting tomorrow. Emma opened the messages from Kathryn just to see if there were any important details they should know. In case they had to get up earlier, or not at all. What she got was a visual assault of capital letters and snarky wordings that mirrored Regina’s style of sarcasm with a bit more flare. 

_How is your date with Ms.Fine going?!? IS YOUR HOT LESBIAN GIRLFRIEND EVEN HOTTER THAN USUAL?_

_Reg?????Answer me DAMN IT!_

_Are you not answering me because you’re finally having sex with your crazy, smoking, secret girlfriend?!? If you don’t fill me in in the next ten minutes I will assume the answer is yes._

Ten minutes later…

_YOU FUCKING ARE!!!!!_

_I want details, you’d better call me when you’re done becoming a woman._

The last comment had Emma laughing hard. She really shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help herself. The blonde looked over at her sleeping girlfriend who was so innocently sleeping away with Emma’s t-shirt, and her hair flopped about everywhere. Clearly there was no sexytimes being had, but Regina probably wouldn’t be able to convince her best friend of that if she didn’t answer. So, Emma did what any good girlfriend would do. 

She took a picture of Regina sprawled out on the bed snoring away. It was hardly flattering, but it was proof that the brunette’s innocence was still intact. Then she sent it with a message below for Kathryn. 

_Ms. Fine here letting you know that Regina unfortuantley fell asleep before she could fully become a woman. Don’t worry I’ll make sure to inform you when I show her all the benefits of having a lesbian girlfriend. Looking forward to meeting you tomorrow Paris. ☺_

Send. 

Now Kathryn could never insinuate that anything ever happened that night between them. Regina would be mortified if she did, and the only reason she hadn’t answered was because she fell asleep. It was highly unlikely that Kathryn would buy any excuse they had, but now she would have no choice but to. Emma turned the sound off the phone as she climbed into bed. Within seconds Regina’s form was tightly wrapped around her own. This girl was like a giant octopus in her sleep. 

The blonde loved it though. Emma wouldn’t trade it for the world. She settled in as she wrapped Regina up in her arms, placing her head atop the brunette’s. Right before she drifted off into dream land, she thought that this was the perfect ending to a date night for them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An alarm sounding stirred both the occupants of the bed as morning dawned on them. It was Thanksgiving day, and time for them to get up so they could go meet Kathryn for brunch. Emma yawned as she reached over and hit snooze. She snuggled back into Regina who was having a difficult time waking up herself. 

Then suddenly the brunette’s eyes jerked open, and she raised herself off the bed looking down at Emma who appeared annoyed more than concerned by the frantic behavior. 

“I fell asleep,” Regina uttered as she took in her surroundings. 

“Most people do, less talking, more snuggling,” Emma pouted as she tugged Regina back down into her arms. She was far too sleepy for this. 

“Emma I fell asleep on our date. Oh. My. God. I am the worse girlfriend ever. Wait how did I even get in here? I don’t remember getting into bed…or changing,” Regina noted the change in attire. 

“I carried you in, and changed you. Don’t worry I didn’t see anything,” the blonde assured, as she turned away from the noisy woman. She just needed a few more minutes to wake up. 

“You carried me in here?” Regina squealed.

“If you’re going to keep yelling than no. You fucking levitated.” 

Despite feeling guilty Regina smirked down at her girlfriend for her smart ass comment. As sweet as Emma was 99% of the time, there was the 1% of the time when she was Ms. Grumps and that was always when she first woke up in the morning. The brunette learned to just leave her be and go take a shower while Emma forced herself to come back into the world of the living. This morning was no different it appeared. 

There was only one way to handle this. To baby Emma Swan like no other until she was fully coaxed out of her crabby morning mood. That was the only way she would be getting to the bottom of what exactly happened. Regina was not a patient woman, and could not wait another hour for her girlfriend to become fully alert. 

The brunette slid back down so that she was laying next to the blonde turned away from her. Regina wiggled her way up so that her front was pressed firmly into Emma’s back as she wrapped an arm around the girl’s waist. The blonde’s t-shirt had ridden up a bit in her sleep, so her hand met nothing but warm skin. 

Emma made no movement as Regina started to let her finger trace lazily along the indents of the girl’s abs. Her girlfriend was particularly fit, and she could never resist the toned stomach she often displayed in private. Regina let her lips gently brush against Emma’s neck, which got her a stir. 

“Emma darling, it’s time to get up,” Regina breathed into the sleeping figure’s ear. The blonde’s response was to roll around and burry her face in the crook of Regina’s shoulder and neck, breathing in the sweet aroma of her girlfriend. She grunted as Regina began to stroke her sides, nearly tickling her with how faint the touch was. 

“No,” Emma mumbled. 

“Yes,” Regina husked as she let her hand wander under Emma’s oversized Boston t-shirt that she slept in constantly. When the tips of her fingers reached right below the blonde’s chest, daring not to move further until Emma gave her some sort of sign. One of the girl’s eyelids shot open as she looked up at Regina who was smirking.

“You do not play fair,” Emma grumbled as she attempted to pretend like she was still tired. If Regina was going to wake her up this way, she was going to act like the damn dead.

“Never,” the brunette whispered as she let her lips brush against Emma’s. Despite not wanting to, she could never resist Regina’s kisses. She was totally going to let the brunette win this round if that meant she got some morning mac on. 

Their small brushes of lips, turned into hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses as the blonde was dragged out of her sleeping state by the arousal forming between her legs. Regina’s hand was dragging itself all over her skin underneath her shirt, which had her body on fire. When the sexy Latina bit her bottom lip, Emma growled in response, because she was pissed that the girl could have this affect on her so easily. 

“Someone’s still grouchy,” Regina chuckled against Emma’s mouth. Then without warning Emma smashed their mouths back together deepening the playful morning kisses into a full on make-out session. The blonde’s own hand roamed down to Regina’s thighs grabbing the woman’s leg, draping it over her own so that she could pull them closer together. Her knee connected with Regina’s center which had her gasping into Emma’s mouth. That was more like it. She wasn’t going to be the only one suffering from this burning desire right now. 

Emma’s hand rested possessively on Regina’s upper thigh, as her fingers played with the hemline of the girl’s pants. She was stroking the sensitive area with her thumb, until she hooked it under Regina’s thong that was poking through the top of her bottoms. She wasn’t sure what was sexier thongs or lace, but it didn’t matter to her. Emma was feeling all too brave this morning, or maybe she was just tired and therefore had no ability to care.  
Whatever had gotten into the blonde had Regina’s head spinning. She hadn’t expected this full on assault when she attempted to rouse her girlfriend from her eternal slumber. Not that she was going to complain, because this was better than anything she could have imagined. Emma was pressed so close to her, and it was enough that she forgot what she was even trying to accomplish by starting this in the first place. 

“Emma,” the brunette warned. She was getting to the point of no return now, and she was seriously doubting her ability to stop if they kept going. 

With a smile against her lips as a parting gesture, Emma pulled back. They both chased their breaths as the two gazed at one another. Green eyes sparkling in the sun, and brown ones darkened from desire. 

“Sorry. Got carried away,” Emma apologized, as she cupped Regina’s cheek. 

“Don’t ever be sorry for that.” 

The alarm starting going off, signaling it was actually time to get up now. They did have a brunch date that they couldn’t afford to miss. 

“Time for a shower,” Emma declared as she yanked herself out of bed. 

“Indeed.” Regina glanced down to her phone as Emma sauntered into the bathroom first. There was a new message from Kathryn. 

A shame you went to all that trouble and didn’t get any of that HUGE ass. 

Confused by what she was talking about Regina scrolled through her messages only to send herself into a fit of laughter. Of course Kathryn blew up her phone after she texted her frantically asking for advice on what to wear for a date. Emma must have gotten tired of beeping and responded, giving her best friend a taste of her own sense of humor. The picture was anything but flattering, and she was going to make the blonde pay for that one. Not to mention Kathryn’s obscene comment about her ass, because it was not that large. 

Hearing the water turned on, and Emma entering the shower a horribly, brilliant idea came to her. 

Regina tip-toed up to the bathroom, phone in hand. The steam was enough to cloud the air so that visibility wasn’t so great. Emma was washing away completely oblivious to her presence, which was perfect. 

In one quick motion, Regina yanked back the curtain causing a naked, and very wet Emma to jump. She took that opportunity to snap a photo of the blonde cowering in the shower. 

“What the fuck?!” Emma screamed, as she stood butt-naked, being hounded by the paparazzi apparently.

“That’s for taking a picture of me while I was sleeping and sending it to Kathryn,” Regina declared, pleased with herself currently. So much so, that she neglected to realize that Emma was standing in the tub, completely nude, and gawking at her in shock. 

“If you wanted a naked photo all you had to do was ask,” Emma remarked, coming to her senses after she was nearly given a heart attack. Then she grabbed Regina by her wrists and yanked her into the tub and under the spray of the shower. Luckily, the brunette’s phone clattered to the floor, safe from the water splashing everywhere. 

Regina fought against the water pouring all over her, as her clothes got soaked and clung to her. Emma was laughing her ass off, and Regina was screaming as her entire body was being covered in the warm spray of liquid. Emma held her firmly under the shower head making sure Regina was thoroughly soaked. Then the brunette started laugh herself as her girlfriend was so tickled. The whole situation was utterly ridiculous and she could barely believe that Emma did that. 

“I’m all wet!” Regina yelled at her girlfriend who finally let her out from the pouring water. Even though she was laughing, she was still going to try and come off pissed for at least a couple minutes. 

“Serves you right for sneaking up on people in the shower,” Emma answered as she glanced down at her girlfriend’s wet form. 

“You deserved it,” Regina declared, as she attempted to swipe her wet hair from out of her eyes. Then she just decided to hell with it and lifted the seeping wet shirt from her body and flung it over the shower rail. That left the brunette completely bare chested as she went for her pants. 

Emma watched the scene unfold with wide eyes as her girlfriend stripped herself infront of her. Hold up. What the fuck was happening? She only pulled Regina in here as a joke, and now the girl was joining her? Holy shit she was about to take off her pants, and didn’t seem to give a damn about it.

“What are you doing?” Emma managed to squeak out in a very unsexy voice. She sounded like a pre-pubescent boy as she watched Regina take her bottoms off. Once she was left in just her thong Emma turned her back on her, so that she would not keep staring like a moron. 

“If you think I am going to walk around in wet clothes you’ve got another thing coming. Don’t worry I’ll get out,” Regina reassured, as she took the tiny scrap of underwear she had been wearing off too. She had no idea what Emma was getting all crazy about. It wasn’t like she had seen her half-naked before. So what if she saw all of her, she had seen Emma naked accidently so it was only fair. Anymore, Regina couldn’t bring herself to care if Emma did see her naked actually. It was the blonde who was so conscious about it. That was the only reason she cared, because she respected Emma’s wishes even if she thought they were silly.

“You don’t have to.” 

“What?”

“I mean…you can stay. If you want. We can shower together now that you’re all wet anyway.” 

“Emma are you actually going to let yourself look at me naked?” Regain asked, completely shocked, because at this point she never thought she’d see the day when her all too chivalrous girlfriend would ever allow such a thing. 

“I don’t actually have to look at you.” 

“You know what I meant. I swear, if you can resist glancing at me while I’m naked in the shower with you, than maybe you’re not really attracted to me after all. Or worse straight.”

“That’s not fair. You know that’s not what it’s about.” Emma closed her eyes and sighed mentally kicking herself for making Regina even think that for a second. 

“Emma I’m not going to make you uncomfortable. I’ll just get out.” 

It was now or never. She could get over whatever was stopping her from going past these simple childish sexual steps with Regina and actually let their intimacy deepen or go with a way out. It was just showering, they weren’t going to do anything. She could handle seeing Regina, and it didn’t mean she didn’t respect her. Plus, she really did want to get to a point where she would let herself have sex with her girlfriend. 

“No,” Emma uttered, as she turned around to face a soaking wet Regina. Damn, she was even more gorgeous all messed up, and very, very….wet. 

Her response was a quirked eyebrow from the brunette. Emma let her eyes wander down Regina’s naked form, taking her in with detail. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right. And she was going to make the brunette feel like the most desired woman in the world, because that’s what she was to Emma. When she was thoroughly finished with exploring every aspect of her naked girlfriend, her green eyes went up to meet chocolate ones. 

“Stay,” Emma whispered, as she reached out for Regina’s hand. The brunette seemed dazed as she accepted the blonde’s gesture and let herself be pulled under the water. 

“I don’t believe it,” Regain stammered out, as she gazed up at her girlfriend. They were actually standing, naked together and Emma was okay with it. She was starting to think the blonde was never going to let anything like this happen. 

“Well believe it,” Emma laughed out. Then she took a bottle of shampoo from the shelf and squirted it on top of Regina’s head. Her hands started to massage the soap into the brunette’s hair causing bubbles to go everywhere. Okay, so she was always going to use her goofy sense of humor to break tension like this, but Regina knew that about her. 

The brunette just laughed as her big goofball of a girlfriend actually started washing her hair. Most couples would be on their way to having shower sex, but no they were going to have shared washing time like three year olds. 

“You’re such a child,” Regina teased, as Emma pulled her directly under the water so that the stuff would rinse out of her hair. It was said in good humor, and the blonde’s face lit up with a grin. 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t love it,” Emma quipped as she let her eyes wander again.

Once the soap was out of her eyes Regina noticed the girl’s attention was elsewhere. “Is this okay?” Regain asked. Her voice gave way her hesitation, because she was afraid of what the answer might actually be. But she was never going to push Emma further than she wanted to go. Her eyes turned serious, and her face looked worried as she looked on at the blonde. 

“You’re stunning. This is more than okay,” Emma answered with a sincere grin. 

“I love you,” Regina blurted out. It was so random, but in this moment she truly did feel her heart swell up with nothing but love for her girlfriend. 

“I love you too,” Emma replied, with a chaste kiss to Regina’s lips. “Now let’s get you clean woman. I have a best friend to impress!” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were only ten minutes late to brunch. Which was surprising, because Emma initiated a shower head fight before they even managed to get out of the tub. Their morning had been nothing but playful, but still they both knew it was a step for them. A way of building their comfort with each other. 

Kathryn stood as the two girls strode hand-in-hand up to the table. 

“Damn you’re even hotter in person,” Kathryn declared. 

“Kathryn!” Regina scolded her friend, embarrassed already. That was a great sign of how this meeting was going to go.

“And you live up to your reputation as a Paris Hilton look alike. Don’t worry I think she’s hot too,” Emma quipped with a grin. 

The other blonde took that moment to let her face be voice of any emotion. She stood with her hip popped out, and hand placed firmly on her side. The stance read nothing but prissy brat, but Emma could tell there was more to this girl than designer labels and money. She doubted Regina would be friends with her if there wasn’t. Kathryn’s eyes sized her up, as she was mentally judging Emma’s presence, clearly. 

“I like her. We’ll keep her,” Kathryn declared. 

“Are you done?” Regina asked, annoyed by her friend’s antics. Kathryn always had a way about her, and some misinterpreted it, but she could tell Emma was going to be able handle whatever she threw at her. 

“I already feel more welcomed than I did with Cora,” Emma joked. 

“Oh dear, yes. That woman is one hell of a pill,” Kathryn denounced, rolling her eyes. “She hates me.” 

The girls took their seats at the table. Emma sat in between the two heiresses, sure that she would have the ability to charm Regina’s best friend with ease. Regina took a giant sip of water, clearly nervous by the whole encounter. 

“I think she hates me more.” 

“Not a chance,” Kathryn countered. “You didn’t corrupt her dear old daughter over there.” 

“I beg to differ,” Emma objected. Nothing said corruption quite engaging in a same-sex relationship with your child in Cora Mills eyes, she was sure. 

“Fair enough, but as far as she knows.” 

“Can we please not discuss my Mother?” Regina begged, as she took up the menu in hopes to distract herself from the two women who knew too much about her. Emma glanced down to the twenty different utensils surrounding her plate without a clue of which one to use. 

“You guys are going to have to show me how to eat here,” Emma said, offering up a new icebreaker. 

Kathryn laughed outright, and Regina glared at her. “Reg is going to have to coach you on that. I never learned myself.” 

“That’s because you were too busy making googly eyes at Frederick in etiquette class,” Regina countered, raising both her eyebrows in a challenging manner. It was similar to how an older sibling would chide a younger one. Emma had seen it countless times before. 

“I was not!” Kathryn argued. 

“You even spilt your water all over my skirt because you weren’t paying attention,” Regina contested. 

“You two are like sisters,” Emma noted. The two girls turned their gaze to the guest at the table. Emma could already tell how much Kathryn meant to Regina just by the fact that she was willing to argue with her. Regina only ever bantered with people who she found worthy of her attention, and those were few and far in between. 

“Might as well be. We’ve been together since we were in diapers,” Kathryn announced, giving her oldest friend a grin, which was returned. 

“Really? So you’ve got plenty of embarrassing stories you can tell me then?” Emma inquired, eager to get some dirt on her proper girlfriend’s dorky years. If they even existed. 

“Loads.” 

“I should have never let you two meet. All you’re going to do is torture me,” Regina sighed out. She could already see a bond forming, and she didn’t doubt for a second that these two would be ganging up together in no time. Not that she was upset that the two most important people in her life were getting along, she just wasn’t use to it yet.

“Bet your sweet ass,” Kathryn quipped. 

“I thought you said it was huge,” Regina stated. 

“As the moon. You’ve got a fat ass Regina. You’re girlfriend here doesn’t seem to mind, now do you Emma?”

“Not at all.” 

Regina turned her burning vision onto Emma for even endorsing the comment. The blonde had put her foot in her mouth once again. “I mean your ass is not fat, but I do like it,” the blonde said, trying to backpedal her way out of this. 

Kathryn was giggling, and Regina huffed as she turned her attention back to the menu. It had been awhile since she had her favorite meal, which was brunch, and she wasn’t sure what she was going to get. These two fools would not ruin it for her. 

The waiter showed up at the opportune time, and they placed their orders. Well Regina actually had to order for Emma because she couldn’t read the menu, but that wasn’t such a big deal. She was going to have to bone up on all these fancy foods if she was going to keep dating a multimillionaire who insisted on going out to these kinds of places. 

“So Emma do you have any sisters willing to break in a straight girl?” Kathryn asked. 

“Honestly!” Regina exclaimed, shooting daggers at her friend. Not that she could know this was a painful subject for the blonde, but still it was highly inappropriate. 

Emma just chuckled, “Sadly no. Why? You thinking of changing teams?” 

“Well after I saw the smile painted on my best friend’s face I was convinced that there had to be something to it.” 

“I hate you,” Regina grumbled out. Her cheeks were already burning red from being mortified again and again in less than ten minutes. Kathryn was worse than a drunk uncle at a family reunion at this point. 

“It’s really cool that you’re so okay with this,” Emma pointed out. Her best friend had a girlfriend herself so there was no room for judgment there, but she could only imagine what some of her previous friends might have thought about her dating Regina. 

“I’m just glad Regina’s chances of getting laid have been substantially raised. The girl needs to loosen up a bit.” 

“Seriously, do you ever stop?” Regina questioned her best friend who was getting way too much enjoyment out of this. 

“Still most people would not be so chill with their best friend suddenly dating a chick,” Emma said, ignoring Regina’s comments. 

“Most people are ignorant bigots, and I’m glad I’m not one of them,” Kathryn answered with a smirk. Okay so that was the most redeeming thing she had said the whole time. 

“Me too,” Emma agreed, as she smiled at Kathryn. 

“I like you Emma. You make my girl happy, and that’s all that really matters.” 

“I do my best. She makes me pretty happy too,” Emma stated, glancing over at her girlfriend who was grinning ear to ear now, looking back at her.

“You two are fucking sickeningly sweet,” Kathryn announced loudly, shattering their little moment without a care. 

“You sound like you’re speaking into a damn bull horn,” Regina muttered. 

“And you have a huge ass, lets call our flaws even.” 

Emma couldn’t help but bust out laughing at the bickering, because honestly it was hilarious. Kathryn was the exact opposite of Regina, while being the exactly same in some ways. The two were a perfect pair, and she could see what they were best friends. 

“So Kathryn how about one of those stories?” Emma piped up, ceasing their little quarrel. 

The other blonde smiled deviously which had Regina murmuring out something along the lines of “lord help us.” Then Kathryn began telling her a tale of how Regina peed her pants in kindergarten. Apparently the whole class was going to find out, and the little brunette was about to start crying. That’s when Kathryn’s five year old self thought it would be a great idea to just squirt blue paint all over her pants so no one would notice. She ended up getting the stuff all over both of them, and they were sent to the principal’s office for inappropriate touching. That was the start to Cora Mills absolutely despising her. 

The three of them sat like that joking, laughing, and telling stories about their times together. Kathryn and Regina were honestly two of the better friends Emma had ever witnessed in her life. Their food came and went, and the women were caught up in their conversations so much that they barely noticed the time flying by. Eventually their visit had to come to an end, because they had holiday obligations to fulfill. Emma tried to pa for brunch, but Kathryn just scoffed and said she invited them, therefore she was paying. However, the gesture didn’t go unnoticed. Because clearly Emma knew of Regina and Kathryn’s wealth, but still insisted on trying to pay her own way. That spoke something about her character. 

“Love you fat ass,” Kathryn lovingly stated, as she brought her best friend in for a hug. “Don’t be such a stranger. Now that I know your dirty little secret and all. I expect to be invited out to these drunken escapades.” The brunette returned the embrace, because despite her ability to annoy her, Kathryn was her absolute best friend. 

“Love you too dear. Don’t worry I’m sure you’ll be hearing from your new best friend,” Regina stated, rolling her eyes as she glanced back at Emma. Those two were going to be thick as thieves and plotting against her in no time. 

“It was nice meeting you,” Emma politely spoke as she stuck out her hand. Kathryn just glanced at it for a second, then brought the blonde in for her own hug. “Take care of her,” she whispered in Emma’s ear. They pulled away eyeing each other with a smile. Emma gave her a reassuring nod, because she knew what she was thinking. They were the two people in the world who loved the very complicated Regina Mills, and as such they were going to stick together.

“You have my number if you want to send me anymore embarrassing photos in exchange for stories,” Kathryn offered, making sure to look at Regina who was standing behind them. She loved pissing the brunette off almost as much as she loved chocolate, and that was saying a lot. 

“Goodbye,” Regina declared, as she grabbed Emma’s hand and jerked her away. It was all in good fun, and Kathryn was laughing to herself as the women disappeared from her vision. 

“She’s awesome,” Emma announced once they were outside of the restaurant. 

“She’s something.” 

“I like her.” 

“Me too, unfortunately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment...I will answer! You wonderful readers you...


	19. Trouble in Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see the other 97 above. Don't have a beta before these get posted, so there are bound to be mistakes. you have been warned. Feel free to mention them
> 
> Also I know nothing, this is fictional so there are bound to be parts that aren't necessarily accurate like with the group home and such. I apologize. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: there are references to physical child abuse, and some about sexual. It's nothing too graphic, but it's there so if that bothers you please be prepared. I couldn't really highlight the text because it's kind scattered. It's definitely not pretty though. There's also some violence, and emotional battles.
> 
> This chapter gets a little more ruff, because even with all the fluff shit happens. But, I promise there will be a bright side to this. Sorry about not being able to update as much :(, but I'm trying to make the chapters longer to make up for it.
> 
> Thank you again to all you wonderful people for reading, liking, and commenting. I love this story and hope you do as well.

What’s all this?!” Emma exclaimed as she walked into the dinning/kitchen area of her former group home. 

The entire table was covered with the most decadent spread of Thanksgiving foods she had ever seen. It looked as if they were about to have a feast for fifty knights coming back from fighting dragons, or so how she’d picture such an event. There was a huge turkey, like totally hyped up on steroids to be that big, placed perfectly in the center. It truly resembled something out of a magazine. Surely the food budge the government provided couldn’t’ allot all of this. Not to mention, Blue was not that good of a cook, though she tried. 

“Some delivery men showed up today, saying that someone anonymously donated a catered Thanksgiving dinner to this address,” Blue remarked. She was perched in the kitchen, hands on her hips, eyeing the copious amounts of treats herself. Emma was full on gawking, because she had never seen so much food in all her life. 

“Holy shit,” Emma uttered, then whistled for emphasis. This was quite the sight. “We’ve got our hands full with trying to eat all of this.” 

“What I want to know is who paid for it. I’ve been the caretaker of this group home for nearly ten years, and not once has this ever happened,” Blue thought aloud, glaring to the silent brunette standing behind Emma. Something certainly was fishy about the way she seemed so relaxed about this. 

“Maybe someone just wanted to do a good deed,” Emma offered, then shrugged because it wasn’t like they could send the food back. Might as well be enjoy.

“Maybe it’s poisoned,” Blue countered. 

“Blue, be grateful that you don’t have to cook on that death trap of a stove of yours and these kids are going to get a decent meal.” 

“Point taken,” Blue remarked, and scampered away to go round up all of the house’s occupants. When the ex-nun was out of the room Emma turned to face her girlfriend who was hiding out in the doorway. She eyed her suspiciously, knowing herself who this secret generous person was from the start. 

“You can’t fool me. I know you did this,” Emma challenged, glaring at the brunette who was pretending to be fascinated by her fingernails. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Regina scoffed. 

“Oh please, this has you written all over it.” 

“Why? I don’t have a history of donating meals to group homes,” Regina retorted with a snort. She was a wonderful actress when she wanted to be, and the brunette would keep this all night rather than confess. 

“No, but you would be one to donated your entire fortune to an orphanage, must less a meal,” Emma argued. That got her a smirk in response. Before the brunette could continue to defend her obvious guilty act, thunderous footsteps caught their attention. Henry was running at them full speed a giant smile plastered on his face. 

“Gina!” he yelled, jumping into the brunette’s arms. Regina scooped him up and brought him in for a tight squeeze. 

“Hey kid. What am I now chopped liver?” Emma teased, pretending to pout. 

“Hi Emma,” Henry greeted, and jumped from Regina’s arms to her own for another hug from his second favorite person in the room. The brunette had taken the lead since their first meeting, which she had mixed feelings about. 

“So much food,” Henry said, his eyes widening at the spread before him. 

“Yeah kid. Get a bib, and lets get ourselves ready to dig in.” 

“Emma you silly. I don’t eat with a bib anymore, I a big boy. You sit next to me Gina?” Henry asked, in the most pitiful voice ever. That had Regina caving in no time. Damn he was good. Emma should be taking notes from the three-year old. 

So Henry chose a spot in the middle of the table right between Emma and Regina. The rest of the kids filed in promptly after. Blue herself was the last to enter the room, carrying with her little Paige who seemed to have gotten into a set of markers. They all sat around the giant mismatched rectangle, and eyed the food with watering mouths. These kids had never seen anything quite like this before. 

The blessing was said from the mouth of the only religious person in the room. Miss Blue being an ex-member of the Catholic Church meant she had a way of speaking to God that could move even the best of non-believers. Hands of all different sizes began to plate the delicious meal whilst chattering about. It was as close to a family gathering that Emma could ever remember having. She had never actually experienced this sort of holiday at a group home before. Leave it to Miss Blue to make a holiday as special as possible for these deprived children. 

Henry was babbling on in both their ears, while he stuffed his face impressively for such a small body. The rest of the children joined in with his tales, and there was nothing but laughter and warmth surrounding them for this meal. After which the children ran away at the very thought of having to help clean up. Children were still children, even parentless ones. Henry stayed behind to hang out with Emma and Regina who were helping Blue do dishes. He was the designated dryer, while the brunette was the one inspecting his work, or in some cases finishing it. 

Everything was going along just fine until Blue mentioned them departing tomorrow afternoon. Henry’s puppy dog brown eyes widened in horror as he realized that the duo would be traveling back to Storybrooke. The child started whaling, throwing himself on the ground crying. Regina looked terrified, and Emma felt her heart break. She really didn’t want to leave him, but they had to get back. 

“Kid we’ll be back sooner than you know it. It’s not forever,” Emma tried. He was still crying his eyes out, blubbering as she tried to reason with him. Her words meant nothing to him as she got up and ran away from them. Emma exhaled loudly and looked up to meet her girlfriend’s equally saddened eyes. 

“Damn it,” Emma cursed, pissed at herself for letting this happen. She hated that she had to leave him. But she had no other option. And if she really did want to adopt him at some point graduating from college was going to be a necessity. 

“He’ll be fine. You know that. He’s use to people coming and going,” Blue soothed. That was hardly comforting, because Emma knew that pain all too well and being a source of it was breaking her in half. 

“I didn’t expect him to be so upset,” Regina noted. The brunette looked to be at odds with herself now. Emma knew very well that little Henry had won over her heart in a matter of minutes. A heart that could not bare causing a small child any sort of pain such as this. 

“She’s right. He will get over it. We’re just going to have to try and ease him into the idea of us being gone,” Emma thought out loud. “Blue can we take him for the night again?” 

“Be my guest. I doubt that he’ll stop crying unless you do.” 

“Gina you alright with that?” 

“Of course. Anything that may calm him is worth trying.” 

Emma went in search of the little man, finding him wedged between his bed and wall. He was sniffling as he clutched his knees to his chest. 

“Henry.” The boy merely jerked his head away, with fresh tears sprouting. “Come on kid, don’t be like that. You know I would stay here with you forever if I could., but me and Gina have to get back.” 

“I know, you have college.” 

“That’s right,” Emma affirmed, taking a seat next to him on the floor. She let one of her arms reach out to rustle his hair. 

“But I don’t want you to go,” he stammered out, his bottom lip poking out. 

“I don’t want to either, but Henry I got to. Don’t worry though cause me and Gina will be back before you know it.” 

“Promise?”

“Yeah kid, I do.” 

“I still don’t like it,” Henry countered, though his tears were starting to dry up now. 

“Me either. But, I did get Blue to agree to let you spend the night tonight, so we can have some extra time together,” Emma bribed without any remorse for doing so whatsoever. 

That at least got her a small smile. “Are we going to sleep in the sky house again?” 

Emma chuckled, because his description was so similar to her own. “Yeah kid.” 

“I liked that place.” 

“It’s not too shabby.” 

“What’s sha-bb-e?” 

“Means that it’s pretty cool. Now lets get your bag packed, because Gina is waiting to take us back to her place downstairs.” 

Henry jumped up grabbing a backpack, and like ten toys. Those were his priorities she supposed. She tossed in a pair of pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow. Everything else he could live without for a couple of hours. They bumbled their way down the stairs, meeting a worried Regina at the bottom. Henry immediately ran into her waiting arms seeking warmth from the concerned brunette. 

Regina mouthed, “Everything ok?” over Henry’s shoulder at Emma. She nodded her head at her too kind girlfriend. 

“Lets get moving then,” Emma pressed, gesturing for the two to start for the front door. Of course Henry needed to put on his winter jacket, and he also dashed into the kitchen to give Miss Blue a peck on the cheek goodbye. With that the newly formed trio began their journey back to Regina’s apartment. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several hours of playing police and bad guy, with the new toy set of guns and handcuffs Regina bought him, Henry’s eyes began to droop. The girls worked as a team to get the little boy dressed for bed, because he was cranky and fighting his tired state. He wanted to soak up every drop of time he had with the them apparently. 

“I not tired Emma,” the little boy protested, as one eye was shut and the other barely able to keep open. 

“We’re all going to bed little man,” Emma assured him, knowing that would do the trick. He wouldn’t think he was missing out on anything then.

When they went to tuck him into Regina’s old bedroom the boy broke down crying for the second time this evening. He was not liking the whole idea of being separated from the two girls, and him being so exhausted was not helping the situation. So Emma reluctantly carried him into their bedroom for the night. Part of her wanted him to sleep close to her too, because it would be a fair amount of time before they could come back here. 

Now the blonde was laying in her boxers and t-shirt with a tiny body wedged in the middle of her and Regina. Henry was clinging to his stuffed police dog that Emma had gifted him awhile back. His thumb nestled in his mouth with his index finger resting on his nose while he slumbered on. Regina was stroking his hair lovingly, gazing down at the little boy with the eyes of a mother. 

“He kicks, just warning you,” Emma informed her girlfriend with a smile. She discovered that little trait the first time the little boy snuck into her bed. 

“Can’t be worse than you,” Regina fired back. 

“Hold up, I do not kick.” 

“It’s like sleeping with a bucking bronco.” 

“You snore like a polar bear.” 

“I do not!” 

“Stop denying it. Besides it doesn’t even phase me anymore.” 

“I wish I could say the same about your kicking.” 

“You know you’re awfully cranky.” 

“You’re no ball of sunshine either,” Regina snarked, with a smirk. Emma just grinned and rolled her eyes because there was no other more pleasant way of flirting with Regina than bickering. It was practically foreplay to the brunette.

Emma’s vision dropped down at the new edition to their sleeping arrangement fondly. His little features were so at peace, and he seemed more than content to be passed out between the two women he loved. How could anyone ever give up this child? A tiny spark of rage ignited in the blonde’s stomach as she processed that fact. Someone gave him up. Fuck them, because no excuse could be enough to justify giving this wonderful little boy up.

“I hate leaving him,” Emma whispered out, more for herself than for her girlfriend. But she knew the brunette was struggling with a similar internal battle. 

“You’re not going to be like everyone else. You’ll come back for him,” Regina reassured, knowing full well that the day Emma graduated she’d be back to adopt Henry. And if she wasn’t going to Regina sure as hell would be. 

“I hope so,” she mused placing a kiss on top of the sleeping boy’s head. 

“I know so,” Regina countered, with a look of completely faith for the blonde. 

“I just don’t want him to have the life I had you know? All the moving around, and no place to call your own. Nobody who cared if you showed up at night. He doesn’t deserve that.” 

“You didn’t either.” Emma wasn’t sure how to respond to that, because she never thought of herself as deserving of anything her whole life. 

“After awhile you get use to it. You start to believe it’s just the way things are suppose to be,” the blonde stated with a shrug. Some things were just how they were, and there was nothing you could do to change that. She couldn’t magically conjure up a family, a loving home, and a support system like she always wanted as a child. She could only work with what she was given. There was no point on dwelling on what could have been. 

“We won’t let him get there,” Regina said, reaching out to take Emma’s hand. Their conjoined fingers rested above Henry’s brown mop of hair. Even though they were so young, and even though they had only been together for a short amount of time Emma knew that what Regina said was true. From here on out these two would work together to give Henry the best life they could. 

“You’re going to send him all kinds of stuff now aren’t you? Spoil the kid rotten,” Emma noted, changing the subject to a light-hearted matter. Regina just smiled.

“You know me too well.” 

“Don’t go making him think he’s some sort of royalty or something.” 

“Henry is the closest to a little prince that I’ve ever met.” 

“Yeah well, he’s a good kid. Don’t let those puppy dog eyes fool you though, he can be mischievous as anybody else when he wants to be.” 

“I highly doubt that.” 

“That’s because he’s got you wrapped around his little finger,” Emma pointed out. It was true. Henry could play Regina like a violin now, but she could tell her girlfriend liked it too much to ever do anything about it. “Regina what you did today. The food, it was really amazing of you.” 

“Emma I will never admit to anything.” 

“I know. Just know that it was really a sweet gesture. You made those kids year, and I know what that’s like. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever known Regina Mills, and I feel very blessed to be allowed to love you.” 

Regina’s heart nearly burst. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she managed to swallow them down. She didn’t want to cry like an idiot in front of Emma after such a loving sentiment. If it weren’t for the little child between them she’d probably be kissing her right now. Seemed kids really were the ultimate form of birth control. 

“I love you Emma.” 

“I know,” the blonde retorted with a smirk. 

The two women nestled themselves together, with Henry smooshed in the middle, making a very comfortable sandwich. He didn’t seem to mind being snuggled by his two favorite people. They all fell asleep like that. Together in one giant cuddle puddle, and that was the first time that Emma ever truly felt like she had a family.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cora Mills was not a woman who liked to be kept waiting. 

The eldest Mills was not gifted with the virtue of patience, and as such any notion of it was completely wiped from her mind. She had sent Sidney Glass to trail her daughter in Boston nearly three days ago, and she had heard nothing since. He avoided her phone calls, e-mails, and any other forms of communication. 

This meant one of two things. Either he found something and was too scared to bring it to her attention. Or he found nothing, and was to scared to face her. Both options made the edges of her lips turn up a little, because both were a testament to the fear she could conjure in others. Cora valued her ability to manipulate people, and proving its effectiveness over and over again was something she would never tire of. 

Besides that happy notion, this was a most inconvenient situation to be had. When Regina called to inform her that she would not be attending Thanksgiving with her, but instead going to Boston with her roommate Emma, she knew something was amiss. 

She had become suspicious about her daughter’s relationship with her roommate since she first heard of her altercation with Gaston. Only jealously or complete rage could fuel a young girl being able to take down a much older, much larger man. That or Emma Swan was not who she at all seemed to be. It was her obligation to protect her daughter from such people, and it appeared that Regina was going to make this time more difficult than the others. 

For some incomprehensible reason Regina had developed an attachment to the substandard girl. Of course, Cora proceeded to pull the blonde trollop’s file with a few calls to her friends in the government. It seemed that Regina’s roommate was an orphan who had been transferred countless times to foster families and group homes, indicating that she was a bad seed. She was not the type of person that Cora wanted her daughter to associate with. Regina had a successful career in politics ahead of her, if the damn girl would just get her head screwed on right. 

“Mr. Glass is here to see you,” the intercom buzzed. 

A devious smiled crept across Cora’s face. Nothing but pure glee for what was about to come. She was going to scare that little man senseless for keeping her waiting, and enjoy every minute of it. 

“Send him in,” her curt tone replied to her secretary. 

The two story tall doors that she had purposely installed in her office, a symbol to her power, opened as a anxious Sidney Glass strutted up to her desk. While he did seem concerned for his own life, the man resembled someone who had seen a ghost. 

“Mr. Glass, how nice of you to finally get in touch with me. When I hired you to follow my daughter I thought you were at least competent enough to return phone calls like any civilized person, but it appears I set the bar too high for you.” 

The creepiest part of the whole ordeal with the pleased smile that Cora had on her face. The woman truly did take great joy in anything that belittled other people. Glass stalked in front of the giant oak barrier that was between him and the Mayor. How he went about revealing what he had learned would determine whether or not he would be murdered in the next five minutes. 

“I apologize Mayor, but there were unpredicted circumstances that prevented me...”

“I don’t care about your circumstances!,” the woman yelled, cutting off his explanation without a care. “If you are incapable of a progress report than I am incapable of paying you the hefty sum you requested. Do you not understand that I have every capability of ending your career as a reporter with a simple phone call? It would be in your best interest to produce what you found to me now, before I throw you out and dissolve your career.” 

Frantically Sidney tossed the large envelope that he had carried in with him. The pictures would be more than adequate in terms of what Cora Mills wanted from him, but their content would be displeasing to her in another sense. 

“Madam Mayor, if I may warn you…”

“That will be enough from you,” Cora responded curtly, shooting the man an icy glare. That stopped him in his tracks for uttering another word. 

The older Mills undid the clasp and slid the recently developed photographs out. The paper pictures landed in her hands as she glanced down to see what exactly her daughter had been up to this Thanksgiving, without her. The very first picture was of Emma and Regina walking into the building where their Boston apartment resided, there was nothing out of the ordinary about that. 

It was the few that came after that made her blood boil. There was a shot of the two girls holding hands. There were in fact several shots of them openly doing so in public, one in the street, one outside of a theater, one of them getting into a cab. Cora was flipping through the pictures at the speed of light just waiting for the ones she knew would be coming.

And there it was… _a kiss._

Regina was letting herself be kissed by that blonde whore. 

The image had to have been taken from the building opposite the apartment. The angle told her that much. Apparently Sidney really was unreachable, in order to get this shot he’d have to be. While the photo had clearly been zoomed in to capture it, the image itself was crystal clear. Regina and that orphan looked to be standing right in front of the windows, vulnerable to the outside world. The worse part was that her daughter was smiling. Satisfied with herself. 

Of all the disgusting practices Regina had to choose this one. Cora’s face had Sidney backing away slowly from the desk hoping he could escape before she noticed his absence. Cora rose up slowly, her eyes never leaving the picture. Once the woman was fully on her feet she gazed up to the coward, striking fear in the very core of the man.

“Run this tomorrow morning, front page,” Cora snapped throwing the picture of the two girls kissing at him. 

“But…but…” Sidney babbled out, unsure of what exactly the woman was getting at. 

“Is following instructions really that hard for you?” Cora barked, frustrated by his incompetence. 

“No, it’s just…Madam Mayor she’s your daughter,” the man pointed out. This would not only ruin Regina, but it would more than likely ruin Cora as well. 

“I am well aware of who she is!” the woman yelled. “Now do as I say. I want a full front page story on this. Dredge up every detail you have about this Swan girl, and make sure that word about them rooming together gets in there.” 

Sidney Glass stood frozen in place, not sure if he was more horrified by the idea of outing the innocent girls so harshly, or the fact that it was her mother doing it to her. He had a soft spot for the younger Mills. She had always been polite to him, and the girl seemed genuinely broken after the death of her father. To do this, it would be inhumane. 

“Now!” Cora bellowed. 

That snapped him out of whatever he was daydreaming about. The sniveling man grabbed his photographs and ran out of the room without another argument. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Help me get the chairs down you heifer!” Ruby barked at Emma who was eating her bearclaw, while sitting on the counter. 

“Hey, I ain’t no heifer, slut!” 

The two friends chuckled at each other as they started prepping the diner to be opened. It was about 5:45 in the morning, and Emma had only agreed to come in and help her with the morning rush on her first day back at SU because she loved her friend. Ruby pleaded with her to help, apparently she had a horrible experience right before Thanksgiving that she was still dealing with. 

It killed her to wake up and leave her adorable, snoring girlfriend this morning. But, they had been together non-stop for the past four days, and while it was wonderful, she figured some absence might make the heart grow fonder. If that was even possible at this point. 

“I’ve had the same girlfriend for five years,” Ruby retorted. 

“You’re clothes tell a different story.” 

Red laughed, Emma sniggered, because it was true enough. 

“So how was your Thanksgiving?” Emma asked absentmindedly, while she flipped all the chairs off the tables and onto the floor. 

“Bearable. Belle’s Dad was an asshole like every other time I’ve seen him. But, things got easier when we got back to Granny’s. Plus Belle slept over which is always a plus.” Red wagged her eyebrows suggestively with the last part. Emma just laughed. 

“What’s up with Belle’s Dad?” Emma pried, knowing it wasn’t her business, but curious what this whole feud was about. Red never said much about it other than the man was a horrible person. 

Ruby shook her head and exhaled loudly, clearly annoyed by the very thought of him. “The man despises me, because I don’t let him get away with shit like his daughter. Pretty sure he would pay to have me killed if Belle wouldn’t never forgive him for it.” 

“Regina use to joke that if Cora ever found out she’d hire a hit man to take me out. But, I don’t really think she was joking.” 

Ruby snorted, “Probably not.” 

“So does he just not like that his daughter is a dating a girl? Or is it something else? I mean I know you can be a bit abrasive, but you treat Belle like she’s a princess. What parent could be mad about that? You don’t have to say, just curious.” 

Ruby contemplated the question for a minute. She had known Emma for about four months now, and it was clear enough to her that the blonde had been through her fair share of tough life situations. Perhaps, it was time she confided in her. Maybe she’d do the same in return, and she could piece together more of the puzzle of the woman who tamed Regina Mills. 

“No, it’s fine. Just a long story, that beings with my sophomore year of high school when I met Belle.” 

“Oh right, you never did finish the part about how you two met.” 

“That,” Ruby scoffed. “Whenever I died my hair like a clown kids got pretty cruel. The salon told me not to mess with it, because if I tried to dye it back my hair might fall out. It had to grow out on its own. So here I was stuck looking like a nightmare version of Elmo, and these kids were taunting the shit out of me.” 

“People suck.” 

“Tell me about,” Ruby replied, with an eye roll. “Anyway, things got pretty out of hand after awhile. People starting throwing shit at me, leaving clown masks in my locker, writing me nasty notes. Just down right horrible shit, but I could deal because, whatever I determine how I feel about myself.” 

“Then one time this bitch just called me out in the middle of the hallway. Like full on crazy, ghetto girl threatening to beat the shit out of me for just like existing. It made this huge scene, and crowd formed around us. Then before I knew it people were shoving me around, throwing me against her. She was pushing back. It was fight or flight, but there was no way out.” 

“So, being the puny sophomore girl that I was, I braced myself to get my ass knocked out. I see her coming at me with her fist in the air, I closed my eyes just wishing that I had stayed home that day like I wanted. I wait…and I wait…and nothing.” 

“When I finally got the courage to open my eyes, this other girl was standing in front of me and she had that bitch’s fist in her hand. Like she caught the punch before it could get to me. And that girl turned out to be Belle.” 

“No shit!” Emma yelled, proud that someone had the guts to stand up to that bully. And slightly surprised that the tiny figure that was Belle was the person who did it. 

“Totally. To this day I have never seen the scary ass face Belle had on that day. It was enough to send that girl running without even having to touch her. Like she got the message that it was in her best interest to walk away. Everybody was disappointed that there wasn’t actually a fight and dipped out.” 

“Then Belle turned around to face me with the sweetest smile I’ve ever seen in my life. Emma I’m telling you it was like the heavens parted and this angel was sent to me, and all that jazz. I fell in love with her that minute. Of course it took her a little longer to realize it, but we got together eventually.” 

“I think that’s the most romantic story I’ve ever heard,” Emma mused. Which made Ruby laugh out right. It was hardly romantic, but she always thought it was special in its own way. The librarian was her hero, not typically how it went. 

“Which brings us to why it happened…eventually. That’s where Belle’s Dad comes into play.” 

“Oh no, why don’t I like where this is going?” 

“Because it’s absolute shit Emma. I need you to promise me that this is never going to leave your lips. Not even to Regina.” 

“You have my word,” Emma answered immediately, with an assuring nod to her friend. She could keep a fucking secret. Just like she had done countless times throughout her childhood so she didn’t have to live on the streets. 

“Belle’s Dad…he’s an addict. Or was, I guess. The guy’s been strung out ever since she was born, after her Mom died.”

“Oh,” Emma said. She had her fair share of experiences with those types. 

“Moe, her Dad, well he got himself into some serious debt. The shop couldn’t support his habit anymore, and he put a lean on the business to fund his addiction. The problem was, that he got the loan from Mr. Gold.” 

“Why do I know that name?” Emma asked, perplexed. She had heard that before…from Regina? Something about a human reptile?

“Because he owns most of Storybrooke, and he’s pure evil. I’m sure you’ve heard rumors about him. The pawnshop a few doors down is his.” 

“That’s it!” 

“Yeah. Gold is not exactly a forgiving man. It comes time for Belle’s Dad to pay-up but he’s broke. So Gold offers him a deal. The guy always had some creepy pedophile crush on Belle. He says that if Moe signs over the rights to his daughter to him, that he’ll let him walk away scot free.” 

“No,” Emma whispered to herself, knowing exactly where this was going to go. 

“He fucking sold her Emma. The guy traded his fifteen year old daughter to a fucking child predator, and didn’t bat an eyelash.” 

“I want to kill him myself now,” Emma stated firmly. This was hitting all to close to home for her currently. She had her taste of monsters like that in the system, and it made her want to scream that they were allowed to breathe on this planet.

“Right?” Ruby exclaimed, getting fired-up just remembering the shit show that was their lives a few years ago. It almost feels like yesterday. 

“What happened? With Gold and Belle,” the blonde pressed. 

“She doesn’t talk about it. I don’t ask. I just know shit was bad…when we met. Emma she had bruises all over her, and looked like someone hadn’t fed her in days. I think he use to lock her up in the basement or something when she didn’t listen. Then he would act like she was his pet or something. Built the town’s library for her and everything, once he figured out how much she loved books.” 

“That’s twisted.” 

“The guy’s fucking psychotic. Once I figured out what was going on, what her life was, I just couldn’t let her live like that. You know? I loved her, but I wanted her safe more than anything. Granny never cared much for Gold either. Belle swore me to secrecy but one night I caved and told her everything.” 

“Please tell me this guy got the electric chair or something.” 

“Nope, but he did get Eugenia Lucas at his door with a crossbow that night. I’ve never seen my grandmother so livid. She just grabbed that thing and took off for the dude’s house. I barely could keep up. Belle looked like a deer in headlights, and Gold was scared. He was good at hiding it, but you could see it in his eyes.” 

“And he just let you take her, like that?” Emma said, snapping her fingers for emphasis. 

“Oh no. That was hardly the end of it, but we did take Belle the fuck out of there that night. She never went back. Granny must have had something on him, besides her arrow for his groin, to just cave like that. She never told me what it was exactly though. We tried to get Belle to press charges against him, but she wouldn’t. Reported the guy to the police, but he has more money than God. She just said she couldn’t face him in court again. So he walked…but not before he signed the parental rights of Belle over to my Granny.” 

“I fucking hope I never see this guy,” Emma gritted out, feeling her hands tighten around the broomstick she was handling. It was about snapped in half.

“He fled town. Even though he was a free man, well it’s a small town. Word travels fast about what a pervert he was.” 

“Good riddance.” 

“Understatement of the year. Besides, I think he’s afraid of what my Grandmother would do to him if he ever stepped foot back in this town. You know Cora is actually friends with the guy.” 

“You’re fucking shitting me.” 

“If I’m lying I’m dying.” 

“Regina?” The question was out of her lips before she could even think about it. Surely Cora would protect her daughter from such a predator. No, no Regina would have said something. Wouldn’t she? 

“I don’t know Emma. I fucking hope not. His fixation as far as I knew was solely Belle.” 

“Belle…she’s so..” 

“Happy? I know. The girl is something else. I mean this is five years after, but still. Why do you think I love her so much? She’s literally the sweetest person I’ve ever met. She doesn’t let life get her down, she always sees the bright side of everything.” 

“She’s truly amazing,” Emma noted. Wishing she had the ability to not let the past bother her like it did. 

“Yeah, she is. After that she lived with us until the end of high school. In separate rooms, because not even my Granny is that progressive. She knew something was going on between us way before we even realized it. Belle moved out when she graduated, lives in the dorms. She didn’t want to burden us anymore. What the fuck ever, Granny likes her more than me.”

Emma laughed hard, because Granny Lucas adored her granddaughter, but that didn’t mean she gave Ruby any less of a hard time. But the woman fawned all over Belle like she was her favorite. She had expectations of Red, and she let her know about them. The blonde thought it was hilarious how much the two got on each other’s nerves, but they loved each other more than anything. You could just tell. 

“She does.” 

“Everyone like her more than me, but I can’t blame them. It hard not to just love her.” 

“It is,” Emma agreed. Because even when she almost accidently killed Belle, the girl’s warmth radiated through her like a hurricane. 

“Which is why I can’t fucking take her Dad. When I see him, I just see the person responsible for everything that happened to her. He could of…he should have taken care of her.” 

“I am totally on your side with that one. I’d punch his lights out.” 

“Thank you!” Ruby huffed. “He got clean, and he tried to make amends. It took awhile, but Belle, she forgave him. I think after losing one parent, she just can’t take the idea of having a living father and not having him in her life.” 

“Sometimes I’m glad I’m an orphan,” Emma muttered. 

“She’s just…she’s got the biggest heart. I mean she knows what an asshole he is. And I’ve always been her protector, ever since that night, and when I’m around him my instincts take over. Belle was always upfront about our relationship, and I don’t think that bothered him so much, as me pointing out the shit he did. I just can’t let it go. Who sells their kid?” 

“Fucking depraved people, that’s who.” 

“Exactly! Emma I try, because I know it means a lot to her. I just love her so much, and the very thought of someone hurting her like that. It sends me into a blind rage.” 

“As it should.” 

“Thanks for being so understanding about it all. I know it’s a lot to digest, just it bothers me. People don’t know all of what went on, and it sounds like I’m just griping about some stupid family shit, but it’s not.” 

“No it’s not,” Emma confirmed. It was a lot deeper than that. 

“You’re a good listener, you know that?” Ruby smirked over at the girl who was unlocking the door and flipping the sign to open. 

“So I’ve been told.” 

“Emma…why don’t you ever talk about stuff? Like about your life? I feel like I barely know anything about you.” 

“It’s…it’s not worth it,” Emma stammered out, a bit thrown off by the statement. “My past is not something I like to live in. I just keep moving forward, and hope that I fucking get through the day.” 

“You know if you ever need to talk, or just want to vent, or be distracted… I’m here. Like I know you have Regina, but you’ve got me too.” 

“Thanks Red. I just am…not use to it? Even with Regina. People are usually fleeting in my life, and I never really learned to talk about my feelings.” Emma felt a pang of guilt hit her gut, because here she had this wonderful friend offering to be there for her, and she was practically rejecting them on the spot. It wasn’t about Ruby, it was her own deal. She just hoped the brunette understood that. 

“I got you. No pressure, just you’re not alone okay?” 

“Okay.” 

A moment of silence passed as the girl’s finished setting up for the morning shift. Emma was behind the counter, mentally berating herself for being about as open as a clam, while she was attempting to brew coffee. Ruby was setting silverware at the tables, obviously caught up in the memories that she had trudged up this morning. Even with time having passed, the shit felt fresh. 

_Ding_

Emma glanced up at the door to see that it was her girlfriend and Belle walking in. The look on her face had the blonde dropping the coffee pot and hoping over the counter to get to her. Belle was practically holding Regina up, and the brunette was clutching something to her chest for dear life. Her face was flush of color, and her lips were practically trembling as if she was going to cry. 

“Baby, what’s wrong,” Emma rushed out, taking ahold of her girlfriend’s forearms to steady her. Belle gave the blonde a knowing look, and glanced down to the crumpled paper Regina was holding. 

“I’m so sorry Emma,” Regina stammered out, and then began to sob. 

“Gina? Gina, what are you talking about?” The blonde got nothing from the brunette, so her head snapped up to Belle who had escorted her in here. “What happened?” Emma demanded. 

“I found her like this outside the coffee shop. You need to see what she’s holding,” Belle informed solemnly. Ruby was to her girlfriend’s side quickly, pulling the girl into her. The protective instincts she had been talking about taking over in that minute. 

“Regina, give me that paper,” Emma probed as she took the thing from her girlfriend’s tight grasp. 

**MAYOR’S DAUGHTER’S TORRID LESBIAN AFFAIR WITH A FORMER CRIMINAL**

There was a picture of them kissing directly below the headline. It was obviously of them in the Boston apartment. Whoever fucking took this was spying on them deliberately. Had to be, because they were about fifty fucking stories up in the air when it was taken. Who in the hell would do this? Further down the paper was an image she hoped she’d never see again. 

_Her mug shot._

“Fuck,” Ruby breathed out seeing the morning newspaper for herself. 

Emma dropped the damn thing on the floor. Her head was spinning. This meant…this meant everyone knew. They knew about her and Regina, they knew…they knew that she was a former criminal. There was no escaping her past now, and it felt like the world was closing in around her. She left Boston for this very reason, and here ever nightmare from her life was back to haunt her. 

“Who would do this?” Belle wondered aloud, crumbling as she watched her two closest friends have a breakdown. To out someone is one thing, to do this is just…evil. 

Regina’s head snapped up at that question. Her eyes filled to the brim with water, as tears leaked out. She was a mess, but whatever Belle said fired something within her. 

“My Mother,” Regina bit out. “She’s the only one who knew where we were. Besides you two.” 

With that Emma’s attention turned back to the love of her life who was in a horrible state. Her relationship with her had just ruined Regina’s life. She’d never be able to live down a scandal like this. And now she knew her deepest secret, that she had gone to jail. The charge was suppose to be expunged, but somehow Cora Mills seemed to have dug it up. Regina would never look at her the same way again. But, that didn’t matter. She didn’t matter anymore. What mattered was the brunette who’s life had just been ripped apart even more because of her. 

Quickly the blonde undid her apron, throwing it over the counter. Without so much as a look back Emma ran out of the diner, and to the source of all this damage. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Cora Mills valued her beauty sleep more than most, especially with her age creeping up into the fifties. It was necessary if she was going to uphold her image as a youthful, but wise Mayor. And hopefully Senator as time went on. 

That’s why the incessant banging at her front door was enough to send her into a blind rage as she ran down the stairs to see who the hell was at her home at 6:15 in the morning. Rosa was already at the door about to open it, when Cora pushed passed her. 

“Allow me,” she barked, throwing open the door. 

Emma Swan greeted her, practically heaving. She looked like she had just ran a marathon, or ten. 

“Ms. Swan how can I help you today?” the eldest Mills asked, knowing all too well why she was here. How dare she show up at her home like this, demanding her attention. 

“Fucking why?” Emma yelled, stepping into threshold ignoring any common sense that told her she was not welcomed here. That she could be arrested once again for doing this very easily.

“I don’t know what you’re babbling about. Perhaps if you had parents to teach you proper English you wouldn’t have to revert to such obscenities to communicate.” 

“Lady I get that you hate me. That’s fucking fine, but why would you do this to your daughter?”

“Must I keep repeating myself, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cora lied, easily. Years in politics taught her how to do so well enough. 

“The damn newspaper! Don’t even try to deny it. You were the only one who knew where we were,” Emma snapped. She was losing her cool second by second. The run had helped get some of her rage out, but not it was building once again more than before. 

“You didn’t think I’d actually let you get away with dating my daughter behind my back? You’ve corrupted her with your sick ways. She needed to be informed of who you really are, her suffering will be a fitting lesson,” Cora sneered. 

“At the expense of completely outing her to the entire town? Do you know what that will do to her? She’s already a target because she’s you daughter, now she doesn’t stand a chance. Put me in the damn headline, fine, but Regina did not deserve that.” 

“Do not presume to tell me what my daughter does and does not need, I am her Mother. She needed to be taught a lesson about keeping secrets, not to mention about who she associates herself with. It’s tough love.” 

“You’re fucking psychotic lady. Ever wonder why she kept it a secret? Maybe because of shit like this!” 

“You will not speak to me in my home like this. I’ve had enough of your accusations. Leave now, before I get the police involved, you know how that goes don’t you dear?” the woman sniggered, with a smile. 

Emma’s head was going to explode, but she knew Cora Mills would be the exact type to do it. Play like she’s the victim when she brought it on herself. The quip about her former record, that was just wrong. She had destroyed so much, and now she was going to get away with it. 

“I love you daughter,” Emma countered.

“I can assure you that after today she will no longer return your feelings,” Cora roared. 

“You can’t keep trying to control her life like she’s a fucking puppet. She’s going to run away from you, whether or not I’m in the picture.” 

“We’ll have to see once you’re out of it.” 

At that, the doors to the mansion burst open, startling both the women. Cora looked as if she was about to have a heart attack at the commotion. Emma braced herself to be hauled out of the front doors by a couple of unis. 

Regina Mills, followed by Kathryn, Ruby, and Belle charged into the Mills’ estate. If looks could kill, Cora would be murdered where she stood by her own daughter. Not to mention Ruby and Belle who appeared ready to run into battle. Kathryn’s bitchy girl face was in full turned-on mode. Together the girls formed a rather intimating unit.

“Mother,” Regina growled. 

“Regina darling, thank you for saving me from this brute of a girl,” Cora shrieked, with the dramatic flare and everything.

“You’re a real piece of work,” Emma muttered. 

“Seriously Cora, this is absolutely ridiculous,” Kathryn accused, holding up a copy of The Daily Mirror. 

“You don’t think I’m responsible for this? Regina, surely you wouldn’t believe I could do such a thing,” the woman pleaded, turning to her daughter for support. She would receive none. 

“I think your ass needs to be put into a psych ward,” Kathryn retorted. 

“Who was it then Mother, because no one else knew where we were,” Regina demanded. Of course she didn’t want to believe that her Mother could do something so horrendous to her, but she knew better than to think so highly of Cora Mills. The brunette’s hands were placed firmly on her hips as she waited patiently for an answer, that did not deserve to be heard. 

“I’m a political figure, not to mention your father’s business, surely people followed you.” 

“You’re the mayor of Storybrooke-“

“A.k.a. bum-fuck nowhere,” Ruby added. 

“and Daddy’s business hardly attracts such attention from this town. Maybe the society pages in the city, but not this.” 

“I find it funny how you’re so focused on the source of the information, and not the content itself. It seems your little friend here is a common criminal,” Cora sneered, pointing the finger at Emma now. 

Ruby stepped directly behind her friend, placing a hand on Emma’s shoulder to hold her steady. She could practically feel the steam coming off the girl now, and she knew that feeling all too well. Shit was about to go down.

“Surely you were unaware of her past,” Cora noted, looking to Regina. 

The brunette faltered for a second, because no they hadn’t gotten this far into Emma’s history. Surely there was a decent explanation for it, but the notion made her doubtful for only a moment. However, Cora noticed, and she smiled because she had the upper hand now. 

“It’s irrelevant. What matters is your actions. Do you realize what you’ve done? How could you do this to me? I was going to tell you about us tomorrow at lunch!” Regina exclaimed, pushing past the fact that she had no idea about Emma’s record.

“Irrelevant? How is you associating with a criminal unknowingly irrelevant?!” the woman screamed. “She’s nothing but trash, and she deserves to be publically humiliated. She’s poisoned your mind Regina, you’re not gay. I was trying to make you come to your senses,” Cora justified, all too happy with herself. 

“I am not brainwashed Mother! I am perfectly aware of what I am doing, unlike you. You truly don’t understand the harm you’ve inflicted here. I can never trust you again,” Regina uttered, feeling that a bit too much at the moment. 

“This is ridiculous. You’re going to side with a street rat over your own Mother who took care of you your entire life? Not to mention participate willingly in a disgusting lifestyle? You’re not my daughter,” Cora shrieked.

“Let’s be thankful for that then,” Regina spat. 

**Slap**

The blow hurt more in her pride, than in her face. Regina’s cheek was burning red from the sting, but she swallowed it down. Emma lurched forward at the strike, but Regina held out her arm to cease her from full on attacking Cora. 

“You’re manipulative tactics can’t save you now Mother, I am no longer a child. You have no control over me. I suggest you start packing, because you’ll be thrown out of here by tomorrow,” Regina informed. She was breaking on the inside, but her Mother pushed her to this. Cora brought this on herself, and now it was Regina’s turn to teach her one of those ‘lessons’. She stood tall as she dismissed her Mother from her life. 

“You can’t do that! This is my house!” Cora yelled. 

“No, it’s in my name. Everything is in my name. Or have you forgotten that your own husband didn’t care enough about your well being to leave you anything.” 

**Slap**

“Your father loved me!” Cora reprimanded. 

Regina’s cheeks were full on ringing now, but no amount of physical pain would break her resolve. Ruby had to put Emma in a bear hug to get her from getting at the eldest Mills who’s world was slowly caving in around her. “It’s not worth it,” Ruby assured, holding the girl back. 

“That may be, but it doesn’t matter now. All that matters is that he left it all to me. I have went along with this façade that the business was still yours, because you are my Mother and I loved you. But now…everyone will know.” Regina uttered the last words as a threat, giving Cora Mills a face that screamed war. 

“Regina, think of what you’re doing. I am your Mother,” Cora pleaded. Regina shrugged, and turned to the door. The group of women following behind her, as Emma was practically pulled out by Red and Belle. 

“If you leave now, don’t ever come back. I will never forgive you for this Regina,” Cora threatened. 

The brunette turned around to face her Mother for probably the last time. “I can live with that.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Emma was seething as they pulled her out of the Mills Mansion. Ruby had her by the waist, familiar with this anger all too well. Belle was at her side trying to gently coax Emma out of her angered state, with no luck. 

Regina’s appeared emotionless as she diligently walked down the steps of her childhood home that would never feel the same again. Kathryn was in tow, her face said it all. She was in a bad place, like worse than when her father died, and she knew the brunette would be needing her best friend right now. The black Mercedes was parked next to the Red Camaro. It was so numb, everything didn’t feel real. Just yesterday she had been driving back from a weekend getaway with Emma, and today, today everything is gone in an instant. The blonde was never going to want to see her again. 

Without waiting to hear what Emma had to say, Regina got into her car. She just couldn’t stomach the hateful words she presumed the blonde had for her. Kathryn slipped into the passenger seat, as the vehicle sped away. Emma watched as her former girlfriend fled from her, feeling all the rage inside of her doubling. It wasn’t fucking fair. 

Ruby pulled Emma into the back seat, barely able to hold onto her. She was screaming Regina’s name, but it would never be answered. Belle got into the driver’s seat, and the car lurched forward. She could hear them talking, but the words sound like noise rather than a language she knew. Emma was trembling as the anger inside of her was tumbling over. It was going to come out in the back seat of Red’s car soon. 

“Pull over here!” Ruby yelled, pointing to the deserted field on the side of the country road. It was practically winter, and no crops were taking up the giant space of land. Obeying orders, the Camaro wretched to right side of the lane. Ruby couldn’t get the damn door open fast enough as she yanked Emma out by her collar. 

The blonde was seeing nothing but red as she felt the tug, sending her back to a different time and space. When she had to fight for her life every day. Her instincts kicked in and she shoved against Red once they were out of car, slamming the girl back against the door. What surprised her, was that Ruby just collected herself and shoved her back. 

“Come on,” Ruby egged her on. Her face was unreadable, but Emma didn’t understand. Did she want to fight her?

“Get the fuck out of here Red,” Emma warned. 

The brunette stepped to her and shoved her again. The blonde was feeling everything go black, as her friend for some unknown reason provoked her into a state she never wanted to feel again. 

“You want to hit someone. That will solve everything right? You feeling angry, upset? Fucking hit me then,” Ruby sneered. The waitress was not messing around, and her features were stone hard as she looked about ready to take on the blonde. 

“I mean it. Fuck off,” Emma yelled. This was not the time to play these games. 

“Do it Emma. Just do it!” Ruby challenged. With that Emma charged at her. Seeing nothing, and feeling nothing but her anger as she tackled the brunette to the ground. Ruby took the hit with as much grace as she could, because the little blonde packed quite the punch. She landed flat on her back, as Emma’s form was warped around her. 

“That’s it. Get it out,” Ruby shouted, as she took ahold of Emma’s body. She held onto the blonde who was struggling to get her bearings after being knocked off kilter. They began to wrestle on the ground, Emma struggling to take dominance as her body felt like it was going to give out. 

Once she had Red’s hands pinned above her head, she looked down to see her friend looking up at her she snapped out of it. Fuck. How had this happened? Everything…it was so fucked up now. It had been perfect just a minute ago, but now it was hopeless. She felt completely weak to the world again. She was that sniveling child who’s parents abandoned her, who’s adoptive family sent her back, who’s foster families beat the shit out of. Emma didn’t know how she got here. How she got to wrestling her best friend in the middle of a field. 

Then Emma started crying. 

She started sobbing harder than she ever had in her life. Tears began to fall as she backed off Ruby who was still pinned to the ground by her. She felt everything, all at once. Everything she pushed down every damn day of her life. What she always knew, what Cora made her face, and that was she was nothing to nobody. No matter how much she tried, all she’d ever be is a girl who’s parents didn’t even want her. 

“Come here,” Ruby mumbled, as she reached for Emma. The brunette pulled her into a fierce hug, as she sat up on her knees level with the blonde. She just cried, cried, and cried into the girl’s shoulder. Her eyes were burning, and she could hardly breathe, but Ruby held her strong making circles on her back. 

“Let it all out Emma,” Ruby encouraged. 

The tears were still flowing strong, but she felt…a bit better. Like a relief that she didn’t know she needed was suddenly happening. The process was slow, but her chest started to feel lighter, and her rage subsided as she balled into Ruby’s side. 

“It was self-defense,” Emma muttered, once she felt like she could breathe again. The brunette waitress said nothing, but kept holding onto Emma for dear life knowing that if she let go, she’d never get this out. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Ruby assured. Because she didn’t. She knew Emma would never do anything that warranted what Cora suggested. Emma needed to get this off her chest clearly, Ruby just wanted to make sure it was for the right reasons.

“I was thirteen. My foster dad, he…he backed me into a corner. The guy had been beating the shit out of me, but this time it was different. I just saw this look in his eyes Ruby, and I knew that if I didn’t do something I wouldn’t survive,” Emma spurted out. Slowly the fabric she had webbed around herself to keep her safe was unwinding, and it hurt like a bitch. 

“I could take the abuse. I could. But, he wasn’t going to stop Ruby. I hit him over the head with a lamp. It knocked him out cold, and there was blood. So much blood. I thought I’d killed him. I didn’t know what to do, so I took the keys to his car and just bolted.” She wasn’t crying so hard anymore, and the brunette’s grip let up a bit as she felt herself coming back down to reality. 

“Cops pulled me over about twenty minutes later. He reported the car stolen. They didn’t know…they just. He was a fucking fireman. They weren’t going to believe some system child over him. Only when the lawyers got involved, did they note the abuse. I had bruises, and I told them. I told them what he did.” 

“They dropped the charges, and because there was no definitive proof he fucking walked. I was a minor, and the lawyer got them to expunge the record. Nobody was suppose to ever find out about it.” Emma wiped the snot for her nose, as she leaned back so that she could see her friend’s face. 

“What happened after that?” Ruby asked, wiping some of the stray tears from Emma’s eyes. 

“They put me with another family, but after that one I just went into group homes. I went through so many different ones until it was time to graduate. Ruby I worked so hard…I wanted to get out of there. To make something of myself. But it’s never going to be enough.” 

“It’s enough Emma. You’re enough,” Belle’s voice sounded from somewhere. Emma turned to see the girl kneeling beside them now. 

The blonde shook her head no, as she started to cry again. “It’ll never be enough. My own parents left me on the side of the road. Cora’s right, Regina shouldn’t be with me. I could never give her what she needed.” 

“Emma you can’t change what people do to you, only how you handle it. You are only confined by the walls you build yourself. And you’ve pretty much broken through every one of them. You are the hardest working person I know, and don’t you think for one moment that it’s not enough. Because you, just you are always enough. You have to know that, no one else can ever teach you it,” Belle said, nodding gently at the blonde. 

“It’s not your fault. It’s nothing you did. The world is a messed up place, what matters is that you fought against it and came out on top,” Belle pressed, leaning in to place a hand on Emma’s shoulder. Her eyes spoke volume to her, because this girl understood in a way no one else could. She lived it herself. 

“Fuck Cora Mills. And fuck every single one of your foster dads. Fuck anyone who thinks that any of that was you fault. You did what you had to do Emma. Stop beating yourself about stuff that’s out of your control,” Ruby soothed, as she cupped the girl’s cheek. 

As Emma sat there, completely broken down to her barest, and these two wonderful people stayed with her to help she realized that she was not alone. For the first time, she was not alone with something went wrong. Years of running by herself, of being left to take care of everything, but not these two girls were standing by her. They knew whow she was, but they didn’t care. 

“I love you guys,” Emma blurted out. She had never said it before to them. The word was still hard for her to say, even to Regina. Fuck…Regina. She was never going to want to see her again.

“We love you too,” Belle assured, as both the girl’s hugged her simultaneously. Effectively creating an Emma sandwich. 

“I’ve never had people who I could count on before. Red I’m sorry about attacking you,” Emma apologized, becoming aware of her outburst a little too late. 

“Don’t. You needed it. You’re not the only one with anger issues. I knew you needed to release that rage before it ate you alive. I can relate,” Ruby said, glancing to Belle who was smirking at her. 

“Regina…she’s never going to forgive me. I never told her. I was afraid….well of this. She’s gone. I can’t get her back,” Emma whispered, the truth hitting her too hard. Holy shit. No…she couldn’t. 

“Fuck that. We’re going to take this into our own hands,” Ruby announced, standing up from the wet ground. She reached down to pull Emma up with her. 

“Regina loves you Emma,” Belle assured. 

“But sometimes, I mean things don’t always work out. This is different…I lied to her.” 

“You didn’t lie to her. You just forgot to mention some shitty stuff about your past, that I’m sure she will completely understand. She’s probably just pissed, because she basically just pronounced her only living relative as dead in her life. And if not, we’re just going to have to make her,” Ruby confirmed confidently.

“But she took off. She doesn’t even want to talk to me Ruby. I ruined her life.” 

“Correction Cora fucked shit up. And her life is not ruined, just changed. Now lets get this shit show on the road. We have a girlfriend to find,” Ruby proclaimed as she started back for the red muscle car, dragging Emma along with her. 

“What if it’s not enough?” Emma asked, as her friend pulled her along. 

“Love is always enough Emma,” Belle answered, smiling at her girlfriend who proved that to her a thousand times over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating asap. Please don't hate me!


	20. The Make-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any OUAT characters or stories. I make no profit from this. It is only fun.
> 
> Warning: there are scenes that recall to physical abuse and taunting in this. If that bothers you please be aware. 
> 
> Also I do not have a beta, so I am sorry if there are mistakes!
> 
> Sorry about the delay guys. School and work have taken over my life, but don't worry I won't forget about our girls. I love this fic, and thank you all so much for reading and motivating me to finish it. I only hope you like this chapter as much as I do. Will update soon as always.

Regina was driving like a mad-woman. Kathryn was holding on for dear life as the foreign vehicle jerked all over the road. Where the fuck they were going she wasn’t sure, but she knew they were going to get there fucking quickly. 

“Reg, slow down before you kill us,” Kathryn begged. 

“Won’t that be the highlight of the day,” Regina retorted. Then took a left turn so hard that the back wheels spurred out. The blonde nearly fell out of her seat. There was going to be no reasoning with her friend today. Not after that explosion with her mother. 

“Where are we even going?” Kathryn exclaimed, not recognizing any of what was whizzing by them. It was just miles and miles of forest, and Regina was driving deeper into the woods of Storybrooke. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Fucking great.” 

Kathryn knew that her friend had to get it out of her system. Driving was one of Regina’s more extreme ways of expressing her rage. There were few others that worked quite like it, but this time it would suffice. She always swore that Reg could be a Nascar driver in another life. She just wished there was some type of plan before they ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere with only an axe-murderer on the side of the road hitchhiking to help them. This was the makings of a horror movie. 

Right now Regina was in her own world. One where everything felt void of emotion. Like she knew what she was suppose to be feeling, but instead couldn’t feel any of it. Her firm grip on the wheel coupled with her lead foot were providing a release that at this point was as necessary to her life as breathing. She was in control of the car, she was in control of where they were going, and it felt like sweet relief. 

Up the lonely mountain hill roads that her father taught her when she was a girl. They led nowhere in particular, but they were very far away from the town itself. Away from her Mother, and away from Emma. As the roads wound up, she saw a dirt path cleared into he woods that she knew from a hike taken in her childhood. Regain swerved to catch it, taking the unmarked route up into forest. 

Her Mercedes wasn’t taking too well to the bumpy dirt road, but she pushed on unwilling to stop until she sufficiently grounded her car. Once they got as far as she was going to get in her vehicle without rendering it destroyed Regina put the car in park and got out. Now she was cursing herself for not buying the damn jeep she wanted in the first place. 

She stalked forward into a clearing that seemed like a good enough place to go at the time. The sound of the car door slamming told her that Kathryn would be following behind her. 

“Now that we’re officially stuck in the damn woods,” Kathryn jeered. 

“How could she do this?!” Regina exclaimed, feeling her emotions flooding back to her now that she was out of the safety of her car. The crippling sound of the brunette shrieking was something that Kathryn had heard many times in her life. When Regina Mills had a breakdown, she had a mother fucking break down. 

“I don’t know dear,” Kathryn spoke in no more than a whisper. Her usual care-free tone banished at the pain of her friend. More than likely Regina wouldn’t even hear her, or pay attention to what she said, but her heart still went out to the girl. She had experienced more suffering than most ever deserved in their life. Especially having Cora for a mother, clearly. 

“Why does she hate me? Why does everyone hate?” Regina desperately asked, turning to Kathryn for an answer. 

“I don’t hate you,” Kathryn tried, taking a step forward. It was a shit answer, but she didn’t have a real one, because she never understood people’s hatred for the girl. Kathryn would never dare try to touch her friend when she is so upset, but the instinct to held because she wanted to her her. Regina would more than likely punch her if she did. That lesson she learned long ago. You had to leave her be, and gently help talk her down off the cliff. 

“Kathryn I was going to tell her! Do you understand that I was going to sit my Mother down and give her the decency of telling her about it person! What does she do? She hires a fucking detective to follow me and publishes it on the front page of the newspaper! What parent does that to their child?!” 

Regina was screaming at her, but not really at her. It was more that she was just yelling about a life that had wronged her countless times. How could you even begin to handle this? It was one thing to come to terms with your sexuality on your own accounts. It was another to be basically forced out of the closet without so much as a choice in the matter. Emma was her first, first everything, and it didn’t matter that she was a girl. All that mattered was she was just Emma. And now it was just shit. 

“Darling, she is not right in her own mind. You did nothing, nothing wrong,” Kathryn assured, stepping closer to Regina. Knowing the tears will be coming soon, but this anger needs to come out before it can happen. 

“Of course I did something wrong. I was dating a woman Kathryn. How is that not wrong? I just…I just love her. I can’t help it.” 

“There is nothing wrong about it Regina. Some people are just small-minded and they will never change. Your Mother is one of them, but you…you’re not. Be proud of that, and be proud of who you love.” 

“How can I? How can I even begin to do that when everyone is turned against me for breathing. I never wanted any of this! Not the money, the status, the power. I just…I wanted to be fifteen and ride horses, and just be content with life. Now it’s just like so many people have expectations of me, and I will never live up to them! I never did anything to those kids, and they hated me for existing. It was so cruel Kat, and I don’t think I could go through it again. I can’t take it.” 

The last part of the vent session was said in a faint whisper. The blonde was straining to hear her, as the brunette poured her soul out. Now they weren’t just talking about this whole thing. It was so much more than that. It all connected to the abuse she had endured for most of her life because of who her family was, and because of who her parents were. 

Being born into wealth in power wasn’t all it was cracked up to be, and she knew that first hand. Regina got the brunt of that because she was strong enough to fight back, where Kathryn just kept her mouth shut without a word and acted like she was above it. Deep down Regina took what people said about her personally, because the big softy loved everybody on a certain level. 

Kat threw caution to the wind as she grabbed the woman and brought her into a firm embrace. The tears came, as she knew they would. “Kat I would have been fine if he was there. I could have made it, but he just left. And I can’t do it alone,” Regina stammered out as she cried. 

This was what she knew it was going to come down to. Her friend had lost a parent, and no child should ever have to go through that. This parent happened to be the sane member of the family who kept Regina steady. When the brunette lost her father she locked herself in her bedroom for days, and was dead on her feet when she happened to make it to school. Kat spent countless nights with the brunette crying in her arms, wailing as Cora Mills drank herself into oblivion, seemingly unaffected by all of it. Never once did the woman offer comfort to her grieving daughter, and that alone was enough for the blonde to know what a bitch she really was. 

“I know love. I know,” Kathryn soothed, as she stroked the girl’s hair. There wasn’t much to say here, nothing would make it better. Just being here was all she could offer, and she would be until the end of time.

She was there. She was there when Regina’s Dad died. She was there when those kids brutally taunted her for her wealth. The way everyone treated her for being the child of some very powerful people. The brunette never stood a chance in life, and she watched it helplessly as a child only being able to provide her bitch persona to scare people off. Now they were older, now she couldn’t do anything to aid her friend from the torment that was to come. Now the storm was going to weather and they had to hold on.

“You know she was the first person who just saw me for me. I don’t think I’ve ever experienced that before. She didn’t know any of it. I think that’s what attracted me to her in the first place. She didn’t see what everyone else saw. And now I’ve lost her too.” 

Kathryn abruptly jerked Regina back to look her in the face. Many of what the brunette was saying was true, but Emma was far from gone. No one got that pissed at a woman slapping her child unless love was involved. She knew the blonde loved this girl unconditionally, she saw it in Emma’s eyes. “Who said anything about losing Emma? You’re mother might be a fucking psycho, but you haven’t lost her yet.” 

“How could she ever forgive me Kat? I ruined her. She never told me about the arrest. She obviously didn’t want to share it with me. Now the last bit of my family left basically chased her away. I can’t face her again.” 

“Snap out of it,” Kathryn bellowed shaking the girl frantically. “Emma fucking loves you, and she knows it’s not your fault. Why do you think she even went after your mother in the first place? She was more concerned about protecting you than herself. You can, and you will face that girl again, because she loves you like nothing I’ve ever seen and you don’t get to throw that away.”

“But…but” 

“No buts!” Kathryn cut in. “Not even your huge ass. You get to be upset. You get to have a breakdown and cry it out. You don’t get to just walk away because shit gets hard. I’ve never known you to do that before Regina and I’m not going to let that happen now. Even with those kids taunting the shit out of you, you faced them with your head held high every day. You’re my hero, and you’re going to get your fucking girl.” 

“Kathryn this isn’t a fairytale, it’s real life. Would you want anything to do with me after this?” Regina snapped.

“I’d want everything to do with you no matter what, but I’m smarter than you, obviously,” Kathryn joked. Regina laughed through her tears at her idiot friend who could still find a way to make her smile even now. “And Emma is your fairytale Regina.”

“I don’t know.” 

“Good thing I do!” 

“I love her so much Kat it hurts. The idea of losing her for a second scares me more than anything.” 

“Then you’re not going to lose her,” the girl proclaimed. “Now lets get out of these fucking woods and go get her.” Kathryn reached out for Regina’s hand, which after a moment of hesitating the brunette took. They walked back to the Mercedes, and Kat got into the driver’s side this time. She loved her friend, but she was not about to be put through another round of Regina’s rollercoaster ride, because she’d be fucking sick by the end of it. The brunette didn’t even fight her on it, because she was in no state to drive. 

Regina was putting her faith in Kathryn’s words, because at this point she’d try anything.

“You had to fucking drive into the woods. We couldn’t just drive to a park like normal people, no. We got to be all dramatic and shit,” Kathryn teased, as she put the car in gear and attempted to get the fuck out of the boonies.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After hours of searching Emma wound back up at their dorm. There was no sign of the brunette or where she had gone. Ruby and Belle had looked everywhere they could think of, but after awhile it just became hopeless. The blonde made them take her home, because the exhaustion of the day was just eating her alive now. Regina was gone, and maybe she wasn’t going to come back. Emma could hardly blame her. 

The blonde shuffled into their room , which just yesterday had been a source of so much joy for her. Getting to come home to Regina everyday was a gift that she never really appreciated, until she didn’t have it anymore. She hadn’t cried yet, but now she could feel tears coming. Emma practically ran to the shower, drowning her sorrows in the hottest water known to man. The liquid cleansing was burning her skin, but she just let it. She needed a distraction to stop the crying. 

After the water turned ice cold Emma got out. She dressed in PJs, because the sun was fucking down and pants just weren’t a possibility at the moment. Emma shuffled out of the bathroom and looked around the living area. Starring at the couch where she caught the girl secretly watching shark week long before any of this happened. If she had known then how this was going to turn out, maybe she could have done something different. Maybe she could have saved Regina the pain. 

Emma unconsciously went into Regina’s room, because it was pretty much the only place she had slept since she moved in. It was second-nature now to just go in there. Half her shit was there, and Emma didn’t have the strength to get up the stairs. The blonde fell into their bed, snuggling up under blankets. Because nothing could harm you when you were under blankets. She grabbed Regina’s pillow, which smelled like her. Everything fucking smelled like her, but it wasn’t her. But it was enough of a comfort to maybe let her sleep for a minute. 

Tears started to come, and for the first time in a long time Emma fell asleep alone.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence.

No words were spoken between Ruby and Belle as they dropped their completely devastated friend off at her dorm. Watching a lifeless Emma shuffle away from them was enough to shatter both girls hearts simultaneously. The pain of watching a person you care about suffer was one they knew too well. Especially someone like Emma who was usually so full of life.

Ruby was clearly furious with herself for having failed her friend. Regina was probably half-way to a foreign country by now. You could to things like that when you had the type of money the heiress possessed. Which was new fact she learned today. It made her admire Regina a bit more, because she chose to get an education and make her own way rather than just live off of her Dad’s fortune. 

Belle’s own connection to the events of Emma’s life was paining her. The memories were something she pushed deep into the confines of her mind, but today there was reason to bring them out. Reason to re-analyze them, and what exactly they did to her. She got good at pretending like they weren’t there, but sometimes she just couldn’t hide from them. Witnessing Emma’s break down was causing her to have one of her secret own in turn. 

When Ruby pulled up to Granny’s and parked, Belle made no protest. It was a mutual understanding that after such a bad day the two would both go home together. The place that was both their real home, not the dorm that Belle tried to pretend felt like anything but a place to lay her head at night. Ruby was her home. 

Granny was asleep by the time they got back, but the newspaper was on the coffee table meaning she had seen it. Ruby just shook her head as she walked past the rag, not able to think about the trouble that piece of paper had caused today. Belle ignored it, and followed the other girl into her room.

The two depressed figures dressed for sleep separately with out so much as a word to one another about the events of the day. Nothing could be said to make this better. Ruby climbed into bed first hoping that maybe it would help ease her mind, but no such luck. Belle snuggled into Red’s side as she continued to run through her thoughts. They laid like that for a while. Just holding one another as the silence spoke for them. 

Belle decided to break it. 

“Marry me.” 

Ruby heard it. She definitely heard that, but she was pretty sure she was imagining it. Belle hadn’t so much as breathed loudly since they left SU, and she knew the first words out the girl’s mouth would not be those. She was fucking hearing things. 

“Did you say something babe?” she asked, unknowningly. Ruby turned on her side so that she could actually see Belle now. The girl was starring down at her chest, and her fingers were lightly playing with the ring chained around her neck. The engagement ring she gave her. 

“Marry me,” the girl repeated.

Ruby blinked at her girlfriend several times, confused completely. “I’m sorry did you just ask me to marry you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Honey, it’s been a long day. What are you trying to say?” 

“I’m saying I want to marry you. I don’t want to wait. I don’t care. I want to set a date and I want to marry you. And…” Belle pulled the necklace off her neck, and took the ring off the chain where it normally resided. The librarian slipped the diamond onto her left hand. “I want us to tell everyone.” 

Ruby just kind of laid there stunned. She was never quite, but this was rendering her speechless. After the hell they had just gone through, this was so from left field. What was going on with Belle? What the hell made her suddenly decide that NOW was the time for this? Did it even really matter?

“I am so confused right now,” Ruby breathed out. 

“It’s not confusing. Do you or do you not want to marry me?” Belle asked, a playful look in her eyes, but her face was completely serious.

“Yes,” Ruby answered, narrowing her eyes at the woman curious as to what she was up to. “That was the purpose behind proposing to you and giving you the ring.” 

“Right. And now I am saying lets actually do this.” 

“But you said you wanted to wait.” 

“I know what I said. I lied.” 

“Belle why are you suddenly changing your mind? You know I don’t mind waiting for when you’re ready,” Ruby assured. 

“Ruby you are the most loving, compassionate, beautiful, feisty, passionate, crazy person that I’ve ever met. I love you with everything I have, and I’m pretty sure that I couldn’t even exist without you in my life anymore. I can’t imagine a world without you by my side. Seeing what Emma went through today, and just…we’re so lucky that we have each other. 

I’ve been so stupid to let another moment go by without you as my life partner. I don’t want to wait anymore. I don’t want my past to hold me back and prevent me from loving you like I should. I want to marry you Ruby Lucas, and I want to be your wife like you asked me to be.” 

There were tears streaming down Belle’s face, and Ruby was starting to ball herself. Belle reached up to cup her girlfriend’s cheek waiting for a reply to her declaration.

“You asshole,” Ruby choked out between sobs. “You had to pick the time when I was already totally upset to pull this out so that I start crying like an idiot.” Belle just laughed, because that was totally Ruby. Her girlfriend was never really the one to have the romantic responses, but she made her smile like no other. And it was kind of crumby to do this after what they’d both been through today. 

“Does that mean you’ll do it?” Belle inquired, a teasing smile on her lips even through the crying.

“Of course, that’s why I fucking proposed in the first place,” Ruby retorted. She pulled Belle into a fierce hug as they both sobbed about how absolutely much they loved each other. 

“Really, we’re being ridiculous. This is suppose to be a happy thing,” Belle joked. 

“We were never much for traditions,” Ruby argued. They weren’t, but that’s what made them, well them. 

They kissed for until their heads were dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Not to mention the toll the emotional rollercoaster they were on was causing them both to be weak. The dynamic duo snuggled down into the bed as their tears subsided. 

“Let’s set a date right now,” Belle chimed in. Ruby chuckled, because her girlfriend being eager about getting married was a new thing. “It needs to be soon.” 

“Like how soon are you thinking?”

“Next month.”

“A month!” Ruby shouted. 

“Yes a month. I’ve waited five years to marry you, I refuse to wait any longer.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Fine. When in December?” Ruby was not about to argue with the woman who’s cold feet had thawed out finally. 

“How about Christmas?” Belle offered.

“Actually I quite like that idea,” Ruby agreed. 

The two girls smiled at one another, as they unanimously decided that they would be getting married at the next holiday. It was barely four week away, and that meant they had a lot to plan out. But, none of that mattered right now. They would make it work as they always had because they loved one another. That was their secret all along. 

“Christmas it is then.” 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Emma stirred from her slumber when she heard the door slam shut. Her head jerked up at the noise, startled for a minute at who it could be. She glanced over at the clock by the bed. It read **3:45AM**. No way that Ruby was here to check on her, like she figured the waitress would eventually. 

The blonde climbed out of bed to determine who the intruder was. It was so early in the morning, and her eyes still hurt from crying herself to sleep. She just hoped to God that it wasn’t going to be fucking Gaston again back for more. At the moment, she wouldn’t be able to handle physically kicking his ass, emotionally. The living room was completely black, so she couldn’t make out a damn thing. She flipped the light switch to give her a better idea of who exactly was in her dorm this early in the fucking morning. 

“Regina?” Emma breathed out. 

The brunette turned around from the kitchen counter suddenly aware that she was not alone. Her eyes widened at the sight of a bed ridden Emma standing in the doorway of her own bedroom. She nearly jumped, because she thought the blonde was gone for good. She had just been searching for Emma for nearly six hours, and she was at their dorm the whole time. Why hadn’t she thought of that? Regina figured Emma would be to Mexico by now. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you would be here,” Regina rushed out, feeling out of place now. Maybe Emma thought she wouldn’t come back here. That was stupid because she just spent the whole night looking for her, and here the blonde stood. What other options did Emma have though? It’s not like she had another home to flee to like Regina.

“Where the hell have you been? I was searching everywhere for you?” Emma barked, suddenly remembering the earlier frantic efforts to locate the girl. Just the thought of never being able to see Regina again sent her into a panic attack.

“Looking for you,” Regina countered. It was true. Emma had been trying to find her and vice versa. No wonder they both couldn’t because they were constantly moving around, missing each other. 

“Why would you do that?” 

“I’d imagine the same reason you were.” 

Now Emma was thoroughly confused, but that was too different from normal for them. Regina was a trying woman, who’s complex mind often left Emma completely puzzled as to what she was actually trying to say. The brunette wouldn’t have actually been searching for her, because she was the one who left Emma in the first place.

“I wouldn’t,” the blonde retorted.

Silence befell them once more as Emma glared at the woman who just earlier walked out of her life like so many before. Yet, here she was claiming that she hadn’t. It was all too much for the blonde to believe. 

“Emma I wanted to make sure you were alright,” Regina tried, not knowing what else to say. The blonde appeared to be a bit more than pissed, and she could hardly blame her. Regina just couldn’t find it within her to admit her real reasoning behind searching for her after she left so hastily. Not yet at least. 

“Then why didn’t you answer any of the dozens of phone calls or texts I sent you,” the blonde demanded. If Regina was so desperate to find her, then she would have responded. 

The brunette appeared bewildered for a moment, before she pulled the blackberry out of her jacket pocket. “Dead,” Regina answered, showing the blank screen of the phone to Emma. “I wasn’t exactly in a place that allowed for me to charge my phone. I’m sorry.” 

Emma could believe that, because her own device died all the time without her knowledge. She was barely use to the little rectangle, so she rarely thought to check if it was charged other than when she went to sleep and plugged it in. That didn’t excuse her entirely just yet. 

“Why would you care if I was alright? You fucking took off like a bat out of hell!” Emma accused wildly. She was angry at the brunette for leaving her like that. Especially after she went to Cora in Regina’s defense. The blonde wanted nothing more than to look past it and run to the brunette, but she couldn’t find it within herself to do so. 

“I only left because I thought you wouldn’t want to see me,” the brunette screamed back. Regina’s calm demeanor was coming undone fast. Emma sparked every emotion inside of her all at once, and she hated it. She hated that the blonde could do this to her. But this passion was what she loved about her too, because only the person she loved could cause this. 

Regina was muttering all of this to herself in Spanish while Emma watched on at her frustrated girlfriend. She really hated when she did that, because she couldn’t understand a fucking word she uttered. If they got through this she was going to sign up for Spanish next semester. 

“Regina that doesn’t even make sense. I went to confront your Mother because she hurt you like that, because of me. That was between me and her. Why would I not want to see you? You’re the one who couldn’t handle the world being told about us. And for God’s sake speak English please I have no idea what you’re even saying,” Emma ordered. Regina’s stomach dropped because Emma used her first name, and when she did that the blonde was serious. 

“That’s not true! I don’t care that the world knows about us. I was going to tell her anyway, and I wanted everyone to know. I even brought it up to you on our way to Boston. I only cared that your name was slandered across a newspaper because of me! I thought…I thought you wouldn’t want anything to do with me after that. Having a secret relationship with a mayor’s daughter is one thing, but having it put on full display for the entire world is another.” 

The two stood heaving as their anger began to subside. Regina was upset because she felt responsible for hurting Emma. Where Emma was upset because her presence in the girl’s life caused the whole mess in the first place. They were really just both mad with themselves more than with each other.

“The arrest. You care that I didn’t tell you. There’s no way you don’t,” Emma probed, searching for anything else. Surely, Regina would not forgive that. She was dangerous, and she didn’t belong in the brunette’s world. Not when she was going to cause so much pain. 

“Yes. I care that for some reason you felt you had to keep it from me, but not the actual crime itself.” 

Bullshit. Of course she cared.

“How does that not bother you? Anyone in their right mind would care about dating someone who has been arrested.” 

“Because I am in love with you and therefore not in my right mind.” 

Emma didn’t know what to say to that. Could it be that Regina loved her that much that she’d be willing to overlook such a horrendous flaw in her past? She had tried to put it behind her, to forget that night ever happened, but it always managed to come back to haunt her. The blonde was sure now would not be an exception.

“You’re crazy, no one could love someone that much.” 

“I disagree.” 

“How can you not be upset with me? How can you even want to be near me after all the trouble I’ve caused you? I’m fucking toxic Regina and you’re better off without me.” 

“Oh, I’m upset with you, but not for the reasons you’re probably thinking. I mad that you could ever fathom that I’d be embarrassed of letting everybody know about us. For the fact that you actually thought you had to take on my Mother, because you were the problem. For stating such horrible lies about yourself. For feeling like you couldn’t come to me about your past.”

“But no matter my feelings toward you currently one thing will always be true, and that is that I love you Emma. You make my life better, you make me better, and without you I’d be lost in this world. So I don’t care. I don’t care what the world throws at us, I will be by your side. I will love you even if you don’t love me back. And I will never be better off without you. You mean everything to me.” 

Regina wasn’t quite sure when she got so brave to admit so much to a woman that held her life in her very palm, but it seemed that it was now. She couldn’t fully wrap her head around everything that just spewed out of her mouth. But one thing was certain, Emma had the power to determine how this was going to go now. 

Emma could feel tears coming to her eyes, but she pushed them back down. For some incomprehensible reason this woman loved her more than she ever dreamed someone might one day. And here she was being a bitch to her, because she got angry and left one time in four months. Fucking shit. How did this girl put up with her? 

“I don’t deserve you,” Emma whispered, as a tear fell down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around her torso, feeling the need to hold onto herself, anything really. Regina rushed to her, but stopped dead before she actually touched her. 

“Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that,” Regina murmured. 

“It’s true. I don’t,” the blonde laughed through her tears, because at this point the whole ordeal was kind of funny. “I love you Regina. I do.” 

The brunette took that as permission to hug her, and she pulled Emma into a fierce embrace. She wiped the blonde’s tears from her cheeks, and held onto her for dear life. She would never let go of her again. “I know love.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I was afraid of…I don’t even know of what anymore. The record was expunged, no one was suppose to find out. My foster father, he just cornered me and I didn’t see a way out. I hit him over the head with a lamp, and stole his car. Cops arrested me, and at first they didn’t believe me, but they saw the bruises. I was only thirteen,“ Emma gasped out. She was crying now, the memory itself was enough to cause this. Regina’s strong arms kept her steady though, and the pain hurt a little less because of it.

“Enough my love,” Regina mumbled pressing kisses all over Emma’s face. “You don’t owe me any explanation. Although, I will be sure to find out this man’s name and address so that I may kill him myself.” 

“I should be the one comforting you. After what you went through with you Mom today, Regina I am so sorry.” 

The brunette’s eyes darted away for a moment, contemplating what the blonde said. It was true that she had every reason to be upset about that, but honestly she wasn’t. 

“I’m not… upset I mean. I feel relieved. I’m glad that everything is out in the open. I wish my Mother hadn’t been the one to do it all, but I think if this hadn’t been what divided us something else would. I’m only sorry that she has managed to hurt you in the process.” 

“Don’t worry about me,” Emma offered, smiling as her tears dried up. “I’m more worried about you anyway.”

“That is the stupidest thing you’ve ever said.” 

“Wow, that’s serious,” Emma joked, already feeling recovered. Regina being so close was helping a lot. The brunette smirked at her.

“We should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be quite the day,” Regina suggested, tugging Emma into their bedroom. It was once again theirs in her mind. Tomorrow they’d be facing the town on top of whoever else, and they’d need some sort of rest. 

The two settled down into bed together. Regina didn’t even bother to change out of her clothes, because she was so exhausted. Emma wrapped her arms around her, and everything felt okay again. 

“I love you,” Emma mumbled as her breathing became shallow. The girl would be asleep soon. 

“I love you too,” Regina grumbled against Emma’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking...but tell me anyway :)


	21. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not a damn thing. Please don't sue me. 
> 
> Warning: definite mistakes. I apologize in advance. I promise I proof but it's usually in the wee hours of the morning. So sorry. Feel free to point out mistakes
> 
> I apologize immensely for how long this has taken to update. It is the longest chapter I've ever written, and I really wanted to make this perfect, because this story is coming to an end. This is the last chapter, I am going to write an epilogue after, but this is the end of our story. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, liking, commenting, hating, loving, or whatever. Writing this has been a pleasure, and I have loved every minute of it. I tried to give it a proper ending, and I hope you all like it. The work finally earns its M rating in this. :))) You all are amazing, and thank you so much for everything. Don't worry I will be writing more stories, and soon. Hope you keep reading.

“Regina!” 

If there was one thing Emma Swan had learned while staying at the Mills Mansion is was that sound carried like no other at the bottom of the grand staircase. Often times she entertained herself by standing there and shouting marco until Regina would get so annoyed she’d come down the stairs cursing at her in Spanish. 

She was going to make them late. 

And today was one day they could not afford that. Regina took forever to get her ass ready. Rosa was smiling at her as if she knew this little fact too, as she stood with Emma waiting on their master to get herself downstairs. When she heard nothing for a solid five minutes she decided to go with something that would definitely provoke the saucy brunette to at least respond to her. 

“WOMAN!” 

That did it. 

Emma heard a door slam upstairs, and sure enough Regina showed her pissed-off face finally. She was glaring at the blonde, as if doing so would make her girlfriend disappear from that very spot as she made her way down. 

“It’s still not funny,” Regina bit out, as she sauntered toward them.

She looked like hell. Well, she looked like hell for what that was considered for Regina, who was the single most gorgeous woman on the planet, so she appeared moderately normal. Emma was convinced that her girlfriend could look gorgeous in anything, but today she just resembled someone who was tired and overworked. Figures, they were up till nearly 2 in the morning, and now it was only 10 and they had to get going again. 

The brunette wore a pair of jeans, which she didn’t even know Regina owned until she moved into the Mills home, and one of Emma’s old band t-shirts. Her hair was up in a clip, because it was going to be professionally styled later anyway. Overall, she was dressed like an average nineteen year old, which was fucking rare for her girlfriend. She took Emma’s breath away.

“Rosa disagrees with you,” Emma noted, pointing to her girlfriend’s den mother who was sniggering at the blonde. Those two had become fast friends, and had been plotting against Regina since they moved in. Already they had taken turns hiding the brunette’s cell phone around the house while Regina searched for it like a hound dog for a rabbit until they laughed their asses off and put it where she could find it.  
“Traitor,” Regina snapped playfully. The woman just looked away from her, still smirking. Emma chuckled to herself. 

The blonde grabbed her girlfriend just as Regina’s foot hit the foyer floor, crushing their lower bodies together as Emma wrapped her arms around her. The action stunned Regina for a half a second, before she just smiled. Emma slipped both of her hands in the brunette’s back pockets, which was faced away from Rosa, and squeezed her ass closer. 

Emma leaned in, and whispered, “I love it when you wear my clothes.” She nipped the girl’s earlobe before she pulled away smirking, completely satisfied by Regina’s flustered, but aroused reaction. She really did love it when Gina did that. There was something about seeing her dressed in her clothes that turned her on way too much. Alas, there was no time for that right now. 

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” Regina answered in a unfazed voice, even though her eyes gave her away. It was purely for Rosa’s sake, and it was because of her presence that the blonde didn’t just jump her girlfriend on the stairs then and there. 

Emma really liked Rosa, and the woman had even been teaching her spanish on the sly so that she could fucking understand what Regina was always muttering or yelling at her. But so far she only understood hello, goodbye, and bitch. Unsurprisingly, Regina used the latter a lot. 

The brunette was unaware of her lessons in her native language, and she wanted to keep it that way. Then one day when the Latina started going on one of her spanish rants...BAM! Emma would start screaming back at her, in spanish, and scare the shit out of her. She really liked this plan, and smiled mischievously to herself at the very reminder of her genius. One of the best parts of dating Regina was getting to mess with her too uptight ass and frazzle her completely. They were certainly never bored. 

“You know, screaming ‘woman’ is only hilarious because it pisses you off. And I knew it’d get your butt down here. We got to go!” Emma rushed out, handing the brunette the travel mug of coffee she made up for her, and her winter jacket. 

“It’s not like they can start without us. We’re in the wedding for goodness sake.” 

Emma chose to ignore her girlfriend’s insensitive comments.Regina was just cranky. Normally she’d be the one shoving Emma out the door if she wasn’t so damn tired. It had been a long week helping their two best friends set-up for their wedding, and today was finally it. After tonight they could have some seriously needed rest. 

“Yes, but we still have to get ready, double-check a million things, and be there for moral support. I would have thought you’d be the one waking me up.” 

“I did, but then you begged me for five more minutes of cuddling, and that turned into me falling back asleep. Honestly, it’s not my fault.” 

“Alright! Everything is my fault! Happy? Now lets go, go, go!” Emma commanded, as she grabbed her keys and went for the door. 

Regina followed, even though she made sure to sulk the whole time. She turned back to Rosa who was still smiling like a giddy teenager at their morning antics. Emma knew that the housekeeper preferred their crazy energy versus Cora’s bitchiness. Must be a nice change of pace for her. 

“You are not to do any work while we are gone. If I can’t make you take Christmas off, I refuse to let you lift a finger. Make yourself at home. We won’t be back until tomorrow.”  
  Rosa just nodded, but Regina knew the woman would find some way to keep herself busy. She gave her a cheeky grin as she followed the blonde out the front doors. 

“Throw a damn rave for all I care!” Emma yelled from outside, the brunette just rolled her eyes and shut the door. 

\------------------------------------------------

It took nearly twenty minutes but they finally reached the inn. The drive took twice as long thanks to the freshly fallen snow, and Emma had to steer with the utmost care so they wouldn’t go sprawling out into a ditch. The whole time Regina was muttering some bullshit in Spanish, and the blonde was yelling about how they needed to invest in a damn car with four-wheel drive if they were going to keep living in fucking Maine. 

Disheveled, on-edge, and completely sleep-deprived they arrived at their destination, hurrying to the separate rooms that demanded their presence. Emma headed to Ruby who was on the second floor, and Regina made a dash for Belle’s which was on the first floor. 

It wasn’t a surprise that Ruby had asked Emma to be her maid of honor. But what threw everyone off, including Regina herself, was that Belle had asked the Mayor’s daughter to be hers. While the two had grown close since the foursome started hanging out, it just never struck Regina that Belle thought of her in such a way. Apparently Belle didn’t have many friends besides Emma and Ruby, or she just secretly loved Regina. Either way the brunette had accepted, consequently the two had been almost inseparable since. 

Ruby was pacing frantically when Emma entered the room. She was going so fast she seemed more like a blur than an almost bride. Granny was sitting in an armchair in the corner, with Ruby’s wedding dressed draped over her lap sewing like a mad woman. When the blonde did get a glance at her friend, her mouth hung open in shock.  
 It really shouldn’t surprise her that Red was going to be wearing lingerie on her wedding day. Half her casual wardrobe could be classified into that clothing category. This however, was a sight to see. The nervous waitress had nothing on but white lace, that include her underwear, a garter belt, and a full fledge strapless corset that made her tits look fantastic. In another life Ruby could have had a career as a pin-up girl. 

“Damn,” Emma blurted out. 

Red’s head shot up like a gun went off. Her features resembled a woman who was in desperate need of a drink and a chill pill. Then she realized the focus of Emma’s attention and glanced down at herself to regard the source of the reaction once again. 

“Good. I made the right choice,” Red responded to Emma’s not at all subtle outburst. The good thing about her best friend was she took shit like that as a compliment. “And you’re fInally fucking here!” 

“I’ll say. Belle will love it. Bitch it’s ten in the morning, and I left at 2 AM. I may be your best friend, and your maid of honor, but slave is nowhere in any of my titles.” 

“She’d better. It cost me nearly a week’s worth of tips. Calm your tits hoe, and maid of honor means servant in Dutch. So you’re fucked...”

“For that?! That’s messed! You’re just going to take it off anyway.” Emma ignored the last part of her friend’s comment, because she knew that when she singed up to be in Red’s wedding, she was signing away her own freedom for the next month. It would all be worth it though. Her contract was thankfully up after tonight.

“Oh Emma, you have so much to learn,” Ruby teased, giving her friend a devious smile. The waitress had been trying to corrupt her ever since she learned that Emma and Regina hadn’t crossed that bridge yet, but it was all in good fun of course. 

“Why are you wearing a hole through the floor?” Emma questioned, gesturing to the spot where Red was standing. 

“Because my dress ripped when I was trying it on, and if Granny can’t fix it we’re fucked. I’ll be getting married in this!” 

“Oh will you be quiet girl. I’ll have it good as new in no time,” the older woman chided from her seat in the corner. She rolled her eyes at Red, then continued on with her work. 

“I’m sure no one would mind if you got married in that. It’s not that different from your usual outfits,” Emma joked, which got her a snarky face from her friend, and a laugh from Eugenia. “Granny will mend it perfectly, and then you’ll be kicking yourself for even worrying about it.” 

“Emma I’m freaking out. I’m getting married today. Please slap some sense into me, literally if necessary.” 

The blonde rushed to her friend, grabbing Red by her forearms and shaking her until she stood still. Emma started taking deep breathes, and Ruby followed along. Their own little lamaze session happening. Eventually when the waitress appeared to be breathing steadily again Emma slowed her breaths. 

“Girl, chill. It’s just Belle. Fuck everything else. You are marrying the love of your life today. Nothing else matters.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s Belle. I just have to keep telling myself that.” 

“Right. Now we’re going to fix your dress, get you all dolled up, and get your ass hitched.” 

“You’re the best maid of honor ever,” Ruby cried, then pulled Emma into a back breaking hug. 

“Yeah well, you’re the best friend ever so we’re even.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thank God you’re here,” Belle exclaimed, as Regina walked into the room, sipping her mug like it would breathe the essence of life into her. 

“Where else would I be on your wedding day?” Regina retorted, chuckling at the remark. 

“Shut-up grumpy gills,” Belle jested, smiling at her newly made friend. The librarian had grown quite fond of the brunette, and learned to appreciate Regina’s sarcasm, and dark sense of humor. It was easily misinterpreted by others, but honestly the brunette was one of the most kind-hearted people she had ever known, and hilarious in her own snark way.

“I feel like death.” 

“You look like death.” 

“Now who’s the crabby one?” 

“Still you.” 

Regina rolled her eyes, and saddled up to examine Belle’s hanging dress that they had picked out together. It was honestly perfect for the girl. It was the first one that she tried on and the minute the brunette saw her in it, they both knew it was the one. It resembled something a princess would wear, and Belle certainly was a princess in her own right today. A tightly fitted bodice that flowed down into a pouffy skirt that stopped at the knees seemed called for.

When Belle saw the price tag she nearly fainted. There was no way their small budget would allow it. But Regina had bought the dress in secret, and excused it as a wedding present to the brides. The librarian fought her on it for only a minute, before she realized that it was Regina’s way of helping. She’d want her friend to let her do the same if she could afford it. 

“Thank you Regina. For your help, for your support, for buying the dress, for being my friend. I’m really glad I got the chance to know you.” Belle hugged the woman suddenly, and while Regina froze at first, unfamiliar with this friendly affection, her body softened and she returned the embrace whole heartily. She had a soft spot for Belle. 

“Glad to be of assistance. I’ve enjoyed getting to know you as well. You’re not so bad,” the brunette sassed, bopping the girl on the nose with her index finger. Belle laughed, then swatted the hand away. 

“Well gee, thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.” 

“So, how are you feeling?” Regina asked, changing the sensitive subject for awhile. Today was for sure going to be filled with the full spectrum of human emotion, and she wasn’t quite ready to deal with it this early in the morning.

“Blissfully ecstatic, and incredibly terrified at the same time. Do you think that’s normal?” Belle wondered, looking to the brunette with worried eyes. 

“I would assume so.”

“I’ll just make sure to ask you when you marry Emma, and then we’ll know.” Regina blushed at that, and pretended to be busy pulling off a piece of lint from the gown. 

“Regina, you know you’re going to marry Emma, right? I didn’t ruin the surprise,” Belle teased. 

“I know,” Regina huffed, then proceeded to gulp down the rest of her coffee in one go avoiding Belle’s grin entirely. Of course she knew that, or hoped for that, but she didn’t very well like other people pointing it out as if it was some law all the time. They were not engaged, and they had no plans to be for awhile. But, she ultimately knew that one day she was going to marry Emma Swan. 

“Damn right you do.” 

“Can we focus on your wedding today? Not my imaginary one.” 

“Whatever you say.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later the wedding party was getting much closer to actually being ready for the gathering. Their hair had been perfectly styled, and the make-up applied just so. Regina and Emma had both managed to get changed into their matching colored gowns that were a deep shade of crimson, but different styles. The duo had also double-checked the hall, and every other detail that the brides could think of, and it was all set. 

The next step was getting their brides dressed...

“Lets get this on you,” Regina demanded, picking up the white gown.   
Belle smiled as she rose from her vanity, and began to take off her button downed shirt. “This should be fun,” the librarian mused as Regina attempted to gather up all the material so that Belle could step into it properly.

They managed to squeeze the bride-to-be into her dress. Belle giggled the entire time, as Regina tried to get a snake through a very tight pipe. Now for the buttons. So many damn buttons. The brunette began at the bottom of the bodice, ensuring that Belle would never be able to get out of this for the rest of her life.

“Ruby is going to have fun tonight,” Regina joked. 

“She’ll probably just rip it off,” Belle answered. While it came out like a quip, it was a real possibility. Red was never a patient girl when it came to clothing. 

“Tell her if she does she’s paying me back,” Regina warned, with a smirk. 

“I may make her then, since you shouldn’t have bought it in the first place,” Belle teased. Truly, Belle thought the gesture was sweet, but she wasn’t going to let Regina off that easily. Where was the fun in that? 

“Your hair looks wonderful,” Regina noted, changing the subject effortlessly. She was only about halfway up the back of the dress, and Belle’s curls started getting in the way. Maybe one day she’d grow her hair out that long. 

“Thank you, took nearly all morning.” 

There was a brief pause between them as Regina concentrated on finishing her task, and Belle focused on not fainting. 

“You have nothing to worry about dear.” 

“How did you-“ 

“You’re practically holding your breath Belle.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m just nervous. Not about marrying her, just about the wedding itself.” 

“It can’t be easy what with your father and half the town here.”

“No. It is nice knowing that all these people support us, even after everything they put us through. Just intimidating.” 

“If they give you any problems I’ll get involved. People are scared of me now more than ever. And I’m still the Mayor’s daughter, even if we’re not speaking.” 

Belle smiled at her all too frightening friend. Her gut feeling that Regina was actually a loving person was all too true, or so she had discovered after the two became friends. She had been one of the most supportive people over the past month about the wedding and her life in general. Belle couldn’t happier about the recent kinship. Regina was like the big sister she never wanted, but apparently needed. The girl turned to face the brunette once her dress was securely attached to her person. 

“Regina I don’t know what I’d do without you here. You’re the best maid of honor any bride could ask for. You and Emma have made all this possible, and I will never be able to thank you enough.” 

“You’re very welcome. Both you and Red have helped me more than you’ll know. And I don’t think Emma and I would have survived without your help. I am indebted to you and your soon to be wife. But more than anything I am very happy that I have you as a friend.” 

“Oh gosh, don’t make me cry. My make-up will run!” 

“Speaking of which lets touch it up a bit.” Regina pulled the girl back over to the vanity and helped re-apply some mascara and lipstick when there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” they chimed, not bothering to move.

Emma glided into the room a large smile on her face as the sight of the other bride and her girlfriend looking stunning as ever. “Your future wife says to tell you she loves you.” 

“Could you do the same for me?” Belle pleaded, not moving a muscle as Regina’s expert hands roamed all over her face inspecting for the slightest touch-up needed. 

“Gladly. I checked the hall and made sure everything is ready for the ceremony. And the diner looks pretty awesome for the reception if I do say so myself. We should be all ready to go.” 

“I can’t believe I’m getting married in an hour.” 

“Believe it sister,” Emma declared, taking that minute to hug her friend from behind. Regina took that as her cue to step out for a second, muttering something about speaking with the photographer. 

“Emma I don’t know if I can handle this.” 

“Hey,” the blonde eased out, kneeling in front of Belle as she took both of her hands. “You can handle anything. Remember that. Forget about everything, forget about Gold and your father. When you go out there just look at Ruby. That’s all you need.” 

“When did you get so wise?” Belle wondered, half-serious, half-joking not knowing which she truly meant. Emma was a giant goofball, but in moments like these she seemed to be the oldest soul in the world. Her green eyes were strong, confident in the assurance that she would be fine, and Belle knew she would because of it.

“Wise? Me? Nah, that’s what Regina’s for. She’s like a forty-year-old in a teenager’s body,” Emma cracked. And in an instant that deep soul was gone once again, replaced by the light in her eyes that expertly hid the fact that the blonde had ever been through such dark times in life. 

“You’re right. She’s all I’ll ever need.” Belle gazed past Emma to her reflection in the mirror. Sitting in her wedding dress, knowing that Ruby was going to be the one out there, not the town, not Gold, not her Father, just Red. Her Red. It was going to be fine, because that’s what this was all about. She was going to get to spend the rest of her life with the best person she knew. “Except for you of course.”   Emma just rolled her eyes, but gave Belle a chaste kiss to the forehead. “And if anyone gives you trouble, you’ve got a black belt to back you up.” 

“And a bitch with a razor sharp tongue waiting for any of those idiots who dare say something,” Regina added, making her presence known in the room once again. Belle laughed out right. 

“I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of her vicious words,” Emma confirmed, winking at her girlfriend. Regina just nodded to Belle, and she knew from the gesture that the Latina would be more than willing to take on the whole town for them. Just as she had for Emma when the scandal broke. 

“Me either,” Belle agreed. 

“I need to get back to the other bride. Oh and Belle, you look lovely.” Emma strutted out of the room stopping to place a kiss on Regina’s cheek. Belle really did look gorgeous, and her girlfriend cleaned up nice too. Okay, Regina resembled a creature that God himself carved out to show the world what true beauty was. 

She found Ruby whispering with her Granny, and it looked as if Red was holding a necklace of sorts in her palm. Emma made a break to leave before they noticed her, but it was too late. “Come in here girl,” Granny bellowed. Sheepishly the blonde walked over to them feeling guilty for interrupting their family time. 

“Sorry” Emma mumbled out. 

“Nothing to be sorry for. We were done here,” Granny declared, smiling at her granddaughter and getting up from her armchair. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have another granddaughter to attend to.” 

Once the old lady was out of the room Ruby let out a long breath. “I swear she likes her more than me.” Emma laughed, because even though Belle wasn’t blood, she could have sworn that Granny loved the two equally. As if they were both her granddaughters just the same. Belle just got special treatment because she wasn’t biologically. And she was Belle to boot.

“I do too.” 

“Hey!” Ruby squealed. 

“Kidding,” Emma defended, holding up her palms in surrender. She took the seat that Granny had just left. “You ready?”

“Yeah. Actually I really am.” 

“You’re going to be fine. If there are any two people who are suppose to be together it’s you guys.” 

“I’m going to have to put you and Regina at the top of that list, right before us.” 

“Fucking stop!” 

“Emma just admit it. You’re going to marry that girl.”

   


“Red, why on Earth are we talking about this on your wedding day?” 

“Because I have an hour to kill, and I need to be distracted so I don’t wear a hole in the ground.” Ruby smiled over at her friend, deciding now would be the time to divulge her in the juicy piece of gossip she overheard in the diner last week. “And I know you bought a ring.” 

Emma’s eyes got wide as a saucer, and she just glared at her friend horrified. “How?…you’re the damn devil!” 

Ruby chuckled, “I have my sources. I won’t say anything.” 

“You do, and you won’t make it to your own honeymoon. I guarantee you that!” 

“Shut the fuck up! I just can’t believe you did that Emma. It’s only been five months how can you know?” Ruby asked. She loved Belle more than anything, but even she hadn’t been that confident. Or that willing to make that type of commitment so fast. 

“I don’t know….I just. Ruby I use to see my life, and there was no one in that picture but me, and I was okay with that. I think I even convinced myself that I wanted it that way. And now, it’s like I just see her. I can’t see one without her anymore.” 

“I’m the one getting married, and you’re making me look like an asshole.” 

“Not on purpose. Besides, I just bought it. I didn’t go looking for one, I just saw it and I thought that if I ever propose it would be with that ring. It’s not like I am planning on doing it any time soon. In a year maybe…I just wanted to have it.”

“Bullshit. You’ve got it on you right now don’t you?” Ruby demanded, knowing her friend better than Emma thought clearly. 

The blonde turned two shades brighter in her cheeks. “Well yeah, but I mean. I just haven’t found a good hiding place at Regina’s yet. She knows everywhere, and I don’t.” 

“Who do you think you’re kidding. If you even make it to a year before you pop the question, I will blow any man of your choice!” 

“Ruby you’re getting married today!” Emma shrieked, horrified by that declaration.

“That’s how fucking confident I am that you’re full of shit.” 

“I hate you,” Emma muttered under her breath while she avoided the brunette’s gaze. 

Ruby sighed, and watched the little blonde pout. It was seriously cute, and now she understood why Regina purposely aggravated the hell out of her constantly. She’d make up for it, because her friend had been a saint through the chaos that was their short-notice wedding.

“No you don’t. You love me, and I love you. Emma you’re one of the best people I know. You’re the best friend anyone could ask for, and whoever marries you is going to be the luckiest person on the planet.” 

“I love you too,” Emma replied, hugging the waitress tightly. “You’re one crazy-ass bitch, but you’ve got a heart of gold, and I wouldn’t want anyone else as my best friend.” 

“We’re a couple of pathetic mofos aren’t we?” 

“Just a smidgen.”

  
 

“We are so whipped.” 

“So fucking whipped.” 

They both laughed at that. They were so tied to the two other women who they’d be seeing in no time more than a dog chained to a pole. It was sad, but it kept them together at the same time. Something they would bond over for the rest of their days was how in love they were with other people. 

“Did you ever get around to actually having sex with your future wife?” Ruby inquired, remembering that conversation from earlier on in the year.

“You just killed the moment asshole,” Emma replied. 

“That would be a no.” 

“Shut-up!” 

“Seriously Emma, I don’t know how you do it. Me and Belle waited a month, maybe, and that felt like slow torture. Five months in with I love yous, and no sex. I’d combust.” 

“It’s not about that.” 

“No, but that’s a big part of it.” 

“It’s not like we haven’t done anything.” 

“That’s all cutesy shit.” 

“Well since it’s the first time for both of us we just wanted to make sure it was right,” Emma grumbled. She wasn’t about to let her best friend pressure her into anything, or make her feel bad about it. But honestly it was starting to feel like torture in some ways. 

Ruby’s mouth hung open in shock. Emma searched her words for what could cause that reaction. Oh…

“You’re a damn virgin!” Ruby yelled, completely taken aback. “Regina too! No fucking way.” 

Emma’s response was just to stare at her bare feet, which reminded her that she needed to find her heels. “I don’t believe it! That explains so much actually.”

“What does that even mean? It’s not like you can spot us on the street in a crowd!” 

“Ummm…debatable. Oh my gosh. We have so much we need to discuss.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like the first time you do actually have sex you need to make sure that you have an inclining as to where the g-spot is.” 

“I am not having this conversation with you Red.” Emma shuffled away in search of her shoes, completely ignoring her friend who was making her feel mortified. 

“Emma I’m serious. First times, well they’re great experiences, but usually the sex isn’t. I mean, fucking a woman can be hard work.-“

“Red finish that sentence, and I will kill you before you can make it to the alter.” 

“Why are you so shy about this stuff?”  
  “Why are you so open about it?” 

“Because I’ve been through it, and I mean that’s just me. I wish Belle was my first. Damn that’s so perfect.”

“Stop it.” 

“What?! It’s fucking adorable. You two are only ever going to have sex with each other. That’s like a fucking romance novel come to life.” 

“You don’t know that,” Emma protested, putting on her shoes finally. Okay so there was large chance that was going to be true, but nothing was definite. 

Granny poked her head in at that time, “Ready to get yourself hitched girl?”

“Yeah Granny, just a second.” Red turned back to Emma, “this conversation is not over. We are postponing it until after my wedding. Now lets go you little innocent, you.” 

Emma rolled her eyes, but followed her friend out. Hard to believe she was actually getting married today. Hard to believe someone would actually marry her. 

Actually no it really wasn’t. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The wedding was flawless. 

Honestly for such a quaint service, because Storybrooke was seriously small, the tiny hall of the inn was well suited. They had spent a week decorating it. White Christmas lights were hung all around, which was only fitting because it was the season. Well, Christmas Eve. They chose not to go with the actual day itself. 

The floor was covered in white rose pedals, and a wooden arch that had been braided together from branches was posed as the alter. They had hung strands of white lightbulbs from the ceiling so that they cascaded down behind the arch, creating the most beautiful, warm light you’d ever seen.

There were about fifty wooden chairs set up around the small isle that would serve as their walkway. Paper lanterns lit with candles hung from the ceilings as well, along with vines of white flowers that fell with them. It looked like a magical world. 

Or so Emma had thought when they had finally finished it. With everything lit up, and a room full of people, it was remarkable . It was simple, and elegant, and so very much Belle and Ruby. There were touches of crimson, bows that matched both Emma and Regina’s dresses, and Ruby’s makeshift belt, that adorned every chair. 

Regina and Emma had walked down the isle first, together. Surprisingly the faces of the members of Storybrooke were accepting, and well...warm. After the scandal broke, Regina pretty much took them head on. She gave a detailed interview to paper, thanks to a reporter who Emma swore had a crush on her girlfriend. Regina said she was nuts for thinking that, but she saw the way he looked at her. Sydney Glass would be no friend of hers.

They even took pictures of them, published those on the front page and everything. Emma felt weird about that, but honestly if it was going to help Regina than she didn’t care. They also answered any questions that people had for them. And even started the gay-straight alliance on campus, which had a staggering growth rate. Seemed they weren’t alone in the small town after all.

A couple of reporters had come from the city, looking for any story that could rock the society pages. Regina was hardly a celebrity, but an heiress who owns a billion dollar company at nineteen and is gay will make headlines. And they did, for awhile. Well Regina did, Emma was just the ‘girl who turned her gay’. 

But the brunette didn’t let them get away with that headline. There were a few lawsuits from what she understood, but she didn’t get involved with them. Cora had not been seen since Regina threw her out, and after they couldn’t get a controversial statement from the conservative politician, they gave up.

Regina handled it with grace, and Emma could tell she was a lot happier with being out. They could just be. Regina needed that. She needed that more than she realized before. Henry had called them when Blue showed him the picture of them in the paper.

“Emma! Gina! Your picture in the paper!” he had screamed into the phone. Kid had thought he knew a couple of celebrities. It was actually hilarious. They were driving out to spend New Years with him. But, they had sent him and the other kids at the home plenty of presents for Christmas. And a new stove for Blue, which was Regina’s idea. 

The whole ordeal blew over rather quickly. Especially once Emma’s expunged record was explained, which the blonde had decided was necessary to clear her name. People understood, and more than anything they seemed supportive. She got a lot of nods from strangers while walking around SU, and a couple of smiles. They still had haters, but such was life. They had each other, and Emma didn’t need anybody else’s approval. 

Granny followed them in the wedding procession, with one of the brides on each arm. She was crying. Well a stray tear had fallen down her cheek, but that was the equivalent of balling to the tough, old broad. She kissed them both when they reached the alter, and muttered something to both of them that would forever remain a mystery to the world. 

Emma never understood why her friends still invited most of the town to their wedding when so many had caused them such grief. She imagined part of it was because Granny knew everybody, and no one wanted to get on the woman who owned the best restaurant in town’s bad side. 

And the other may just be that these girl’s were staples in their hometown. Despite some rather sketchy characters, Storybrooke was a pretty tight-knit community, and these women had been apart of it since they were born. That meant something to them. Plus Red and Belle had a lot of friends, even Killian showed his face. He averted his eyes when Emma and Regina walked down the isle together, but he was there.

The ceremony itself was sweet, and short. Which Emma was glad about, because her feet were killing her. Ruby and Belle had teared-up when they said their vows, which they had written. It was a nice touch. Regina had glanced at her from the opposite side of the alter during them, and Emma just smiled back. She knew what she was thinking. 

Then they were married. Kissed. Pronounced. It was official. Time to party. 

Ruby had high-fived Emma before they walked down the isle as Mrs. and Mrs. which got them a laugh from the crowd, and a smirk from Regina. The reception was going to be in the diner, which was tiny in comparison to the number of guests, but it worked. Plus the place had a giant functioning kitchen complete with staff, was attached to the inn, and had full bar. Couldn’t ask for more. 

People actually seemed pretty thrilled about it. MM and David said they might steal the idea. Emma noted the ring on the pixie-haired girl’s finger as well. Seemed they were a lot more serious than she thought. What was with everybody suddenly getting engaged anyway? 

The food was amazing, but that was because Granny was in charge of it. The woman knew how to cook, and for her only granddaughters’ wedding she went all out. Emma had about four mini burgers alone, not to mention the other comfort food favorites. 

Once everyone was settled in, shoving face, and chattering about Granny nudged the blonde MOH when she was grabbing more snacks from the buffet. “Now would be a good time to give your toast,” the old bat stated. Emma’s stomach sank, suddenly becoming a little less hungry. She wasn’t thrilled about the idea of getting up and speaking in front of the same assholes who had basically made her girlfriend’s world a living nightmare for the past month. But, it wasn’t about them today, it was about Ruby and Belle. 

“They’ve got enough liquor in them that these lot will be receptive, but not rowdy. Wait any longer, and someone will start a fight before you can get a word out.” Granny had a point. Having this whole town in one confined space was unpredictable, and she should take advantage of the calm before the alcohol storm started. 

“How do I get their attention?” Emma thought aloud, glancing to her boss for an idea. She doubted clanking a glass, or screaming would do her any good. 

Without warning Granny stuck her two pinky fingers in her mouth, and let out a deafening whistle that made the town’s dogs bark. When Emma looked away from Granny and back to the crowd all eyes were on them. Great...

“Floor’s yours girl.” 

“Thank you Granny,” Emma sputtered out, a bit thrown by the sudden mass attention on her. She took a deep breath and scanned the crowd only to see her girlfriend smiling adoringly at her. That was enough to settle her nerves. 

Emma picked up her champagne glass, which Granny was allowing despite her underage status because it was a private party, and held it nervously in her hand. 

“A requirement of being Ruby’s slave for the past month is that I have to give a speech about my best friend.” There were a few chuckles in the crowd, and Emma saw Ruby’s lips curl upwards as their eyes locked for a moment. 

“When I first met Ruby she cursed at me about four times in a stripper outfit, then offered me a job.” Mild laugher filled the room, because the whole town was familiar with the brass waitress’ style of service. 

“I accepted the job because I was new to town and desperate, but what I didn’t realize that it was apparently an open invitation for Ruby to force her way into my life, whether I wanted her to or not.” She glared over a her friend who had initially conned Emma into a friendship, and the crowed laughed again.

“Obviously I’m glad I took the job because that’s how I got the best friend I’ve ever had in my life, even if she is a hot mess. Red took me under her wing, and became the sister that I never had, and I need that more than I think I could express.

She never even told me that she had a girlfriend for the first two months that I knew her. Apparently it’s just known in Storybrooke that Belle and Ruby are together, and no one thought to tell me, which I thought was the stupidest thing I had ever heard...until I saw them together. Then I completely understood why everyone just expected me to know, because these two belong together.

I’ve never seen a couple who love each other so much. They are the perfect pair, and compliment each other in every way. For all of Ruby’s crass language, Belle has a sweet sentiment to add. For every one of Red’s revealing outfits, Belle wears a turtle neck to make up for it. They’re the best people I know. And they’re magic together. We should all feel very blessed, because today we got to witness true love in real life.

To the two women who are my friends, and my family, I wish you all of the happiness in the world, even though I know you won’t need it because you have it with each other.” Emma finished her speech with a smile to the brides as she raised her glass in the air. 

The party followed her lead, and they all toasted to the newlyweds. Emma sank back from the crowd after, needing to escape the spotlight for a minute. Ruby was the first to find her as she hid in the corner downing her drink in one gulp. The bride had tears in her eyes as she approached. 

“Thank you for making me cry on my wedding day bitch.” 

The blonde smirked, “you love it.” 

“I really do.” Ruby pulled her friend into a hug, and Emma returned it without any reservations for once. 

“So I think it’s going well,” the blonde observed. There had yet to be a fight of any kind, but the night was still young. Emma was restricting herself to two drinks because she was expected to be the muscle, along with Regina and Granny, if shit went down. 

“I’m happy and so is Belle, these fuckers don’t matter.” Emma laughed hardily, because Ruby never gave a fuck what anyone thought, but Belle. And her and Regina now apparently. 

“Not even a little bit.” 

“We need to get the dancing started. And I need more alcohol” 

“I think the hall is good to go. The DJ was setting up when we came in here for food.” 

“Let’s do this!” Ruby proclaimed as she hurried away to find her wife. Emma rolled her eyes, but followed to grab Regina to help.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Less than an hour later Wobble was blaring threw some giant speakers that Aladdin had managed to grab, and Emma and Regina were being forced to dance to the song by their friends. 

The makeshift dance floor in the hall was getting put to good use. Half of the party was dancing, and the other half were standing around drinking on it. That would make for some serious entertainment in about two hours. Emma was thanking the heavens that Granny just gave them a room for the night so they didn’t have to worry about going home. They were not getting out of here any time soon. 

The song finally changed, and a horrible 80s single started to play. Emma snickered at the music, and Regina just shook her head. Red and Belle seemed to like it well enough, because they were dancing like two idiots together. Probably too happy to notice.

_Where do you go... my lovely_  
 _Where do you go?_  
 _I wanna know...my lovely_  
 _I wanna know_  
 _Where do you go?_

Emma pulled Regina into her arms by her waist, and pretended to at least move to the beat. 

“This song is horrendous.” 

“We’ll make sure to have better music at our wedding,” Emma confirmed. 

Regina just gapped at her, and the blonde was confused. “What?!” Emma snapped after too much time passed for the brunette to have that face plastered on.

“You just said our wedding,” Regina explained, thinking that was all that she needed to point out to describe the reaction.

“So... you want cheesy 80s music at our wedding?” 

“No.” 

“Then what’s the problem?”

“It’s just...I mean we’ve never talked about this.” 

“Yeah we have.” 

“No Emma. I can assure you we haven’t.” 

“I’m sorry does it upset you?” Emma just always assumed that they had a mutual understanding that one day they would be getting married. Maybe she should have talked to her girlfriend about this before she went and bought a damn ring. Fuck.

“Not at all.” 

“I mean you want to get married one day don’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

“To me...maybe?” Emma narrowed her gaze at the brunette playfully.

Regina’s cheeks blushed furiously before she bowed her head to break the blonde’s gaze. “Yes,” she answered quietly. 

“Glad we’re on the same page then, about the music. Because there is no proper way to dance to this shit.” Regina laughed, and the mood lightened once again. 

Granny appeared suddenly, grabbing Emma by the elbow and pulling her away. The old woman was ranting on about Killian and some guy named Neal, who was Gold’s son apparently, getting into a fist fight. She made sure the happy couple remained oblivious to this as she dragged Emma away from her girlfriend. 

Regina was soon called to help them detain Leroy, the town drunk, who had way too much whiskey and was threatening the crack the damn bottle over Archie’s head if he didn’t move. He cowered away once the brunette appeared without a fight. The mayor’s daughter took to guarding the alcohol a little more closely for awhile, since the bartender didn’t seem to properly comprehend when someone should be cut off in this town. 

Once Emma broke up the fight, and threw both idiots out, she saw Belle’s Father making a bee line for the couple. The man was stumbling over himself, obviously inebriated, and he was definitely in a state of mind that would cause a lot of trouble to the brides if he reached them. The blonde managed to hook her arm around his waist and stop him. 

Emma hauled his drunk ass out onto the street, and got their assigned driver from Regina’s staff to take him home before he could cause any more damage. Once that situation was handled, she moved on to breaking up a screaming match between David and Whale, why the fuck that was happening she had no idea. Regina muttered something about needing to get over it, before she yelled at Whale to go get a life. The brunette knew how to direct people, that was for sure. She didn’t need any help from Emma, but the blonde calmed a heated David down before MM got to him. 

How so much drama could happen in one short period was beyond her, but Regina just shrugged her shoulders as if this was normal for Storybrooke. There was a lot of heated passion in this small town, and plenty of secrets too. Emma wasn’t sure she could survive living in a place where there was no privacy, but if Regina was there, she’d deal. 

“Hey tight-ass,” Ruby jeered, throwing her arm around Regina’s shoulder and giving her a squeeze. The brunette gritted her teeth, and Emma applauded her girlfriend’s restraint. Regina had gotten use to Red’s bold sense of humor, and kept her temper in check. Those two had a love hate relationship for sure, that was mostly love.

“I need to speak with you, alone,” Ruby added the last part, starring at Emma for emphasis. She was not invited to the pow-wow. Then she whisked Regina away from her girlfriend, and out into the ally. 

Ruby immediately started to take deep breathes of fresh air, because all the dancing coupled with her insanely tight dress, made her chest feel like it was about to cave in. 

“Drinking cold water helps. Don’t ask me why, but whenever I was forced to wear dresses that tight I found it to be the best solution,” Regina offered. 

Many a times in her youth Cora Mills had forced her to wear a dress two sizes too small. Her Mother wasn’t very happy that her daughter was born with hips and an ass, and she thought she could squeeze Regina into a the size she deemed fitting. No diet could change her bone structure. 

“You are full of surprises Regina.” 

“Emma says that a lot too. I can’t figure out if it’s meant as a compliment or an insult.” 

“Both.” 

“Good to know. What exactly did you need? Besides a Lamaze coach of course.” 

“Very funny.” 

“I have my moments.” 

Ruby leaned against the brick exterior wall of building as her breathing evened out again. “Emma...” 

“What about her?” 

“She’s my best friend.” 

“Mine too dear.” 

“I’m married now. Which means Belle comes first. Not that she didn’t before, but I have this feeling that things are going to change.” 

“A life binding commitment will do that,” Regina noted, wondering where on Earth this girl was going with this conversation. 

“Just look out for her. Don’t hurt her.” 

“Ruby...” 

“No. Let me finish. I know that giving you this speech is a little ridiculous, and a little late. I also know that you love her more than I’ll ever understand. But I am as close to family as the girl has, so this is my job before my marriage takes over my life. 

She loves you, which is hard for her to deal with sometimes. Just please, make sure she’s safe, and that she takes care of herself. Be patient, and don’t let her get away with the selfless bullshit she tries to pull. She’s the best person I’ve ever met, and she will put every living soul before herself and make you believe that she’s fine when she’s not. I am sure that you know all of this. But, I just want us to have an understanding between the two of us.” 

Regina pursed her lips, and watched as this woman, who was clearly still a tad afraid of her, try to give her the big sister speech that came with dating her adopted sister. It was honestly endearing, and while it was unorthodox, she understood the desire to make sure Emma was taken care of. It was how she felt everyday. Something her and the waitress had in common now. 

“We have one Miss Lucas.”

“Seriously? You were in my fucking wedding and you can’t call me by my first name.” 

“Ruby, I can assure you that I would rather die than cause Emma any pain. Your friend will never want for anything, because I love her more than I thought it was possible to love someone. For some incomprehensible reason she loves me back, and no matter what happens I will make sure she is happy from here on out. ” 

Red glared at the woman, then just nodded her head in approval. “You know, I thought I had you figured out Regina, but I was wrong.” 

“Thank you for acknowledging that,” Regina answered with a smug grin. 

“Also when you marry her, and I mean when not if, you will receive another one of these little chats.” 

“Understood.” 

“Then lets get our butts back in there before our women send out a search party.” 

\---------------------------------------------

It was nearing midnight, and Emma’s eyelids were going to snap shut at any second. They had finally finished picking up most of the trash that had been left behind. Her and Regina had been working as a team to clean up ever since the last guest finally took off. Well Emma kicked his drunk ass out, but same thing.

They had sent the newlyweds off to their room for the night. It was more of an order that Regina had given, chiding them for believing for a second that their bridal party would let them clean up after their own wedding. They had much more important things to attend to. 

With clasped hands the couple made their way up to their room for the night, vowing to finish later. Tomorrow was Christmas, and cleaning could wait. They were also both silently grateful that it was located far away from the newlyweds’ who would undoubtedly be making all sorts of noises they had no desire to hear. Emma swore Granny did that on purpose. 

“We did it,” Emma breathed out once their inn door clicked shut for the night. It felt like the Earth was spinning on its axis once again. The blonde leaned back against the wooden barrier, pulling her girlfriend into a long hug that was returned enthusiastically. Regina needed it as much as her. 

The two pulled apart slightly, and Emma rested their foreheads together. “We’re eloping,” Regina stated flatly, and the blonde chuckled. 

“A woman after my own heart.” 

“I am so glad it’s over,” Regina sighed, as her head dropped to Emma’s shoulder. Her girlfriend just held her close, grateful that they could just be together for these few minutes after such a long day of being apart. Having this kind of comfort in another person was invaluable.

“It was worth it. Did you see how happy they were?” Emma smiled, delighted that she could help her friends’ special day run smooth. Content to just be apart of such an event. Honestly, she never thought she’d go to a wedding, let alone be in one. 

“Yes. I agree it was all worth it.” 

“Hey Regina,” Emma murmured after a few seconds of silence. 

“Hmm?” 

“Merry Christmas.” 

Regina’s head lifted up, and she turned around to regard the clock that read midnight. 

“Merry Christmas,” Regain returned, cupping Emma’s cheek in her palm and pressing a light kiss to her lips. 

The blonde pouted when she pulled away. 

“You can do better than that.” Then she pulled Regina to her, smashing their lips into a heated tangle, as the world around them faded away. Suddenly the freshly fallen snow on the ground, the holiday, hell the wedding was erased from their very minds as nothing in the world seemed to matter but this overwhelming connection the two had with one another. 

When they needed to catch their breathes, Emma relented a little, but she made sure to pull Regina even closer to her. This was not over by a long shot. 

“Well you certainly know how to wish someone a good holiday,” Regina quipped, smiling so big that her face hurt. Emma laughed, then flipped them around so that she had the brunette pinned to the door now. She started peppering the brunette’s neck with feather light kisses that had her giggling like a school girl. 

“I thought you were tired.” 

“Never too tired for you,” Emma answered as she reached the corner of Regina’s mouth, planting a firm one there. The blonde’s head shot up urgently, and the brunette eyed her with confusion. 

“What did Ruby pull you away to talk about?” Emma inquired.

Regina smiled, “Nothing dear.” 

“Yeah right. Talk woman or no more kisses for you.” 

“But it’s Christmas.” 

“I don’t care.” 

“Fine. She just wanted to make sure we understood each other, and we do.” 

“Understood what?” 

“You.” 

“Oh... she gave you the don’t hurt me or she’ll kill you speech didn’t she?” 

“Something to that effect.” 

“That moron.” 

“It was actually quite sweet.” 

“Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?” 

Regina smacked Emma’s shoulder, and the blonde feigned hurt clutching it for emphasis. “Ruby cares about you, and I am in favor for anyone who does.” 

Emma narrowed her gaze, as she looked deep into those chocolate eyes that would forever capture her soul. Something was different between them now. It’s not as if it was truly notable to the world, on the surface nothing had changed. But between them, it was an earth shattering contrast. It was as if the air had merged together to create their own atmosphere that only they breathed together. As if their worlds’ were mashing into one. 

The fact that Regina participate in all of this, appreciated Ruby’s love for her, freaking defended her to her hometown when she could have thrown her under the bus. The brunette was constantly doing everything for her, and while Regina tried to pretend like it was effortless, Emma knew that she had to work really hard at this. And that she was doing it solely for her, because she loved her that much. It made her heart seize in her chest. 

The blonde held Regina’s head in her hands, letting a thumb stroke the woman’s cheek as her gaze locked with the brunette’s. 

“You are everything.” 

“Emma..” Regina began, trying to pull away from the direct eye contact that was making her uneasy. The way the blonde was looking at her...well...it was a type of adoration that melted her, and made her feel as if she could never live up to the actions that would deserve such a face as that. 

“No. You. Are. Everything. You need to understand that Regina. I need you to. I love you. I’m the fucking luckiest girl on the planet, because I have you...please don’t ever leave me.” Emma’s voice dropped into a sad, faint sound when she uttered the last part. 

Regina’s features softened at that, and suddenly her fear of such a proclamation faded once she heard the uncertainty in Emma’s voice. The stippling terror that the blonde had felt her whole life of losing everything becoming all too apparent now. The brunette understood that this was about more than just their relationship . She was Emma’s family. She was...she was someone who the blonde let in, and trusted to stay, and she could never ruin that no matter what happened. She would never let herself do that.

“Never,” Regina whispered against Emma’s lips, so close that if they moved a hair they’d be kissing. “I won’t ever.” 

In an instant their lips met in the softest, sweetest kiss they had ever had. Regina felt every ounce of love her being had to offer Emma flood through her, and the blonde felt so much strength from it that the fear of forever being alone in life was completely demolished. She knew that Regina would never leave her. Even if they broke up, even if Emma managed to royally screw everything up, and even if the brunette became Queen of the universe, Regina would never go anywhere. 

All the tenderness faded quickly, as their lips began seeking a closeness that required more aggression to achieve. Regina ran her tongue along Emma’s lips, begging for entrance, and their kiss deepened. The brunette gripped the blonde’s dress sleeve in one hand, entangling the other in golden locks as Emma pressed her more firmly into the door. 

It was different this time. 

What they wanted. What they had to have from each other. They were searching for a connection that was much deeper, and Emma knew tonight was going to change everything. Regina understood it too, but she was more prepared for that than Emma, because things changed for her the minute she declared her love for the blonde to the world. It appeared to modify for Emma when she entrusted such a deep fear of hers with Regina. 

“Get me out of this dress,” Regina growled, as Emma’s hands were slowly lifting up her skirt to search for the warmth of the brunette’s skin, without any luck. It was too much fucking material. It was not nearly enough contact, and it was frustrating Regina too. 

The blonde spun Regina around sliding the zipper down, taking the moment to inhale deeply. This was actually happening, and she just needed to center herself. Her nerves were going to send her into a panic attack if she didn’t calm the fuck down. She wanted Regina so bad for so long, and knowing that she might very well have her was enough to give her a touch of anxiety.

The dark red gown slid to the floor in a pool around the brunette’s heals. Which she kicked off promptly. Then she turned Emma around to do the same to her. She gasped when what the blonde was wearing underneath the dress was revealed. Regina had seen Emma in her underwear plenty of times, and it never looked like that.

Emma’s cheeks burned, “Ruby made me wear it. She said it was her wedding so I had to...” The blonde suddenly felt self-conscious at the skivvies that Red had forced her into. Regina’s whole body felt like it was going to explode, as her brain nearly short-circuited. The black stockings attached to a bright red garter belt and lace panties, with a matching bra made her body feel alive in a way she had never known. All the blood in her veins rushed away from her head and to a very particular area of her body.

“Remind me to pay for her children’s college.” 

“That good?” Emma asked disbelieving, glancing down once again. She felt silly wearing the get-up, and only did it to please Ruby. She thought lingerie was stupid, but judging from the way Regina was looking at her, her friend was on to something. 

Regina just nodded her head as she grabbed Emma by the hips and pulled their scarcely clad bodies together. “Fuck me,” the brunette breathed, her uncontrolled response flying out because of the inordinate need to be with Emma suddenly. It was said as an emission of desire rather than a command, but the blonde retorted, “gladly,” and that was it for them. 

Their bodies wrapped so tightly around each other that you couldn’t fit a piece of paper between them. Emma’s lips were a force to be reckoned with, but Regina managed to keep up. Her entire world was taken over by the blonde who had literally fallen into her life, and changed absolutely everything. Her scent, her taste, her touch, the feel of their bodies together wreaked havoc on her senses and she lost herself completely. 

Needing to assert some kind of control, and move them closer to the bed, Regina pushed Emma back until her calfs collided with the trunk at the foot of the bed. The brunette pushed her girlfriend onto it, straddling the blonde as their bodies sat down together, their lips never breaking contact. 

Regina’s pelvis began to grind into Emma’s taut stomach instinctively, and the blonde let out a low moan. There was nothing quite like having Regina Mills trying to have her way with you to make you lose your mind in want. Damn her girl was gorgeous. And a fucking fantastic kisser. The blonde reached one arm around, and unhitched Regina’s bra clasp effortlessly. Emma smiled into the kiss then, because she knew it infuriated the brunette, who no matter how many times she tried could never duplicate the action. 

“Show off,” Regina mumbled against her lips, but only kissed her harder so Emma couldn’t say anything back. 

The blonde’s hands slid slowly up Regina’s chest, caressing her breasts. Her thumbs brushing across the brunette’s nipples, and her palms massaging against them once they were brought to hard peaks. When Emma took one of them into her mouth Regina’s back arched, and she let out a moan of her own. The blonde was talented with her mouth for sure. 

Emma’s let her tongue slide back and forth as her hand tended to the other mound. Then she switched, paying the other nipple some much needed attention from her mouth. Regina was going to loose her shit if Emma didn’t touch her soon. They had gotten this far plenty of times before, but she knew it was going to happen tonight. And that knowledge had her seeking the intimacy she had craved forever ruthlessly. 

Regina’s own hands slid down to caress the blonde’s chest, and the action took Emma by surprise. She brought their lips together again, as the brunette’s hands felt her thought the lace of the bra. Wanting more skin-on-skin, Emma let her hands drift to undo her own bra, throwing it across the room. 

See. You take it off anyway.

Regina hummed as she got better access to the blonde’s breasts, letting her mouth wander down to Emma’s chest leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses. When Gina came up to bit her collar bone, and then her pulse point, and finally her ear an immense amount of arousal shot to her core causing her to moan, fucking loudly. 

“Fuck Gina,” Emma hissed. She liked biting a little too much, and her girlfriend abused that knowledge constantly. It was an easy way to get her from zero to sixty, and she was bottoming out at about 90 right now. 

“Bed. Now,” Regina commanded, standing up from her seat on her girlfriend's lap. Emma followed like a lost puppy as the brunette pulled her to the bed by her fingertips. 

“You are the most beautiful creature that I’ve ever seen,” Emma whispered as they reached the edge of the bed.

Regina just shook her head, and without a word reached forward to drag the blonde down onto the mattress with her. Normally she would protest such a unachievable standard set for her, but right now she knew that was how Emma felt, because it was exactly how she felt. Crazy what being in love could make you believe.

The brunette laid back, perching herself up on her elbows as Emma crawled seductively up her body until their mouths were hovering over one another’s again. Just before the blonde’s lips met Regina’s, Emma’s eyes locked with hers searching for an answer to the silent question of whether or not this is okay before they went any further. 

The brunette tried with all of her might to convey that it was more than alright, and if Emma didn’t do something soon she might spontaneously combust. Her girlfriend read her loud and clear because she smiled, then kissed her so hard her head spun.

It was easy to get lost with Regina like this. The heat pooling in between her legs was burning, she imagined her girlfriend was feeling the same urge. Having the brunette half-dressed pressed against her was enough to make her nearly come then and there.  
Emma’s hands tentatively explored her girl’s entire body, memorizing every part of it. 

Regina whimpered into her mouth when Emma’s fingers brushed across her center slightly as she grabbed the brunette’s thigh and wrapped it around her waist pressing her into her hard stomach more. The blonde let her hands toy with the band of Regina’s underwear, not daring to venture further just yet. 

“Emma...” Regina pleaded, trying to speak her wishes, but finding herself only able to mutter the blonde’s name like a desperate lunatic. Emma understood. She curled her finger around the last barrier between her and a completely naked Regina and tugged the panties off her legs. 

Emma brought her lips back to Regina’s urgently, needing all of this woman that she could have. Her hand rested gently against brunette’s stomach for awhile, and then oh so slowly glided down until she reached the spot she had been aching for her to touch. Regina inhaled sharply at the touch lifting her hips up in response. 

The blonde let her fingers rest there for a second, wanting to take this slow, and make sure it was right. It was a lot of pressure, and the only experience she had with this was what she had read and done to herself sometimes. That wasn’t much to go off of and she didn’t want to fumble around like an idiot. She should have talked to Ruby when she had the chance. This was just unexpected. But good, so good.

Judging from the way Regina was bucking against her hand she was doing something right. Not to mention how fucking wet she was. God. Emma never knew it was possible to be that aroused, and it was making her own increase rapidly by the second. Focus. She had to focus on Regina right now. 

Emma slipped two fingers between the soaking folds parting her slightly. It was just enough to test the waters, but not too overwhelming. She ventured to guess, from the way Regina was jerking, that it was the first time that area of her body had been touched. The brunette never gave her the impression of someone who would masturbate. They should have had that conversation. Too late now.

With great care the blonde searched for the little nub that she figured would be a good starting point. It was hard to find at first, even though she had a general idea of where it could be. Regina had nearly jumped off the bed when her fingers found it. Sensitive. 

Slowly she started to tease the bundle of nerves building up to rubbing in lax circles. Regina was panting in her ear, and Emma continued to kiss up and down the brunette’s neck with such attention. Regina was hanging on to the blonde for dear life. There were going to be nail marks everywhere in the morning. 

Sensing how close the brunette was getting, probably from the sheer excitement of the foreplay to this moment alone, Emma changed pace. She let her two fingers stick together tighter as the circles got smaller, and stronger as she increased the pressure. The blonde’s mouth wandered down to Regina’s perfect breasts, latching on as her hand worked harder to bring her to the edge. 

The brunette was whimpering, groaning, clutching, and seemingly babbling in some way. It all just sounded like incoherent noise to Emma who was concentrating on getting Regina off. It wouldn’t be long now. Without warning she slid her fingers down and into the brunette’s opening. She let out a loud moan as the blonde pushed her index and middle finger in as far as she could and curled them. That she had learned from Ruby’s sex talks inadvertently. 

She began shoving her fingers in and out as deeply as she could making sure to try and find the spot Red had informed her of. The sensation of actually feeling Regina clenching around her hand made her breath hitch. The brunette was so close. She bent her thumb in attempt to hit the clitirious again. Her hand wasn’t use to it, but on the third try she got it. That did it for Regina. 

She came. 

She came hard. 

Regina cried out, and Emma kissed her languidly as the brunette road out her orgasm to help silence her. That sound would wake up everyone in the inn for sure. Her fingers slid out of Regina not wanting to cause her any discomfort, and not sure if that would actually. She held onto her, and the brunette clung back trying to kiss her as more pleasure than she knew she was capable of experiencing ripped through her body. 

After several long breaths, and a brief period where she saw stars Regina’s body and mind seemed to come back together to some form of normal functioning. Enough that she could stroke the matted blonde hair that was resting against her chest. Emma looked up at Regina, searching her eyes for an answer of whether or not she had done well. I mean she figured, but you never knew. 

“You alright?” Emma whispered, as she wrapped Regina up into her arms and kissed her cheek. The brunette was still having trouble breathing, her face was flushed, and there was a rather stunned look to accompany that. The blonde wasn’t exactly sure if that was normal. 

“Yes,” she breathed out. She knew she had to say more, but honestly words were not coming to her mind right now. 

“Did you...” 

“You have to ask?” Regina questioned, giving Emma a confused face. Unless she was mistaken she practically woke the neighbors with how loud she got. She really was trying to be quiet, but she hadn’t been expecting that. No amount of preparation could have prevented the noises that escaped her then. 

Emma blushed. 

“I just want to make sure... I don’t know...I’m babbling.” The blonde sunk her head back down to Regina’s chest mentally kicking herself for being such a dork after they had just experienced the single most intimate moment of their relationship. 

“I did. It was wonderful. You’re wonderful. I don’t even know how to describe how I feel.” 

Emma looked up from her hiding place smiling like the idiot she truly was. Regina cupped her cheek and just gazed at her lovingly. “I’m glad it was you,” the brunette confessed. She was. She was glad she had waited for this, because she was sure that this was everything sex was suppose to be. 

“Me too.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you more.” 

“Shut-up.” 

“You’re the screamer.” 

“You’re infuriating.” 

“You’re incredibly sexy.” 

Regina paused not sure how to respond to that. Emma liked to slip in compliments in the middle of their bantering to get her all messed up. It worked every time. 

“If I kiss you will you stop?” Regina wondered. 

“When has that ever not worked?” Emma countered. 

She had a fair point. 

Regina smiled but pulled Emma up to her wrapping herself around the girl who was her sole purpose in this world. They became a mess of tongues, teeth, and lips as their currently aroused state grew even more. The blonde realized how bad her own body was needing attention. If the brunette did do something she was going to have to herself. 

The dark-haired girlfriend reached down to undo the damn stockings and garter belt. While they were pleasant to look at they were not easy to get off. Eventually she was able to shuck them so that Emma was just in her underwear. Which the blonde actually took off herself. 

“You don’t have to do anything,” Emma spoke when she felt Regina’s body tense a little. The brunette just shook her head like she was a crazy person. 

“I want to. I just don’t know how to...” 

“I can help you.” 

“How?” 

Emma smiled as she pulled Regina back down onto her. “Let me know if anything bothers you. We can stop at any time.”  
 “Emma for the love of god please let me touch you.” 

She didn’t need to be told twice. Her body was on fire enough that she was willing to be a little less annoying about her need to make sure Regina was comfortable at the moment. It was like the twelfth time she said it so she figured it was okay. Their lips met once again, and even with all the excitement of everything else going on there was nothing quite like kissing Regina. 

Emma took the hand that was massaging her breast in her hand and linked their fingers together tightly, pressing even more into the brunette. Then she took their conjoined hands and directed them south. Regina caught on and let Emma guide her hand down to the her aching core. To say Emma was turned on would be a damn understatement. It was like a flood going on down there. 

Regina let out a surprised “oh” at the sensation. 

Emma directed her to the spot that was in desperate need of the brunette’s hand right now. After a minute of making sure the girl understood she let her own hand fall back to twist in the cover as Regina let her fingers explore Emma. 

She was a fast learner. 

Regina played copy cat for about a minute before she got her own rhythm going. Emma couldn’t really see straight at the moment, and honestly after getting the brunette to come she was going to take off like a rocket. It was going to be highly embarrassing, and short but she did not care. Those delicate fingers were inside of her, and she had never felt so good. 

When Regina slid across her clit for only the seventh time her body couldn’t hold off anymore and she came. Emma muffled her cry by biting the brunette’s shoulder and digging her nails into her back. If it hurt Regina made no complaint as she kissed Emma all over as she road out her orgasm. 

“Fuck.” 

Regina chuckled darkly at that. There was something about causing that amount of pleasure in another person that you loved that was a bit empowering. And oh so wonderful. Emma leaned up and kissed her firmly then fell back as she took deep breaths. 

“I’m sorry that was so fast, just the warm up to that was a long time coming.” 

“Emma don’t be ridiculous. I could care less how long it took, as long as it felt good.” 

“It did. Damn.” 

“I conquer.” Regina smirked down at her radiant girlfriend. Someone up above loved her to send this girl to her, and she would spend the rest of her life making sure Emma knew that. 

“Was it okay for you?” Emma snapped back to reality, realizing the gravity of what had just happened. 

“Causing you immense pleasure? Yeah, it was bearable,” Regina sassed. 

“Very funny.” 

“You know I ought to teach you a lesson for being such a smart-ass all the time.” Emma rose up from her flat position, eyeing Regina with a predatory look. The brunette knew exactly what was coming.  

“Don’t you dare.” 

“I’m sorry, but you’ve brought this on yourself.” 

“Emma..”

It was too late. The blonde lunged forward and gripped Regina’s sides as she flipped them on the bed so she was straddling her. Emma began tickling the brunette’s bare sides causing her to laugh uncontrollably. Regina fought to grab Emma’s hands to stop as her stomach hurt from laughing so hard. Eventually she managed to tangle them in her own and stop the incessant tingle.

They continued to laugh as Emma sank back onto the bed with her pulling the brunette close and kissing her hair lightly. She loved these moments with her girlfriend more than anything else. Sure they had just had great sex, and a really great night. But this was her favorite Regina. The one that only she got to see. Who was light-hearted, playful, and unafraid of the cruel world she knew. This was the girl she fell in love with. 

After a few steady minutes of silence the brunette turned to look at Emma. 

“Ready for round two?” she ventured. 

“Just so we’re clear. You never, ever have to ask me that question.” 

\----------------------------------------------

The dull light of the morning sun that was trying to break through the snow flakes falling outside greeted Emma as she lazily awakened. She stretched out relishing in the feeling of being more relaxed than she ever had in her entire life. The blonde felt the weight of a very naked Regina lying across her chest and smiled as the memory of last night came back to her. 

Emma stroked the brunette’s hair absentmindedly as she enjoyed this very quiet morning of pure bliss with the love of her life. The blonde had imagined this actually happening dozens of times since she started dating Regina, and in all of her fantasies it was nothing like what had actually transpired between them, but the night was in its own way perfect. Just as in their own unorthodox way they were perfect for each other. 

Regina’s eyelashes fluttered open before they slammed shut once again refusing to wake up. Emma was usually the one who couldn’t be bothered to wake up in the morning, but it appeared her girlfriend was going to be the late riser today. 

The blonde shimmied down until their bodies were aligned with one another’s again, and she pressed a soft kiss to Regina’s neck, which got her a groan. 

“Good morning and Merry Christmas,” Emma mumbled as her lips crept up the brunette’s neck. Regina felt her body jolt awake at the contact remembering the events of last night as Emma pulled her in close and buried her face in Regina’s neck. It tickled, and the brunette couldn’t help but giggle. Who could have ever predicted that she would be a girl who giggled in the mornings, but Emma Swan had changed a lot of things about her, and that was one of them. 

“Merry Christmas to you to dear,” Regina hummed, as the blonde’s embrace reminded her of just how much she was loved now. Emma had been so attentive last night, so careful, and insatiable to boot. Never before had she felt so wanted in her entire life, but that was what the blonde did. She cherished her like no other. 

“That was one hell of a present,” Emma teased. Regina laughed out, because it really was. She never suspect that their first time would be them fumbling around in Granny’s inn after their best friends got married, but trying to plan that kind of stuff out was pointless. The moment was right, and it had been everything she wanted to be, because it was Emma. 

“The best present I’ve ever gotten,” Regina answered sincerely, as she stroked the blonde’s cheek lovingly. 

“How am I even suppose to get out of this bed now? I don’t ever want to get out of this bed as long as you’re in it,” Emma whined. 

“Because it’s Christmas and we are expected downstairs in precisely thirty minutes for pancakes,” Regina reasoned, being a fun-sucker as she often times was. Emma continued to pout, and the brunette rolled her eyes at her. 

“I hate pancakes.” 

“You love pancakes.” 

“Not if they keep me from you.” 

“Emma I am never going anywhere.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m still not getting up,” Emma proclaimed, as she held Regina tighter. 

“If we go to breakfast and play nice, then we might have time to excuse ourselves before dinner and have a third round of last night’s fun.” Regina used her new found bargaining power of sex to motivate the blonde. That was surely going to come in handy, because there was no losing side to this. 

Emma’s eyes nearly bulged out her head as she practically jumped out of the covers, grabbing her underwear from the floor, and making a bee line for the shower. Regina laughed and watched Emma’s perfect ass fade into the bathroom with a grin. The brunette sighed as she got out of bed. She didn’t want to get up either, but the others were expecting them, and they would have plenty of time to practice their new favorite activity since they lived together anyway. 

Regina found their suitcase, which she had packed for both of them before they left. Emma had thrown some shit in there right before she zipped it up, and she searched threw the wad of clothes for the outfit that she had picked out for today. She was really going to have to do something about Emma’s aversion to folding clothes. Everything was a wrinkled mess, and she couldn’t find her own clothes because of it. 

Exhaling loudly, the brunette took to folding the girl’s garments properly, because if she didn’t it would just bother her the rest of the morning. She grabbed an oversized shirt and pulled it over her head, because standing naked was enough to give you a chill in this god forsaken inn that had heating from the stone age probably. 

“Gina, babe,” Emma called from the shower. Regina ignored her as she took out the most crumpled jeans she had ever laid eyes on and shook them out so she could fold them. Emma had been wearing them yesterday, and must have just shoved them into the bag without a care. As she waved the denim in the air something shot out of the pocket and across the floor. The brunette turned to see what Emma had forgotten this time. 

Regina froze when her eyes made contact with the discarded item.

Lying on the wooden floor of the room was a black box. A very particular black box that had only one purpose that Regina knew of. It was the kind of jewelry case that usually held... a ring.

Her mind seemed to lose any sense of reasoning or privacy as she reached down to pick it up. Surely Emma wasn’t hiding a ring box in her clothes. It was preposterous, because what on Earth would the blonde need to have a ring for...but to...no. No that was surely not what this was about. Regina was just overreacting. She’d open the damn thing just to prove to herself that it was a pair of earrings or something she was planning on giving the newlyweds. 

The brunette lifted the square box’s lid carefully, averting her eyes in case it was what she felt it was in her gut. Though, her mind was doing everything to convince her otherwise. Emma wouldn’t be crazy enough to be thinking about proposing, they’d only been together five months, and the idea was lunacy. Completely crazy, but Regina couldn’t help the flutter of her heart at the notion that it just might be. And it was...

A ring. 

Sure enough there was a ring in the damn box. A beautiful ring was silver with a pearl in the center with small diamonds glittering around it. Regina had never seen something so elegant, so stunning. She couldn’t help but stare at it in disbelief, and that’s when Emma walked into the room. 

The blonde’s wet tangles were sopping around her shoulders as she attempted to dry them in a towel. Thankfully she had put on her underwear, so she wasn’t naked. “Babe? Did you hear me?” Emma spoke, oblivious to what was actually happening now. She strutted out into the bedroom searching for Regina who was practically glued to the floor with something in front of her. Oh no...was that? Fuck. 

Emma stopped dead. Yep, Regina was holding the box that the shop owner had put the ring she picked out in her hand. In her fucking hand. How had she found it? She left it in her jean pocket for safe keeping. 

“Oh shit,” Emma whispered. 

Regina’s head shot up to look at her, wide eyed, and a completely stunned face begging her for an answer. “I was just folding your clothes, and it fell out. I didn’t...I didn’t know...I’m sorry. I’ll pretend like I never saw it” Regina rushed out, feeling the shame of having invaded Emma’s privacy like that. If the girl was going to propose she had a right to do it how she planned, and when she planned. Not when Regina managed to ruin it. 

The cat was out of the bag now and Emma decided now was as good a time as any. Her heart was Regina’s and it seemed silly to even wait as long as a year now that she saw the brunette holding the box in her hand. 

“Do you like it?” Emma asked. 

“Pardon?” Regina sputtered, taken aback by the blonde’s easy reaction. Why wasn’t she furious that she had ruined this for them. 

“Do you like the ring?” Emma repeated, taking a few steps toward the brunette. 

“It’s lovely.” 

“Good,” Emma noted, slipping the box out of the brunette’s shaking hands and tugging the ring from its little cushion. The blonde threw the box onto the bed. 

“You know I was just walking downtown and I just saw it in a window. All I could think about was how perfect it would look on your finger if I ever got the courage to ask you. I liked that it had a pearl in the middle, because of the whole sailboat sheets that started this. I figured it kind of went with the theme of the sea. So I bought it, because I knew that one day I would ask you. I didn’t know when that would be, but I knew.” 

“Emma...” Regina warned, trying to find some sense of reason in what was happening. 

The blonde dropped down to one knee and Regina gasped, cupping her hands over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

“This isn’t how I planned to do this, but now feels like the right time. Regina Agatha Mills, will you marry me?” Emma held up the ring as she had seen so many people do in every romantic movie ever produced. If she was going to propose then she was going to fucking propose. 

For a moment Regina was speechless. She couldn’t actually believe this was happening. How in the hell had they gotten here in such a short period. Then she looked down at her love who was waiting on baited breath for an answer, and she knew. She knew the answer the second she saw the box, but her throat was preventing her from uttering it. 

“Yes,” she chocked out. 

Emma’s eyes brightened as she smiled, “Yes?” she repeated disbelievingly. 

Regina shook her head frantically as tears welled up in her eyes. “Yes I will marry you.” 

Emma jumped to her feet pulling Regina into a fierce kiss as they both laughed. Getting proposed to in a small-town motel while your half-naked on Christmas morning was not ideal. But neither were they, and it was seemed only fitting that that tradition should live on here. 

The blonde pulled back, taking Regina’s left hand and sliding the ring into place. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

Regina felt all the air in her body seep out as she glanced down to the pearl that would now be permanently attached to her finger for the rest of her life. A symbol of their promise to one another, and of her love for another woman who would forever rule her entire world. 

“It looks good there.” 

“Yes it does.”

“Sorry it’s not more romantic.” 

“Emma it’s perfect.” 

“You had to go and fold my clothes and ruin the surprise,” the blond teased, even though she couldn’t be happier about it if she tried. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. Not ever.”

Emma held Regina’s newly weighted hand in hers, the blonde felt that nothing in the world could be greater than this feeling. Of knowing that Regina was hers and hers alone, and always would be. 

“We should probably put clothes on,” Emma suggested, as they were both half naked and the breakfast was in about three minutes. 

“Good idea.” 

They dressed in their holiday outfits, and made sure that the rather emotional morning they had was nearly undetectable. The two women couldn’t help but smile at one another knowingly as they moved around getting ready. When they were presentable, they went to the door. Regina paused before her hand reached the knob, the ring dawning on her. 

“Should I take it off?” she tentatively asked. It was after all the day after Ruby and Belle’s wedding and they probably shouldn’t try and steal their friends’ thunder. But Regina felt sick as she uttered the words knowing that it would probably kill her to take it off. 

“Do you know how much I paid for that thing? You are never taking it off. I don’t give a damn that Ruby is probably going to scream in excitement for twenty minutes as Belle and Granny start planning the wedding. It’s never coming off your finger!” Regina laughed hardily at the very serious face plastered over Emma’s features. 

“Good because I had no intention of actually doing it. Just being polite.” 

“Your manners are always presently displayed my love.” 

“Shall we brace ourselves?” 

“I can take them.” 

Then they took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping out into the world together as they would from then on. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Once downstairs, there was a mound of pancakes and assorted breakfast foods scattered across the diner’s counter. Emma forgot about their new status as she felt her stomach grumble. Granny’s cooking was like no other and she would never pass up free food from the woman. The giant christmas tree that they had used as a center piece for the wedding was still in the center of the restaurant, lit up and with presents underneath. 

The newlyweds were seated on the stools. Ruby was shoving face, which Emma promptly joined her in doing, and Belle was conversing with Granny who was actually smiling as she stood behind the counter. Regina settled in next to Belle, and attempted to join the conversation. It was an odd sensation for the brunette to be spending Christmas morning with their make-shift family, and not her crazy Mother. Christmas was normally a giant facade to impress people with, and sitting amongst these women made her feel like she was experiencing a genuine holiday for once. 

“Holy fuck is that a ring?!” Ruby squealed as she grabbed Regina’s hand and yanked it to her body without any regard for the other person’s being. 

Regina only smiled, and looked to Emma who owed her best friend the answer. 

“Shut up Ruby,” Emma said, knowing exactly what was about to fly out of Red’s mouth. They just had this fucking conversation yesterday after all. 

“Hot damn. Looks like I’m not blowing anybody, anytime soon,” Ruby cheered.

Regina’s eyes mirrored complete horror as she screamed, “What?” 

Emma laughed so hard that the juice she had been sipping on nearly came out of her nose. Belle just looked at Ruby puzzled, but unsurprised by her wife’s blunt manner of speaking. And surprisingly okay with the comment of her new wife possibly giving a man a blow job.

“She told me she’d blow anybody I chose if I didn’t propose to you within the year,” Emma clarified to everybody since Ruby was too busy gawking. 

“Makes sense,” Belle agreed, going back to eating her bacon without a care. 

“And now I don’t have to because you finally popped the question.” 

“What do you mean finally? We’ve only been dating for five months,” Regina asked curious. Not even she had been expecting that so soon. How these two found it so normal was weird. 

“I wagered only two months,” Belle offered. 

“I said six,” Granny added, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Who won?” Ruby asked, looking to the rest of the gang. Emma’s face mirrored complete annoyance, while the brunette just seemed shocked. 

Granny pulled out a long sheet of receipt paper from underneath the register. Sure enough it looked like some kind of chart of dates with the majority of the people who lived in the town’s name on it. Holy shit this was a fucking pole. 

“Red,” Granny announced. The waitress pumped her fist in triumph. 

“Pay up suckers.” 

Sure enough the old woman handed over what had to be at least a hundred dollars worth of crinkled bills that had been shoved into a jar that Emma thought had brown sugar in it. Apparently not.

“Seriously? You’re all assholes,” Emma proclaimed, but there was a smile on her face that she couldn’t help. It was kind of funny. Regina was just staring at all them baffled.

“I can’t believe this. Am I really the only one who didn’t see this coming? It’s my own damn girlfriend,” Regina said more to herself than to the room of morons. 

“To be fair I wasn’t exactly planning on doing it last night. I was going to wait.” 

“No you weren’t,” Ruby corrected. Okay not that long, but still longer than a few days of having the damn thing. 

“Might as well just keep the place the same and get you married now,” Granny laughed out. Regina jerked to the old woman fear etched on her face. 

“Not so fast. There’s no rush,” Emma affirmed, giving Regina a comforting look so she wouldn’t have a freak out in the middle of the diner Christmas morning. They would have that conversation later. 

“What are you going to wear?” Belle asked Regina. 

“I am so planning the bachelorette party,” Ruby squealed, directing her attention to the blonde. 

The chatter set in as Red’s mouth took off at lightning speed, Belle gushed with Regina, and Emma just rolled her eyes. It was Christmas and despite the chaos that was almost always going on in their little gang, it felt like home. Emma smiled at that thought. She was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much :)))  
> Feel free to comment or do whatever you like.  
> And yes I know how cornet this is. I don't care :) 
> 
>  
> 
> You guys all rock!


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Please don't sue. 
> 
> Warning: No beta, so mistakes will happen. Please forgive me for them, and feel free to point them out! Also if anything is inaccurate what with the social services stuff and what not I apologize! 
> 
> I am so SORRY. It has literally taken me forever to write this. My life was taken over by school and work and blah. Excuses, excuses, but it is finally finished. And super long. I debated making it into two chapters, but then I just figured what the hell. 
> 
> I tried to give this story a proper ending. I really like how it turned out and I hope you do too. Thank you so much for reading. If I haven't already commented on something you've said I will try to get to you. You all are amazing for reading and I can't even begin to express my gratitude. I hope you enjoy!

Seven years later....

\------------------------------------

“Madam Mayor, the Sheriff is on line two for you,” Alice’s voice announced over the intercom, shattering her concentration of writing an extensive e-mail. So much for that. Taking a minute to clear her mind, the woman of power reached down to pick up the receiver and press two. 

“Good afternoon, Sheriff.” 

“I love it when you talk dirty to me,” Emma’s voice husked on the other end of the phone. She could just picture the smirk that was most definitely beginning to form on Regina’s face now. 

“Need I remind you that this line is for official town business and emergencies only. You have my private number if you wish to sexually harass me,” she quipped. 

Regina was so adamant about keeping their professional and personal lives separate. Emma on the other hand had other plans. Which always failed, but at least she tried. It was only fun because she got such a rise out of the brunette. 

“Calm down tiger. This is official police business I am calling about. On a side note, you should probably check your phone after this conversation.” 

“Do get on with it.” 

“Leroy took out the town sign again.” 

“That’s the second time this month. What happened now?” 

“Got drunk off his ass and attacked it with a pickaxe. Weirdest part was when we got there he was singing heigh-ho, heigh-ho. Anyway, thing is toast. You’re going to have to get another one made. Might I suggest steel? It’s harder to operate a flame when you’re wasted.” 

“You’re hilarious,” Regina dryly stated. Emma could hear her annoyance, and see the eye roll even though she was across town. “Where is he?” 

“In the cell sleeping it off.” 

“If he hates living in this town so much why doesn’t he just leave?” the brunette huffed. 

That was going to be a hefty cut in their budget that they couldn’t afford to not allot. There couldn’t very well not be a town sign. This was another disaster to add to the growing list since she took office. More ammo for those who thought she could never be any better than her Mother. 

“Nobody leaves Storybrooke Regina.” 

“When I see that dwarf I’m going to make him three inches shorter.” 

“You’re a cruel woman. He can’t afford to take that kind of height cut.” 

“I can’t afford to keep replacing signs because he can’t hold his liquor.” 

“Touché.”

“Anything else I should know about?” Regina inquired smartly, needing to get off the phone, only to get back on it to call Geppetto about making another damn sign. That carpenter was going to make a freaking fortune this month. Oh, and explaining this to the council was going to be great fun at their meeting tomorrow. 

“Only that I love you more than the light of a thousand suns combined.” 

Regina smiled, despite her effort not to, because Emma was the light of her life ironically enough. Even if she was terribly annoying at times, and thought she was funnier than she was. The girl had her charms, and the brunette was very susceptible to them. She always managed to make Regina laugh when she was upset. That’s part of the reason she married her in the first place. 

“I am not responding to that statement on this line.” 

“You’re no fun. Part of this whole my wife being my boss thing is the sexy, forbidden relationship stuff.” 

“You married me before I was Mayor.” 

“I married you with the knowledge that you would one day rule the world. So, I was anticipating this.” 

“Sorry to disappoint dear.” 

“Regina you could never disappoint me. See you at home.” 

“Yes. Good day, Sheriff Mills.” 

Suddenly the brunette remembered, fishing out her blackberry to see what Emma had sent her. Knowing her wife it would be something utterly provocative, as the sheriff got way too much enjoyment out of sending her inappropriate texts during office hours. 

_Truth: Is there a chance in hell that one day we will have sex in your office?_

Damn her for breaking out their little game to get a response. Seven years later and they were still playing. Emma had been teasing her about the sexual clichés of politicians since the minute she was elected. Regina refused to even address them, because she was a professional. But a small part of her knew that her wife had a shot at anything with her.

**Yes**

Regina smirked, proud of herself, because she planned on never discussing the matter again with the blonde. Instead, she would drop flirtatious hints that would tease and tantalize her wife, but never give her a direct answer. That way Emma would never see it coming, if it ever did. That ought to be punishment enough. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Emma was late. Well actually she was extremely late, but she had called Regina and told her that she would be. Leroy had thrown a fit in his cell once he woke up. It took three of them to detain him, and then he had just passed out again. Then all six of his brothers showed up, half demanding his release, the other half demanding he be forced to stay in jail. Only in Storybrooke could a sheriff get attacked by a gang of short men. 

It had been one hell of a night. She was up to her eyeballs with paperwork to get the idiot released. This time he was going to be court ordered to attend AA, even if it meant she was going to be dragging him there herself. He was becoming too much of a liability. 

The light at the top of the stairs was still on. That meant she made it home just in time for bed. Shucking off her boots and jacket Emma climbed the stairs two at a time. 

“Ma!” Henry cheered when she appeared in his doorway. 

Regina was lying in bed with their son, reading from a book as his head rested on her shoulder. For a ten year old he was such a mama’s boy. Well to be fair the child didn’t have a mother for the first six years of his life, and now he had two. He seemed to be relishing in that. 

Emma could never tire of hearing that name. Henry had called her Ma since the day they adopted him four years ago. Regina was deemed Mom, because he had to have a way of distinguishing them. It was the best day of the couple’s life together. The wedding day came in at a close second, but only because their family hadn’t been complete until the brown-haired boy was sleeping in the room next to theirs. 

“Hey kid,” Emma greeted, bending down to kiss his head, and then to kiss her wife who’s spectacles forced her to go for the cheek. The brunette had thrown a fit when she was forced to get glasses, but the blonde thought they made her look absolutely adorable. Especially in quaint little moments like this. 

“Mom’s at the part where the white knight fights off the dragon,” Henry informed. 

“Best part. I am going to go change, and then I’ll join you two.” 

“Hurry!” 

She smiled as she strolled out of the little boy’s room, and into theirs. Her gun safe was conveniently located in their closet, which made stripping out of her work clothes and locking up her weapon safely easy. Only Regina knew the combination, and Emma had trained her on how to handle a firearm just in case something happened and she wasn’t home. The idea of that made her shutter, but she knew the risks all too well thanks to her job. She wanted her wife prepared for anything.

The brunette had been scared to death when she actually became a cop. Emma had sped up the whole college process and graduated in three years instead of four. That way she could go through the academy Regina’s senior year, so they could adopt Henry sooner. They both decided that they needed to be out of school, and Emma finished with her training before they actually went through with the adoption. More stability for the kid. 

Regina was actually amazing about the whole ordeal that was becoming a cop. She was supportive, loving, and understanding because she knew it was her wife’s dream. The brunette visited her every weekend while she was in the academy and sent care packages by the dozen. It was hard to go from seeing each other every day to a long distance relationship, but they made it work.

Then, when Emma took the job in Storybrooke instead of Boston, because it was Regina’s dream to stay in her hometown and make it better, her wife had an absolute freak out. It even included crying. That was about as rare as a rainstorm in the desert for her wife. 

On her first day Regina begged her not to go. Emma had to call her every hour until she got home just to calm her down. She kept reminding her that it was Storybrooke and nothing bad really happens here. It didn’t seem to ease her worries. She practically crushed the blonde with the hug she gave her when she walked through the door. Emma just figured the realization that she would be putting herself in harm’s way every day became real. 

Over time they adjusted. Regina stopped having a panic attack every time she left for work. Emma loved her job as much as she always hoped she would. That’s how she became sheriff so quickly. Well, that and the sudden death of the former man in charge. The blonde had been unanimously selected by the staff and the town to take over, and she accepted. It was a year later and she couldn’t possibly imagine ever doing anything else. 

Donning a pair of flannel pants and an oversized t-shirt Emma headed back for the story-telling session with her family.

“You missed it!” Henry announced, once she made her way onto the bed. Regina had closed the book and was eyeing her from the other side of their son. That look meant she was going to be in trouble later. The brunette was usually understanding about work hours, because of her job, but never when it came to time with their son. Mandatory rule was they both had to be there to tuck him in at night. 

“Well we have read it about twenty times, so I think I remember how it goes.”

“As punishment you have to tell me a story about you and Mom.” 

“Henry I’ve told you that plenty of stories about us. Don’t you ever get tired of hearing them?” 

“Nope.”  
   
Kid was at least bluntly honest, she had to give him that. She had been regaling him with tales about them ever since the first night they brought him home to Storybrooke. That night she told him about how she fell in their dorm, and Regina came to her rescue. He especially liked that one. Emma just chalked it up to Henry being curious about his parents, because unlike most kids he didn’t get to know the deep details of their life automatically.

“Henry dear, there are plenty of other stories,” Regina suggested, though she was grinning shyly. She quite liked that their son was so interested in how his parents came to be. And she loved hearing Emma talk about it. 

“But these are better.” The kid stuck out his bottom lip for emphasis. There was going to have to come a time that Emma didn’t find that utterly irresistible. The kid was nearly eleven after all. Alas, it was not going to be tonight. 

“Fine. You’re stubborn like your Mom,” Emma teased, smiling at Henry and looking to her wife who was currently scowling at her. Even though the little prince had only been living with them for the past four years he grew more like Regina everyday. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Henry retorted. 

“Well put dear,” Regina spoke approvingly. Emma could see the pride on her face with that statement. Those two were fucking twins. It was hard to believe they weren’t actually biologically related. 

“This is a conspiracy.” 

“Ma tell the story.” 

“Once upon a time for some insane reason your Mom agreed to marry me. A week before the wedding your Aunt Ruby threw me a bachelorette party, and Aunt Belle threw your Mom one on the same night.” 

“Emma!” Regina scolded. She highly doubted that that this tale was going to be appropriate for a ten year-old. The brunette hardly remembered that night because Belle got her so drunk. She never heard nor asked about Emma’s night. One could only imagine what Red planned for them. Probably something that would make a porn director queasy. 

“It’s PG, promise,” the blonde assured. Regina was already going to have some unpleasant stuff to say once they went to bed about her being late, she was not about to get herself in deeper trouble. That was all she needed right now. 

“So anyway, your Aunt Ruby and Aunt M&M, along with some other gals took me out to some bar.”

“Where you got drunk..” Henry filled-in with an eye roll. Regina looked utterly horrified, and Emma just chuckled. The brunette often forgot that their now spoiled son was once a member of the foster system. He was anything but ignorant to the realities of the world.

“Yes. Very. Anyway the night went on, I’ll fill you in on the exact details when you’re older, and everything was fine. I even beat your Aunt Ruby at darts, which will never be achieved again. But, the whole point of a bachelorette party is to enjoy your last night of freedom, and the entire time all I could do was think about how much I was missing your Mom.

Planning the wedding was taking up all of her time, on top of classes, and I had a job. We kept missing each other, even though we were living together. I mean getting married is a big deal and all, but the whole perk of it was suppose to be getting a monopoly on your Mom.” 

“Is that why you married Ma?” Henry asked, looking up at the dark-haired woman who was holding onto him. Regina was focused intently on her wife with confused eyes as she rambled on. 

His question didn’t seem to deter her staring as she answered, “I can’t seem to remember why I married her right now.” Henry got a kick out of that one, and Emma just frowned at her and moved on. Regina would forever be a smart-ass. 

“Don’t let her fool you, she married me for my good-looks. Anyway, after we left the bar we went down to Granny’s for some midnight pancakes. Your Aunt Belle showed up, which told me that your Mom was probably back home. That’s when I got this great idea to go over and surprise her. Gina thought I was going to be sleeping over at the inn so she wouldn’t expect a thing.”

“You did sleep over at the inn,” Regina pointed out. Emma had called her drunk off her ass that night and hung up on her, but she didn’t actually see her fiancé until the next morning. She distinctly remembered, because the blonde resembled someone who had gotten into a fight with a vodka bottle and lost, badly.

“Gina you’re ruining the story,” Emma chided. Her wife narrowed her gaze, but relented her protesting. She wanted to know where this was going. 

“Mom be quiet,” Henry shushed. 

“I snuck out the back of the diner and somehow managed to navigate myself to the Mills Mansion. I’m still not sure how I made it there alive. There was a light on in your Mom’s bedroom window and I saw her pacing around upstairs. That’s when I called you,” Emma clarified. 

“As we were talking I decided it would be a great idea to climb the tree outside the window.” 

“Like in the movies!” Henry cheered. 

“That was the idea. Except, I was not in a good state to be climbing a three story tree, even if it was in the name of love. I made it about half way up before your Aunt Ruby showed up yelling at me to get down. I was afraid your Mom was going to hear me outside and ruin the surprise. In an attempt to shut Red up by waving at her…I fell out of the tree.” 

Henry gasped, and Regina sat upright. 

“You what?!” Regina shrieked. How did she not know this? Emma had fallen out of a tree a week before the wedding? 

“I fell out of the tree. Hit the ground flat on my back. Felt like I got punched by a truck. I don’t recommend it.”

“Cool,” Henry shouted. 

“Not cool. Painful. Like, serious pain little dude.” Emma could feel a flashback to that moment. Even if she was drunk she still felt that hit in her bones. She was lucky she didn’t break any.

“What did you do?” Henry pressed, with all the excitement of someone watching a high speed chase in real life.

“Well after the stars disappeared from my vision, your Aunt Ruby dragged me to the Emergency Room. We were there for the rest of the night, and they said I’d live. I had a bruise the size of Texas on my butt for the rest of the week. Moral of the story, don’t try and be romantic when you’ve been drinking. Also don’t climb trees.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” her son replied, giving her that toothy grin. Even if he wasn’t three anymore the kid’s smile always got her. There wasn’t anything better than that. Maybe Regina’s, but they were a close tie. 

Regina was gazing off into space completely gone from their conversation. Emma half-expected to be thoroughly scolded for such an idiotic stunt, and for not ever telling the brunette about it. Or to just be plain yelled at for giving Henry more bone-headed ideas. But her wife was just holding onto their son while her mind was no longer present in this world.

“Another!” His scream snapped her out of it. Side effect of being a Mother; when your kid yells you pay attention real fast. 

“No way kid. Bedtime,” Emma pronounced. 

“Night,” Emma said, kissing his forehead as he sunk further down into the covers. Regina followed pecking his cheek. They walked out together, making sure the night light was on before they flipped the switch off. Henry snuggled into his bed with the police dog that Emma had given him all those years ago. The perfect picture of their son.

Emma was anticipating Regina going off on her as soon as the door clicked shut. However, her wife turned and walked to their room in silence. In fact, Regina remained completely quiet as she got into bed, picked up her book, and began reading; ignoring Emma entirely. The blonde watched this scene unfold with smirk. The brunette was brooding and the likelihood of her stopping was not a good one. 

“I’m going to get some water, want anything?” Emma asked politely. 

Regina just shook her head as she kept pretending read. The blonde knew that the brunette hadn’t been able to concentrate long enough to get past the second page. She was using it as a an excuse to throw a silent tantrum rather than talk to her. 

The kitchen was probably her favorite room of the whole house. She and Ruby had tackled it when they bought the place their last year of college. They tried living in the Mills estate, and it just didn’t work. They wanted a house of their own to have a family. One that preferably wouldn’t constantly remind Regina of her dead father, and psychotic Mother who was still M.I.A since that blow out years ago. A fresh start in a new house was necessary for that. 

Emma had insisted that they buy a place that she could actually afford to help pay for. Regina laughed at her at first, because as far as she was concerned her fortune was Emma’s. She had even put her on all the bank accounts and gotten the blonde a credit card before they were married. Emma never used it, but still the brunette really didn’t care about the money. She knew Emma wasn’t there for that. After the blonde explained how important it was to her that they do this together, as partners, not just Emma living off of her forever, Regina relented. 

They settled on this place. It was the perfect distance from town, so they could both walk to work if they wanted. There was plenty of space, and enough bedrooms for Regina’s eight kids. Once they actually adopted Henry she lowered it to six. That was at least a start to a sane amount in Emma’s mind, she could probably talk her down some more. Or they were going to be hiring about four nannies. 

The house had needed some work, but it was just an opportunity for them to put their own touches on it. Which they had. Emma became a freaking amateur carpenter with Red trying to make the brunette’s vision come to life. Regina just wanted to hire a contractor, but where was the fun in that? This way it had their own blood, sweat, and tears in it. There was most definitely more blood, because the blonde was still klutzy as ever and managed to cut herself at least three times a day during the renovation.

It was home. Their home. Emma never thought she’d have all that. Never thought she’d have Regina, or Henry, or any of it. But she did. She had everything she never wanted, and now she knew it was everything she could ever hope for in life. She’d come a long way since foster care. Hell they had come a long way as a couple. They weren’t teenagers in love for the first time anymore. Even though it still felt like that every day she came home to her beautiful wife and son.

Emma used the sink that Granny had installed to grab some water. Apparently Eugenia Lucas was a plumber in another life. Whatever. She never questioned the old lady about her past. All she knew was that it had to be some kind of colorful. Nice, old ladies did not keep crossbows under their diner’s counter. The broad had a sawed-off shotgun in her apartment to boot. If there was ever an apocalypse that be the first place they headed. 

There were pictures hung all over the walls of the kitchen. Well, really they were everywhere in the house. Regina insisted that now that she had a family and friends she was going to proudly display them, and she went a bit overboard. Their wedding photos were scattered throughout the house, but Emma’s favorite was stuck to the fridge with a magnet. 

It was right after the ceremony had ended. They were being rushed to take pictures while they set up for the reception. All the blonde could think about was that she was actually married to Regina Mills. In her ecstatic state Emma had just grabbed Regina in the middle of the whole bridal party and swung her around. Her newly pronounced wife seemed to understand the excitement, because she laughed wildly and held on tight. Someone snapped a picture of that moment.

Newly inspired by that very photo, Emma put down her glass of water and headed for the back door. She was not going to put up with Regina sulking around for the next week about this crap. So she’d either make her madder or get her to laugh. Usually that was the best way to deal with her royal highness. 

There just so happened to be a huge elm tree outside the house that led right up to their bedroom window. Time to put her sober climbing skills to the test. Sure, it wasn’t the most mature way to handle the situation, but she was only 26 so she figured there was still some wiggle room. Plus, Regina married her knowing full well that she was an idiot. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Okay, so climbing a tree at night was not the best idea. Especially since it was a giant-ass tree. She completely underestimated the difficulty of this. When she was drunk she happened to forget her fear of heights. Sucking it up, Emma pressed on, climbing past the first story praying that Regina would laugh at this and not push her off the branch in anger.

The brunette was trying to focus on her book, but her brain wanted her to keep thinking about how long it was actually taking Emma to get some water. Did she go to the fucking mountains of Hawaii to get it? She was planning on ranting at her as soon as she stepped foot back into the room. The blonde taking so long was not conducive to her fleeting anger.

Who the fuck climbs a tree when they’re drunk? Let alone sober. Her wife apparently. Of all the stupid things to do. Emma could have killed herself. She missed her too, but she was not about to go out and climb a damn wooden tower to tell her. She could have just came over. Like any normal person would do. But did she marry a normal, sane, cautious person? No, she married Emma. 

This woman was going to be the bane of her existence for the rest of her life. 

She was only mad because she loved her so much. And that was adding to her infuriation because the fact that she could love someone as much as she loved Emma was utterly crippling. It felt like a weakness at times, but she knew it was her greatest strength. If anything had ever happened to the blonde…she’d never be able to make it without her. 

Life without Emma could not exist anymore, it just couldn’t. She had the same scare when her wife actually became a rookie, because it was then that she realized that Emma could be taken from her at any moment while at her job, of all places. Just the thought was getting her even more worked up.

Why did she have to fall in love with someone with a death wish? Emma had no fear, and took so many risks on a daily basis it was hard to keep track. The blonde never thought much about it, but that was because she wasn’t use to thinking about her life in terms of what she meant to other people. The woman was just so use to not having a family that she didn’t think before she did dumb things. That was the problem. Now Emma did belong somewhere, and she didn’t seem to be aware of it.

_Knock. Knock._

Regina’s daydreaming was broken entirely by that noise. It literally sounded like someone was tapping on glass, which was impossible because….no. The Mayor turned her head slowly toward the sound hoping to God that what she thought she was about to see, would not be what she was actually going to see. 

Emma. 

Sitting on a tree branch.

Grinning like an idiot.

Regina’s eyes went cross with anger before she just started laughing hysterically. She couldn’t help it. That dumbass literally went outside to climb the tree. Who solved an argument like that? There was only one answer to that question: her wife. Regina kept laughing as she went to open the window for the buffoon she married. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Emma quipped. 

“You climbed the tree,” Regina stated, as she continued to chuckle. 

“I’d climb a skyscraper to see you.” 

“Cute, but you’re still in trouble.” 

The door suddenly opened to reveal a doe-eyed Henry tugging his stuffed animal along with him in a sleepy state. “Why are you laughing so loud?” he whined. His eyes scanned the room to find his Moms…by the wall?

“Hey kid,” Emma called from outside the window. The little boy’s eyes widened seeing his Ma perched on a tree branch. Regina finally managed to stifle her laughter by biting her lip. 

“You climbed the tree!” 

“Yeah. Your Mom needed a laugh. Now go back to bed.” 

“No way.” 

“Henry.” Regina’s stern Motherly voice came out. The boy knew there was no negotiating with that tone. So he sighed loudly as he turned around to go back to his room muttering about how he always missed the good stuff. 

“Get in this house now before I kill you myself,” Regina snapped with a smile still playing on her lips. 

“Not until you talk to me. I hate the silent treatment and you know I do,” Emma countered, standing her ground firmly. Her ass wasn’t moving until they talked. 

“Yes, which is why it’s usually so effective, but this time it seems to have backfired on me.” 

“Gina, tell me what’s going on in that head of yours before I decide to jump off this branch and take my chances again.” Emma started to bounce up and down for emphasis which sent Regina into panic mode. 

“Don’t!” 

“Then talk.” 

“This is ridiculous. How can I talk to you when I’m worried you’re going to crack your skull open.” 

“Consider it motivation.” 

“How is it possible to love someone who is so infuriating?” Regina wondered aloud. 

“Ask myself that every day,” Emma retorted, giving the brunette a wink and a smile. 

Regina let out a breath before she leaned against the windowsill so she could actually face Emma. The blonde always had a way of getting to her, even when they hardly knew each other. There was something about her wife’s honest face that just made her want to confess her soul. 

“I can’t lose you,” she whispered. It was just as hard to say as it was to think. 

“Regina-” 

“Emma you risk your life everyday. Not to mention that you’re a daredevil.” 

“That’s not true,” Emma protested. Regina just raised an eyebrow, and gestured to the fact that she was sitting on a limb two stories high. Alright, so maybe she had a point. 

“If anything ever happened to you… I just can’t.” Regina couldn’t quite express the turmoil the very notion inflicted on her entire being. 

“Hey, nothing is going to happen,” the blonde assured. 

“You don’t know that. Things happen all the time. To people who are safe. And you are not safe Emma.” 

“No I guess I’m not. But, I mean you can’t live life in fear of what could be. You just have to embrace it.” 

“You can, I don’t have to,” Regina countered. 

“Babe I climbed the tree years ago, drunk. Yes it was stupid, and dumb. Which is part of the reason I never told you, because I knew you’d be upset about it. That and my bruised ego-slash-ass, which I’m still not sure how you never saw that. But I do most of the stupid things now knowing I have you and Henry. I am honestly more cautious.” 

“That’s great. You believe you toned down the crazy.” 

“No. I just mean, most of the dumb stuff I do is with the conscious thought that I have you and Henry so I’m careful. When I was a kid, I was a real moron. One time I jumped from a third story window into a dumpster for fun. I mean, I have seriously toned my stupidity down.” 

“You jumped from a window to a dumpster?” 

“I was not a smart child, but that’s not the point. Regina I am not the type of person to stop taking risks. I just can’t be that. You married me knowing I was an idiot, so I don’t think that’s what this is all about. I think you’ve lost too many people in your life, and now that you know you could never lose me emotionally, you’re worried about losing me the only other way you could.” 

Regina was struck by the idea. Was that what she was actually doing? They had gotten past her insecurity issues years ago. The day Emma actually married her, she worried less about such things, and it had all but disappeared now. The blonde promised to spend eternity with her. Hell, Emma took her last name. It wasn’t really a thought anymore, but now she was so concerned about the possibility of losing her …damn it. 

“You’re right.” 

“Honey, you’ve got to stop with this. We can’t predict the future. You could put me in a giant plastic bubble, but that doesn’t mean someone wouldn’t pop it. Please, just let yourself enjoy the life we have together, while we have it.. That way if something does happen we have something to look back on.” 

“We?” 

“You’re not the only one who worries about stuff. Regina if something ever happened to you I’d probably shoot myself.” 

“That’s not funny.”

“No it’s not. Not all parts of life are, but they’re a reality we know all too well. I love you more than anything in this world, except for Henry of course, but Regina please can we just focus on the fact that we’re happy? You are still happy right?” 

“Emma you know I am.” 

“Well sometimes I wonder.” 

“Don’t.” Emma couldn’t help but smile at how fast Regina snapped at her. Who knew the brunette would be the one so confident in their relationship in the end. 

“We got lucky with each other. The town, being a cop, you being mayor. All of that is not what matters. You, me, Henry that’s what matters, and we have each other. Surprisingly our kid is turning out fine, despite the fact that I tell him stories about me scaling heights under the influence of alcohol.” 

Regina chuckled. Despite Henry having two crazy Moms he was an amazing boy. 

“I can’t promise you that I’ll be around forever, because we both know that no one gets to be. But I can promise you that as long as I am here, I will always love you. And that I will always let you yell at me and take care of me when I inevitably hurt myself.” 

“How sweet,” the brunette remarked, rolling her eyes. 

“You know what I mean. Gina I love you, and I get to spend the rest of my life with you. So just relax and enjoy the ride with me.” 

“Fine.” 

“Seriously? No argument?”

“Yes. No argument.” 

“I’m climbing this tree every night.” 

“Don’t push it. Get in here. Now,” Regina bit out. She had enough of Emma dangling above the ground like a bird without wings. 

With some serious physical effort Emma managed to put her head through the window, where Regina dragged her in the rest of the way. There was no graceful way to climb in from a window. The movie versions were nothing but lies. She ended up falling on the ground and taking Regina down with her. They both couldn’t help but laugh as they tumbled to the floor together. 

“Some things never change,” Emma groaned.

“I guess not klutz.” 

“Hey! Take that back!” Emma demanded, as she straddled her wife. 

“Don’t you dare,” Regina cautioned. 

“You’d think you’d learn not to mess with me after all these years. I mean you know what I’m capable of.” Emma already had Regina’s hands pinned above her head as she looked at her wife like prey. This would never get old. 

“Emma we are not nineteen anymore. I am Mayor for heaven’s sake.” 

“You’re still my Gina, and that means you can still be subjected to this, Mayor or not.” 

“Don’t!” Regina cried, but it was too late. Emma was tickling her sides, and working her way up to her neck which was the most sensitive part. Only when the brunette was pleading that she was going to pee herself did the blonde stop. 

“You’re pure evil,” Regina accused, as her body recovered from the excessive giggling. She could hardly catch her breath. 

“I can dig having a dark side.” 

“Can we move this to the bed?” Regina requested, feeling how tired she was suddenly.

“If you want to get me naked all you have to do is ask. It’s been like eight years, you’d think you’d be tired of my body by now.” 

“That will never happen,” the brunette growled. 

“Then lets go to bed.” Emma leaned down and kissed Regina’s forehead before she got up. She helped her wife up from the floor pulling her into her arms. They stumbled back together until they fell on the bed in a heap. The blonde stared into the deep brown eyes of the woman that would forever capture her heart. She wanted to say something, but she knew nothing could possibly do justice to how she felt about this woman. 

“Climb that tree again and die,” Regina warned, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. Emma just laughed, because even thoroughly exhausted her wife still intimidating as ever. 

“I won’t. I love you.” 

“I love you too. Now what were you saying about getting naked…”

\------------------------------------------------------------

_Ding_

That fucking bell. Ruby was about two seconds away from ripping that thing off the door. She had heard it her entire life and it was never a good sound. It meant another mother fucker was about to walk through the door. She really wished Granny’s wasn’t such a successful place sometimes. 

“Hey Aunt Red,” Henry greeted, as he took a seat by the counter. He flashed his favorite auntie a smile. The boy’s blonde mother sat next to him with a blatant ‘just got laid face’ face. You’d think those two would stop doing it every day by now. Even her and Belle had slowed down some, but these two were like rabbits. 

“How’s my favorite nephew? And hello to you too jackass,” she sneared, at her best friend who was ignoring her. 

Emma all the sudden came to attention as she smacked Ruby playfully on the arm. “Hey, young ears here. Set a good example will ya?” 

“Ma you’re the worse,” Henry noted with an eye-roll. Red busted out laughing, and Emma looked completely offended. That kid was turning out to be a mini-Regina genetics be damned. Ruby had to give it the blonde credit though. She really had toned down her swearing, since the Mayor threatened to make her sleep on the couch if she didn’t. 

“I am not!”

“That just earned you a hot chocolate with extra whip cream and cinnamon on the house my dude,” Ruby announced, winking at Henry who smiled back. 

“Traitor.” 

“We’re all family,” Henry chimed. Emma couldn’t help but grin at that comment, because they were. She knew that they both had experienced a life without one. And to hear her son say that so nonchalantly made her happy. He had a family now. It consisted of a giant band of misfits, but they loved each other more than anything else. 

“Yeah kid, we are.” 

_Ding_

“I swear to fucking every higher power if that bell goes off one more time I will lose my shit,” Ruby screeched at her best friend as she sat the two hot chocolates in front of them. 

“Want me to rip it down for you?” Emma offered.

“No Granny would have a conniption. Speaking of which, you should go say hello to your Grandmother dude.” 

“On it!” Henry cheered, skipping away to the inn. 

“Why does she love everybody more than me?” Ruby whined. 

“Everyone loves Henry the most. That’s just fact,” Emma added. 

“He is kind of cute.” 

“You’re in love with him too.” 

“True. Okay, lets talk about you getting laid last night.”

“What?!” Emma shrieked. How the hell did Red always know these things? And where did she get the balls to always bring this up like they were talking about the weather. All these years and you’d think she’d stop being so surprised when Ruby just shouts shit.

“Blondie you’ve got the ‘just had sex’ grin on since you walked in here. Regina must have a magic-“

“Enough.” 

“You’re still such a prude.” 

“I am not a prude. She is the Mayor of this town and I’m the Sheriff. I am not about to talk about this in a public place Red, even if you run it now.” 

“Fair enough. We’ll talk about it tomorrow at girl’s night.” 

“Did someone say girl’s night?” Belle’s voice sounded. The brunette’s better half appeared from around the kitchen’s corner. Ruby’s heart lifted at the sight of her wife. 

“She looks like she swallowed a beach ball,” Emma remarked at Belle’s huge stomach. The woman was going to pop at any second. 

“I feel worse than that,” Belle cried. Eight months pregnant the blonde could only imagine. The pregnant lady took a seat on the stool next to Emma. 

“I think you look gorgeous,” Ruby complimented. Belle rolled her eyes and laughed. 

“You’d think I was beautiful no matter what. It doesn’t count.” 

“I’m your wife. I’m the only one who should count.” 

“She’s got you there,” Emma interjected. She always hated when Regina said dumb stuff like that. You should be able to trust your wife over anybody else. 

“No ganging up on the woman with child,” Belle declared. 

“Sorry honey.” 

“Man, your wife being pregnant has got you so whipped,” Emma laughed out. Ruby was normally a push over when it came to Belle, but ever since they finally got pregnant she had been taking it to the max. 

“Oh please Sheriff, you’d be the equivalent of a servant if Regina ever got pregnant,” Ruby retorted. Belle snorted, because it was so true. That be some funny shit to watch. 

“Good thing that will never happen.” 

“What do you mean? You and Regina don’t want another kid?”

“It’s not that. We’ve just agreed to adopt. Too many kids don’t have a home.” 

“I think that’s very noble of you two,” Belle replied. 

“So no fire-breathing pregnant Regina in our near future? That’s good I guess,” Ruby remarked. 

“Normally I would defend my wife, but even I am not that oblivious.” 

The brown mop that was Henry’s hair suddenly appeared in the crowd of people. He had red lipstick on his cheek from where his Granny must have kissed him. The boy’s smile was a wide as a clown’s. There was also a chocolate bar in his hand that the old woman bought especially for Henry and gave him every time he visited. As far as Grandmas who spoil their grandchildren go, Eugenia took the cake. 

“That woman is going to rot your teeth,” Emma commented as Henry took his seat next to her. 

“Hi Aunt Belle,” Henry greeted as he munched on his treat. 

“Hello my darling boy.” 

“Where’s Mom?” Henry implored. Regina usually joined them for their little Granny pit stops every day. 

“She got hung up at work. She’ll be home for dinner,” Emma answered. Henry pouted for a minute before he took another bite of his chocolate and his worries seemed to fade. 

“Our Mayor’s job never ends,” Ruby joked. 

“Seriously. Now if you’ll excuse us ladies. We need to get home so we can make dinner. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

“Bye,” Henry added as the pair made their way out of the diner. 

Ruby didn’t know much, but she knew that those two were always meant to be Mother and Son. “Cute aren’t they?” Belle interjected with a fond smile. 

“So much cuteness. Maybe we should adopt the next one?” Ruby guessed. 

“Oh hell no. We are done after one,” Belle declared. 

Red smiled at her wife, kissed her on the cheek, and went back to work knowing full well that was not true. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a bitch of a day.

Regina was seriously debating resigning from her position as Mayor of bumfuck nowhere. Being in politics was not everything she thought it would be. It turned out to be a lot of bullshit, and angry little men yelling at you. Not to mention the blatant sexism. She had never been so thankful to be home after a fourteen hour day. 

The worse part was she missed Henry’s bedtime. 

All the lights were off in the house when she pulled up. Emma had asked her when she’d be home, and she told her there was no chance in hell it would be in the next century. Her wife understood because the seven dwarfs attacked her the day before. Even if Emma was a saint, she still wasn’t pleased with herself. But this was the consequence of being a working Mom. 

Making sure to stay quiet as she entered the house, Regina noticed that the TV was on in the living room. Slipping out of her heels and jacket, the brunette went to investigate. Often times Emma waited up for her. She’d find the blonde watching something on the TV with a beer in hand. Or passed out in the recliner with a book on her chest. 

The faint sounds of a Drake and Josh re-run playing led her to the den. Henry had been obsessed with the show almost as much as his Mama. The blonde was the one who introduced him to it. Apparently they use to watch it back at the grouphome together.

If Emma let that kid stay up past his bedtime again she was going to make her wife pay. The boy needed structure, and Emma was not good about being consistent with him. All he had to do was bat his brown eyes at the blonde and she’d cave. While she understood it was hard to resist their all too cute little boy he had to learn. And they had to be a team. 

Regina ate those words once she turned the corner. Not only was Henry not awake, neither was Emma. The Mother and son were passed out on the couch together. Emma was lying flat on her back, and their little boy was snuggled on top of his Ma under a blanket. They were both snoring slightly, which was an odd non-biological trait.

Not missing a beat the brunette pulled out her phone and snapped a couple of photos of her favorite people on the planet. Sighing, she leaned her hip against the door jam taking in the picture of her family. This was one of the rare moments when they were both quiet so she could clearly remember why she loved them so much. It was these times she felt like the world made sense again. The bad day was washed away, and she was aware of how good her life was. 

How on Earth did she ever get so lucky? Emma was like a dream come true. Her life had been one giant nightmare and then the blonde came to the rescue like a knight in shinning armor. And then there was Henry. Her wife had managed to bring the absolute perfection that was their little boy to her. Who knew she was signing up for package deal when she got a crush on her roommate in college. Thank God she wound up with them both, because otherwise life wouldn’t be worth much. 

Over the years she had learned that this was what it was all about. Not the money, or the job, or status, or even titles. What mattered was love. Whatever form it came in. Whether it was Emma’s burning white, passionate warmth or Henry’s sweet adoration. Regina had learned how to live without love for many years, but as it turned out that wasn’t living at all. Nothing mattered without love. And now the brunette found herself surrounded by it every single second of the day. Whether it was Emma or Henry or Granny or Belle or Ruby. They all had each other, and that was the key to happiness. 

Their family. 

“Hey babe,” a sleepy voice slurred out. Regina still hated that pet name, but over the years she had grown accustomed to hearing it from the blonde who refused to stop calling her it. Emma’s eyes were barely cracked open when she spoke. For a minute Regina thought she was talking in her sleep, which the sheriff did from time to time. 

“I see you rule with a firm hand while I’m gone,” she teased, pointing down to the sleeping bundle on her chest. 

“He passed out awhile ago. I didn’t have the heart to move him. He’s getting so big, don’t think I’ll get too many chances to do this anymore.”

“You’re probably right,” Regina agreed. It was true. The little six-year-old they brought home was starting to hit puberty right before their very eyes. Pretty soon he wouldn’t need his Moms to put him to bed, or keep the monsters away. He was growing up. 

“How was work?”

“Horrible. I don’t want to talk about it. I’m just happy to be home.” 

“I like it when you’re here. Why don’t we put this one to bed before he permanently attaches himself to my body? The kid has the grip of a baby koala or something.” 

“Need some help?” 

“From you? Always,” Emma joked, then flashed her wife a smile. Regina turned the TV off and made sure the front door was locked. 

With a great deal of concentration Emma managed to sit herself up right without disturbing Henry’s dreams. The kid could sleep through a tornado so it wasn’t hard. Emma carried him up the stairs to his bed with Regina following right behind.

“What are we feeding him?” she groaned. This was so much easier when he was three. 

“The entire grocery store,” Regina answered. It was true enough. Lately Henry was eating enough for three children and a dog.

The brunette rolled back the boys covers before the blonde laid him down. Together they tucked him in, kissing him on the forehead simultaneously. The sleepy child mumbled something incoherent before he turned over. When the door shut behind them they both let out a long breath. Emma from the physical exertion of carrying the boy upstairs, and Regina from the sheer exhaustion of her day.

“Come here,” Emma whispered, reaching out to pull her wife into a warm embrace. The brunette let her head fall on the blonde’s chest as she squeezed tightly. It was amazing how a simple hug from her wife could make her forget the awful world they lived in. She inhaled the sweet scent of Emma that she had come to associate with being safe. The blonde held her tightly snuggling into the brunette’s hair kissing her faintly on the cheek. 

“How do you know exactly what to do?” Regina wondered, looking up into those green eyes. 

“Lots of practice,” she replied, with a grin. Emma led them to their bedroom making sure never to let go of her wife. It led to a lot of stumbling, and some serious giggling. They tried not to make too much noise so their boy didn’t wake up, which only added to the silliness. 

“You’re such a goofball,” Regina commented, trying not to laugh.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, “what’s life if you’re not?” 

“Normal?” she sassed.

“More like boring.” 

Emma finally let go of her because Regina needed to change out of the power suit she was wearing. That wasn’t enough motivation for the blonde, so she promised to put on something she would enjoy equally. The brunette grinned wickedly to herself as she put on her silk pajamas knowing they would disappoint her wife. The lace panties underneath however, would not. 

The frown on her wife’s face when she exited their closet was priceless. 

“I should have never let you go,” Emma huffed. 

“Don’t judge a book by its cover,” Regina teased. Emma’s eyes widened in anticipation as her wife joined her on the bed. 

The blonde pulled her wife into her arms once again. She nuzzled into Regina’s neck tickling her with the tip of her nose. Despite her efforts not to laugh she still got a few giggles out of the brunette. 

“Must you always be tickling me?” Regina asked.

“Well seeing as your laugh is my favorite sound in the world, yes.” 

“You’re so corny,” Regina retorted. It was actually one of Emma’s more endearing traits. 

“It’s not corny if it’s true,” the blonde reasoned. 

The sincerity in Emma’s eyes made her heart melt. Over the years the way her wife looked at her had never changed. It was scary, because she often feared what lot of couples who had been together for awhile did. That they’d tire of each other, that their feelings would fade, that they’d grow apart. But each day she fell more in love with Emma, and each day her wife’s adoration never seemed to falter. 

“Emma I want another kid,” Regina gushed out. 

The blonde sat up resting her head on her palm so she could look down at her wife. Her eyes were disbelieving at what she had just heard. But a playful smile was on her lips. 

“How did we go from 0 to 60?” 

“Sorry. It’s just that when I got home and saw you and Henry the idea popped into my head. It’s not like it’s a new one, we’ve talked about it before.” 

“Yeah, but not for awhile. I wasn’t sure if you wanted another right now. We’ve had our hands full with Henry.” 

“I do. Don’t you?” Regina pressed. 

“You know I do. Are you saying you want another now?” 

“I think I am.” 

“Good because I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately,” Emma said sitting up and moving over to the bedside table. The blonde reached into her bottom drawer to pull out several manila files. 

“What are those?” Regina questioned, sitting up. 

“Kids that are up for adoption.”

Her wife gave her a raised eyebrow. It wasn’t like Emma to go behind her back with something like that. Of course the process was much easier when it came to Henry because they both already knew they’d be adopting him. Maybe the blonde was just trying to be prepared.

“These are just the ones that have come across my desk at work. Every time I saw a kid up for adoption in the area I kept the file. Just in case you decided you were ready.” 

“You sneak,” Regina accused lovingly, placing a chase kiss on her wife’s lips. 

“I have my ways. You know what’s funny is Red and Belle were just talking about this. They wanted to know if either of us were ever going to have a baby.” 

Regina laughed outright and her wife joined in. “I can’t imagine either of us getting pregnant,” the brunette noted. 

“No way in hell,” Emma declared.

“Belle mentioned something about us having another kid last week, but nothing about us getting pregnant. Maybe because they are they think everyone else has to now?” 

“Who knows with those two,” Emma stated rolling her eyes. She loved Belle and Red like sisters but they were both always in everyone else’s business. It was only, truly because they cared about everyone, but the blonde never really tried to analyze their motives behind stuff. She wasn’t sure the couple understood theirs either.

The brunette opened one of the folders. There was a picture of a five-year-old girl with blonde pigtails and an adorable smile. Her file was pretty straight-forward, and she was living in a foster house the next county over. The girls parents were both drug addicts that tried to sell her when she was two. That was how she got into the system. The world was a fucked up place. 

“A boy or a girl?” Regina wondered aloud. This part they hadn’t talked about. She wasn’t sure how they would do with having a girl around. There was already enough estrogen for poor little Henry to deal with. But a baby girl would be so much fun. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think I will really care one way or another. Plus you keep saying we’re going to have eight kids so I figure we got plenty of time to get a good portion of both in this house.” 

“You act like you don’t want all of them, but if you had it your way we’d adopt all of them right now and you know it.” 

“Shut-up,” Emma brushed off. It was true. Since she became a cop every time a kid was involved she had the urge to just bring them home. Maybe it was because she had grown up in a fucked up foster system or maybe it was something else. Either way she was leaning more toward the brunette’s side of adopting more. They were only twenty-six and had plenty of time and money to take in an entire orphanage. 

Regina opened up all the files and spread them out across the comforter. Each child’s best photo displayed to them. It was kind of sad to know these kids took their picture with the knowledge that it would be what their possible parents see. The brunette wanted to give them all a loving home, but she knew they had to do this one at a time or they’d go nuts. Okay, maybe there was room for twins, but that was the max. 

“Should we talk to Henry about this first? Before we start getting our hopes up?” Regina wondered. 

“We should definitely talk to him, but I don’t think we should let him determine if we have more children babe. It’s not like most families do that. The world doesn’t revolve around him, contrary to what you make him believe.” 

The brunette chuckled. She really did treat Henry like he was the center of the universe. She just loved him so much and wanted to make up for everything bad that happened to him. It was crazy to think she could do that, but as his Mom she wanted to try. All parents wanted to give their children the best they could. Emma was just as bad. 

“Alright, but you’re going to be the one to explain it to him if he throws a fit,” Regina wagered. She had a hard time playing bad cop with Henry, but Emma didn’t seem to mind one bit. 

“Deal. I have an idea. Let’s flip a coin. Heads we go for a girl, tails we go for a boy?” 

“We are not deciding what gender we are adopting from a coin toss.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because that’s careless, and the decision merits careful consideration.” 

“Babe I am not about to make a pro con list of boys and girls. Lets just let fate figure it out for us. It’s done a pretty good job so far don’t you think?” 

She couldn’t argue with that. In the past eight years everything she left up to fate pretty much came through for her. 

“Fine.” 

Emma smirked as she took a quarter out of her change jar on the table. She rested the metal circle on her thumb nail looking to her wife for the okay. When it came Emma flicked her thumb and it spun into the air. The blonde was quick with her hands when she got the coin, placing it down on the back of her hand. Hesitantly she pulled her other hand that was hiding the result away. 

**Heads**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“There’s someone in your office sheriff,” David bellowed from his desk. 

Emma was just getting back from a coffee run at Granny’s where Ruby talked her ear off for ten minutes about tonight. She set David’s order down on his desk as she watched him cram a whole donut in his mouth. It was a wonder that he wasn’t as big as a house.

“Any idea who it is?” Emma questioned. It was just like her deputy to let wanders in and out of the station without so much as a hello. He had a long way to go, but at least she could count on him as some much needed muscle in the department. 

“Some lady from Boston,” he grumbled as crumbs fell out of his mouth. What Mary Margaret saw in him she’d never know. 

“Didn’t your Mother teach you not to talk with your mouth open.” 

Shaking her head at David the blonde sheriff made her way to her office where she could distinctly see two figures through the unclear glass. Taking a second to make sure she looked presentable, something she had to be conscious of now that she was a public figure, Emma knocked briefly then entered. 

“Holy fuck, Blue!” Emma exclaimed. So much for being professional

“Glad to see you too honey,” Blue greeted with a smile. The old woman opened her arms and Emma crushed her into a giant hug. Once she got over the fact that the former nun was standing in her office, in Storybrooke of all places, she remembered there was a stranger in their presence. 

A woman dressed in a gray power suit, who was most definitely a social worker. Emma had been in the system long enough to recognize one from a mile away. A key giveaway was how delighted she was by Blue and Emma’s affection. No person on serious business would appreciate such a welcoming gesture like the woman smiling modestly next to them was. 

“Pardon me, Sheriff Emma Mills,” Emma repeated for the seven-thousandth time. Her mouth knew to introduce herself as such before her brain was even able to catch up with it. The blonde was still getting over how weird it was to say that in general. She stuck out her hand, which the woman politely took. 

“Heidi Rogers,” she spoke firmly. 

“Please have a seat,” the blonde offered, taking occupancy in her own chair behind her desk. The two women sat prospectively in the two recliners Emma had facing her. Thank God Regina made her put those in. 

“I always knew you’d make a good sheriff,” Blue commented with a smile. The woman always encouraged Emma’s dream of working in law enforcement. To see her actually achieve it was a bit surreal for the ex-nun. She had seen plenty of children come in and out of her home, but no one was ever quite like Emma. She always knew she’d make it. 

“Blue you don’t even know if I’m good at my job,” Emma teased. 

“I don’t have to ask, I know.” 

“Well thank you, but I’m pretty sure you didn’t come all the way to Storybrooke to flatter me. What’s this all about?” The blonde pointed her face toward the social worker who had been keeping quiet. Obviously this gathering was because of her. 

“Actually we’re waiting on someone,” Blue informed, with a hint of mischief in her eyes. What was she up to? 

As if on cue Regina came bursting into their office without so much as a knock. Not that she had to, it was her wife’s office after all. “Blue,” Regina greeted, sounding like she had run the whole way there. She pulled the woman into a ferocious hug that was equally returned by the elf-like woman.

Blue had managed to stay in their lives, mostly as a grandmother of sorts. Since it took them years to actually adopt Henry, Regina made sure that the older woman would be his permanent home while he was still in the system. She even donated an enormous amount of money that went toward renovating the entire group home, making sure the little boy and caretaker would have everything they needed. 

For three years Emma and Regina took long weekends and vacations to Boston so they could spend time with Henry. Blue made everything possible for them, and they trusted her with their son when they couldn’t be there. The three had formed a bond around the kid that was stronger than most families had. The little boy grew so attached to the ex-nun that she became a regular member of the family, always at birthday parties and holidays. But a surprise visit was a new one to add to the list.

“Someone want to tell me what’s going on?” Emma demanded, glaring to her wife who looked equally dumbstruck by the people in her office. Regina placed a kiss on her wife’s cheek murmuring something about an emergency phone call she just got from Blue before she pulled away. 

Finally Heidi spoke up, ”We have information regarding your son’s birth parents.” 

Emma felt her wife go stiff as board next to her. That wasn’t from nerves either, it was pure protective instinct that took over Regina’s body whenever someone even spoke her son’s name. The brunette never cared much for Henry’s birth parents. She was convinced that if they were dumb enough to give up her golden child, then they deserved to rot. They were Henry’s parents, DNA meant nothing. She was overly sensitive about the subject, and to hear it mentioned so freely was enough to set her into Mama mode. 

Emma was little more understanding about the concept of birth parents. Maybe it was because she never met hers, or maybe it was because she had known Henry before he was their son. Whenever someone mentioned that he was adopted, or that he may one day be curious about his biological parents she never took offense. He probably would be, and she couldn’t begrudge him for that. But she knew Henry loved them as if they were his real parents, because they were. 

“There is no information we need to know about his biological parents. Everything in the adoption was settled,” Regina bit out, sending an icy glare to the woman. Emma reached out to take her wife’s hand in a calming gesture.

“Regina you’re going to want to know about this. Give the lady a chance,” Blue encouraged. The warm smile was enough to make Regina drop her defenses for a second. She looked expectantly at the woman, who realized that meant she should speak before the brunette threw her out. 

“I thought we didn’t know anything about Henry’s birth parents. They dropped him off at the firehouse with a note, without another word,” Emma recited. She distinctly remembered that they knew absolutely nothing about his history. Regina was curious about some strangers showing up to take ownership of their son once he was in the custody. But they had assured them that he was abandoned. 

“He was,” Heidi confirmed. 

“Then why are we here?” Regina questioned. 

“About a month ago a man came forward stating that he was Henry’s father, and he wanted to know where he was,” the woman stated. 

“Actually he showed up at my doorstep looking for him,” Blue added. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Emma jumped in, staring at the older woman in shock. Surely Blue would have said something if a random guy was looking for Henry. They needed to know stuff like that in case the psycho showed up at their place. 

“I didn’t want to trouble you. I called the cops, and he was escorted off the premises. I never heard anymore about it until yesterday,” Blue defended. 

“How do we even know if this man is who he says he is,” Regina voiced in all her Mayoral power. She was not playing around. Emma squeezed her hand gently again, because she did not need to attack Heidi. The social worker was merely doing her job. 

“We performed a DNA test. It came back positive,” Heidi notified. 

“No, the adoption was closed. He has no right to come looking for him,” Regina barked out. The poor woman was cowering, but she stood her ground because there was more to the story. 

“Henry’s father won’t be a problem dear, because he’s dead,” Blue finished. 

A hushed silence fell over them as the two women were now utterly perplexed. If the man was dead than what was this all about? There was no issue, and Henry never even had to know anything about it. 

“She’s right. The man was trying to get the courts to reveal his location to him, because he was sick. He wanted to see his son again before he died, unfortunately his time came before they could reach a decision.” 

“So…what?” Emma drawled out. There was obviously something the two weren’t saying that they thought was important enough to come all the fuck way up to Maine to talk to them. Other than to send Regina in a fit. 

“He had a daughter,” Blue announced. 

Emma’s face dropped, and Regina’s mouth hung open. That meant…no.

“Is she Henry’s-?” 

“Half-sister,” Heidi filled in for them. 

“That’s not possible,” Regina reasoned. It wasn’t. Henry had no family. She heard them say he had no one. The kids parents left him when he was a few weeks old. This just couldn’t be. 

“I’m afraid it is,” Heidi voiced holding up a brown folder that Emma immediately recognized as a foster file. 

“She’s in the system?” Emma wondered aloud looking to the woman for an answer. Regina turned to her wife wondering how the blonde even knew that. 

“That’s why we’re here,” Blue stated. 

“Her name is Anya Cassidy, she’s four months old. Father Neal Cassidy had sole custody of her up until he passed away. The man had no other living relatives, and the girl’s Mother signed over her parental rights at birth.” 

“Holy shit,” Emma let out. 

“She has no family,” Regina asked again, even though she heard it the first time. 

“None. That’s why Blue thought you might like to hear about it. She needs a home, and newborn adoptions go pretty fast. But seeing as you have custody of one of her biological siblings-“

“The system doesn’t like to split up families,” Emma finished. She had heard that a thousand times, but she never had any siblings to worry about. That she knew of.

“Meaning what exactly?” Regina asked. 

“Meaning if we wanted to adopt her, we would have an advantage because technically Henry is her brother,” Emma informed her wife. 

“That is if you’re interested,” Heidi amended. “Blue thought I should present it to you before we move forward with another couple.” 

The ex-nun gazed at them expectantly. She was right, they would want to know this before the infant girl was sent to another home. “Thank you,” Emma designated to the older woman. She meant it from both of them, because she knew even though Regina was acting cold right now the brunette was grateful for this. Regina was gripping her hand so hard she thought the petite brunette was going to shatter it. 

“Why don’t we give these two ladies a minute to themselves,” Blue suggested, standing up. The social worker followed her lead as they women stepped out into the barracks. “We’ll be right out here if you need us,” Blue added before the door clicked shut. 

“Babe you’re going to break my hand,” Emma rushed out at her wife who’s face resembled someone being told that Pluto was no longer a planet. Immediately the brunette’s grip lightened. 

“Sorry,” she murmured. 

“Don’t be. It was a nice distraction through all that.” 

“Henry has a sister,” Regina whispered disbelievingly. 

“Apparently.” 

A silence engulfed them for a minute as both women were lost in their own minds. Both knew what the other was thinking, but it was just a matter of who was going to say something first. Inevitably, it would come down to Emma who was more inclined to speak than her wife. 

“Gina- “ 

“I know,” the brunette interrupted. Those chocolate brown eyes finally came to hold emerald ones. In that moment they both knew they were on the same wavelength. 

“We can talk about it,” Emma offered, but she knew there was nothing to discuss. 

“Is it really necessary?” Regina countered. No, no it wasn’t. 

Emma reached out to grab her wife’s hand once again. She placed a delicate kiss on her knuckles as her answer. The brunette let out a long sigh that sounded like she had been holding it in for ages. 

“Lets do this,” Emma proclaimed, standing up and bringing her wife with her. 

Blue and Heidi were being thoroughly charmed by David. The man was such a sweet talker. Emma made fun of him relentlessly for it, but honestly it was a handy skill to have as a cop. He was grinning as he told them all about his and Emma’s days in college fight club. 

“Alright Prince Charming, back to work” Emma ordered. He eyed her displeasingly, but did not fight her as he faded away. They were pals, but ever since she became sheriff he tended to stand down when it came to matters at the office. 

“Have you reached a decision?” Heidi asked. Blue pretended like her attention was elsewhere, but her face said it all. 

“We would like to pursue adopting Anya,” Regina answered. 

“And while we are in the process of doing so, we would like to be her foster family. I’m sure you have found that my wife and I are a certified host. We don’t want her in the system any longer than she has to be,” Emma added. They had decided to get the certification ages ago, just in case something like this were to happen. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Heidi expressed. There was no guarantee, but there was no reason Anya couldn’t be placed with them. A judge would probably prefer it. 

“I just knew you two could be counted on,” Blue cheered, grabbing them both around the neck and squeezing. 

“Yeah well thanks for telling us about it. And the next time someone shows up at your door looking for Henry you call me,” Emma chided lovingly. 

“Will do,” Blue admonished. 

“Shall we go home? There is a little boy who will be very excited to see his Nana Blue,” Regina noted with a smile. Henry certainly would be excited to see the old bat. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“I have a sister,” Henry repeated for the fourth time. 

Regina’s nervous face was enough to have Emma questioning whether or not they had made the right call telling him about her. Maybe they shouldn’t have jumped on adopting the baby girl without talking to their son first. 

“Kid are you alright?” Emma questioned, shaking his hand gently. Henry’s vision jerked toward his Mama. “I just can’t believe it. I have a sister. That’s so…so cool!” he exclaimed. 

Emma felt a sigh of relief course through her. 

“So you’re okay with me and your Mom adopting her?” Emma implored again. The first time he didn’t really answer so much as stare into oblivion. 

“Of course! You should adopt her, she’s my sister. I mean she needs a home just like I did. I wouldn’t want her to be an orphan like I was.” 

Emma felt her innards churn, and saw her wife’s face fall. No matter what they did the sole fact that for a good portion of his life Henry was an orphan would never be erased from the kid’s mind. No amount of love could change that, but at least he said it as if it didn’t matter anymore. Like it wasn’t painful to remember. 

“We won’t do it unless you want us to Henry,” Regina reassured. 

“Thanks Mom, but I want you to. I knew you guys would start having more kids sooner or later. This is like destiny or something.” 

“Yeah, it kind of is,” Emma agreed, smiling. 

It was peculiar that right after she and Regina had just started discussing the possibility of adopting a second child Anya fell into their lap. Perhaps that was how it was suppose to be. Whatever the reason, they now had another child in their lives that they’d be responsible for. She only prayed they were ready for a baby. 

“When will she get here?” Henry asked with pleading eyes. 

“We’re not sure kid,” Emma answered.

“Your Mom and I are trying to make it so we can be her foster parents while we wait for the adoption to be processed,” Regina amended. 

“This is so awesome. I have to go tell Hansel,” Henry exclaimed, practically jumping out of his chair as he scurried off to his room. 

Emma’s face fell to the wooden table with a thud once their son was out of hearing distance. Regina let out a chuckle, because she could relate to her wife’s feelings right about now. 

“Why does everything have to go so fast with us?” Emma wondered. “I blame you for this old woman,” Emma declared, pointing at the caretaker who was busy making dinner in the kitchen. She insisted on it since they had suffered enough for the day. 

“Feel free to,” Blue answered happily. She had a smirk on her face that read how proud she was of herself. 

Regina was still silent as her thoughts bounced around in her head. She was so occupied that she barely noticed when Emma reached out and took her hand. 

“Hey there space cadet, mind letting me in on what’s going on up there?” 

“Anya is only four months,” Regina stated. 

“Yes, and you are twenty-seven,” Emma replied smartly. Regina glared at her for a brief second before she decided it wasn’t worth it to indulge her wife with a comeback right now.

“She’s a baby Emma. We were looking to adopt toddlers. Babies are different. We got Henry when he was six.” 

“Does that mean you don’t want to go through with it?” 

“No, that means we’re not ready! There’s so much to do. We have to get a crib, diapers, and you’ve got to baby proof this house. We need to pick up some books about babies, because I know absolutely nothing. Bottles, we are going to have to get lots of bottles.” 

“Whoa, slow down. She’s not even here yet,” Emma tried. 

“Exactly!” Regina practically screamed back. “We have to be ready for when she is. We have to get her room ready, and make sure that we know what to do. We’re going to have to hire a Nanny, because both of us have to work, or maybe I should resign.” 

The words spewing from her wife’s mouth were enough to give the blonde a seizure. Regina had a tendency to freak-out in moments like these, and her little tic was in full force currently. She was talking at light-speed, and Emma was pretty sure the words were dissolving into gibberish because as soon as Regina started saying something about resigning she knew she’d gone crazy. 

“Hey!” Emma shouted, grabbing the brunette’s attention. “I know this is a lot at once, but we can do this. Firstly, you have got to relax, because I’m pretty sure what you were just doing would make a baby cry and me. Second, we have time. Not a lot, but enough to accomplish everything on the list that you just sprouted off in ten seconds. And thirdly, but most importantly, we’re in this together. Gina we got this.” 

“We’re going to have a baby.” It was the first time Regina actually said it out-loud, but damn did it feel good. They were going to have a baby. Her and Emma. 

“Yeah.” Emma smiled brightly, because she was realizing it too. Regina was grinning as they both took in that fact for a minute. The blonde kissed her wife lightly, before pulling away to bring their foreheads together. 

_Ding Dong_

The two’s heads shot up at the same moment. Who the hell was here? They had enough surprise visitors for the day. Emma and Regina walked to the door together hand-in-hand to face whatever sorry soul picked to today to show up at their house.

“Hey lady with a baby coming through,” Red announced, as she led her extremely pregnant wife into the house. 

Shit. Girl’s night. They had forgotten all about it. 

At the sound of his two favorite aunts, one that was unmistakably Red, Henry appeared at the top of the stairwell. “Aunt Ruby, Aunt Belle, isn’t it great!” he shouted at the top of his lungs as he bound down the stairs. 

“What kid?” Red asked, as she finally got her wife over the threshold. The kid was as jittery as a raccoon with rabies. There was definitely something weird going on tonight.

“I have a sister!” 

“I’m sorry did we miss one of you two giving birth?” Red retorted, looking to her two best friends for an explanation of their son’s outburst. Belle even appeared confused as she waddled into the living room, not waiting for those idiots to lead her there. The Mills household was their second home, and honestly standing for longer than a minute when you were nine months pregnant made you forget any manors. 

“No, she’s my sister. Mom and Ma are just adopting her!” he proclaimed loudly, as he ran to the kitchen. Probably to rant at Nana who was cooking. Hopefully that would occupy him while Red and Belle interrogated them.

“Someone want to explain what the bloody hell is going on,” Belle questioned, her hormones showing full force. She normally wasn’t so snippy, but she could give a shit less at this point. 

Red rushed to her wife once she noticed she had walked by herself into the parlor. She took a seat next to Belle fussing over her. The pregnant lady swatted her hands away annoyed. “I’m pregnant not invalid.” 

“Another reason to add to the long list of why we are never getting pregnant,” Emma whispered to her wife. Regina chuckled darkly as Emma tugged her to join their friends on the couch. 

“You two better start talking before I call Henry in here to do it for you,” Ruby threatened. 

“This literally just happened like three hours ago Red so ease up,” Emma warned. She could handle her friends, but the brunette’s emotional stability was already shaky from all the craziness. She didn’t need Regina having a break down. 

“What’s going on?” Belle asked again, her voice turning from anger to concern this time. She saw the look on the brunette’s face and it told her enough. 

Emma glanced at her wife who merely nodded in response. They filled them in on the social worker, Neal, and baby Anya who would hopefully be in their care sooner rather than later. Belle and Ruby listened tentatively, without once interrupting which was a miracle itself. When Regina and the blonde were finished with their news everyone sat in silence as the words sunk in. 

“Whoa,” Ruby breathed out, the first to speak.

“You can say that again,” Emma commended. 

“That’s horrible,” Belle added. 

“So we’re going to have another niece,” Ruby said with a smile. 

“Looks like it,” Emma replied. 

“And Henry is going to have a baby sister,” Belle noted with sincere hope in her voice.

Regina let her head fall into her palms as she tried to straighten everything out in her head. She was not prepared for this. How on Earth were they going to do this? 

“Alright, well we better get this started,” Ruby proclaimed standing up from her phone. The now restaurant owner whipped out her cell phone pressing her first speed dial. Her friends, and wife were staring at her completely baffled by the action. 

“Granny,” she shouted into the phone. Emma could hear the faint murmurings of the older woman on the other line. “I need you to go grab all the baby books and catalogues that we ordered furniture from. Then haul ass over to the Mills’ we got some work to do. I’ll explain when you get here.” She ended the call promptly. 

“Red what-“

“I know the panic that is coursing through both you and Regina right now, trust me. But I had nine months to deal with it. You’ll be lucky if you have a week. We’ve got to get everything ready for Anya pronto.” 

“She’s right. I won’t be much help with getting the room ready, but I can take Regina shopping for supplies. I’m an expert at this point on what to get,” Belle offered. The brunette gave her friend a face of pure gratitude. 

“Oh and you should probably pick a color scheme now. Please not pink.” 

Regina’s eyes caught Emma’s and they both smiled. “Lavender,” Regina suggested. “I like that,” Emma agreed. Suddenly they didn’t feel so overwhelmed. This is what a family was for, and they had forgotten that in all the chaos. They could do this. 

“One more thing,” the former waitress stated with a smile. 

“What else?” Emma inquired, scared of what the answer might be. 

“Congratulations,” Belle finished for her wife. 

“Thank you both. We love you more than you’ll ever know,” Regina expressed with a half-smile for her friends. 

“We know. That’s why you’ll be giving us free babysitting whenever we want after this,” Ruby informed with a devilish grin. Everyone in the room burst out laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Henry wondered, appearing in the doorway where his Moms and Aunts were giggling like school girls. 

“Nothing big brother,” Ruby answered. 

“Come here kid. We need your help picking some stuff out for Anya,” Emma called. 

It didn’t take long for Eugenia Lucas to show up at their front door with a box of paper demanding someone tell her what the hell was going on. The women filled Granny in as they ate Blue’s dinner at the kitchen table. There magazines opened everywhere as the women gabbed on about the two new babies Storybrooke would be receiving soon.

Regina was already busy skimming a book about attachment parenting as she tried to put potatoes in her mouth. Emma sniggered at her wife, but kissed her on the cheek promptly. She’d probably be sleeping with a baby in her bed for the next year. Henry was the most excited as he went on and on about how he would be a good big brother. Ruby was discussing what room they would be decorating with Emma and which furniture was easiest to put together. Even though they both knew the brunette would probably choose some top of the line products that would take a month each. Belle was ranting about pregnancy nonsense with Eugenia, because they both could sympathize the gift and disaster that that was. 

For a moment Emma pulled back from the animated discussion wanting to take in her surroundings just a bit more. Her eyes glazed over as she watched her family have what she assumed was a normal dinner. She had never had the pleasure of growing up with a mealtime where everyone was at the table together, so she assumed this was close enough. Her wife and son, both his adoptive grandmothers and two women she considered to be her sisters all together fussing over a baby that was on its way. 

It was comically traditional, yet vastly different from what most claimed a family should be. Sure they were a mismatched bunch of people who were mostly not related biologically. But, that was the real beauty of it. They chose to be a family. To love one another because they wanted to, not because they had to. 

“You alright?” Regina whispered into her ear. The brunette laced her fingers through Emma’s under the table. She leaned her head on the blonde’s shoulder and took in a deep breath with her wife. 

“Never better.” 

The sound of the front door opening and slamming shut shook Emma from her daze. The women froze in terror wondering who would just let themselves in the house like that. Emma felt the instinct to grab her gun which was not on her side. It then subsided when she heard the click of a woman in heels coming toward them. If it wasn’t her wife there was only one other person who….

“You bitches! Why am I always the last to know about everything?” Kathryn shouted as she appeared in the kitchen with the rest of them. Emma took one look at the blonde heiress who was trying to suppress a smile because she was pissed and burst out laughing. Pretty soon Regina was chuckling herself until absolutely everybody in the room was cracking up. Leave it to Kathryn to break the tension of a stressful night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up to a baby crying was not as awful as Emma thought it was going to be. Most of the time she didn’t actually have to get up because Regina was there before she could even process what was happening. They had stuck a bassinette in their bedroom for when baby Anya had first arrived, but it had been a month and she was still sleeping in their room. 

Hey, at least it she wasn’t in the bed. Emma had reasoned that she wouldn’t be able to sleep for fear of crushing the girl. 

When she finally managed to open her eyes the brunette was picking the little baby up out of crib. Within seconds of being in Regina’s arms her fussing subsided. She watched as her gorgeous wife danced around with their baby girl humming softly to her. There was nothing quite like seeing the regal Mayor with a child. She had a way with kids. 

“Give me that baby,” Emma teased. The brunette turned around to face her wife with a pleasant smile. Regina joined her on the bed again passing the tiny girl off to Emma. She cradled the baby against her chest, lying back down with her. 

“I thought you didn’t want to sleep with her in the bed?” Regina mocked. 

“Not sleeping, just snuggling. Come here,” Emma commanded, tugging her wife down on the bed with her. Regina took the hint and curled up on the blonde’s shoulder giving her a great view of Anya’s sleeping form. Emma could say what she liked about Regina being the natural Mom, but the sheriff was gifted in her own ways. 

“See it’s not so bad,” Emma taunted, hugging her wife closer. Anya squirmed on her chest a bit, but with a loud exhale the baby continued to slumber on. 

“She’s perfect,” Regina whispered. 

“Yeah, she is,” Emma confirmed. They were delusional to think that their baby was actually perfect, but at five months she was probably as close to perfect as a human could get. 

“Mom, Ma I’m coming in,” Henry announced as he was already turning the knob. Good thinking inspired Emma to install a lock on that thing. Now they just needed to remember to actually use it. 

The boy tip-toed into the room fearful of disturbing his baby sister. Henry had been quite the attentive brother ever since Anya arrived. He was constantly waking up in the middle of the night barging into their room claiming to have heard her crying. As if they wouldn’t have heard it first. It was sweet and endearing that he loved his sister so much. 

“She’s fine kid. Just napping away,” Emma informed, pointing down to the scrunched up figure on her chest. 

Henry climbed onto bed with his Moms sitting directly in Regina’s lap. She pulled the boy into her arms and kissed him on the temple. “She looks so peaceful,” he commented. 

“I remember when you use to sleep like this with me all the time,” Emma recalled. Henry was much to old for that now, but when they first adopted him he got into a bad habit of crawling into bed with them in the middle of the night. He had terrible nightmares and the blonde would hold him until he fell asleep again while Regina sang Spanish lullabies. 

“Ma,” he chided, embarrassed. He was much to cool for that. Even though he was currently being cuddled by his other Mother. 

“How about when he use to claim that invisible mice were stealing all of the gushers out of the pantry,” Regina recanted. 

“Or when you thought that Dr. Archie was a cricket in disguise,” Emma laughed out. 

“Ma, Mom not cool.” Henry’s cheeks turned bright red as his Mothers poked fun at his childhood antics. Though those were probably far from over he was turning out to be a mature young man. 

“Sorry kid. We just love you,” Emma comforted. Regina squeezed the boy a little tighter causing him to giggle. “Now who wants pancakes?” Regina taunted. Both Henry and Emma’s mouths started to water on command. The brunette laughed as she got up from her comfy spot in search of her robe. 

The ten year-old jumped off the bed with one swoop that caused the brunette to jump as he collided with the floor. Henry was probably going to be giving Regina gray hairs by thirty. He was mid-stride out of their room was he stopped abruptly. He turned back to both his Moms who were following right behind him. 

“You know I’m really glad that my parents gave me up, because if they hadn’t then you two wouldn’t be my Moms and you guys are the best parents a kid could ever ask for. I guess everything happens for a reason right?” Henry shrugged his shoulders and flashed them a crooked smile before he ran out of the room excited for pancakes. 

The two women were standing stunned in the middle of their bedroom. Emma felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her in a good way and she could feel moisture building in her eyes. She was most definitely going to cry. She could hear Regina blubbering already, but trying to fight it. 

“Damn kid,” Emma cursed as tears fell down her cheeks. “Making me cry first thing in the morning.” 

Regina chuckled through the waterworks because her wife always managed to make her laugh at times like this. “I think that’s the nicest thing he probably could have ever said to us,” the brunette uttered. 

“Yeah, probably,” Emma agreed. 

The two women tried to dry their tears so that Henry wouldn’t see them when the finally made it downstairs. If he noticed he never said anything. Instead he blew bubbles in his chocolate mile and played with his sister who was actually awake now. Regina made breakfast while Emma attempted to help, but the brunette forced her to squeeze orange juice instead. She never did learn to cook. 

They ate breakfast together as they told more embarrassing stories about Henry’s childhood. And some about their own to make it even. All Emma could think is that it should really be illegal to be this happy because there was no way anything could ever measure up to it. She wondered if that was why people were so crazy about families. Because they made you feel this good even when you thought you never could. She smiled fondly at the thought as baby Anya smiled at them all. 

They were all finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after :)


End file.
